VOICE OF THE SEA
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia penyanyi berbakat yang memiliki suara seindah malaikat. Tapi apa jadinya sang penyanyi berbakat ini sama sekali tidak bisa bicara? RnR pliss Minna...
1. Prolog

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya… suara itu begitu lembut mengalun. Suara itu begitu merdu hingga aku menolak untuk menghentikannya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mendengarkannya setiap saat. Kalau bisa aku ingin mendengarkannya seumur hidupku. Dan kalau bisa… aku tidak ingin melepaskan suara itu. Aku ingin, hanya aku saja yang boleh mendengarkannya. Kalau boleh, aku ingin… hanya aku saja yang memiliki pemilik suara itu.

Aku ingin egois dan tak ingin melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku… tidak pernah ingin kehilangan suara itu meski hanya sedetik. Aku tak ingin suara itu menghilang dari pendengaranku apapun yang terjadi.

Karena aku… tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta pada suara itu.

Suaranya yang jernih, merdu, halus bak seorang malaikat yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu surgawi yang indah itu.

Dia seperti malaikat yang datang dari suatu surga. Dan aku mulai merasa…

Pertemuankupun… karena takdir dari surga. Takdir dari surga bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikat pemilik suara terindah yang pernah kudengar itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia, adalah penyanyi berbakat yang memiliki kondisi langka. Dia bisa mengalunkan suara indah, seindah malaikat. Siapapun yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya, pasti akan ikut terhanyut. Dalam nada-nada tinggi yang bisa menyakitkan tenggorokanpun bisa dilaluinya dengan baik. Bahkan dia nyaris menjadi pemilik suara tertinggi kalau saja dia bisa mengimbanginya. Tapi sayang, Rukia sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Menyanyi memang bakat dan keahliannya. Tapi menjadi terkenal bukanlah keinginannya. Apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang yang jelas-jelas tidak memungkinkannya melakukan itu.

Sejak divonis tak bisa bicara lagi, hidup Rukia rasanya menjadi begitu hancur dan hampa. Tak ada semangat lagi dalam hidupnya. Padahal… dia begitu pandai bernyanyi dengan merdu. Entah mengapa setiap kali akan mengatakan sesuatu pada saat bukan menyanyi, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Dia bisa mengeluarkan suara indah dan merdu setiap kali menyanyikan sebuah lagu, tapi tidak bisa mengatakan satu patah katapun jika ingin bicara normal saja. Kondisi ini sungguh membuatnya mengalami trauma hebat.

Awal kejadian ini sebenarnya, ketika Rukia berusia 12 tahun. Ketika itu, Rukia mengalami demam tinggi. Dokter mengira hanya virus biasa saja. Karena itu, keluarga Rukia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi sebulan setelah demam tinggi itu hilang, perlahan-lahan Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara. Suaranya menjadi serak dan berat. Setiap waktu, bahkan setelah dua bulan berlalu, akhirnya Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika bicara.

"Gangguan spasmodic dysphonia seringkali disebabkan oleh virus, namun bisa juga disebabkan oleh pita suara atau laring yang kejang ketika diperintahkan oleh otak untuk bicara. Kondisi ini jarang ditemui karena penderitanya hanya tidak dapat bicara atau hampir tidak bisa bicara walau sekeras apapun mereka berusaha. Di masa lalu penyebab ini akibat psikologi dan bukannya fisik. Saat ini, dipercaya bahwa penyebabnya adalah masalah dalam sistem otak dan syarat. Kejang otot menyebabkan pita suara terlalu dekat atau terlalu jauh pada orang dengan kondisi ini ketika berbicara." Jela dokter itu.

"La-lu… apakah kondisi ini bisa sembuh?"

"Kita belum tahu apakah penyakit ini bisa selamanya atau temporer saja. Bisa juga sembuh dengan obat-obatan dan terapi, tapi bisa juga tidak mungkin sembuh untuk selamanya. Asal berobat yang teratur mungkin bisa terjadi perubahan. Tapi tenang saja. Nona Rukia masih bisa bernyanyi dengan baik."

Meskipun itu adalah kata-kata penghibur, tapi bagi Rukia sendiri ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dia senang memang masih bisa bernyanyi. Tapi mengingat dia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Rukia bahkan butuh waktu hingga setahun untuk beradaptasi dengan dirinya yang baru ini. Ejekan bahkan hinaan diterimanya. Awalnya sulit sekali. Bahkan Rukia menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya selama beberapa bulan karena ini. Tapi dukungan dari kakak perempuan satu-satunya, yah… keluarga satu-satunya ini, akhirnya bisa membuat Rukia mengerti.

Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang teristimewa di dunia ini. Dia bisa menyanyi walau tidak bisa bicara. Dan Rukia sama sekali tidak kehilangan suaranya.

Dukungan dari keluarga satu-satunya memang akhirnya bisa membuatnya mengerti akan hal itu. Dan syukurlah… sejak hari itu, Rukia sudah bisa menerima hidupnya.

Apalagi setelah kakaknya menikah dengan seorang pria baik dan membawa Rukia keluar dari desanya ini.

Awalnya, Rukia dan kakaknya tinggal di Seireitei. Pulau Seireitei, yang sangat indah di Jepang. Tapi karena begitu banyaknya kenangan buruk di sana, Rukia memutuskan ikut kakaknya tinggal di Tokyo. Sebuah kota yang mungkin akan membawa kenangan baru baginya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

12 years later…

"Rukia! Kau mau kemana!" teriak Hisana. Kakak dari Rukia.

Tapi gadis berambut hitam pendek itu tetap tersenyum sambil berlari keluar dari rumah mereka. Rumah ini adalah rumah milik dari kakak ipar Rukia yang bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan asing. Hidup mereka memang tidak sulit seperti dulu lagi. Tapi Rukia tak pernah menyusahkan kakak maupun kakak iparnya. Rukia biasa berkeliling Tokyo sendirian, dia cukup pandai membaca situasi. Biasanya Rukia selalu ada di sebuah gedung teater yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Gedung teater itu milik bibi tetangga rumahnya dulu yang ada di Seireitei dulu. Rukia kenal baik dengan bibi pemilik teater itu. Makanya Rukia juga sering mengisi lagu-lagu tema teater yang dibawakan oleh sekelompok orang itu. Karena tidak pernah bicara dan hanya bisa menyanyi dengan merdu, makanya bibi pemilik teater itu mengijinkan Rukia. Lagipula teaternya selalu ramai karena banyak penonton yang senang mendengar lagu tema yang dibawakan oleh Rukia.

Sedangkan Hisana kakak Rukia lebih banyak di rumah. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan menyambut kakak iparnya kalau pulang kerja. Sebenarnya Hisana sejak dulu bertubuh lemah dan tak pernah seenerjik Rukia. Hisana memang lemah, tapi dialah matahari untuk Rukia kala Rukia merasa depresi pada hidupnya karena kesulitannya ini. Memang diakui bahwa Hisana sangat berbakat membujuk orang. Dia baik dan cantik. Figure seorang wanita yang didambakan oleh banyak pria untuk dijadikan isteri terbaik di dunia. Usia Hisana memang terpaut enam tahun dari Rukia. Makanya Hisana terkesan dewasa. Tentu saja! Tapi Rukia mulai akan kesal karena Hisana sudah memarahinya karena pulang terlalu malam. Rukia tahu, bahayanya Tokyo ketika malam. Apalagi sudah banyak maniak dan penguntit. Tapi sejauh ini, Rukia belum menemukan yang semacam itu. Rukia memang tidak akan pernah kapok kalau belum ketemu batunya.

"Ehh, Rukia! Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali?" seru bibi pemilik teater itu. Namanya Shihouin Yoruichi. Usianya sudah kepala empat dan belum menikah hingga kini. Dia memang cantik dan baik. Juga lembut. Hampir samalah dengan kakaknya. Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam bermaksud memberikan salam. Yoruichi juga sudah tahu kondisi Rukia yang sebenarnya. Memang awalnya sulit, tapi Yoruichi sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, nah masuklah ke dalam. Kau bisa siap-siap di sana nanti. Oh ya, lagu yang mau kau bawakan kau bisa tanyakan pada Hinamori ya…" jelas Yoruichi sambil menggiring Rukia menuju belakang teaternya. Dia sana sudah begitu banyak pemeran pertunjukan teater ini yang sedang serius mendalami naskah dan berlatih bernyanyi. Teater ini memang cukup terkenal, karena sering menyajikan pertunjukkan klasik. Biasanya roman dari Eropa dan dongeng-dongeng indah. Juga musikal drama yang biasa ditayangkan di TV lokal.

Hinamori Momo adalah temannya selama di teater ini. Rukia sudah ada di teater ini selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Dan Rukia sudah cukup kenal baik pada pemeran tetap di sini. Ditambah lagi semua orang mengerti kondisi Rukia. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya disayangi oleh pemain teater di sini.

"Rukia! Astaga! Kalau kau mau datang aku bisa menjemputmu loh! Kenapa pergi sendirian. Kau selalu menganggap remeh Tokyo ya! Bagaimana kalau ada yang jahat padamu? Kaukan manis…" keluh Abarai Renji. Pria yang usianya sama dengan Rukia ini adalah pria yang lumayan tampan. Dia memiliki rambut merah menyala karena menyesuaikan karakternya di teater ini. Walau dia selalu memerankan peran jahat atau antagonis, tapi dia adalah pria baik yang sangat lucu. Dia juga selalu menjaga Rukia selama ini. Renji sudah enam tahun ada di teater ini. Makanya, Rukia lebih kenal dengan Renji dulu, baru kemudian Hinamori yang masuk empat tahun kemudian sebagai pengisi suara piano. Hinamori sendiri gadis cantik yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Rukia. Tapi Hinamori masih ikut kuliah di Tokyo. Memang kampus tempat Hinamori kuliah tak jauh dari sini. Bahkan karena ikut klub teater juga di kampusnya, Hinamori lebih banyak di sini dari di kampusnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum manis pada Renji yang sebenarnya tampak khawatir pada Rukia tapi masih berwajah jenaka.

"Heh kepala nanas! Cepat urus dialogmu itu!" teriak seseorang yang mengalamatkannya pada Renji. Sebenarnya Renji biasa mengikat tinggi rambut merahnya itu hingga mendapat julukan kepala nanas. Rukia sering tertawa geli mendengar julukan itu.

"Heh! Kau sendiri sudah selesai belum makhluk luar angkasa!" balas Renji sengit. Tak suka kalau dirinya dipanggil dengan nama memalukan begitu di depan gadis secantik Rukia.

Yang dipanggil makhluk luar angkasa itu tak lain adalah Ayasegawa Yumichika. Hehe! Dia itu seorang pria yang berpenampilan nyentrik dengan wajah cantiknya. Apalagi bulu mata palsunya yang luar biasa itu. Kalau dia ikut kabuki, pasti semua orang akan menyangka dia wanita. Karena dia memang memiliki wajah yang cenderung mirip wanita daripada pria. Apalagi sifatnya yang suka marah-marah itu. Cerewet dan centil. Langsung tergoda pada pria tampan meski dia masih tertarik dengan wanita. Tapi sepertinya karena di teater ini, dia jadi sedikit berubah kepribadian. Yumichika selalu bertengkar dengan Renji. Tapi dia baik dengan Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu makhluk luar angkasa itu kepala nanas!" teriak Yumichika.

"Ya! Kau! Apalagi! Berani sekali kau memanggilku yang tampan ini kepala nanas!"

"Kau memang kepala nanas! Tidak usah sok narsis begitu tahu!"

"Apa kau bilang! Rukia sendiri bilang kalau aku tampan!"

"Kau kan memaksanya menganggukkan kepala supaya dia setuju bilang kau tampan! Pada kenyataan mana ada kau setampan itu!"

"Kau mau bilang Rukia bohong? Rukia itu tidak pernah bohong tahu!"

"Coba Tanya saja sekarang! Dia pasti menggeleng! Aku yakin 100 persen!"

"Baiklah! Jangan menyesal kalau dia menganggukkan kepalanya ya!"

"Baik! Kita lihat kepala nanas!"

Rukia mulai mundur perlahan mendengar pertengkaran dua orang itu. Apalagi Yumichika dan Renji sama sekali tidak menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Dan malah bertambah panas. Apalagi sudah membawa-bawa nama Rukia.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kita harus latihan."

Rukia menoleh mendapati Hinamori yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sambil menghela nafas lega, Rukia mengangguk semangat untuk mengikuti Hinamori ke atas panggung. Karena piano biasa di letakan di atas panggung agak belakang.

"Hei! Rukia tunggu dulu!" teriak Renji dan Yumichika berbarengan karena menyadari Rukia sudah dibawa oleh Hinamori.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau terlambat. Hari ini aku harus pentas di teater Ibuku tahu!" rutuk gadis berambut merah itu. Rambut panjang merahnya yang dipotong ponytail itu sangat cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya yang imut dan cantik. Meski dia sudah berusia 24 tahun.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak di sana lagi? Kaukan sekarang sudah jadi penyanyi terkenal? Dan kuharap setelah menikah nanti kau berhenti ya." Pinta si pria tampan yang berusia tiga tahun di atasnya itu.

Rambutnya yang berpotongan agak panjang untuk ukuran pria yang dipotong stylish, apalagi warnanya orange. Siapa saja yang melihat pria tampan ini pasti akan meleleh di tempat. Apalagi tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis, sungguh akan menahan nafas wanita mana saja yang melihatnya.

Pria tampan itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang di mobil sedan semi sport dengan dua pintu berwarna merah itu untuk kekasih berambut merahnya ini.

"Ichigo sayang… itu teater Ibuku. Dan aku harus sering mengunjunginya. Apalagi kemarin aku sibuk dengan rekaman albumku. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau berhenti. Menyanyi itu sudah jadi hidupku sayang…"

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah GM di sebuah rumah sakit milik keluarganya di Tokyo ini. Ayahnya sendiri adalah kepala rumah sakitnya. Sebenarnya, Ichigo sendiri tidak pernah berminat jadi dokter. Makanya hanya mengambil bagian sebagai GM-nya saja. Meski pekerjaannya juga setumpuk langit.

"Riruka… sudah pernah kubilang… aku tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suaramu selain aku." Pinta pria itu setelah duduk mantap di kursi kemudi sambil memandangi wajah wanita yang sejak 10 tahun ini begitu dicintainya. Karena Ichigo pertama kali mencintai wanita ini karena pernah menolongnya sewaktu kecil. Ketika berusia sembilan tahun, kapal yang Ichigo tumpangi bersama seluruh keluarganya mendadak tenggelam. Semuanya memang selamat kecuali ibunya. Ichigo yang ingin menolong ibunya jatuh terdampar di sebuah pulau. Ibunya tak selamat. Ichigo jadi trauma bila melihat laut. Dan untungnya, Riruka saat itu menolongnya dari lautan dan Ichigo mendengar suara indah Riruka. Sejak saat itu, Ichigo sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah pertolongan yang diberikan oleh Riruka yang merawat Ichigo hingga satu minggu lamanya, mereka jadi berteman baik. Hingga ayah Ichigo yang selamat berserta kedua adik kembarnya yang juga selamat saat itu sangat berterima kasih pada Riruka yang ternyata hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya saat itu. Setelah beberapa tahun, tepatnya ketika usia Riruka 14 tahun, ibu Riruka pindah ke Tokyo dan membuka teater ini. Sejak itulah Ichigo dan Riruka bertemu kembali dan menjalin hubungan yang seperti ini.

Dan bulan depan, 10 hari setelah tahun baru nanti, mereka akan menjalin tali pertunangan dan tiga bulan berikutnya mereka akan menikah.

Ichigo tidak suka Riruka jadi penyanyi. Tapi gadis itu begitu keras kepala. Menurutnya jadi penyanyi adalah impian terbesarnya. Untuk saat seperti ini, Ichigo ingin sekali egois.

"Ichigo. Suaraku sudah didengar oleh jutaan orang, bagaimana mungkin kau bicara begitu. Sudahlah… jangan kekanakan. Selama kau punya aku, kau bisa mendengar suaraku setiap hari. Ok? Sekarang antarkan aku ke teater ibuku supaya tidak terlambat. Ok?"

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas mengalah lalu melajukan mobilnya. Dia memang tidak pernah menang dengan adu argumentasi dengan Riruka. Ya Shihouin Riruka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kaa-chan…!" teriak Riruka begitu tiba di teater tersebut. Lalu berlari memeluk ibunya yang sedang melihat-lihat pemain yang sedang berlatih.

"Riruka? Ohh anakku. Kau sudah datang? Kaa-chan pikir kau sibuk…" ujar Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Mana mungkin aku sibuk untuk Kaa-chan. Aku pasti datang. Oh ya… aku bawa seseorang."

Riruka dengan riang menarik lengan Ichigo dan membawanya ke hadapan sang ibu. Ichigo menunduk hormat sembari mengucapkan salam. Yoruichi menyambut calon menantunya ini dengan semangat. Tentu saja. Calon suamimu tampan, kaya raya dan baik. Ibu mana yang tidak merestuinya?

Yoruichi sendiri sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak kecil yang dia tolong beberapa belas tahun lalu adalah seorang anak pemilik rumah sakit yang kaya raya di Tokyo. Apalagi, pria ini sejak kecil memang menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan Riruka.

"Apa kabar Oba-san. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Ichigo.

"Harusnya Kaa-chan juga 'kan? Sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan. Kenapa masih dipanggil Oba-san?" ujar Yoruichi.

"Ehh? Oh… maafkan aku. Baiklah. Kaa-chan." Balas Ichigo cepat.

"Nah Ichigo. Kau tunggu di bangku depan saja ya. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Kaa-chan… apa aku bisa latihan menyanyi nanti? Dialogku ada yang bagian menyanyinya 'kan?" Tanya Riruka.

"Ehh? Bagian menyanyi? Kaa-chan pikir kau tidak datang, jadi sudah ada yang mengisi adegan menyanyi itu untukmu. Lagipula… lagunya cukup sulit. Kau tidak akan bisa langsung menyanyikannya. Tenang saja, penyanyi itu punya suara yang cukup mirip denganmu." Jelas Yoruichi.

"Kaa-chan ini bagaimana… aku kan penyanyi. Mana boleh seperti itu." Rengek Riruka.

"Sudahlah. Kau masih bisa berakting juga bagus." Sela Ichigo.

"Tapi aku ke sini karena aku mau menyanyi." Rengek Riruka lagi.

"Nanti Kaa-chan pertimbangkan. Sekarang kau berlatih dulu dengan beberapa orang di sana. Tapi… apa Ichigo baik-baik saja? Kami akan mulai sekitar tiga jam lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang senggang. Aku juga mau melihat Riruka di atas teater."

"Pokoknya aku mau menyanyi Kaa-chan!" masih Riruka merengek.

Yoruichi menarik Riruka yang sedang merengek itu masuk ke belakang teater. Ichigo memang memutuskan untuk menunggu Riruka. Sejak mereka sama-sama sibuk, Ichigo dengan pekerjaannya, dan Riruka dengan pekerjaannya, mereka sama-sama sulit bertemu. Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

Ichigo berjalan menuju panggung depan. Suasananya masih cukup gelap, tapi lampu panggungnya masih hidup. Ichigo samar-samar mendengar suara dentingan piano di arah panggung itu. Suaranya begitu lembut mengalun.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku paling depan untuk mendengar suara dentingan piano itu. Rasanya menenangkan.

"Nah. Di bait ini, naikkan satu oktaf ya. Hanya satu. Jangan terlalu tinggi …" ujar seseorang. Suaranya cukup terdengar. Apa karena Ichigo duduk di depan makanya terdengar begitu. Lalu kemudian suara piano itu terdengar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara wanita yang mengalun indah.

Ichigo terperanjat mendengar suara itu. Samar-samar ingatan masa kecilnya teringat kembali.

Suaranya lembut bagaikan seorang malaikat. Memang agak sama dengan suara Riruka. Tapi suara ini lebih jernih dan lebih merdu. Bahkan terasa hingga ke hati.

Suara ini… mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya sewaktu kecil. Suara siapa… ini?

Setelah mendengar beberapa saat suara itu mengalun, Ichigo melompat ke atas panggung itu untuk melihat siapa yang menyanyi sedemikian bagus ini. Apakah… suara ini milik… Riruka-nya?

Namun yang dia lihat bukanlah Riruka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf malah menuhin fic baru... hohohoho.

Gereget mau publish. tapi saya mohon maaf banget. soalnya beberapa minggu ke depan nanti saya tidak akan meng-update fic-fic yang udah ada. karena naasnya, file yang sudah saya ketik ternyata HILANG karena VIRUS sialan!

hiks... sedih sekali... jadinya saya harus ulang semua kelanjutan fic-fic terlantar itu. makanya buat senpai-senpai yang tengah menunggu saya cuma bisa bilang... sabar... pasti saya update walau gak tahu kapan... heheheheh lagi nyari inspirasi baru dan mengingat-ingat file yang udah lenyap itu... T_T

Terus beberapa waktu ini saya banyak banget dapat masalah *curhat*.

mulai dari kampus, tugas, sampe... yang kemaren itu. hufft. cukup deh...

OK. abaikan yang diatas. cuma ngelempar unek-unek aja. hohohoh...

ide fic ini muncul setelah saya baca artikel ini... senpai bisa ikut baca kok...

http: .com/read/2012/02/02/182858/1832902/763/ wanita-ini-bisa-bernyanyi-tapi-sulit-bicara

tapi ilangin beberapa spasinya ya... hehehe jadi begitu akhirnya. memang sudah lama sih pengen bikin fic yang tokoh utamanya punya sedikit kekurangan gitu. tapi gak tahu mau bikin yang bagaimana. jadi... inilah bentuknya. mohon ditanggapi ya... hehhe

Mohon reviewnya... apakah cerita ini layak lanjut atau nggak. kalau mau dihapus, saya bakal segera hapus kok... hehhe

Jaa Nee!


	2. Angel's Voice

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah. Di bait ini, naikkan satu oktaf ya. Hanya satu. Jangan terlalu tinggi …" ujar Hinamori sambil menunjuk kertas lagu-lagu itu pada Rukia. Untungnya, Rukia bisa membaca not balok walau sedikit. Selama ini, Rukia belajar membaca not balok secara otodidak dengan Renji, Yumichika dan Hinamori. Mereka semua berasal dari jurusan seni. Jadi wajar kalau paham soal not balok dan peraturan dasar menyanyi. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri, tidak melanjutkan sekolah setelah SMA. Rukia sudah merasa bahwa kehidupan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang tidak memungkinkan untuknya. Apalagi karena kekurangannya ini. Rukia tertutup untuk orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia hanya diam saja. Tapi begitu bersama orang yang dia kenal, Rukia selalu berusaha berinteraksi dengan bahasanya sendiri. Apapun itu. Untungnya banyak orang yang sudah mengerti dengan karakter Rukia.

Rukia menyanyikan lagu yang akan dibawakan waktu pentas nanti dengan penuh penghayatan. Selain menyanyi, dia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Jadi, hanya menyanyi yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan suaranya sendiri. Hinamori sendiri begitu kagum pada suara indah milik Rukia ini. Sayang Rukia bukan tipe orang yang suka pamer. Dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya kecuali saat menyanyi. Dia tidak suka jadi terkenal. Apalagi setelah perlakukan semua orang yang tak mengenalnya. Rukia cukup trauma bila berhadapan dengan orang banyak yang tidak dia kenal.

Rukia menyanyikan lagu itu baru separuh hingga keduanya berhenti kala seorang pria menerobos melihat kegiatan mereka. Pria itu tampan dengan warna rambut yang menyala terang itu. Pria itu Nampak begitu kaget dan bingung begitu melihat Hinamori dan Rukia. Wajahnya terkesan kecewa dan… entahlah…

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinamori setelah berdiri dari kursi pianonya. Rukia langsung diam dan bersembunyi di belakang Hinamori. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa takut dilihat sedemikian oleh orang ini. Yah… pada dasarnya Rukia itu pemalu. Makanya kalau ada orang asing, dia akan langsung berreflek seperti itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kukira… yang menyanyi itu, seseorang yang aku kenal. Jadi… apakah yang menyanyi itu… Nona itu?" tunjuk pria tampan itu, ke belakang punggung Hinamori. Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya di belakang baju Hinamori. Hinamori tidak paham kalau Rukia tidak suka ini.

"Benar. Tapi… kau siapa?" tanya Hinamori. Dasarnya, Hinamori suka pria tampan, jadi dia tidak paham arti genggaman Rukia. Hinamori malah terpesona dengan wajah tampan pria asing ini.

"Aku… aku pengunjung teater ini. Dan aku… ingin mendengar suara Nona itu lagi. Apa boleh?" pintanya.

"Oh… suara Ruki―" Hinamori berhenti bicara ketika Rukia yang dibelakangnya semakin menarik belakang baju Hinamori. Hinamori baru paham kalau Rukia sudah tidak nyaman lagi.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya. Tapi bisakah kau duduk di bangku panggung saja? Gadis ini… tidak suka bertemu orang asing. Dia agak… malu. Kau mengerti 'kan?" pinta Hinamori. Pria itu nampak mengerti dan akan kembali duduk di bangku penonton agar bisa mendengar suara indah itu lagi.

"Ehh… Ichigo! Sedang apa?" ujar Yoruichi. Pemilik teater ini. Yoruichi datang bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah di belakangnya. Hinamori langsung menundukkan kepalanya memberikan salam.

Yoruichi mengenalkan seorang gadis itu pada Hinamori dan Rukia. Tapi Rukia masih bersikeras berdiri di balik punggung Hinamori. Yoruichi mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah anak gadisnya. Tapi… tentu saja aneh. Bukankah selama ini, mereka hanya tahu bahwa Yoruichi adalah bibi pemilik teater yang belum menikah. Kenapa punya anak gadis?

Dan gadis itu langsung bergelayut mesra di lengan pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Belum sempat penasaran Hinamori hilang, Yoruichi meminta dua gadis ini untuk bicara dengannya di belakang. Mereka menurut. Apalagi Rukia yang sejak awal tak nyaman dengan kedatangan pria tak dikenal itu. Rukia hanya takut ketika pria itu menatapnya seakan menelanjanginya. Entah kenapa pria itu begitu antusias melihatnya saat itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena kedatangan Riruka dan ibunya, Ichigo tidak bisa bertanya banyak mengenai gadis yang menyanyi dengan suara indah itu. Gadis itu… kenapa bisa memiliki suara seindah itu? Kenapa suaranya jauh lebih indah dari Riruka?

Padahal selama ini, menurut Ichigo, Riruka-lah pemilik suara terindah yang pernah dia dengar.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam, dan rehersal sekalian, Ichigo mulai merasa aneh. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara indah itu mengisi teater ini. Padahal setengah jam yang lalu dia masih melihat gadis itu berdiri di belakang panggung sambil menemani si gadis pianis itu.

Karena penasaran, Ichigo naik kembali ke atas panggung itu dan bertanya pada gadis pianis itu saat istirahat sebentar rehersal teaternya.

"Gadis yang menyanyi tadi? Maksudmu… Rukia? Aihh kenapa kau ini menanyakan dia terus? Kau suka padanya?" goda gadis pianis itu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ehh? Tidak. Aku cuma… ingin tahu saja. Apa dia nanti… bernyanyi di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Tadi Yoruichi Ba-San bilang, kalau bagian menyanyi itu diisi suara putrinya. Jadi… Yoruichi Ba-San bilang kalau Rukia mau pulang dia bisa pulang. Dan tampaknya Rukia sudah pulang."

"Hinamori! Hinamori! Kau tahu dimana Rukia?" sela seorang pria berambut merah yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis pianis bernama Hinamori itu.

"Abarai-kun? Astaga! Kenapa banya sekali yang menanyakan Rukia? Kau tidak lihat dia sudah pulang tadi? Nanas bodoh!" rutuk Hinamori.

"Heh! Jangan bilang nanas bodoh oi! Kau ini mulai ketularan makhluk luar angkasa itu ya! Kenapa dia pulang? Ehh sebentar… memang siapa yang menanyakan Rukia selain aku?" tanya pria berambut merah yang dikuncir tinggi itu.

"Pria tampan ini. Dia yang bertanya soal Rukia. Tampaknya dia terpesona dengan suara indah Rukia." goda Hinamori sambil menunjuk pria tampan di depannya ini.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Renji. Walau dia bertanya pada Hinamori tapi matanya memandang dari atas ke bawah dengan pria ini. Pria tampan yang memakai setelan mahal.

"Yang datang bersama putri Yoruichi Ba-San tadi. Kau tidak tahu?" sela Hinamori.

"Maaf. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nama?"

"Kau mau apa? Kau mau mengganggu Rukia ya!" potong Renji berwajah garang. Dia tak suka pria asing bertanya-tanya soal Rukia.

"Kau ini! Memang kenapa kalau dia tanya? Kau siapanya Rukia? Maaf. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" sela Hinamori kemudian beralih pada pria tampan itu.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Dan aku Hinamori Momo. Salam kenal."

Kuchiki... Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Diam-diam Ichigo meninggalkan teater itu. Bermaksud mencari gadis bersuara indah itu. Walaupun dia tahu, mungkin sulit menemukannya karena gadis itu sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin… dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Ichigo sedikit kecewa karena dia gagal bertemu dengan gadis bersuara indah itu.

Entah kenapa, sejak kecil Ichigo sedikit tertarik dengan wanita bersuara indah. Mungkin, karena suara indah itu, terinsipirasi dari suara mendiang ibunya. Ibunya juga punya suara indah bagai malaikat yang bisa menghipnotis siapa saja. Ichigo waktu kecil, selalu dininabobokan oleh ibunya dengan suara indah itu. Sayang… dia tak bisa lagi mendengar ninabobo ibunya yang begitu indah itu. Karena kecelakaan sial itu.

Ichigo menyusuri pinggir trotoar jalan dari teater itu. Semua orang terlihat sama. Mungkin benar dia sudah pulang.

Tapi untungnya… mata Ichigo masih begitu awas. Begitu mobilnya akan melaju lagi, pelan-pelan Ichigo memundurkan mobilnya dan meneliti dengan pasti. Dia melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang sama sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meneliti trotoar itu dengan baik-baik. Sesekali, gadis itu menghela nafas hingga keluar asap putih dari mulutnya. Memang sepertinya cuaca di luar agak dingin. Apalagi ini sudah bulan Desember. Tangan gadis mungil itu menyisipkan rambut hitamnya berkali-kali ke balik telinganya. Sepertinya… dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu nampak tak begitu peduli pada dirinya yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hei…" panggil Ichigo.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Di luar dugaan, gadis ini memang mungil sekali. Wajahnya yang kecil itu mendongak menatap Ichigo. Mata besarnya itu langsung terbelalak kaget. Mata besar dengan iris ungu kelabunya. Di luar dugaan, gadis ini cantik. Tapi kemudian, buru-buru gadis itu berbalik membelakangi Ichigo.

"Hei.. aku tidak melakukan apapun yang jahat 'kan? Kenapa kau takut sekali melihatku?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara kecewa. Gadis itu tetap tak berbalik dan diam di sana. Akhirnya, Ichigo yang penasaran mengambil langkah untuk berdiri di depan gadis itu. Sekali lagi mata gadis itu terbelalak dan langsung berbalik membelakanginya lagi. Ichigo sedikit merasa aneh dengan gadis ini.

"Sungguh aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang jahat padamu. Aku hanya ingin… mengenalmu saja. Kau ingat? Aku yang ada di teater tadi…" kata Ichigo berusaha untuk mengenal gadis ini.

Perlahan, Ichigo melangkah diam-diam, kemudian berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis ini. Setelah dekat, Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu. Lalu menoleh ke arah wajah mungil itu.

"Boleh aku mengenalmu?" kata Ichigo. Mirip sebuah bisikan. Dan kontan saja gadis itu terkejut dan terbelalak lebar ketika menoleh ke samping saat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Wajah gadis itu tampak memerah. Bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo bisa mencium aroma lavender yang menguar begitu kuat di tubuh mungilnya.

Entah karena reflek atau karena apa, gadis itu menampar wajah Ichigo dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena ditampar mendadak begitu. Ichigo mengelus wajah putihnya yang tampaknya kini sudah memerah karena gadis itu begitu kuat menampar wajahnya.

Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu begitu takut melihatnya. Apa benar dia sepemalu itu? Tapi rasanya agak terlalu aneh dan berlebihan.

Ichigo hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian gadis itu yang sudah menjauh. Lugu.

Baru kali ini Ichigo diperlakukan begitu. Apa salahnya? Ichigo punya wajah yang tampan. Dia juga bukan orang jahat. Kenapa gadis itu… aneh sekali.

Tanpa sengaja, Ichigo melihat sebuah boneka yang kecil yang tergeletak di pinggir pohon besar di trotoar ini. Ichigo mengangkat boneka putih yang kotor itu. Juga lusuh.

Sepertinya ini gantungan tas. Boneka yang bahkan sudah lusuh dan tidak tahu lagi ini warna apa, entah putih atau hitam sebenarnya, karena sudah kumal. Itu bentuk kelinci. Ada telinga panjang di boneka itu. Begitu membalik belakang tubuh boneka aneh itu, ada ukiran bordir sebuah benang berwarna ungu. Tertulis…

"Kuchiki… Rukia? Punya gadis itukah?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Dia punya alasan untuk menemui gadis aneh itu.

Sejujurnya, sikapnya, juga suaranya itulah yang membuat Ichigo penasaran. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau tidak menonton teater-ku? Kau kemana sih!" rutuk Riruka ketika Ichigo terlambat menjemputnya. Karena hal tadi. Ichigo sempat pergi ke sebuah toko boneka yang tak jauh dari teater ini untuk menyuruh pemilik toko itu membuatkan sebuah boneka yang persis sama seperti yang dia temukan. Dan dia berharap boneka yang dibuatnya itu akan lebih bagus dari boneka kumal jelek itu.

"Maaf. Ada sedikit urusan tadi. Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Ichigo mencoba membujuk kekasihnya ini untuk memaafkannya.

"Memang berjalan lancar. Tapi paling tidak harusnya kau menonton acaranya. Aku kan berharap kau ada di sana. Katamu kau suka mendengar suaraku." rengek Riruka.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi masalahnya cukup besar. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" bujuk Ichigo.

"Kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku?"

"Tentu."

"Aku mencintaimu sayang!" seru Riruka sambil memeluk mesra kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga." lirih Ichigo.

Dan sekarang… dia memang benar-benar mencintai gadis cantik ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Loh… kau sudah pulang Rukia?" ujar Hisana setelah membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu dan melihat gadis itu sudah berbaring telungkup sambil memeluk bantalnya. Kondisinya agak aneh.

Pelan-pelan Hisana duduk di pinggir kasur gadis itu. Suasana kamar ini dipenuhi oleh warna ungu. Karena adiknya ini begitu menyukai warna ungu, kelinci dan ikan lumba-lumba. Juga bunga lavender. Makanya ada beberapa bunga lavender yang tumbuh di kebun rumah mereka. Dan Hisana selalu merawat bunga itu.

"Rukia?" panggil Hisana lembut.

Rukia langsung berhambur memeluk kakaknya dan menangis. Hisana tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya begini aneh.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Hisana sambil mengusap pelan punggung Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng kuat dan tetap menangis. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah bertemu pria aneh yang yang membuatnya kaget dan ketakutan setengah mati karena pria mengerikan itu terus mengikutinya. Padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Jadi…" Hisana dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

Rukia mengambil tas selempang berwarna ungu itu dan menunjukkan kaitan di resleting tasnya itu. Ada yang hilang di sana. Dan Hisana tahu betul apa yang hilang.

"Gantungan kelinci yang kubuat untukmu dulu ya? Itukan sudah lama. Tidak apa-apa kalau hilang. Aku bisa buatkan yang baru 'kan?"

Hisana memang pintar membuat kerajinan dari jahitan. Dulu, Hisana sempat membuatkan gantungan kunci yang berbentuk boneka dari kelinci yang sangat disukai Rukia itu. Tapi gantungan itu sudah menghilang. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama Rukia membawanya.

Rukia menggeleng kuat berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya bahwa dia tidak mau gantungan yang lain.

"Kau mau yang itu? Tapi itu sudah hilang. Tidak apa-apa. Aku buatkan yang baru ya… jadi jangan menangis lagi." bujuk Hisana.

Untuk sesaat Rukia mengerti. Lalu memeluk kakaknya lagi hingga dia lelah menangis dan tertidur. Memang hingga kini Rukia masihlah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Karena penyakit anehnya ini dia jadi membatasi diri dan menolak untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Apalagi sejak kecil, sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya hingga membuat Rukia jadi trauma. Hisana mengerti itu. Karena Hisana sangat mengerti Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Memang sih suaranya bagus. Tapi aku tidak suka gadis itu langsung merengek meminta menyanyi di teater kita. Padahal pendatang baru saja belagu!" rutuk Yumichika sambil membersihkan peralatan teater. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan teater libur. Biasanya Sabtu dan Minggu memang jadwal teater yang padat-padatnya, tapi mereka mempersiapkan untuk pertunjukkan akhir tahun nanti. Juga festival musim dingin nanti juga. Makanya untuk awal-awal begini pertunjukkan agak dikurangi.

"Padahal aku ingin dengar suara merdu Rukia." sela Renji.

"Bukankah Yoruichi Ba-San tidak punya anak? Lalu… putri? Tidakkah itu aneh menurut kalian?" sambung Rangiku, salah satu pemain teater juga. Dia memang selalu ikut, tapi dia juga ikut kerja part-time di sebuah restoran untuk menambah biaya hidupnya, karena dia sudah lulus kuliah. Dan tinggal sebenarnya Rangiku tengah menunggu audisi untuk jadi artis papan atas. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih suka santai seperti ini dengan teman-teman teater-nya. Sesekali, Rangiku juga ikut fashion show model. Karena dari remaja dia memang aktif di sana.

"Yah.. kudengar dia anak angkat sih. Sejak gadis itu kecil dia ditinggal orangtuanya di depan rumah Yoruichi Ba-san. Jadi sejak kecil Yoruichi Ba-san yang merawatnya. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada kita-kita ya? Padahal kita sudah lama dengan Yoruichi Ba-san." timpal Shuhei.

"Yoruichi Ba-san kan tidak mau sombong. Apalagi kudengar anaknya itu penyanyi top. Ahh~ punya anak begitu rasanya tidak sia-sia merawatnya sejak kecil." lanjut Hinamori.

Para pemain yang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan di luar teater, diminta untuk membersihkan peralatan teater. Kalau menyuruh orang lain tentu biayanya jadi besar. Makanya, Yoruichi meminta tolong mereka. Dan tentunya mereka tak akan keberatan. Yoruichi sudah begitu baik pada mereka selama ini. Termasuk Rukia. Gadis mungil ini juga ikut. Karena memang Rukia selalu tidak betah di rumah. Hisana juga tidak melarang Rukia keluar. Sejak gadis itu merasa penyakit anehnya itu, berinteraksi adalah hal paling menyulitkan yang pernah dia lakukan. Jadi punya teman di teater ini adalah satu-satunya harta berharga untuk Rukia. Apalagi teman-temannya begitu baik padanya.

Rukia selesai dengan tugasnya mengelap properti teater dan beringsut membantu Renji membersihkan baju-baju zirah. Renji berkali-kali melarangnya, tapi Rukia tidak mau dengar. Malah Rukia tersenyum manis hingga Renji langsung luruh.

"Kau payah Abarai! Rukia begitu mudah membujukmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah bisa membujuknya!" ledek Yumichika.

"Memang kenapa! Ada masalah denganmu? Rukia kan gadis yang baik dan cantik." balas Renji.

"Makanya, sebagai laki-laki memangnya kau tidak punya rasa lain!"

"Memangnya kau laki-laki? Kau itu meragukan tahu!"

"Apa! Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan memotong rambut nanasmu itu!"

"Silahkan saja! Tapi aku duluan yang akan memotong bulu matamu itu!"

Dan pertengkaran pun tak bisa dihindari. Rukia tetap fokus merawat baju zirahnya itu.

"Astaga… dimanapun dan kapanpun dua orang ini mirip sekali anjing dan kucing." keluh Rangiku.

"Itulah mereka. Tapi… aku penasaran… siapa ya pria tampan yang bersama gadis itu kemarin?" kenang Hinamori.

"Ya. Dia begitu tampan. Hoo… aku begitu iri. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya." sambung Rangiku. Mereka memang memiliki selera tinggi soal pria.

Dalam hening mereka masih membayangkan betapa sempurnanya sosok pria itu kemarin. Tampan. Tinggi, dan berwibawa. Dari pakaiannya saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia orang kaya. Benar-benar mujur sekali nasib gadis itu.

"Kalau pria itu… dia sudah ada di sini." sela Shuhei.

"Mana!" seru Rangiku sambil melompat girang mencari-cari sosok tampan itu.

Dan ternyata benar. Pria itu datang ke teater mereka sekali lagi. Pria tampan itu celingak celinguk masuk ke dalam teater itu.

"Bohong…" gumam Hinamori yang tak percaya pria ini datang lagi.

Mereka semua yang sedang membersihkan peralatan teater itu terdiam, kecuali Yumichika dan Renji yang masih semangat bertengkar. Sedangkan Rangiku sudah berbinar-binar menyaksikan pria tampan ini sudah memasuki tempat mereka berkumpul. Lalu, Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri.

Pria itu meneliti satu-persatu dari beberapa orang yang ada di dalam teater itu untuk mencari seseorang yang dia inginkan. Memang ada sih. Tapi tampaknya orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

"Halo. Maaf mengganggu." ujar pria itu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa! Diganggu pria tampan sepertimu sama sekali bukan masalah kok…" sahut Rangiku dengan suara manisnya. Tentu saja, Rangiku penyuka pria tampan yang kaya-raya. Dan sepertinya semua itu ada pada pria berambut terang ini. Pria ini mengenakan sweater putih dan kemeja ungunya. Sungguh cocok untuknya. Sungguh. Makin membuat terpesona dua wanita di dalam gedung ini. Kecuali Rukia tentunya.

"Kau… mau apa ke sini?" ujar Renji yang langsung mengenali pria ini. Tentu saja. Dia kemarin banyak tanya soal Rukia. Dan itu membuatnya cemburu dan tidak suka.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku ke sini. Mau bertemu dengan Nona Kuchiki Rukia. Apa boleh?"

Kontan saja seisi teater itu jadi terbelalak. Mendengar namanya disebut, Rukia menoleh dan kembali melihat pria berwajah tampan itu tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan bersama dengan Rangiku. Reflek, Rukia bersembunyi di belakang Renji sambil menggenggam erat belakang baju Renji. Semua orang yang melihatnya jadi kaget.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Lihat dia ketakutan tahu!" bentak Renji karena merasa Rukia bersikap aneh.

"Mana mungkin pria setampan itu berbuat jahat! Mungkin Rukia hanya malu! Yang berwajah jahat itu kau tahu!" ledek Yumichika.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya ketakutan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat apapun padanya. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kelinci yang sangat cantik dari saku celananya.

"Hei… itu milik Rukia kan?" kata Hinamori.

Mendengar gantungan kelincinya disebut oleh Hinamori, pelan-pelan Rukia mengintip dari balik punggung Renji. Dan ternyata benar. Itu memang gantungan kelincinya. Rukia hampir saja ingin berlari mengambilnya, tapi kemudian teringat kalau pria aneh itu yang memegangnya. Rukia menarik-narik lengan baju Renji untuk mengambilkan gantungannya dengan isyaratnya sendiri.

"Rukia bilang, dia ingin kau kembalikan itu." kata Renji menerjemahkan maksud Rukia.

"Aku kembalikan. Tapi… bisakah aku bicara berdua dengannya? Sebentar saja." pinta Ichigo.

Seisi teater itu jadi tersenyum geli mendengar permintaan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" kini Ichigo ikutan bingung.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak akan bisa bicara berdua saja dengannya." sela Rangiku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti. Apa karena gadis ini terlalu pemalu atau apa?

"Karena memang Rukia tidak bisa bicara." timpal Hinamori. Gadis pianis itu.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu. Pantas saja dia seperti itu. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Bukankah.. dia kemarin bisa bernyanyi? Lalu… kenapa dia tidak bisa… bicara?"

"Rukia itu sakit. Dia memang bisa menyanyi dengan baik. Sayang tidak bisa bicara. Dia sudah begitu sejak kecil. Makanya kau tidak bisa bicara berdua saja dengannya. Paling tidak ajak salah satu dari kami, karena kami sudah mengerti maksud dari bahasanya Rukia," jelas Rangiku. Maksud dari bahasanya Rukia adalah bahasa tubuh yang seringkali dilakukan oleh gadis itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Gadis berambut hitam yang berada di balik punggung pria berambut merah itu semakin tenggelam di belakang sana.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin bicara dengannya. Boleh? Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya." kata Ichigo mantap. Tidak ada kesan ataupun rasa terkejut yang meremehkan dari wajah Ichigo. Sebaliknya dia justru begitu penasaran dengan gadis ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya Rukia mau menangis karena dipaksa menemui pria itu. Dan Renji sendiri membela Rukia mati-matian untuk tidak menemuinya. Tapi Rangiku dan Hinamori terus memaksanya. Mereka berpendapat pria tampan mana mungkin jahat. Dan tentu saja Rukia akan baik-baik saja bersama pria setampan itu. Malah akan lebih baik kalau hubungan dengan pria tampan itu berjalan. Apalagi Ichigo sudah janji akan terus datang ke teater ini kalau dia punya waktu, jika Rukia mau bicara padanya. Walaupun sepertinya terkesan aneh karena Rukia sendiri tidak bisa bicara.

Rukia membuntuti Ichigo hingga ke panggung teater. Mereka berdiri di depan bangku penonton. Dan kelima rekannya itu asyik mengintip mereka di balik panggung.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau takut padaku." kata pria itu membuka percakapannya. Rukia terus menunduk dan memainkan ujung rok pendeknya. Setelan gadis ini selalu sama. Baju atasan lengan panjang, rok dan sebuah legging hitam dan sepatu flat putih. Sama seperti kemarin.

"Tenang saja. Aku benar-benar bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja." ujar Ichigo lagi menyadari bahwa gadis itu mulai tak nyaman dengannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan pria itu dengan wajah meminta. Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Rukia mengerti, pria ini tidak mengerti. Lalu menunjuk saku celana Ichigo. Akhirnya pria ini sadar bahwa Rukia meminta gantungannya kembali.

"Oh, gantunganmu ya?"

Ichigo mengeluarkan gantungan itu dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Dengan cepat gadis itu menangkap gantungannya. Tapi kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Bibir mungilnya juga mengerucut. Setelah meneliti gantungan itu, Rukia menggeleng dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Ichigo.

"Eh?"

Rukia menunjuk gantungan kelinci itu kemudian menunjuk dirinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyerahkan gantungan itu kembali.

"Maksudmu… ini bukan gantunganmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya sekilas tersenyum. Bukan lagi berwajah takut seperti di awal tadi. Tampaknya gadis ini sudah terbiasa sedikit dengannya.

"Oh, memang bukan. Aku membuatkannya yang baru. Gantungan itu sudah kumal dan jelek. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kenapa?"

Gadis itu kembali terbelalak dan berwajah kesal. Rukia melemparkan gantungan itu kearah Ichigo hingga jatuh ke bawah. Lalu kemudian kembali menyodorkan tangannya dengan wajah marah.

"Apa? Aku sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru kan? Apa kau… mau yang lama?" tanya Ichigo. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Aku… tidak membawanya." ujar Ichigo.

Gadis itu langsung berwajah kecewa dan nyaris menangis. Rukia lalu menunjuk Ichigo dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya lalu pergi. Ichigo tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu. Ichigo mencoba mengejarnya, tapi kemudian yang muncul malah pria dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir tinggi itu.

"Rukia sudah bilang 'kan tadi? Dia tidak mau bertemu kau lagi. Jadi… pria tampan. Jangan temui Rukia lagi. Ok?" jelas Renji kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Tadi beberapa yang lain mengejar Rukia. Tampaknya gadis itu menangis.

Ichigo tidak mengerti. Bukankah dia sudah berbaik hati mengganti gantungan kumal dan jelek itu dengan yang lebih bagus? Biasanya juga dia selalu mengganti semua yang sudah lama dengan yang baru. Dan Riruka sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan kalau Ichigo mengganti barangnya, entah apa saja yang bila sudah jelek harus diganti yang baru. Ichigo tidak bisa bilang kalau gantungan jelek itu sudah dibuangnya.

Kenapa sepertinya gadis itu… begitu sulit didekati?

Apakah gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Ichigo?

Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menolaknya terang-terangan seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kan sudah kubilang, pria itu pria jahat. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuat gadis secantik Rukia menangis?" buka Renji ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di belakang panggung itu. Rangiku dan Hinamori menepuk lembut punggung Rukia. Gadis itu terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela lututnya. Rukia memang mudah menangis. Entah kenapa dia selalu begitu kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Dia tak bisa melampiaskannya pada teriakan kesal atau kata-kata makian. Jadi tangisanlah satu-satunya obat yang bisa meredakan kekesalannya itu.

"Diamlah kepala nanas! Kau jadi membuat suasana jadi tidak enak tahu!" rutuk Rangiku yang mulai kesal karena Renji sepertinya tidak suka pada pria tampan itu.

"Wajar kalau Rukia marah. Gantungan itu sangat disayanginya. Kemanapun dia pergi, gantungan itu selalu ada. Aku tidak tahu kalau gantungannya hilang. Dan beruntung sekali pria itu menemukannya. Walau dia… secara orang kaya malah mengganti benda berharga begitu dengan yang lain." sela Hinamori.

"Orang kaya memang begitu. Mereka tidak suka barang jelek. Padahal barang seperti itu kan punya nilai sejarah." timpal Yumichika.

Rukia akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilinginya. Syukurlah Rukia memang punya teman-teman yang baik yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Lihat matamu jadi sembab kan? Haduh…" Rangiku menghapus airmata di pipi Rukia dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Mengelap wajah basah Rukia seperti dia adalah anak TK yang menangis karena ditinggal ibunya. Rangiku memang lebih tua dari mereka. Jadi terkadang, Rangiku selalu bersikap seperti kakak untuk semua anggota teater ini. Apalagi Rangiku banyak membantu ketika bagian koreografi.

"Kelihatannya, Rukia pulang saja ya. Kau terlihat tidak baik." ujar Shuhei.

Rukia menggeleng kuat seolah mengatakan kalau dia belum mau pulang.

"Heh! Bagaimana orang bisa bekerja setelah menangis? Pulang sana! Kami malah khawatir kalau kau tidak mau pulang." sela Yumichika.

Dengan menundukkan kepalanya seolah kecewa, Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Teman-temannya memang peduli padanya. Makanya begitu.

"Kalau begitu… aku antar Ruki―aww!"

"Kau mau kemana kepala nanas! Pekerjaanmu masih banyak tahu!" rutuk Rangiku sambil menarik telinga Renji untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Renji terus merengek karena mau mengantar Rukia. Tapi kemudian, Rukia tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat kalau dia baik-baik saja. Lalu melambaikan tangannya pada rekan-rekannya itu sebagai selamat tinggal. Tentu saja mereka antusias membalasnya. Rukia harus pulang lagi ini. Pasti kakaknya khawatir kalau dia pulang terus seperti ini. Apa boleh buat sih.

Rukia berjalan dengan santai di trotoar jalan. Angin musim dingin memang mengerikan. Walaupun sudah memakai baju tiga rangkap masih terkesan dingin. Bahkan mantel panjang Rukia sama sekali tidak punya fungsi. Rukia mengeratkan topi rajutan di kepalanya itu agar tidak terbang. Lalu memasang sarung tangan rajutan berwarna ungu itu. Semuanya adalah hasil dari kerajinan kakaknya, Hisana. Dan Rukia begitu suka semua ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Kau lelah? Mau makan atau kusiapkan air hangat?"

Hisana muncul dari ruang tamu dan menyambut suaminya yang tampak kelelahan itu. Kuchiki Byakuya, adalah suami dari Kuchiki Hisana. Pria dingin berhati baik ini sangat mencintai isterinya. Meski sudah menikah lama, mereka memang belum dikaruniani keturunan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kondisi Hisana yang lemah. Tapi itu bukan masalah buat Byakuya. Asal bersama isteri tercinta dia tidak butuh apapun. Apalagi ada adik Hisana yang sangat disayanginya juga.

"Mana Rukia?" tanya Byakuya ketika melepas sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah. Hisana sudah mengambil tas suaminya untuk dibawa masuk.

"Dia baru saja pulang. Tampaknya lelah sekali. Yah… lebih baik dia keluar rumah daripada seharian di dalam rumah 'kan?" jelas Hisana.

"Ya itu memang bagus. Tapi kau harus peringatkan dia untuk tidak pulang malam. Tokyo sudah tidak aman di malam hari tahu. Kalau dia pulang malam lagi beritahu aku, agar aku saja yang menjemputnya."

"Ya. Tapi jangan katakan itu padanya ya. Dia tidak suka kita selalu ikut campur urusannya."

"Tapi dia kan―"

"Aku tahu dia memang punya kekurangan. Tapi… aku hanya ingin membiarkannya jadi yang dia mau. Melarangnya seperti itu, sama saja dengan membatasinya. Aku tidak ingin kita membatasinya karena dia punya kekurangan. Rukia akan baik-baik saja."

"Yah… kau benar. Kau selalu tahu dia. Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Tentu… dia bahkan makan tiga kali tadi."

Suami isteri itu tersenyum satu sama lain dan saling memeluk tubuh mereka. Rasanya momen seperti ini jadi sangat berkurang ketika Byakuya mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Bahkan di saat hari Sabtu seperti inipun dia harus pergi ke kantor untuk mengurus semua masalah dan rapat ini itu dengan kliennya. Pekerjaannya yang memang merepotkannya. Dan membuatnya jadi kehilangan momen berharganya dengan sang isteri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan akhir tahun ini? Aku ingin mengambil cuti." bisik Byakuya di telinga isterinya.

"Boleh… kau mau kemana?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna...

gak nyangka responnya positif. saya pikir gak bakal ada yang mau baca. secara... ceritanya emang pasaran dan klasik. hmm... bocoran dikit lah... saya terinspirasi banget sama cerita Little Mermaid nih... jadi yaa... mungkin rada mirip Princess Ariel gitu... hehehe... jadi pada bisa nebak lum cerita ini bagaimana nanti? hehehe tapi Ichi di sini belum suka sama Ruki. cuma sebatas penasaran. terus dia serius loh soal mau nikah sama Riruka. hehehe

Ok deh balas review dulu...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nononono... jangan senpai. saya gak suka dipanggil senpai. cukup Kin aja. hmm... sayangnya gak bakal ada adu mulut IchiRuki yaa... secara Ruki gak bisa ngomong... hehehehe yah milih Riruka deh... ada alasan sih milih Riruka. hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih dibilang bagus... hehe

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review senpai... Hmm soalnya Riruka kan emang cinta pertama Ichi. hehehe setia loh tuh Ichi. hehehe Cry Away-nya udah diupdate... review yaa... heheh ooo soal OOP, gak bakal di update untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. hohoh...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... udah jarang nongol lagi... hehehe tenang aja, cobaan IchiRuki pasti selalu berat di dalam fic saya... heheeh *kejam*

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe iya nih. abisnya virus sialan itu nongol di laptop... hiks... nenk udah jarang nongol juga nih.. kemana coba? ehhehe makasih semangatnya. ganbatte nee...

ichigo4rukia ; makasih udah review senpai... iya... saya juga baru tahu soal penyakit. ini. katanya beneran langka. hehehe yg nyanyi di pantai? ayoo tebak siapa? hehehehe

XenNa Scarlet : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update... review lagi ya...

vyorin : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh hubungan IchiRuki? kita liat aja sejauh mana usaha Ichi ya... hehehe

Reiji Mitsurugi : makasih udah review senpai... diksi saya masih parah kok. hehehe oo soal itu ya, maunya sih juga begitu. tapi kadang suka kebaca sama Ms. Word. jadinya gitu. agak ribet sih. tapi tadi udah saya koreksi. hehehe

yui zaoldyeck : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... review lagi yaa...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehe emang sih pasaran. sebenernya saya juga perang batin mau dipublish atau gak. tapi ternyata saya gak bisa biarin jamuran di dalam laptop. jadi saya publish aja walo dengan berbagai resiko. hehehe saya aja sempet down, takut kalo gak ada yang mau baca. hehehe yah fic lain udah saya guyurin tuh... hehehe

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review senpai... jangan senpai dong.. Kin aja. hehehehe yah nih udah update loh... review yaa...

ok deh. udah pada dibales. yang artinya... REVIEW...

biar saya tahu apakah cerita pasaran ini masih layak lanjut atau nggak. hehehe review tuh penyemangat author loh biar bisa cepet update... hehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Reaching You

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu kejadian itu berlalu. Pria itu tak muncul lagi. Rukia sedikit lega. Tapi Matsumoto Rangiku dan Hinamori Momo tampak begitu kehilangan dengannya. Itu lebih baik.

Mereka tengah berlatih mempersiapkan pertunjukkan yang akan digelar tiga hari lagi itu. Demikian Rukia. Dia sekarang lebih banyak menyanyikan lagu-lagu sedih. Membuatnya jadi kesal. Karena dia mudah terhanyut oleh lagu yang dia nyanyikan sendiri itu. Rasanya dia terlalu mendalami makna lagu itu.

Apalagi… tiap kejadian di masa kecilnya yang membuatnya begitu sakit. Dimulai dari kehilangan orangtuanya sampai kemampuan bicaranya. Sungguh membuatnya begitu merasa kesal, dan merasa Tuhan tak adil padanya.

Tapi mendapatkan begitu banyak teman seperti ini, rasanya, kekecewaan di masa lalu itu sempat menghilang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo memandangi boneka lusuh yang dia pegang itu. Boneka ini bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak pulang tiga malam demi mencarinya di bak sampah. Dia sendiri yang mencarinya di dalam sampah. Biasanya dia selalu menyuruh orang mencarikannya sesuatu, bahkan yang jelas ada di dekatnya saja. Tapi kini, karena rasa bersalah itu, dia jadi ingin mencarinya sendiri. Dan untungnya ketemu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa tidur nyenyak.

Ichigo duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menggenggam boneka kelinci lusuh ini. Seingatnya, dia pernah melihat boneka sejenis ini dulu. Samar-samar dalam benaknya memang ada boneka seperti ini. Tapi karena bayangannya terlalu samar, Ichigo tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi… dimanakah dia melihat boneka sejenis ini? Apa mungkin dia cuma… salah ingat?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh kea rah pintu masuk kamarnya. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu tersenyum lebar di depan pintu masuk dan langsung berhambur memeluk Ichigo yang masih terduduk di meja kerjanya.

"Riruka? Katanya kau sibuk?" tanya Ichigo pada Riruka yang masih memeluknya. Riruka melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap pria tampan itu sambil duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Pria itu nampak tak keberatan malah membiarkannya.

"Hmm… besok aku sudah terbang ke Amerika. Ada urusan dengan label rekaman. Dan mungkin aku bisa pulang sehabis tahun baru. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa merayakan perayaan tahun ini. Maaf ya…"

Ichigo mendesah kecewa. Lalu berhenti memandang kekasihnya ini. Selalu begini. Riruka akan begitu fokus pada pekerjaannya dan melupakan Ichigo. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak suka Riruka ikut menyanyi itu. Lebih baik dia diam di rumah hingga Ichigo bisa menemuinya kapan saja. Sejak Riruka jadi penyanyi waktu mereka jauh lebih sedikit dan terbatas. Tak ada lagi kebersamaan yang hangat.

"Kau marah?" ujar Riruka yang menyadari mimik sang kekasih yang berubah itu.

"Tentu aku marah. Padahal sepanjang Desember ini aku bisa senggang. Dan malah kau yang sibuk," rutuk Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku. Kan sebentar lagi… kita akan bertunangan. Aku janji, setelah kita bertunangan nanti… tidak akan ada kesibukan seperti ini lagi. Janji!" ujar Riruka sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk 'v'. Ichigo hanya tersenyum masam saja. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ichigo kini ragu, benarkah dirinya yang paling penting di dalam hati wanita ini. Sungguhkah dia bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Entah kenapa Ichigo jadi dinomorduakan kalau Riruka sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Ehh, apa itu?" tunjuk Riruka ketika menyadari tangan Ichigo tengah memegang sesuatu. Ichigo mengangkatnya dan memperlihatkan gantungan boneka kelinci lusuh itu.

"Euhh.. jelek sekali. Kenapa masih kau simpan?" kata Riruka dengan mimik jijiknya ketika melihat boneka kumal jelek dan lusuh itu tengah dipegang oleh Ichigo tanpa rasa jijik. Ichigo langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Benar. Bahkan Riruka pun tak mau melihat boneka lusuh jelek begini. Lalu kenapa gadis itu setengah mati menginginkan boneka ini? Kenapa gantungan ini seakan begitu berharganya seperti berlian? Aneh bukan?

"Kau tak pernah keberatan aku mengganti barang lamamu dengan barang yang lebih bagus kan?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Jujur saja, hingga kini dia masih kesulitan memahami hati wanita. Sangat rumit dan kompleks.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Yang sudah lama dan jelek sebaiknya diganti dengan yang baru dan bagus kan? Kenapa harus marah? Aku senang. Lalu… kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Riruka heran.

Yah. Seharusnya dia senang bukan? Ichigo sudah berbaik hati mengganti gantungan jelek dan kumal ini dengan gantungan kelincinya yang lebih bagus. Tapi, terkesanpun tidak gadis itu ketika menerima gantungan kelinci yang baru itu. Dia malah membuangnya tanpa ragu. Sungguh gadis yang sulit.

"Kenapa Ichigo?" sekali lagi Riruka bertanya karena sepertinya Ichigo tampak berpikir keras mengenai apa yang ditanyakannya itu.

"Ehh? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Riruka masih berceloteh dengan riangnya mengenai pekerjaannya ini. Kemudian membicarakan sekilas tentang pertunangan mereka yang sudah diatur itu. Meski nyaris sebulan lagi, tapi persiapannya sudah selesai. Tinggal menyelenggarakan tepat harinya.

Dan Riruka terus menerus menyuruh Ichigo membuang gantungan jelek itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo duduk di bangku teater di bagian tengah itu. Tempat dimana dia bisa melihat dengan leluasa pertunjukkan teater yang diadakan Sabtu malam ini. Riruka sudah berangkat hari Kamis kemarin. Dan jujur, Ichigo mulai bosan karena dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan lebih banyak dikerjakan oleh wakilnya dan manager lain. Ichigo hanya perlu mempelajari proposal yang akan diajukan dan menandatanganinya. Tapi kebanyakan, ayahnya juga yang turut campur, hingga pekerjaan Ichigo tidak begitu banyak.

Ichigo duduk di bangku deretan tengah yang tidak terlalu di depan dan tidak terlalu di belakang. Pertunjukkan ini sudah lama ditunggunya. Apalagi dia bisa mendengar sekali lagi suara merdu malaikat itu. Ichigo membeli tiket ini diam-diam dengan menyuruh bawahannya. Dia tidak ingin calon mertuanya melihat dirinya sendirian di sini. Ada rasa tidak enak saja. Walaupun sebenarnya ibu Riruka itu juga ikut dengan Riruka ke Amerika. Mungkin hanya sebentar. Tidak menunggu Riruka hingga beres. Ada pikiran memang, apa sebaiknya dia ikut pergi ke Amerika juga. Tapi pekerjaan di rumah sakitnya tetap ada walau dia senggang. Dan tidak bisa main tinggal Tokyo begitu saja. Apalagi sering adanya rapat dadakan. Itu yang membuat Ichigo kesal. Kalau ayahnya tahu Ichigo meninggalkan pekerjaannya begini, tentu saja nasib buruk. Dan Riruka tidak mungkin ada selalu untuk Ichigo walau Ichigo mengejarnya ke Amerika. Dia terlalu sibuk. Hanya itu alasannya. Kalaupun tidak, maka Riruka sudah merengek pada Ichigo untuk menemaninya ke sana. Jadi… di sinilah Ichigo menghabiskan malam minggunya.

Acara awal dibuka dengan kemunculan pria berambut merah yang beberapa waktu lalu menghadangnya ketika ingin melihat gadis itu. Jujur saja, aktingnya lumayan untuk seorang pemain teater.

Hingga Ichigo akhirnya mendengarkan suara indah itu lagi. Suara yang mengalun merdu bak sebuah harpa yang dimainkan oleh malaikat. Suara ini, bahkan jauh lebih indah dari suara yang Riruka keluarkan. Meskipun rada mirip, tapi telinga tak mungkin salah dengar. Suaranya menggetarkan hati. Bahkan beberapa penonton lain, selain Ichigo berpendapat kalau suaranya memang bagus. Dan tak salah lagi. Pasti gadis itu yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Dia begitu menghayati lantunan melodi ini. Ichigo seolah terhipnotis akan suara indah ini. Seakan-akan ibunyalah yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Tapi… entah ingatan apa yang dia punya. Ichigo yakin pernah mendengar suara ini sejak lama. Suara ini… seakan pernah berbekas dalam memorinya. Dan begitu dalam. Suara ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yey! Sukses tahu! Hahaha… semua penonton puas sekali. Sayang Yoruichi Ba-san tidak melihatnya!" seru Rangiku bersemangat.

Beberapa pemain lain sudah membereskan peralatan dan bersiap untuk pergi. Apalagi hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Tentu saja. Aku paling berkilau malam ini." timpal Renji.

"Kepala nanasmu itu memang sangat bersinar sampai menyilaukan mata. Kurasa akulah yang paling bersinar itu." sahut Yumichika.

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Selalu saja tidak setuju denganku." balas Renji.

"Memang. Kau tidak tahu aku tidak suka padamu?"

"Apa katamu makhluk luar angkasa!"

"Menggelikan kalian ini. Masih saja bertengkar. Tidak diatas panggung, tidak dibelakang panggung," rutuk Shuuhei.

"Na! na! na! bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu? Sudah lama kita tidak keluar. Besok juga teater libur… bagaimana?" usul Hinamori.

"Boleh! Boleh! Aku suka sekali minum!" sahut Rangiku bersemangat.

"Jangan.. nanti Matsumoto tidak bisa pulang karena mabuk berat." Sela Shuuhei.

"Huh! Kita ini sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Yoruichi Ba-san pasti setuju kalau kita minum untuk merayakannya. Ayolah! Malam ini pasti indah sekali. Apalagi katanya akan ada salju turun," bujuk Rangiku.

Rukia yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang rombongan itu menarik ujung belakang baju Renji. Renji melihat mimik aneh dari Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji pelan.

Rukia menunduk lalu menunjuk dirinya dan menggeleng. Selanjutnya menunjuk rombongan yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka itu.

"Kau tak mau ikut?" Renji mengerti bahasanya. Rukia mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan! Rukia harus ikut. Dia juga sudah berjasa banyak hari ini. Nanti biar aku yang meminta ijin pada kakakmu. Pokoknya ikut! Jangan menolak. Kau sudah terlalu sering menolak tahu!" sela Rangiku sambil menggaet lengan Rukia. Berkali-kali Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Rangiku di lengannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku traktir?"

Mereka berenam sontak menolek ke belakang Rukia.

Seorang pria berambut terang dengan cengirannya yang khas itu berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Kontan saja, Hinamori dan Rangiku membelalakan mata tidak percaya melihat penampakan malam ini, apalagi Rukia! Rukia langsung beralih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Rangiku. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat pria ini, bawaan Rukia selalu ingin menghindar dan bersembunyi. Dan pria itu bahkan menyadari kebiasaan Rukia ini.

"Kau… pria tampan itu ya? Wah… sejak kapan kau di sini?" ujar Rangiku semangat dengan mata berbinarnya, karena melihat sosok langka ini.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Jangan memanggilku pria tampan lagi. Aku sudah melihat kalian sejak pertunjukkan tadi. Maksudnya, tadi aku ingin menghampiri kalian, tapi kalian keburu keluar. Jadi aku mengikuti kalian, dan tanpa sengaja mendengar kalian ingin minum. Apa aku boleh ikut?" jelas Ichigo.

"Tentu saja boleh! Lebih banyak orang malah lebih bagus! Bukan begitu?" seru Rangiku meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kami senang kok," timpal Hinamori yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Rangiku.

Rukia semakin tidak nyaman. Dia tidak suka seperti ini. Berkali-kali dia menarik ujung baju Rangiku dan menggeleng kuat.

"Matsumoto, Rukia tidak mau ikut. Biarkan saja dia pulang," sela Renji yang menyadari keinginan Rukia.

"Ehh… kalau bisa… Nona Kuchiki ikut saja. Ada yang ingin kuberikan," sela Ichigo.

Rukia mengintip dari balik punggung Rangiku. Tampaknya Ichigo serius ingin memberikan sesuatu. Lalu Rukia teringat akan gantungan bonekanya. Semoga saja ini benar. Kalau tidak, Rukia akan segera pulang. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan senyum lebarnya yang bahkan membuat Rangiku dan Hinamori jadi meleleh dan menganga luar biasa. Kenapa ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rangiku dan Yumichikasudah menggila ria di depan mesin karaoke itu. Sedangkan Hinamori menari-nari dengan maracas di kedua tangannya. Akhirnya mereka malah memesan ruangan besar untuk berkaraoke sambil minum-minum di sana. Rukia duduk dengan gelisah di sofa panjang itu sambil menggenggam gelas jus melonnya. Rukia tak pernah suka suasana berisik seperti ini. Tapi demi menghormati temannya dia terpaksa ikut. Beruntungnya dia sudah berkali-kali menolak tawaran Rangiku yang sudah di luar kendalinya untuk menyanyi bersama. Rangiku tak memilih siapapun lagi. Dia asal tarik saja. Bahkan, orang baru itu juga jadi korbannya. Ichigo dengan kikuk ikut bernyanyi di depan sana. Bahkan Rangiku memeluknya dengan kencang tanpa sadar. Keadaan sudah di luar kendali.

Shuuhei cuma ikut minum saja sambil sesekali ikut meramaikan situasi. Sedangkan Renji duduk diam sambil minum juga. Renji juga sama. Tidak suka suasana begini. Tak lama kemudian, Renji pamit pada Rukia untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Karena selain Renji, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengerti keadaan Rukia seperti ini.

"Hei!"

Rukia langsung terkesiap dan bergeser dari tempat duduknya. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu… Kurosaki Ichigo sudah mengambil ahli untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tepat di sebelahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai mengatasi Rangiku. Rukia tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah pria yang jahat dan termasuk pria baik. Tapi tetap saja Rukia merasa risih dengan orang asing.

"Kenapa kau selalu ketakutan begitu? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?" tanya Ichigo mencoba bicara lebih dekat dengan gadis bermata indah ini. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil tetap menggenggam gelas jusnya.

"Kalau kau percaya aku bukan orang jahat, kenapa kau selalu takut setiap kali aku ingin bicara denganmu?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan pria itu. Bukannya takut. Rukia hanya tidak nyaman. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ichigo tampak begitu sabar menanti jawaban dari Rukia. Gadis bermata indah itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena sadar dia sudah terlalu lama memandang wajah tampan milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia menaruh gelas jusnya dan merogoh tas selempang berwarna ungu itu. Lalu mengeluarkan… ponsel?

Gadis itu membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Setelah agak lama, Rukia menyerahkan ponsel itu. Masih dengan menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Ichigo.

'Aku bukan takut. Hanya tidak nyaman dengan orang asing. Maafkan sikapku kemarin karena tidak sopan padamu.'

Demikianlah tulisan yang tertera di ponsel itu. Ichigo tersenyum lebar karena gadis itu ternyata sudah mau bicara dengannya. Ichigo menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada gadis itu, kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan sesuatu. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk kelinci.

Mata Rukia berbinar cerah melihat gantungan itu muncul lagi. Lalu sesegera mungkin mengambil gantungan lusuh itu dari tangan Ichigo. Rukia sampai hampir menangis dan memeluk gantungan itu seakan itu adalah sebuah benda yang sudah sejak berabad-abad lalu tidak pernah ditemukannya. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Mungkin dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Ichigo akhirnya mengerti. Ternyata gantungan ini begitu berarti untuknya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mencari itu selama tiga malam. Untung ketemu."

Buru-buru Rukia mengetikkan sesuatu lagi ke ponselnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Ichigo.

'Terima kasih banyak kau sudah menemukannya lagi. Kupikir aku tidak akan menemukannya lagi. Ini sangat berarti untukku. Bagaimana aku membalas kebaikanmu?'

Ichigo memandang bertanya dan berharap pada gadis mungil itu. Rukia memperhatikannya dengan senyum tipis. Tampaknya dia benar-benar tulus.

"Kau yakin mau membalas kebaikanku?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu… kau tidak boleh menolak ya…" mendengar kata-kata itu, mimik Rukia langsung berubah gugup dan khawatir.

"Hahah… tenang. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya minta… kau jadi temanku. Boleh? Aku suka semua temanmu. Dan tampaknya… semua temanmu juga menyukaiku. Aku hanya… ingin berteman denganmu."

Rukia diam.

Tidak bereaksi apapun. Karena selama ini, dia tidak pernah lagi melihat orang lain, selain kelima temannya yang berusaha ingin berteman dengannya. Kenapa orang ini mau berteman dengannya? Padahal jelas Rukia bukanlah tipe gadis yang bisa diajak untuk jadi teman baik. Rukia juga tidak punya wajah menarik dan biasa saja. Dia terkesan tertutup dan pemalu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang pria tampan mau berteman dengannya? Rukia sedikit terharu ketika Ichigo bilang dia mencari gantungannya selama tiga malam. Makanya Rukia berusaha ingin membalas kebaikan pria itu. Tapi Rukia tak menyangka bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo, ingin berteman dengan gadis seperti Kuchiki Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Apa permintaanku… terlalu sulit bagimu?" akhirnya Ichigo penasaran juga dengan permintaannya itu. Rukia sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Rukia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ichigo dengan wajah gugup.

'Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Aku tidak bisa bicara. Kau akan kesulitan berkomunikasi denganku. Aku juga tertutup. Mungkin kau akan lelah berteman dengan orang yang serba kekurangan sepertiku.'

Itulah yang ditulis oleh gadis itu. Dan jujur, kata-kata itu membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Berteman itu, tidak memandang apakah dia bisa bicara atau tidak. Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu. Kalau kita kesulitan berkomunikasi karena kau tidak bisa bicara, ada banyak cara menyampaikan kata-kata. Lagipula… kau bukan orang yang kekurangan kok. Kau bisa menyanyi dengan sangat indah. Tentu itu adalah kelebihanmu. Nona Kuchiki, tidak ada seorangpun manusia di dunia ini yang sempurna. Jadi kau tidak usah takut untuk memulai pertemanan denganku. Karena aku juga… manusia yang banyak kekurangan."

Penjelasan dari pria itu membuat Rukia bernafas lega. Rasanya… sudah lama dia tidak mendengar orang lain mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya selain kakaknya. Apakah… keputusan Rukia nanti, menerima orang ini adalah pilihan bagus?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ayooh… hik… satuuh… hik… lagihh…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak minum… malapetaka sekali membawa Matsumoto ke tempat seperti ini…" keluh Renji.

Renji yang sedari tadi ada di toilet tak menyadari atmosfer yang sedikit berubah itu. Rukia sudah mulai membiarkan Ichigo berjalan tak jauh di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Rukia bisa menerima niat tulus Ichigo yang berminat ingin berteman dengannya. Rukia sedang menggandeng Hinamori yang tampak setengah mabuk itu. Jalannya sudah tidak beres. Renji jadi kerepotan memegangi Rangiku yang mabuk berat itu. Sedangkan Shuuhei juga memegangi Yumichika yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk dan kelelahan.

"Ini sudah malam, biar Abarai yang membawa pulang Ayasegawa. Aku akan membawa pulang Hinamori dan Matsumoto. Hinamori tidak terlalu mabuk kan?" tanya Shuuhei. Satu-satunya kawanan yang waras selain Rukia yang memang hanya minum beberapa teguk alkohol.

"Yah… aku tak apa-apa," kata Hinamori yang memegangi kepalanya untuk melepaskan diri dari gandengan Hinamori.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana dengan Rukia?" tanya Renji yang masih kerepotan akan ulah Yumichika yang mulai bertingkah tidak waras itu.

"Kurosaki bisa mengantarnya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" pinta Shuuhei.

"Ehh?" berbarengan dengan itu Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget ke arah Shuuhei.

"Heh! Lebih baik aku mengantar Rukia saja daripada mengantar makhluk luar angkasa ini!" protes Renji.

"Sudahlah! Ambil jalan tengah tahu! Rumah Kuchiki tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Bisa diantar jalan kaki dengan Kurosaki. Lagipula… kau kan satu arah dengan Ayasegawa. Kalau begitu kami pamit yaa…"

Shuuhei mendorong Renji masuk ke dalam bis dan kemudian, Shuuhei bersama Rangiku dan Hinamori naik bis selanjutnya.

Kini tinggallah Rukia dan Ichigo di sana. Benar-benar situasi yang tidak enak.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kepada Ichigo dengan wajah tidak enak. Menolak atau setuju pun dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kau minta maaf karena merepotkanku?" ujar Ichigo. Entah kenapa dia mulai mengerti setiap bahasa yang hendak disampaikan oleh gadis ini. Rukia mengangguk pelan menyetujui kata-kata Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak kerepotan. Aku suka. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Kalau begitu… kita langsung jalan saja ya.."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan meski jaraknya lumayan jauh. Yah kira-kira setengah meter. Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan memandangi kota Tokyo di malam hari. Gadis itu berdiri di sisi luar jalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin masih tidak nyaman berjalan berdua seperti ini.

Ichigo juga mencoba untuk tidak sembarangan mendekatinya. Bisa-bisa gadis ini akan terkejut karena kaget.

Dari jauh, Ichigo melihat seorang pria tua yang berjalan sempoyongan tepat di depan Rukia. Gadis itu tidak melihatnya karena dia masih asyik melihat ke bawah. Pria tua yang mabuk itu juga mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak bagus ketika hampir mendekati Rukia. Dengan cepat, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia, menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu ke sisinya. Pria tua itu nampak kesal karena Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul. Kini Rukia berada di sisi dalam jalan. Ichigo masih memandangi pria tua itu yang kelihatannya bertingkah tidak beres. Untungnya pria tua itu sudah pergi jauh.

Ichigo menoleh ke samping mendapati gadis bermata indah itu melihatnya dengan penuh tanya. Ichigo baru sadar kalau tangannya belum lepas dari bahu Rukia.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Tadi ada orang aneh yang sepertinya mau macam-macam padamu." Jelas Ichigo untuk sikapnya yang sedikit berlebihan itu. Dan untungnya gadis itu mengerti ketika melihat Ichigo masih sibuk memandang ke belakang mereka memastikan orang aneh yang dimaksudnya itu sudah pergi menjauh.

"Ternyata memang berbahaya sudah malam seperti ini." Gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum hangat kepada gadis itu bermaksud untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Ichigo. Dia mulai bersikap biasa seperti kepada teman-temannya tadi. Itu artinya, dia sudah menerima Ichigo dengan baik. Bagi Ichigo sendiri ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat berarti.

"Apa rumahmu sudah dekat sini?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ichigo. Wajahnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ichigo langsung ingat kalau gadis ini cukup sulit berkomunikasi.

"Oh, kalau kau sulit mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo cepat.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu mengulurkan ponselnya ke Ichigo. Ada tulisan tertera di sana. Berarti ponsel inipun sangat berarti untuknya.

'Tidak jauh lagi kok. Maaf jadi menemaniku pulang semalam ini.'

Ichigo tersenyum lebar lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku senang bisa menemanimu pulang. Ternyata… kau tak sesulit yang kuduga ya…"

Rukia mengetikkan ponselnya lagi. Lalu menyerahkannya kepada Ichigo. Ichigo merasa, percakapan seperti ini tidaklah buruk. Malah terkesan menyenangkan. Ichigo selalu penasaran dengan apa yang akan diketikkan gadis itu di ponselnya.

'Sulit? Apa aku orang yang sulit?'

Ichigo menyerahkan ponsel itu lagi lalu kemudian memandang jalan di depannya.

"Yah. Kau sangat sulit. Kau berkali-kali ketakutan setiap melihatku. Kupikir kau takut padaku. Tapi setelah tahu alasanmu seperti itu padaku, aku jadi paham. Kau tahu? Setiap kali kau ketakutan seperti itu… aku merasa seperti jadi orang jahat," kata Ichigo.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dalam. Ichigo mengabaikannya kemudian tersenyum lebar padanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumahnya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Ichigo sudah tidak mendapati gadis itu di sampingnya lagi. Ichigo agak cemas kalau-kalau gadis itu menghilang entah kemana. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Apa dia bertemu dengan pemabuk lagi? Atau―

Dan ternyata kekhawatirannya itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Gadis berambut hitam itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memandangi beberapa butir benda halus mirip kapas itu tengah berterbangan di sekitarnya. Ichigo juga mulai merasa benda-benda tipis itu mulai turun perlahan-lahan memenuhi langit malam. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat berhenti untuk sekadar menangkap benda halus putih dan rapuh itu. Ichigo diam memandangi ekspresi gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia menengadahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menangkap butiran halus berwarna putih itu. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar sambil merasakan sensasi halus di tangannya itu. Entah dimana Ichigo merasa pernah melihat ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Lalu tanpa sadar, Ichigo melihat gantungan kumal jelek itu sudah tergantung di tas ungu selempangnya itu. Dia tak malu-malu memasang gantungan jelek itu di tasnya. Samar-samar, Ichigo merasa yakin dia pernah melihatnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa aneh. Ingatan itu jelas terasa, tapi tidak bisa teringat. Seperti ingin mengucapkan kata di ujung lidah, tapi tidak bisa kau ucapkan. Seperti itulah rasanya.

Ichigo hanya mulai merasa… gadis ini, begitu misterius.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia sayang… kau di kamar?" panggil Hisana pagi itu. Sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali belum bangun sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan dia melewatkan acara makan paginya bersama kakak iparnya itu. Semalam Rukia pulang agak larut. Dan Hisana sama sekali tidak tega membangunkan adiknya yang pasti sangat lelah itu. Terlebih lagi semalam, temannya bilang mereka habis pergi minum dan karaoke. Hisana semalam agak menggoda Rukia karena anak itu selama ini belum pernah ikut kegiatan seperti itu selama di Tokyo. Dan ini pertama kalinya Rukia diantar seorang pria ke rumah mereka. Byakuya sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ada seorang pria yang mengantar Rukia pulang, setahunya adik iparnya ini jarang berinteraksi dengan orang asing, apalagi pria. Dan ini adalah suatu perubahan yang cukup… signifikan untuk seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang pendiam dan tertutup.

Hisana membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu. Ternyata Rukia sudah bangun dan sedang mengamati kalender kecil di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Hisana duduk di sebelah adiknya sambil ikut memandangi kalender itu.

"Rukia?" panggil Hisana. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kenapa tidak turun? Ini hari Minggu loh… ada kakak iparmu. Dia sejak pagi menanyakanmu sudah bangun atau belum. Atau… kau masih lelah?" Tanya Hisana bertubi-tubi.

Rukia menggeleng dan memberikan isyarat tubuhnya kalau dia baik-baik saja. Lalu menunjuk kalender itu pada Hisana. Ada beberapa tanggal yang sudah dilingkarinya dan tanggal itu berarti pementasan drama di teater-nya nanti. Hisana mengamati kalender itu dengan seksama lalu mendesah pelan. Rukia pasti lebih memilih dramanya daripada ikut liburan nanti.

"Rukia… sebenarnya… Byakuya ingin mengajak kita liburan akhir tahun nanti. Aku tak tahu kalau jadwal teater-mu ternyata… sama dengan jadwal keberangkatan kita. Jadi… menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kita batalkan saja?" jelas Hisana. Rukia langsung menggeleng cepat dan meremas tangan kakaknya dengan pandangan memohon. Rukia mengambil note kecil yang ada di dekat kasurnya. Biasanya note itu dia gunakan kalau mau meninggalkan pesan pada kakaknya selagi dia pergi. Sekarang dia menggunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan kakaknya. Memang sulit sih. Tapi paling tidak…

Rukia selesai menulis dan menyerahkan note itu pada kakaknya. Hisana membaca tulisan adiknya yang ada di note itu.

'Jangan Nee-san. Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau Nee-san membatalkannya karena aku tidak ikut. Kalian pergi saja berdua. Pasti jadi bulan madu yang romantis.'

Wajah Hisana langsung memerah tak karuan begitu melihat ekspresi Rukia yang tampak menggodanya dengan kalimat terakhir adiknya itu.

"Rukia! Apa-apaan sih. Tapi… kalau kami pergi berdua… kau?" Hisana hanya merasa tidak nyaman meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Tentu saja karena selama ini Rukia sama sekali belum pernah ditinggal sendiri. Rukia kembali mengambil note itu kemudian menulis sesuatu lagi. Hisana hanya khawatir. Itu saja. Walaupun sudah sebesar ini, tapi dengan kondisi Rukia yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak membuat Hisana tenang. Dan―

Dengan tatapan memohon, Rukia menyerahkan note itu pada Hisana sambil meremas sebelah tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. Hisana tahu adiknya kini sedang memperhatikannya.

'Nee-san. Jangan begitu. Pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bicara pada Nii-sama. Nee-san jangan sedih begitu. Aku merasa bersalah kalau Nee-san tidak mau pergi hanya karena aku. Aku sudah cukup banyak menyusahkan Nee-san selama ini. Nee-san pantas mendapatkan liburan bersama suami Nee-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja.'

Kata 'aku baik-baik saja' itu sampai ditulis oleh dua kali oleh adiknya. Rukia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Jadi kalau hanya karena dirinya, Rukia sangat merasa bersalah. Kakaknya tidak punya waktu selain mengurusnya dan rumah mereka. Sedangkan kakak iparnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sebagai suami isteri mereka jarang punya waktu luang untuk berdua saja. Kecuali malam. Itupun malam sudah larut. Rukia sering melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang seakan begitu kesepian di rumah mereka. Selain karena tubuhnya yang lemah, kakaknya juga tidak punya kegiatan lain selain di rumah. Itulah yang membuat Rukia merasa liburan yang direncanakan oleh kakak iparnya ini ada momen untuk mereka berdua. Rukia tak mau kakaknya kesepian.

"Tapi… aku tak yakin Byakuya mau. Dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu… dan―Rukia!"

Hisana tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Rukia sudah melesat keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa note kecilnya itu. Hisana secepat mungkin berusaha untuk mengejar adiknya yang kian lincah itu.

Dan ternyata… Rukia sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di ruang tamu dan menemui kakak iparnya yang tengah membuka laptop-nya. Mungkin sambilan bekerja. Rukia berdiri di depan Byakuya dengan penuh senyum sambil menyerahkan note itu pada kakak iparnya.

Byakuya menerimanya lalu membaca tulisan kacau yang sepertinya buru-buru ditulis itu.

'Kudengar Nii-sama mau pergi dengan Nee-san liburan? Pergi saja! Pasti romantis kalau pergi berdua. Anggap bulan madu saja.'

Tulis Rukia di sana.

"Liburan? Tapi… rencananya kan… kita semua pergi Rukia." Ujar Byakuya. Rukia mengambil note-nya dan kemudian menulis lagi. Kalau soal tulis menulis, Rukia terbilang cepat.

'Aku ada teater akhir tahun ini. Jadi tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kalau Nii-sama tetap membatalkannya karena aku, aku akan sangat marah pada kalian berdua!'

Tulis Rukia seperti nada ancaman. Byakuya mendongak dan mendapati gadis mungil itu memasang wajah mengancam padanya. Hisana keluar entah darimana dan berlari tergopoh menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Rukia! Jangan membujuk kakak iparmu untuk hal aneh-aneh!" keluh Hisana yang sudah muncul itu. Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum sekilas dengan Rukia dan kemudian menghampiri isterinya yang sudah terengah karena sepertinya dia baru saja mau mengejar Rukia. Rukia tersenyum jahil pada kakaknya itu.

"Hisana… apa menurutmu… liburan kali ini, kita pergi saja?" tanya Byakuya.

"Byakuya… tapi… Rukia?" Hisana melihat adiknya itu berjingkrak-jingkrak di belakang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menunjuk dirinya dan menggeleng. Mungkin maksudnya dia berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Dan kalimat itu lagi.

"Rukia bilang, dia akan marah padaku kalau aku membatalkan ini. Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Byakuya… aku…"

"Kau tentu tahu. Waktu kita sangat jarang bersama. Aku sibuk. Kupikir ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa berdua denganmu. Aku juga memikirkan Rukia kau tahu. Makanya aku berniat mengajaknya juga. Tapi… Rukia yang memaksa untuk kita pergi. Kalau menurutmu kau tidak bisa… maka…"

Rukia dari belakang cemberut memandang Hisana. Hisana melihat ke belakang punggung Byakuya kalau adiknya itu merasa sedih mendengar kata-kata kakak iparnya itu. Seketika itu pula Rukia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rasanya… sedih saja.

Hisana berlari menghampiri adiknya yang sudah kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Rukia duduk dilantai sambil bersandar pada kasurnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di sela-sela lututnya. Pelan-pelan, Hisana beringsut mendekat ke arah adiknya itu.

"Rukia…" panggil Hisana. Entah kenapa karena ini malah jadi masalah.

Rukia kembali menyerahkan note itu pada Hisana. Sepertinya sudah ditulis lagi.

'Nee-san… apa aku beban untuk Nee-san? Makanya Nee-san selalu memikirkan aku?'

Tulis Rukia.

"Astaga adikku! Siapa yang bilang kau beban? Tidak… aku tidak memikirkan seperti itu!" seru Hisana sambil memeluk adiknya dengan kencang. Hisana tak tahu kalau kekhawatirannya itu malah dipikir sebagai beban oleh Rukia. Pasti adiknya merasa bersalah karena Hisana terus memikirkan dirinya. Hisana lagi-lagi menemukan note itu sudah ditulis oleh adiknya.

'Kalau begitu. Nee-san harus pergi berdua dengan Nii-sama. Tenang saja. Aku kan punya banyak teman yang bisa menemaniku di sini. Ya?'

"Rukia…"

Seketika itu pula senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah adiknya. Hisana benar-benar tak punya pilihan kali ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna, saya seneng banget bisa update fic yang ini. ehehehhe responnya tetep positif.

awalnya saya juga ragu buat nerusin fic ini, karena saya mesti menuangkan kesulitan Ruki dalam berkomunikasi, jujur aja saya yang bisa bicara normal ini juga kesulitan gimana ya kalo orang yang kesulitan bicara nyampein maksudnya? saya beneran stuck banget kalo mikirin itu, akhirnya ya jadi gini deh. jadi rada maksa gitu... hehehe kalo ada yang bisa kasih referensi saya soal cerita orang-orang yang kesulitan ngomong, saya bakal makasih banget loh... hehehe

dan untuk ceritanya, apakah ada yang rada bosen sama fic ini? karena jujur, saya gak mau kalo Ichi itu langsung suka sama Ruki, secara dia punya pacar yang mau dinikahinya, apalagi pacarnya itu pacar belasan tahun. tentu aja sulit dong buat berubah haluan. nah perasaan itulah yang saya pake untuk cerita ini. karena semuanya butuh proses. gak semuanya mesti berjalan semulus aspal kan? jadi mohon maaf kalo seandainya fic ini bakal berbelasan chapter, tapi gak mungkin sampe puluhan kok, karena saya mengutamakan alur dan proses. hehehehe apa ada yang keberatan?

balas review dulu...

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update hehehe..

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hehehe sama-sama, review kan emang mesti dibales... saya rutin kalo ada waktu aja, tapi kalo nggak ya beneran gak bisa update... heheh makasih karena suka fic saya hohoho... nah soal penulisan itu, saya udah kebiasaan, jadi agak sulit merubahnya, tapi saya pelan-pelan udah ngeditnya tadi. hehehe nah nanti itu bakal ada di chap berikutnya. hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... emang sulit sih, saya aja sulit banget nyampeinnya. hehehe kalo soal interaksi itu, kayaknya masih belum bisa deh, soalnya porsi interaksi Ruki emang cuma segitu. karena nantinya perannya dia kan lebih banyak, saya lebih condong ke perannya daripada ke interaksinya, maaf jadi agak membosankan ya? hehehe gak papa kok, saya suka review semua senpai...

ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini udah kelamaan updatenya? hehehe Ruki bisa sembuh? wah tergantung chap nanti ya... heheh doain aja bisa...

No Name : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah dilanjutkan hehehe

mikalitiku : makasih udah review senpai... wuaa malah jadi booster... seneng banget... hehehe apakah ini udah update kilat? hehehe

anon : makasih udah review senpai... biar gak ribet manggilnya panjang-panjang... apa chap ini udah banyak Ichirukinya? heheh iya soalnya emang alurnya begitu. jadi masih rada aneh ya ceritanya, karena saya mau ceritain pelan-pelan supaya wajar gitu... hehehe ehh? konfliknya? wah berat apa nggak kan tergantung senpai, kalo misalnya saya bilang berat tapi kata senpai nggak jadi beda deh, tapi saya usahain berat dan melankolis. hehehe

XenNa Scarlet : makasih udah review senpai... wah beneran di review lagi... hehehe apa ini udah kilat? hehehe ya saya bakal usahain kalo IchiRuki mah... hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... yaa kita liat aja akhirnya... hehehe doain Ichiruki yaa...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah update, aduh makasih pujiannya saya jadi malu nih... hehehe

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review senpai... jadi dipanggil apa nih? heheeh apakah ini udah banyak interaksi Ichirukinya? hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... peduli kok peduli heheheh, emang kalo namanya adek tuh selalu ngeselin, apalagi cowok... huh! ehh? ada ya film gitu? wah saya suka adegan saya ada yang mirip film, jadi kerasa gimana gitu. hehehe nggak kok ngga nyinggung, saya malah suka ada yang cerita sama saya, gak papa kok nenk, hehehe nih udah update loh...

ok deh, makasih semuanya buat yang baca, review, silent reader... saya seneng banget masih ada yang nantiin fic gaje ini, jadi mohon reviewnya ya biar saya tahu mau dibawa kemana cerita ini, karena biasanya dari semua review itulah inspirasi saya muncul. hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	4. Who Are You?

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aku baik-baik saja. Hati-hati di jalan. Berikan kabar baik untukku setelah kalian pulang nanti ya.'

Demikianlah pesan terakhir yang Rukia kirim setelah mengantar Hisana dan kakak iparnya itu ke bandara. Rukia tahu Hisana pasti masih berat hati meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Tapi siapa sih yang mau didengar Rukia? Dia gadis yang keras kepala dan seenaknya. Byakuya juga sama. Berat hati meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumah mereka. Apalagi keadaan Tokyo yang kelewat berbahaya itu. Meski mereka hanya berlibur di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi Rukia berharap mereka bisa liburan sampai pertengahan bulan depan. Karena jujur, Rukia cukup sedih dengan fakta bahwa Hisana selama ini tidak pernah mendapatkan liburannya. Dia selalu terkurung di dalam rumah. Dan Byakuya akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Rukia sudah memberitahu bahwa beberapa teman teaternya―yang perempuan tentunya―yang sudah cukup akrab dengan Hisana dan Byakuya. Mereka sering datang kadang untuk menjemput Rukia pergi atau bahkan meminta ijin untuk membawa Rukia ikut hang out. Hisana juga meminta bantuan Rangiku dan Hinamori untuk menjaga Rukia.

Selama beberapa pertunjukkan ini, mereka tidak pernah melihat Bibi Yoruichi. Katanya sih ikut anaknya ke Amerika juga. Gadis itu, entah siapa namanya, punya rekaman penting di Amerika dan baru bisa pulang setelah tahun baru. Jadi beberapa pertunjukkan dipercepat dan akhirnya mereka punya waktu liburan yang cukup.

Hisana sering kali mengirimi Rukia pesan hanya sekadar menanyakan kabar Rukia. Kalau Rukia tidak menjawab pesannya, Hisana akan menelponnya berkali-kali, walau dia tahu Rukia tak mungkin bisa mengangkatnya. Tapi kadang Rukia meminta Rangiku dan Hinamori yang menjawabnya agar kakaknya yakin Rukia baik-baik saja dan masih sehat bugar walau hanya ditinggal tiga hari.

"Rukia... kau... benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Renji seusai pentas hari ini. dan lusa adalah hari terakhir pertunjukkan teater mereka.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Renji. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di belakang panggung. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Lalu, Rukia mengambil notes kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana di dalam tas selempang ungunya itu.

'Tentu saja baik-baik. Ada apa?'

Tulis Rukia demikian lalu menyerahkannya pada Renji. Renji membacanya dan terkesan salah tingkah dengan kata-kata Rukia itu.

"Ehh? Uhh... kau tahulah... Matsumoto dan... Hinamori kan tidak setiap hari menginap di rumahmu. Dan... gadis sepertimu tidak baik―"

"Dasar mesum menjijikan! Kau mau bilang apa pada Rukia yang polos itu hah!" bentak Yumichika sambil menghantamkan kepala nanas Renji dengan kipas lipatnya itu. Renji mengaduh kesakitan sambil mendelik horor pada Yumichika.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Sakit tahu!" teriak Renji.

"Rukia... jangan dengarkan kata-kata nanas bodoh ini. Dia itu cuma mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jadi... jauh-jauh darinya kalau sudah malam hari. Mengerti!" nasihat Yumichika sambil mendorong Rukia menjauh dari Renji. Wajah Rukia mengkerut tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Yumichika itu.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu itu! Aku cuma khawatir padanya tahu!" jerit Renji lagi merasa difitnah seenaknya oleh Yumichika.

Semua anggota teater selesai dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Kini giliran mereka untuk pulang ke rumah karena harus mempersiapkan pertunjukkan terakhirnya.

Kebetulan Rangiku hari ini tidak masuk karena sedang flu ringan. Dia tidak ingin gagal tampil di teater terakhirnya. Hinamori dan Shuuhei sudah duluan untuk pulang lebih dulu karena besok Hinamori ada ujian di kampusnya. Demikian juga dengan Yumichika dan Renji.

"Ehh... Rukia... aku akan mengantarmu―"

"Ichigo! Wah... kau datang hari ini ya?" potong Yumichika dengan suara cemprengnya itu menyambut pria berambut menyala yang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Tinggal Yumichika, Renji dan Rukia yang masih berdiri di halte dekat teater ini.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Ichigo ramah. Renji menatap sinis pria tampan itu. Sejak acara minum bersama itu, Renji sudah menganggap Ichigo adalah saingan terberatnya. Insting laki-lakinya mengatakan kalau pria kaya berambut menyala ini sedang mengincar Rukia.

"Baik sekali! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" sela Yumichika. Rukia tetap menunduk saja. Mungkin sejak acara minum bersama itu, Rukia tak lagi menganggap Ichigo asing dan menakutkan. Dia sudah perlahan-lahan mengenal Ichigo dan tak lagi bersembunyi dari pria tampan ini seperti pertama kali bertemu. Tapi tetap saja Rukia masih malu dan menunduk setiap kali bertemu Ichigo tidak sengaja.

"Tidak sengaja lewat. Oh ya, kalian mau kemana? Kenapa hanya... bertiga saja?"

"Hinamori dan Shuuhei sudah pulang. Rangiku sakit. Tidak parah sih. Kami sebenarnya mau pulang. Dan sepertinya cuaca sudah mulai aneh. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya."

"Oh... begitu. Baiklah," balas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mengantar―"

"Oh ya Ichigo! Bisa antarkan Rukia pulang? Sebenarnya dia biasa pulang dengan Rangiku dan Hinamori. Tapi mereka berdua hari ini tidak ada, kami mau pulang karena ada ujian di kampus besok. Bisa minta tolong? Kau kan pernah mengantar Rukia," sela Yumichika memotong kalimat Renji. Yumichika membekap mulut si rambut nanas itu yang meronta sedari tadi.

"Ehh? Mengantar... Rukia?" ulang Ichigo ragu.

"Hmm! Pastikan dia baik-baik saja ya... soalnya dia sekarang tinggal sendirian, ditinggal liburan oleh kakak dan kakak iparnya. Kalau begitu... duluan ya!" jelas Yumichika cepat lalu menarik Renji masuk ke dalam bus. Renji meronta dan meratapi Rukia yang ditinggal berdua dengan Ichigo dari kaca jendela bus.

Rukia menunduk malu sekali lagi. Yumichika terlalu banyak bicara dan dia tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Jadi... kau tinggal sendiri sekarang?" tanya Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

'Ya. Sudah biasa kok. Jangan khawatir.'

Ichigo menyerahkan ponsel itu setelah membacanya. Lalu menatap datar pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak khawatir. Tapi aku cemas. Kau seorang gadis dan tinggal sendirian? Kau tidak tahu betapa bahayanya Tokyo itu?"

Rukia ragu-ragu mendongakkan kepalanya. Aneh. Pria ini. Aneh.

Sekali lagi Rukia mengetikkan beberapa kata di dalam ponselnya dan menyerahkannya lagi pada pria itu.

'Belum ada yang terjadi padaku. Kau tidak usah cemas.'

Ichigo memandang kesal pada gadis ini.

"Kau itu seorang gadis. Punya takut sedikit kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak bisa meminta tolong seseorang untuk menemanimu di rumahmu hah? Selain teman-teman teatermu!"

Rukia merampas ponselnya dari tangan Ichigo dengan raut kesal. Dan mengetikkan beberapa kata lagi di sana.

'Kau lupa aku memang tidak punya teman lain selain teman-teman teaterku!'

Rukia sepertinya cukup merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ichigo itu. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan laki-laki bodoh itu. Langkahnya besar-besar sambil menghentakkannya dengan kesal. Tapi kemudian kembali lagi karena melupakan ponsel yang masih dipegang oleh pria berambut terang itu.

Dan sepertinya Ichigo bodoh itu baru sadar kalau dia salah bicara.

"He-hei... tunggu dulu!"

Ichigo berlarian mengejar gadis itu dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Gadis mungil ini mengangkat wajahnya melihat pria itu.

"Oke! Maafkan aku. Aku memang keterlaluan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Rukia mendelik sinis lalu pergi duluan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hei! Kubilang maafkan aku. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Percaya atau tidak, Rukia malah membiarkan pria itu mengikutinya hingga ke rumahnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Akhirnya Ichigo tiba juga di rumah gadis mungil itu. Rumah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Tapi waktu itu dia tak sempat masuk karena sudah terlalu malam. Dan ini juga sudah terlalu malam bukan?

Rumahnya memang sederhana. Dengan desain minimalis dan di halaman depannya banyak sekali bunga lavender yang berjejer rapi di gundukan tanah yang sengaja dibuat seperti taman. Wanginya jelas menguar bahkan sampai di depan pagar seperti ini.

Gadis itu sudah membuka pagarnya kemudian mengulurkan ponselnya lagi pada pria itu.

'Kau mau masuk?'

Dan tentu saja Ichigo kaget karena ditawari seperti itu oleh gadis ini. sebelumnya gadis ini sama sekali tidak pernah menawarkan apapun padanya. Dan tentu saja... ini...

"Kau yakin mengijinkan aku masuk?"

Tentu saja gadis itu tanpa benar-benar berpikir menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Kau yang minta ya..."

Rumahnya sederhana tapi terkesan nyaman dan menyenangkan. Banyak warna di dalam rumah itu. Dan beberapa pigura foto yang dipajang dan ditaruh di atas meja hias di ruang tamu itu. Ketika Ichigo masuk, di sana ada ruang tamu kecil yang tampaknya bergabung dengan ruang keluarga, karena ada sebuah TV layar datar ukuran sedang di seberang ruang tamu ini. di sisi lain ada ruang makan yang merangkap dapur juga, lalu di agak kebelakang ada sebuah tangga kecil yang berhubungan dengan sebuah pintu. Tampaknya itu sebuah kamar tidur.

Rukia tersenyum sekilas lalu menunjuk sofa tamu di sana. Ichigo hanya mengangguk setuju lalu gadis itu beranjak masuk ke dapur. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana. Tapi Ichigo lebih tertarik melihat beberapa pigura yang digantung di dinding ruang tamu itu.

Pigura satu yang agak sedang memuat sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang berada di sebuah pedesaan. Di sana ada dua orang gadis. satu terlihat lebih dewasa namun mirip sekali dengan Rukia. Dan satunya, Ichigo yakin itu adalah Rukia sendiri. Rambutnya yang pendek itu diikat dua sambil memeluk sebuah boneka bertelinga panjang berwarna pink. Sudah pasti itu kelinci. Apa mungkin Rukia kembar? Tapi mereka memang begitu mirip.

Satu lagi foto Rukia kecil yang berada di pesisir pantai sedang duduk di atas batu besar. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk boneka kelinci itu. Ichigo bisa membedakan dua gadis ini walau mereka mirip. Karena wajah Rukia selalu tersenyum lebar di sana sambil memeluk boneka kelinci. Tapi tunggu...

Ichigo mengenali pantai itu.

Ada sebuah foto yang sepertinya diambil di saat matahari terbenam. Rukia lagi-lagi duduk di atas batu besar sambil memakai tas selempang berwarna ungunya dengan gantungan kelinci yang diributkannya waktu itu. Foto itu diambil dari samping. Rukia tampak duduk menghadap laut. Dan sepertinya... Rukia tampak sedang bernyanyi. Rukia juga sepertinya tak sadar sedang di foto. Kenapa... rasanya ada ingatan yang seperti ini di dalam kepala Ichigo? Setiap kali melihat gantungan kelinci itu, ada saja ingatan aneh yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya. Apa maksudnya?

Ichigo mendadak terkesiap saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Gadis itu juga kaget. Lalu menyodorkan sebuah notes kecil pada Ichigo.

'Kau sedang apa di sana?'

Tulisnya demikian. Ichigo mengembalikan notesnya dan kembali memandangi foto itu.

"Oh, aku melihat foto ini. Apa semua itu foto milikmu?"

Rukia melihat beberapa foto kemudian mengangguk setuju. Menulis sebuah pesan di notes itu kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada Ichigo. Cepat juga gadis ini menulis.

'Sebagian besar iya. Kakakku yang suka mengoleksinya. Kau lihat gadis yang mirip denganku? Itu kakak perempuanku yang sekarang sudah menikah dan sedang liburan.'

Rukia menunjuk sebuah foto gadis―berarti wanita karena dia sudah menikah―yang mirip dengannya.

"Apa semua foto ini diambil di Tokyo? Kulihat... sepertinya ini bukan Tokyo."

Rukia mengangguk lagi. Kemudian menulis sesuatu lagi di sana.

'Ya. Memang bukan di Tokyo. Aku dari desa. Dulu aku tinggal di Pulau Seireitei. Dan kemudian setelah kakakku menikah, aku menetap di sini.'

Ichigo membelalak. Seireitei katanya?

"Kau... dari Seireitei?" ulang Ichigo tak percaya. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? Kenapa gadis ini berasal dari pulau dimana tempatnya pernah terdampar dulu? Apakah murni kebetulan atau cuma...

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Ichigo. Wajahnya mengkerut samar. Tapi Ichigo tahu gadis ini bingung. Perlahan Ichigo mencoba mengingat kilas balik masa lalunya itu.

"Sejak kapan, kau... datang kemari?"

'Sejak umurku 12 tahun. Aku sudah ada di Tokyo sejak umurku 12 tahun.'

Ichigo sekali lagi diam. Riruka datang ke Tokyo saat umurnya 14 tahun. Jadi gadis ini sudah ada di Tokyo lebih dulu dari Riruka. Ichigo mulai bersikap biasa. Mungkin pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Atau mungkin dia cukup lelah karena pekerjaannya. Atau bisa jadi dia juga begitu merindukan Riruka hingga berpikiran aneh seperti ini. Yah. Dia hanya merindukan gadisnya. Itu saja. Makanya ada pikiran aneh yang berterbangan di dalam kepalanya.

"Maaf Rukia. Aku... harus pulang. Kupikir ini sudah terlalu malam. Setelah aku pergi kunci pintunya ya."

Rukia mencoba bertanya ada apa dengan pria ini, tapi mendadak kemudian Ichigo sudah keluar lebih dulu dari rumah Rukia dengan keadaan aneh. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baru kali ini Rukia memikirkan seorang pria sampai seperti ini.

Entah kenapa ada kesan aneh ketika pria itu meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan ini adalah malam setelah pertunjukkan terakhir mereka selesai. Dan pria berambut terang itu tidak datang. Padahal dia berjanji akan datang di saat pertunjukkan terakhir mereka. Apalagi ini adalah minggu terakhir di bulan Desember. Ahh sudahlah. Apa yang perlu dipikirkan sampai begitunya?

"Hei... cepat tidur. Kita bisa terlambat bangun besok loh!" celetuk Rangiku yang sudah menarik selimutnya.

"Ahh~ aku tak sabar lagi. Tapi, apa kau sudah ijin dengan kakakmu kalau besok kita mau ke sana?" tanya Hinamori yang sudah berguling di tengah ranjang. Dan di ujungnya Rangiku sudah tidur dengan damainya.

'Sudah. Kakak bilang tidak apa-apa. Dia juga sudah memberitahu nenek penjaga di sana.'

Tulis Rukia di ponselnya. Hinamori mengangguk mengerti kemudian menarik selimutnya pula. dua temannya sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kenapa Rukia jadi bingung begini ya?

Sudahlah. Mereka harus berangkat pagi besok. Jangan sampai ketiduran.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei nanas bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana sih, tasku belum kau angkut!"

"Aku tidak mau mengangkut tasmu makhluk luar angkasa!"

"Apa kau bilang! Rukia~~~ lakukan sesuatu pada kepala nanas ini..."

Rukia menarik-narik lengan baju Renji dan menunjuk tas besar berwarna pink yang masih tergeletak di jalan itu.

"Kau licik! Mana boleh kau memanfaatkan Rukia begitu!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Tasku berat tahu!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa tas sebesar itu hah!"

"Kita akan di sana sampai awal tahun baru nanti! Kau pikir persiapannya hanya sedikit? Lagipula... kita sudah lama tidak liburan bersama..."

Perdebatan Yumichika dan Renji pun kembali dimulai. Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Benar-benar anak kecil. Atau mereka memang anak kecil?

Rencananya, bersama teman-teman teaternya mereka akan pergi ke Seireitei. Dengan mobil van panjang milik Shuuhei yang dipinjamnya dari pamannya yang hobi traveling itu. Sebenarnya mereka biasa pergi liburan bersama seperti ini. Tapi kadang Rukia jarang ikut. Dia lebih suka bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya. Tapi kali ini dengan terpaksa Rukia harus ikut karena dia sendirian di Tokyo ini. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan bukankah lebih baik pergi liburan ke kampung halaman? Lagipula... Seireitei adalah tempat yang menyenangkan karena pantai di sana selalu hangat walau musim dingin sekalipun. Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Tas-tas mereka untuk bekal satu minggu sudah selesai. Sebenarnya sih mereka hanya membawa pakaian saja. Karena mereka akan tinggal di rumah Rukia yang lama. Rumah itu dijaga oleh seorang nenek yang merupakan kenalan orang tua Rukia dulu. Jadi sampai sekarang rumah itu tetap dihuni oleh nenek itu seorang. Lagipula... rumah Rukia berada di dekat pantai. Suasana pedesaan juga masih sangat terasa di sana. Nanti mereka akan menumpang kapal besar yang bisa memuat mobil untuk akses ke sana.

"Kyaaaa! Pria tampan itu kenapa ada di sini!" jerit Rangiku begitu melihat mobil sedan milik pria kaya itu muncul di rumah Rukia.

Tentu saja peserta liburan ini kaget bukan main.

Ichigo tiba di rumah gadis itu akhirnya. Dia mau membawa mobil sebenarnya, tapi sejak dia mengenal gadis itu, rasanya jalan kaki adalah alternatif menyenangkan untuknya. Apalagi rumah gadis mungil ini dekat dengan halte. Dia sebenarnya datang pagi ini ingin meminta maaf pada Rukia karena kejadian beberapa waktu itu. Alasannya sih karena kemarin-kemarin Ichigo tidak sempat keluar karena sibuk. Dan sekarang dia sudah cukup senggang. Tapi dia malah melihat rombongan teater itu tengah sibuk akan sesuatu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Liburan. Tentu saja!" sela Renji sambil mendelik sinis pada pria itu.

"Yayaya! Kami ke pulau Seireitei! Tempat Rukia tinggal dulu. Kami jamin kau tak akan menyesal datang ke sana!" sela Rangiku sambil mendahului Renji yang mau berkomentar lagi.

"Seireitei?" ulang Ichigo.

"Kau mau ikut? Kurosaki-kun?" timpal Hinamori.

"Hei kalian serius mau menga―hmmpph!"

"Abaikan kepala nanas ini! Ikut saja... ide bagus sekali kalau kau mau ikut liburan bersama kami! Kau tidak ada pekerjaan kan? Kuharap tidak ada..." bujuk Rangiku yang sudah menyumpal mulut Renji dengan tas tangannya.

Ichigo memandang ragu pada rombongan itu. Memang sebagian tidak ada yang keberatan kalau dia ikut. Tapi...

Kalau dia harus kembali ke sana lagi...

Gadis mungil itu mengulurkan ponselnya pada Ichigo kemudian. Ichigo bingung apakah harus membacanya atau tidak.

'Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau. Lagipula liburan seperti ini pasti menyenangkan kalau banyak orang. Bukankah kau menyukai semua temanku?'

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat Rukia tersenyum padanya seperti itu.

"Ayolah kita harus mengejar kapal pagi ini tahu..." gerutu Shuuhei sambil membunyikan klakson mobil van-nya.

"Nanana... masuklah semuanya..." Rangiku mulai mendorong-dorong semua anggota teaternya masuk ke dalam van itu.

"Tapi... aku tak bawa baju ganti..." sela Ichigo.

"Itu mudah, kau bisa pinjam bajunya Renji, Shuuhei atau... Yumichika!"

Dan menurut Ichigo, saran terakhir sangat tidak menguntungkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kursi belakang di tempati oleh Yumichika dan Hinamori, kursi di depan ada Renji dan Shuuhei yang bertugas menyetir. Karena perjalanan menuju Seireitei agak lama, makanya Renji dan Shuuhei nanti yang bergantian menyetir. Rangiku duduk di pinggir sedangkan Rukia juga ikut duduk di bangku tengah. Dan terakhir Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Rukia. Awalnya Renji iri setengah mati karena pria tampan ini ikut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau Rangiku sudah memutuskan tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya. Lagipula selain Renji semuanya baik-baik saja Ichigo ikut.

Selama perjalanan itu mereka bernyanyi bersama, bermain lempar kata dan tentu saja Shuuhei hanya ikut mendengarkan karena dia sedang menyetir.

Begitu tiba di pelabuhan, Ichigo mulai panik.

Mobilnya memang sudah masuk ke dalam kapal, tapi beberapa orang mulai ingin keluar melihat laut. Suasana mencekam saat ini sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk Ichigo. Dia tahu seharusnya dia menghindari laut. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia tidak ingin kebiasaannya kumat seperti ini. dia tak mau mengecewakan siapapun dengan tingkah konyolnya ini. astaga...

"Ayoo semua turun sebentar! Lautnya bagus kok! Setengah jam lagi kita baru tiba di Seireitei..." seru Rangiku sambil berlarian menuju atas kapal. Hinamori dan Yumichika, juga Shuuhei ikut ke sana. Renji masih mengawasi dengan hati-hati tingkah aneh pria berambut orange itu.

Dengan gugup, Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia yang baru akan beranjak keluar dari mobil van ini. mobilnya memang sudah diparkir di dalam kapal besar ini.

"Bisakah... kau tidak keluar? Aku... agak kurang enak badan," lirih Ichigo.

Ini memalukan memang. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Sendirian di kapal seperti ini membuatnya merasa takut sekaligus panik.

Rukia mengintip wajah Ichigo yang mulai panik dan gugup itu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Apalagi tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Rukia ikut terasa dingin.

Semua teman-temannya sudah keluar dari mobil. Dan Renji sepertinya sudah dibawa paksa oleh Rangiku untuk menikmati laut. Sepertinya Rukia tak punya pilihan sekarang ini.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Ichigo, Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

'Kau mabuk laut?'

Ichigo tertawa pelan begitu membaca tulisan di sana. Mabuk laut? Kalau benar begitu seharusnya dia mual-mual. Entah kenapa mendadak perutnya mulai kram karena mengingat dia ada di atas laut sekarang ini.

"Hanya merasa kurang nyaman saja," balas Ichigo setelah membaca tulisan di ponsel itu. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

'Maaf. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, seharusnya kau tidak ikut saja.'

Ichigo melihat gadis itu merasa bersalah sekali. Ichigo juga tak mau membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah. Tapi jika gadis ini tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo tidak suka laut, tentu saja dia akan akan semakin merasa bersalah. Karena tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi adalah laut yang luas dan menakutkan. Sekaligus... masa lalu yang mencekam itu.

"Sebentar juga baik. Bisa kau diam sebentar? Aku janji hanya sebentar saja."

Belum sempat Rukia memberi respon apapun, Ichigo mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Rukia. Saat itu rasanya aneh sekali. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa aneh.

Dan entah kenapa pula Ichigo merasa benar melakukan ini. Mendadak kram perutnya berangsur menghilang. Rasanya nyaman saja dengan posisi begini. Dia hanya perlu memikirkan bahwa dia tidak berada di laut tapi di dalam mobil. Dan wangi lavender ini, semakin membuatnya terasa nyaman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan damai.

Ichigo tak menyangka bahwa selama ini dia menghindari laut sejak berusia sembilan tahun dan kembali melihat laut di saat usianya sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar sama sekali tidak menyangka. Dia sempat lupa jika dia berada di laut ketika berada bersama Kuchiki Rukia ini. Gadis mungil ini bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Ichigo sempat tertidur di pundak gadis itu. Dan ketika mereka keluar dari pelabuhan, rasanya Ichigo kembali hidup. Menjauh dari laut adalah satu-satunya obat untuknya saat ini.

Tampaknya teman-teman Rukia memang orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Mereka tahu bagaimana cara menghidupkan suasana yang tadinya sunyi jadi sangat ramai. Wajar saja Rukia suka mereka. Mereka selalu membuat semua orang nyaman bersama mereka. Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Ichigo sekarang.

"Hei nanas bodoh! Bodoh! Berhenti cepat!" pekik Rangiku sambil mencekik leher Renji yang menyetir menggantikan Shuuhei sejak dari pelabuhan itu.

"Oii! Kita bisa tertabrak Matsumoto!" balas Renji.

Akhirnya dengan rem dadakan, Renji menghentikan mobil van itu. Rukia yang setengah mengantuk nyaris saja terjungkal ke depan karena rem mendadak itu. Tapi untungnya Ichigo menarik lengan gadis itu agar tidak langsung terjungkal. Sebagian tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua secara langsung, tapi Rukia cukup kaget dengan aksi Ichigo itu.

Mereka baru sadar bahwa mobilnya sudah lama berhenti dan Rangiku sudah berlarian ke luar. Ichigo yang masih merasa terkejut karena sikapnya sendiri tadi langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu.

Renji mematikan mesin mobil dan bersiap mengajak Rukia juga keluar. Kesempatan berdekatan dengan Rukia sangat sedikit saat ini. Apalagi semenjak kehadiran kepala labu itu!

Yumichika mendorong Ichigo untuk ikut berlarian ke arah pantai. Dan ternyata pantai itu memang hangat. Padahal ini masih musim dingin. Shuuhei hanya menunggu di dekat mobil. Rangiku sudah naik ke atas batu besar di pesisir pantai itu. Mereka berhenti di pantai menikmati pemandangan indah ini. Renji juga ikut naik di atas batu besar ini. Hinamori dan Yumichika tengah berkejaran dengan ombak di sana.

Ichigo masih berdiri agak jauh dari pantai itu. Tapi tak terlalu jauh dari batu besar yang berjejer rapi di pinggir pantai itu. Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika dan Hinamori sudah naik ke atas batu besar itu sambil berfoto-foto. Renji akhirnya punya kesempatan berdekatan dengan Rukia walau sebentar saja karena Rangiku sudah menyuruhnya mengambil foto model itu dari berbagai arah untuk dimasukkan ke dalam akun sosial pribadi miliknya.

Ichigo perlahan mendekati rombongan itu. Tapi tetap saja masa lalu yang menakutkan menghantuinya. Takut kalau-kalau ombak di laut itu datang menggulung dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya gemetar. Memalukan! Kalau rombongan itu tahu Ichigo begini pengecut tentu saja akan jadi bahan tertawaan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil terulur ke depannya. Ichigo mendongak mendapati gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya. Padahal Rukia masih duduk di atas batu saat itu.

Saat itu Rukia tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini saja," akhirnya justru kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"ICHIGOO~~ CEPATLAH NAIK! PEMANDANGANNYA BAGUS LOH!" pekik Rangiku dari jauh. Mereka sudah naik-naik ke batu-batu yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo. Mungkin Rukia berpikir Ichigo tak suka naik ke atas batu itu. Karena Ichigo tak kunjung menjawab uluran tangannya, akhirnya Rukia malah menyerahkan ponselnya lagi.

'Kau takut jatuh duduk di atas batu ya?'

Ichigo membelalak mendapati gadis itu seperti tengah meledeknya.

"Tidak! Aku... aku hanya belum pernah naik ke atas situ..." jawab Ichigo gengsi karena disangka penakut.

'Makanya belum pernah cobalah naik. Tempatnya tidak buruk kok.'

"Kau yakin?" Ichigo jadi bertambah bimbang.

'Percayalah padaku.'

Komunikasi itu berlangsung dengan saling menyerahkan ponsel Rukia. Ragu, Ichigo menerima uluran tangan gadis itu. Padahal tubuh Rukia begitu mungil tapi dia sanggup menarik Ichigo yang bebannya lebih dua kali tubuh mungilnya itu. Dan benar. Pemandangannya memang indah. Di atas batu besar ini semuanya terlihat jelas. Baru pertama kali Ichigo melihat laut tidak seseram dugaannya. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia. Gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan pemandangan laut pada Ichigo.

Tapi yang namanya gugup dan panik tetap tak bisa dibohongi. Ichigo masih cukup merasa gelisah berada di dekat laut. Ooh, kalau mereka tahu Ichigo takut pada laut, pasti tak ada yang berani memaksa Ichigo seperti ini.

'Kau masih tidak enak badan?'

Tulisan di ponsel itu tertera jelas di sana. Wajah Rukia tampak khawatir sambil meneliti wajah Ichigo yang gugup itu.

"Tidak. Aku... aku baik-baik saja. Ahh~ apa aku boleh memintamu bernyanyi untukku? Nyanyikan apa saja. Boleh?"

Ichigo tak punya pilihan lain. Biasanya kalau dia tidak nyaman begini Ichigo akan meminta Riruka menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Lagu apa saja. Asal bisa membuat Ichigo tenang.

Namun dahi gadis cantik ini mengernyit ketika mendengar permintaan konyol Ichigo. Tentu saja. Terdengar konyol dan―

Tak lama dari situ dia mendengar suara Rukia. Suara gadis ini begitu dekat dengannya. Rukia menghadap ke depan laut membiarkan angin laut ini menerbangkan helai rambut pendeknya. Suaranya tetap menggetarkan hati. Sepertinya dia menyanyikan salah satu lagu lullaby. Lagu itu... bukan lagu lullaby. Tidak. Ini lagu yang pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat. Tapi lagu apa?

Seketika itu pula bayangan foto Rukia sewaktu kecil ketika dia duduk di batu besar sambil bernyanyi itu berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

Siapa kau ini Kuchiki Rukia? Gumam Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna?apa ada yang bosan sama fic ini? kayaknya sih iya yah? hehehe karena lagi nge-blank total jadi yang dapet cuma ini. chap depan acara liburannya Ichi tuh ama Ruki... hahahaha entah kenapa saya suka banget acara libur kelompok gini. hehehe padahal mestinya si Ichi ikut ke Amerika bareng Riruka nape coba? malah ikut ke pulau lagi... ckckckc...

hehehe gimana? kalo ada yang bosen sama fic ini bilang ya. jadi gak perlu saya terusin lagi.

hohoo... becanda kok! kalo ada yang bosen bilang aja gak papa. jadi saya bisa ngatasinnya secepat mungkin. dimana yang ngebosenin. saya suka kok nerima kritik dalam bentuk apapun. artinya semua perhatian sama saya dan pengen cerita saya jadi bagus kan? hehehe

ok deh sesi balas review...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru...kyaa! profpic kamu itu kesukaan saya tahu! itu Ichi versi dewasa yang keren banget! hehehe nih Last Rose udah saya update. hehehe

lola chan : makasih udah review senpai... wah... Hime? hmm Riruka aja udah ribet senpai, kalo tambah Hime jadi dobel ribetnya. hheeh gak ada kok. tenang aja senpai. hohoho... RenRuki? wah saya pribadi sebenernya gak begitu suka RenRuki. hehehe tapi mungkin adegan itu bakal ada di chap-chap depan kok. hehhe

Nyiia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe aduh jadi merona dibilang bagus semua... hehehe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review senpai... loh emang kenapa dengan Inoue? heheeh maunya sih dia, tapi kayaknya gak lolos casting tuh. hehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... Beautiful Affair udah saya update. hehehe aduh jangan dipuji ketinggian gitu dong, saya masih kena getok sama senior lain kok karena diksi yang hancur sumpah.. hehehe

Mikalitiku : makasih udah review mika... hehehe hmm gak tahu deh, kayaknya sih sambil jalan dijelasin kehidupan Ichi, soalnya saya lebih fokus hubungan IchiRuki gitu. heheeh nih udah saya update heheheh

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... berharap aja gitu endingnya. hehehe nih Ruki ditinggal liburan... hhehe ok deh saya update deh... hehehe

XenNa Scarlet : makasih udah review senpai... kalo update sih emang sesuai sitkon. kadang bisa tiga hari sekali, kadang bisa seminggu, kadang bisa sebulan. sesuai situasi saya sih. hehehe oh ya Ichiruki... saya sih ngutamain plot. jadi emang belum berasa IchiRuki-nya hehehe doain aja chap depan jadi lebih berasa banget. hehehe

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review senpai... wah... pelan-pelan ntar kita tahu ada apa sih sama cerita ini. hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... nih apa udah tahu nasibnya Ruki ditinggal sendiri? hehehe

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review aka-chan... apa nih chap udah banyak Ichirukinya? hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... wah nenk... jangan gitu, kalo Riruka tahu bisa direbus si Ruki-nya. hehehehe

Ok deh. sekali lagi makasih yang udah baca. review... ato apa aja sama nih fic saya seneng banget. hehehe

pokoknya saya ada karena perhatian semua senpai sama fic saya. saya bakal terus semangat buat update... hehehe

Reviewnya yaa... hohoho

Jaa Nee!


	5. Old Memories

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Ichigo Kaa-chan."

"Merahasiakannya? Kenapa?"

"Ichigo akan kecewa."

"Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus Riruka! Mana mungkin dia kecewa."

"Tidak Kaa-chan. Tidak... dia pasti akan kecewa."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masih memperhatikan gadis mungil ini bernyanyi penuh penghayatan. Walaupun dia bernyanyi biasa saja, tanpa beban apapun, suaranya masih tetap menggetarkan hati. Suara yang sangat jernih dan menyenangkan untuk didengar ratusan kali. Andaikan gadis ini bisa bicara, tentu saja Ichigo akan terus mengajaknya bicara agar bisa mendengar suara merdunya setiap saat.

Dari jauh Renji mulai jengah memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk di atas batu itu tampak begitu dekat. Berani sekali orang baru itu mendekati Rukia!

Dengan langkah besar, Renji mulai mendekati dua orang itu, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyela masuk di antara mereka berdua.

"Minggir! Kalian jangan terlalu dekat!" seru Renji.

Karena tindakan kekanakannya itulah, Ichigo nyaris tersungkur dari atas batu besar itu.

"ICHIGO!"

Sontak saja semua orang menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.

Renji sampai terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. Ichigo yang tadinya akan jatuh tersungkur, jadi mempertahankan keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah. Apalagi mendadak setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa yang memanggil Ichigo tadi?" Rangiku penasaran.

"Bukan aku," Hinamori menyela.

"Itu suara perempuan kan?" sambung Yumichika.

"Rukia... barusan kau... bicara?" kata Renji terbata.

Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Pertama kali dia bisa memanggil orang tanpa bernyanyi. Reflek, Rukia memegang tenggorokannya sendiri. Sejak berumur 12 tahun, ini pertama kalinya, suara Rukia keluar tanpa harus bernyanyi.

"Kyaaa! Rukia! Kau bisa bicara! Coba sekarang panggil aku! Panggil Rangiku~ begitu... ayo!" seru Rangiku bersemangat sambil mengelus kedua lengan Rukia. Kontan saja semua anggota teater itu berkumpul mengelilingi Rukia menunggu gadis cantik itu mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Rukia terlihat gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Kemudian, dia berusaha mengucapkan kata yang diminta Rangiku barusan. Tapi lagi-lagi suaranya tidak keluar. Rukia seperti tengah bicara dengan suara kosong. Akhirnya setelah berusaha sekeras mungkin, Rukia tetap tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa perlu bernyanyi dulu.

"Tidak bisa ya?" lanjut Yumichika.

"Coba, nyanyikan sebait lagu Rukia..." pinta Hinamori.

Rukia mengangguk patuh. Lalu kemudian menyanyikan satu bait lagu. Suaranya keluar seperti biasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bicara tanpa bernyanyi saat memanggil Ichigo tadi? Kau sudah 12 tahun tidak bicara Rukia," rengek Rangiku. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Rukia... kau benar-benar tidak bisa... bicara lagi?" sela Renji. Rasanya kesal saja. Saat meneriaki Ichigo tadi, suaranya terdengar jelas. Sekarang ketika diminta mengeluarkan suaranya tetap tidak bisa. Renji jadi semakin tidak suka ketika melihat Rukia memberikan perhatiannya pada pria tak diundang ini.

"Apa mungkin itu tidak sengaja? Selama ini Rukia tidak bisa bicara kan? Siapa tahu tiba-tiba tenggorokannya aneh," tebak Yumichika.

"Apa mungkin karena aku mengagetkan kalian tadi? Si labu menyebalkan ini nyaris jatuh tadi. Makanya Rukia reflek berteriak begitu," akhirnya mau tak mau Renji mempertimbangkan alasannya kenapa Rukia berteriak seperti itu.

"Mungkin. Jadi mesti dikagetkan ya? Wah... kupikir suaramu sudah kembali normal. Kalau kakakmu tahu kan, dia pasti senang sekali," keluh Rangiku.

"Hei! Kita bisa kesorean ini! ayoo berangkat!" seru Hisagi dari jauh.

Mereka kemudian satu persatu beranjak meninggalkan pantai itu. Hisagi memekik memanggil Renji segera karena mobil van-nya agak bermasalah. Rangiku, Yumichika dan Hinamori memberikan semangat pada Rukia agar tidak memikirkan hal tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah perkembangan berarti untuk Rukia.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam, mendadak bingung. Sejak mendengar penjelasan beberapa temannya tadi, rasanya ini memang kejadian langka untuk Rukia sendiri. Dia bisa mengeluarkan suara tanpa bernyanyi. Walau hanya satu patah kata.

Setelah semuanya sibuk masuk ke dalam van, tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia yang berusaha turun dari batu besar itu. Melihat Rukia yang kesusahan karena roknya yang nyaris tersingkap berkali-kali karena angin laut, Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu turun. Tanpa banyak membantah, Rukia menyambut uluran tangannya. Bahkan ketika turun tadi, Rukia nyaris berpelukan dengan pria nyentrik ini.

Setelah turun dengan sukses, Rukia tersenyum lembut kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ichigo tersenyum balik. Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Rukia.

"Naa Rukia,"

Rukia berhenti berjalan lalu membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Ichigo tetap berdiri di sana dengan jarak tiga meter dari Rukia. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, Ichigo perlahan mendekati gadis berambut hitam ini.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau kau... selama 12 tahun ini tidak pernah bicara lagi. Kelihatannya ini pertama kalinya kau bicara ya? Tapi aku senang. Kata pertama yang kau ucapkan hari ini setelah 12 tahun lalu... adalah namaku."

Mendadak wajah Rukia memanas. Dan untungnya pria itu sudah menjauh dari Rukia. Mata ungu kelabunya membelalak lebar. Entah kenapa saat pria itu mengucapkan kata tadi membuat Rukia jadi... salah tingkah?

_Tapi aku senang. Kata pertama yang kau ucapkan hari ini setelah 12 tahun lalu... adalah namaku._

Astaga! Kenapa pria itu membuat Rukia jadi salah tingkah begini. Jantungnya jadi berdebar keras sekali. Mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Mana mungkin... tapi... seperti Rangiku dan Hinamori, Kurosaki Ichigo memang pria penuh pesona. Bahkan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat puluhan mata memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia-chan! Kau benar-benar kemari! Wah... sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu nak..."

Nenek setengah baya yang biasa dipanggil Nenek Sakura itu menyambut Rukia dengan penuh antusias. Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil membalas pelukan nenek berusia 80 tahun itu. Di luar dugaan, nenek ini masih sangat sehat dan bugar walau usianya nyaris seabad. Nenek Sakura juga tahu masalah Rukia yang tak bisa bicara ini. karena sebelum Rukia pindah ke Tokyo, Nenek Sakura sempat mengurusnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri kasih sayang sang nenek tetap terpatri di hati Rukia.

"Sayang sekali Hisana-chan tidak ikut denganmu yah? Oh ya... ajak masuk teman-temanmu. Nenek sudah siapkan cemilan. Semoga kalian suka,"

"Terima kasih Nenek...!" sambut semua orang.

Rukia berbalik dan menyilakan teman-temannya masuk dengan isyaratnya sendiri. Semuanya sudah bergegas masuk karena dingin musim salju ini. Kalau sudah beranjak sore beginilah cuacanya.

"Aihh! Kenapa pria tampan itu belum masuk Rukia-chan? Apa dia kekasihmu?" goda sang nenek begitu melihat Ichigo yang tertinggal di teras rumah bergaya Jepang kuno ini. wajah Rukia memanas otomatis. Terasa seluruh darah mengalir ke wajahnya. Dengan gerak cepat, Rukia menggeleng kuat sambil menggoyangkan tangannya mencegah pikiran sang nenek itu. Walau Rukia tahu Ichigo masih berada jauh dari teras karena sepertinya dia masih menikmati pemandangan laut yang tak jauh dari rumah Rukia. Kenapa langsung mengira Ichigo kekasihnya? Padahal kan ada Hisagi, Renji dan Yumichika―ehh? Sepertinya Yumichika tidak masuk hitungan ya?

"Huh! Kenapa malu-malu? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Tapi Nenek berharap kau cepat menikah dengannya. Pria setampan itu adalah stok langka sayang... biar Nenek yang menyapanya ya..."

Rukia tak bisa mencegah sang nenek yang langsung mendekati Ichigo.

Nenek Sakura terlihat antusias sekali berkenalan dengan Ichigo. Bahkan tanpa ragu merangkul pria itu dan menyentuh wajah tampannya. Rukia sempat terkikik geli melihat Ichigo tak terlihat tidak biasa berhadapan dengan wanita setua itu.

Tapi sesaat ketika mata Rukia beradu pandang dengan mata Ichigo, entah kenapa Rukia langsung berbalik dan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Lalu menekan dadanya. Tidak bagus. Kalau dia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini, bisa-bisa Rukia terkena serangan jantung mendadak!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kamar utama ditempati oleh Rangiku, Hinamori, Rukia dan Nenek Sakura. Lumayan sih, karena memang kamar utama di rumah ini cukup luas. Lagipula, banyak persediaan kasur di rumah Rukia. Di kamar kakaknya, ada Renji dan Yumichika. Sebenarnya Renji mati-matian menolak, tapi karena Yumichika tidak suka Hisagi yang merokok makanya terpaksa satu kamar dengan Renji. Dan di kamar Rukia yang lama sendiri, ada Ichigo dan Hisagi. Dua pria itu sepertinya baik-baik saja. Dan sebenarnya Ichigo sempat bingung dengan pakaian ganti. Renji langsung menolak meminjamkan pakaiannya. Dan Ichigo terlalu sungkan mengenakan pakaian Yumichika yang serba berwarna terang menyala itu. Jadinya terpaksa meminjam pakaian Hisagi. Untunglah Hisagi adalah tipe pria yang cuek dan tidak bertingkah.

Setelah makan malam yang ramai itu, Nenek Sakura memasak tsukiyaki yang tentu saja langsung dilahap oleh orang-orang kelaparan ini, semua orang memilih langsung tidur. Maklum saja, lelah karena perjalanan membuat orang cepat ngantuk. Lagipula yang paling lelah itu pastilah yang menyetir. Rencananya mereka akan di sini sampai malam ketiga tahun baru. Apalagi katanya ada banyak kegiatan yang seru dilakukan di sini. Lalu... menurut nenek Sakura, ada sebuah kuil yang letaknya lumayan jauh yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan apapun di sana. Tentu saja Rangiku dan Yumichika antusias sekali soal kuil itu. Sepertinya akan ada banyak permohonan dari mereka berdua yang harus dikabulkan oleh dewa kuil itu.

Sudah lama Rukia tidak tidur di kasur futon seperti ini. apalagi begini ramainya bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sayang, matanya masih belum begitu mengantuk. Rasanya dia belum mau tidur.

Padahal hari beranjak pukul 12 malam.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Mengambil selimut tipisnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sepertinya dia ingin melihat pemandangan laut di malam hari yang biasa dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan dirinya ketika masih tinggal di sini. Mereka suka melihat deburan ombak di malam hari yang tampak begitu tenang dan ditemani oleh jutaan bintang di langit hitam itu.

Begitu membuka pintu depan rumahnya, ternyata seseorang sudah duduk di sana. Dia mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna putih, tentunya dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian lain dan celana kaos panjang. Menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya dan kakinya yang menggantung di lantai kayu ini. tahukan seperti apa teras rumah khas Jepang kuno ini?

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Ichigo terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Rukia merapatkan selimut di sisi tubuhnya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Dengan jarak tentunya.

"Hei, kenapa kau belum tidur?" ulang Ichigo lagi.

Gadis itu menoleh lalu menunjuk Ichigo.

"Aku? Kenapa aku belum tidur ya? Hmm... sebenarnya aku belum pernah tidur di tempat seperti ini. maksudku... tempat ini masih begitu asing untukku. Seperti homesick... kau tahu kan? Apalagi ini... masih di laut."

Rukia mengernyit penasaran. Dia gatal sekali ingin bertanya pada pria orange ini kenapa sepertinya kata laut sangat tabu untuknya. Karena itu Rukia meraba baju tidurnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ditulis. Sialnya ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Rasanya malas sekali kalau mau bergerak kembali ke sana. Nantinya bisa menimbulkan kegaduhan dan―

"Pakai punyaku saja. Kau mau menulis sesuatu kan?"

Pria itu mengulurkan ponselnya pada Rukia. Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia mau bicara dengannya. Dan itu cukup membantu. Setidaknya Rukia tak perlu susah payah menyampaikan keinginannya.

'Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu.'

Ichigo membaca tulisan itu, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya kembali pada Rukia.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan Rukia."

'Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?'

"Apa?"

'Kenapa kau takut dengan laut?'

Raut penasaran begitu kental di wajah mungil gadis ini. sebenarnya Ichigo tak pernah membicarakan ini dengan orang lain. Tentu saja akan terdengar konyol dan memalukan. Tapi entah kenapa juga, rasanya bercerita dengan gadis ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya... bercerita sesuatu dengannya membuat Ichigo sedikit merasa lega. Walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo belum mengerti banyak soal gadis ini sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku harus cerita dari awal. Tapi kuminta setelah kau mendengar cerita ini jangan merasa bersalah," ujar Ichigo sambil menatap serius pada gadis bermata cantik itu. Rukia mengangguk semangat.

"Huftt... baiklah. Dulu, waktu usiaku sembilan tahun, keluargaku mengadakan perjalanan laut. Saat itu, kami begitu antusias untuk wisata laut itu. Aku, ibuku, ayahku, dan kedua adik perempuanku sudah naik di atas kapal dan memancing di tengah laut. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai... sesuatu terjadi pada kapal kami. Entah kesalahan teknis atau apa, kapal yang kami tumpangi oleng dan tiba-tiba tenggelam di laut.

"Saat keadaan genting itu, ayahku berusaha menyelamatkan kedua adikku untuk naik ke kapal penyelamat. Tapi ternyata, Ibuku tidak ada di sana. Ayahku berusaha mencari ke seluruh kapal, bahkan saat kapal nyaris tenggelam. Ayah meminta kami menunggu di kapal penyelamat sampai Ayah membawa Ibu bersama kami nanti. Tapi ternyata Ayah tetap tak menemukan Ibu.

"Aku ingat saat itu, Ibu sedang berada di dek bawah. Sepertinya Ibu terkunci di sana dan nyaris tenggelam. Karena panik aku melompat dari kapal penyelamat. Awak kapal yang lain sudah berusaha menghalangiku, tapi aku tetap nekat masuk ke dalam dek bawah yang sudah diisi oleh air laut itu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan Ibu memang terkunci di sana tak sadarkan diri.

"Mati-matian aku berusaha membuka pintu dek bawah itu untuk menyelamatkan Ibu. Karena masih terlalu kecil, aku tidak bisa menolong Ibu. Sampai akhirnya kapal itu benar-benar tenggelam dan aku... ikut tenggelam bersama kapal itu. Aku tak bisa berenang. Jadi otomatis aku hanya pasrah. Saat itulah, samar-samar aku melihat seseorang datang ke arahku. Dia berenang ke arahku dan menarik tubuhku agar tidak tenggelam. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengingat siapa yang menolongku saat itu.

"Tapi, sesaat dia telah menolongku dan membawaku keluar dari laut, penyelamatku itu membawaku ke tepi pantai dan melakukan pertolongan pertama. Dan akhirnya aku selamat walau kesadaranku sudah menipis. Aku tak ingin berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. tapi kemudian, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Aku tahu itu suara seorang gadis. begitu aku membuka mataku, gadis itu duduk di atas batu besar sambil bernyanyi dengan merdu. Karena terhalang sinar matahari, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu.

"Sampai akhirnya... aku tertidur kembali. Dan begitu bangun sekali lagi, rasanya seperti mimpi aku bisa selamat dari bahaya itu, aku kembali mendengar suara merdu itu. Dan rupanya... dia adalah gadis yang selama ini merawatku dan menolongku. Mungkin kau mengenalnya. Gadis berambut merah yang pernah bernyanyi di teater kalian waktu itu. Putri Yoruichi Ba-san. Dialah yang ternyata menolongku saat itu."

Ichigo menghentikan ceritanya. Tidak tahu kenapa, Ichigo malah tidak ingin bercerita mengenai siapa Riruka itu pada Rukia. Ada yang aneh di sini.

'Ibumu?'

Ponsel Ichigo kembali disodorkan oleh Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat simpati dan ikut sedih mendengar cerita Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa kutolong. Pencarian di lakukan selama satu bulan. Dan ternyata Ibuku... sudah meninggal."

Rukia terdiam. Matanya terlanjur basah.

'Maaf jadi membuatmu mengingat masa lalu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kemari. Pasti kau sangat menderita di sini ya.'

Ichigo melihat gadis itu menyeka matanya berkali-kali.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan merasa bersalah," ujar Ichigo sedikit kecewa.

Sambil tetap menyeka matanya, Rukia sudah menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Ichigo.

'Aku tidak merasa bersalah. Aku hanya... sedih mendengar ceritamu.'

"Semua orang pasti sedih begitu mendengar ceritaku. Nah... tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Dongengku sudah cukup bukan?"

Rukia tersenyum geli sambil mengusap matanya. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencapai pintu geser rumahnya.

"Ehm... Rukia..." panggil Ichigo sebelum gadis itu benar-benar masuk.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ponselku... mau kau bawa tidur?"

Rukia lupa kalau dia membawa ponselnya Ichigo. Buru-buru dia menyerahkannya kembali. Dasar bodoh! Memalukan sekali.

"Rukia..." kali ini Ichigo memanggilnya dengan sedikit gelak tawa geli.

Sekali lagi Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Harusnya kau mengalungkan ponselmu di leher supaya kau tidak repot seperti tadi."

Rukia mendelik sinis pada Ichigo. Lalu hendak masuk lagi ke dalam.

"Rukia." Kali ini suaranya terdengar serius. Tapi Rukia yakin Ichigo tengah menggodanya. Dengan tatapan maut yang bersiap membunuh orang, Rukia memandang Ichigo.

"Hei... apa mungkin, gadis yang menolongku dari laut dan bernyanyi di atas batu besar itu adalah... kau?"

Rukia terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasanya...

"Bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan. Selamat malam."

Meskipun dia bercanda... tapi Rukia merasa bahwa apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ichigo tadi cukup serius.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah seminggu Ichigo berada di pulau ini. kehidupan di sini memang menyenangkan. Jauh dari kesibukan Tokyo yang menyebalkan. Rasanya tidak menyesal datang menghabiskan waktu di sini. Apalagi bersama teman-teman teater Rukia.

Sejak Rukia tahu sebab Ichigo takut laut, Rukia terkesan menjaga Ichigo dari laut. Setiap kali mereka akan pergi ke laut, Rukia selalu mencegah Ichigo ikut. Kalaupun mereka ikut, Rukia akan menemani Ichigo duduk di pinggir pantai membiarkan teman-temannya yang ikut bermain. Terkadang Renji selalu menyela di antara mereka berdua. Walaupun Ichigo sudah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, Rukia tetap khawatir padanya.

Bahkan Ichigo sempat bilang kalau dia berterima kasih pada Rukia membawanya ke laut. Dengan begini, Ichigo mulai belajar untuk melawan rasa takutnya itu. Walau... kenangan buruk akan terus menghantuinya.

"Hei Rukia..."

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Renji berdiri di belakangnya. Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Mereka memutuskan untuk pesta kembang api dan bakar barbeque di depan rumah Rukia. Cukup menyenangkan. Ichigo sepertinya tengah sibuk bersama nenek Sakura dan Rangiku yang heboh sendiri.

"Apa kau... menyukai pria labu itu?" tanya Renji langsung.

Rukia terbelalak kaget. Dia tak menyangka Renji akan bertanya seperti itu. Padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan masalah itu. Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah kau tidak menyukainya?" tekan Renji lagi.

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Tidak mungkin ada perasaan seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak ada.

"Aih... syukurlah. Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan. Terima kasih Rukia."

Dan jujur saja Rukia tak mengerti maksud Renji saat itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini tepat awal tahun baru. Setelah semalam mengadakan pesta kembang api semalam.

Pagi ini semuanya bermaksud menuju kuil yang dimaksud oleh nenek Sakura. Kuil yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun itu.

Walaupun semua orang mengenakan pakaian kimono tebal khas musim dingin, tapi semua rombongan teaternya memakai pakaian biasa saja. Mungkin karena ini masih sebuah desa, makanya tradisi di sini masihlah sangat kuat. Tapi sepertinya semua teman Rukia tampak tak peduli pandangan orang.

Yang berdoa dengan antusias hanyalah Yumichika dan Rangiku. Hinamori dan Hisagi juga ikut berdoa. Renji pun demikian. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipinta oleh Renji.

Rukia hanya berdoa sebentar lalu pergi lebih dulu. Kebetulan di luar kuil ini masih ada beberapa pedagang yang berjajar rapi di sana menyambut tahun baru. Ichigo tidak ikut berdoa.

Rukia mengajak Ichigo berkeliling lebih dulu. Kebetulan setelah komplek kuil itu, ada jalan raya dan di seberangnya ada sebuah toko boneka. Rukia bermaksud ke sana. Dan membiarkan teman-temannya menyusul. Karena sepertinya yang lain masih sibuk. Lagipula... Ichigo tidak keberatan menemaninya.

Begitu menyeberang jalan, Rukia sempat ditabrak oleh orang aneh. Untungnya Ichigo segera menangkap Rukia lalu mendelik sinis pada penyeberang yang sembarangan itu. Semuanya memang tidak apa-apa. Sampai...

Rukia meraba tas selempang ungunya itu. Boneka kelincinya jatuh di tengah jalan itu. Arus lalu lintas saat itu cukup ramai. Rukia gelisah karena bonekanya tergeletak di sana. Rukia harus mengambilnya. Harus―

"Hei. Kau mau kemana?" Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia yang hendak menyeberang kembali.

"Toko bonekanya di sebelah sini kan?" lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian menunjuk jalanan itu. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya meneliti apa yang Rukia coba katakan itu. Ternyata boneka kelinci itu jatuh di sana.

"Boneka itu? Tunggu di sini. Biar aku ambilkan," ujar Ichigo lalu segera menyeberang jalanan mengambil boneka itu.

Rukia menunggu dengan patuh. Ichigo sudah menyeberang dengan hati-hati dan tiba di tengah jalan. Dia menunduk sebentar lalu mengambil boneka kelinci Rukia. Ichigo sempat berhenti lama di sana sambil memperhatikan boneka lusuh itu. Rukia terus memperhatikannya sampai... dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Ichigo sepertinya tidak sadar dengan mobil itu. Rukia ingin berteriak memperingatkan Ichigo. Tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Rukia bahkan menangis sambil meraba tenggorokannya sendiri memohon agar bisa bersuara walau Cuma satu kali saja. Dia ingin bersuara! Dia ingin memanggil Ichigo!

"ICHIGOO!"

Sekali lagi. Suara itu akhirnya terdengar sampai Ichigo berbalik ke arah Rukia dengan wajah kaget.

"HEI! MAU MATI YA! MINGGIR SANA!" bentak pemilik mobil itu. Untungnya mobil yang melaju cepat itu segera mengerem mendadak hingga Ichigo tidak jadi tertabrak. Setelah menunduk meminta maaf, Ichigo segera kembali ke tepi jalan.

"Kau tadi memanggilku lagi?" tanya Ichigo antusias. Dia senang suara Rukia keluar lagi saat memanggilnya.

Tapi yang dia lihat sekarang, Rukia yang menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Matanya banjir. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti turun. Terdengar nafas tersengal dari Rukia. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran.

"Rukia? Ada apa denganmu?" kali ini Ichigo panik melihat Rukia yang seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Gadis itu kemudian jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan.

Rukia tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya... ada suasana mencekam mengingat adegan tadi. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kenapa suaranya menghilang selama ini.

"Rukia? Jawab aku! Rukia? Kau mendengarku kan? Rukia?"

Berkali-kali suara Ichigo memanggil Rukia dan berusaha menyadarkannya. Tapi Rukia seperti bukan berada di dunianya saat ini. Bahkan Rukia tak bergeming ketika Ichigo mengguncang tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat sambil berusaha mencari bantuan. Saat itu, mata Rukia meredup dengan airmata yang tetap mengalir dari mata cantiknya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia memanggilmu lagi? Kau yakin?" tanya Hisagi tak percaya.

Saat ini, mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah Rukia lagi. Mendengar Rukia terlihat aneh, Ichigo segera menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Untungnya masih ada nenek Sakura di rumah yang membantu Rukia yang tiba-tiba pingsan itu. Sebenarnya anggota teater yang lain belum mau pulang. Mereka masih sibuk belanja. Hingga akhirnya Hisagi menyerah dan kembali ke rumah. Saat itulah Hisagi mendapati Ichigo yang menggendong Rukia dengan panik. Lalu segera menghubungi teman-temannya untuk segera pulang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku penasaran setelah anggota teater yang lain berkumpul.

"Sebenarnya, kami bermaksud mengunjungi toko boneka di depan komplek kuil itu. Lalu... boneka Rukia jatuh di jalan, dan aku bermaksud mengambilnya. Saat itu... aku nyaris tertabrak mobil, dan Rukia memanggilku lagi. Begitu aku menghampirinya tidak tahu kenapa Rukia jadi aneh dan langsung pingsan," jelas Ichigo serba salah.

"Rukia tidak pernah seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?" sela Hinamori.

"Pasti ada yang kau lakukan padanya kan! Katakan yang jujur! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia sampai dia seperti itu!" seru Renji sambil mencengkeram leher baju Ichigo.

"Kelapa nanas! Hentikan itu! Mana mungkin Ichigo bohong! Kau jangan bikin masalah dulu. Kita belum mendengar apapun dari Rukia. Sabarlah dulu," sela Yumichika lalu memisahkan cengkeraman Renji.

Dengan raut kesal, Renji melepaskannya. Wajah Ichigo masih tampak merasa bersalah. Semua orang tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Rukia seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Rukia pingsan tanpa sebab. Jelas saja. Yang mereka tahu, Rukia adalah gadis paling kuat yang pernah ada. Tidak pernah merasa lemah karena apapun.

"Hei... suara kalian terdengar sampai ke dalam. Biarkan Rukia-chan istirahat," akhirnya yang ditunggupun keluar. Nenek Sakura keluar setelah mengurus Rukia.

"Rukia baik-baik saja?" tanya Renji langsung.

"Iya. Dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Cuma kaget. Sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Dibiarkan sebentar juga dia pasti pulih kembali. Rukia-chan bukan anak yang lemah kok. Tenang saja," hibur sang nenek.

Semua orang bernafas lega. Hinamori dan Rangiku bergerak masuk untuk melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Siapa yang terakhir kali bersama Rukia-chan?" tanya si nenek. Bukan bermaksud mengintimidasi. Hanya bertanya saja.

Ichigo melangkah maju bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek.

"Oh. Kau... lalu, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum Rukia jatuh pingsan tadi?" tanya Nenek Sakura.

"Dia... melihatku nyaris tertabrak mobil. Setelah itu, keadaannya jadi aneh."

"Pantas saja," gumam nenek itu.

"Memang ada apa Nek?" tanya Yumichika.

"12 tahun lalu, orangtua Rukia meninggal karena tertabrak mobil juga. Saat itu, Rukia sendiri yang menyaksikan bagaimana mobil itu menabrak kedua orangtuanya sekaligus. Karena itu, Rukia jadi sakit-sakitan dan demam tinggi. Tak lama dari situ, akhirnya ada penyakit aneh yang menggerogotinya. Suaranya perlahan-lahan menghilang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dokter bilang suaranya menghilang karena trauma psikis. Makanya sampai sekarang Rukia tak bisa bicara lagi," jelas nenek Sakura.

Itukah penyebab mengapa Rukia tak bisa bicara lagi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah tertidur selama 10 jam, akhirnya Rukia sadar juga. Di sekelilingnya ada Rangiku, Hinamori dan Yumichika. Termasuk nenek Sakura. Mereka tersenyum lega melihat Rukia sudah baik-baik saja.

Rukia tampak linglung karena Rangiku memeluknya begitu kencang sambil menangis histeris. Renji dan Hisagi juga lega mendapati Rukia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tak melihat seorang lagi. Rukia tak bisa bertanya dimana seorang lagi itu. Mereka juga tak mengatakan dimana seorang lagi tersebut. Rukia hanya ingin tahu, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Rukia sempat merasa bersalah karena dia mendadak pingsan begitu. Karena teringat masa lalu yang menyebalkan itulah pikiran Rukia jadi aneh.

Setelah semua orang tertidur, Rukia pelan-pelan menyusup keluar dari kamarnya. Pelan-pelan pula dia mengintip ke kamar orang tersebut.

Tidak ada.

Kemana dia?

Rukia mencarinya di dapur, kamar mandi, bahkan ruang tengah. Tapi tetap tidak ada.

Tapi, begitu Rukia membuka pintu depan, ternyata ada.

Lagi-lagi dia duduk di sana. Kali ini dia duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia pelan-pelan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ternyata dia masih juga tidak sadar. Rukia menepuk pundaknya pelan. Barulah dia menyadari kehadiran Rukia.

"Rukia? Kau...?" tanyanya bingung.

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Bermaksud untuk membuka ponselnya, tapi kemudian matanya melebar. Jantungnya berdegub amat kencang. Rasanya darah kembali mengalir ke seluruh wajahnya. Tubuhnya kaku mendadak. Bahkan tak bisa bergerak sesentipun dari tempat duduknya. Astaga...

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah," bisiknya di telinga Rukia.

Rukia memang sempat melihat pria tampan ini berwajah bersalah tadi.

"Maaf Rukia. Karena aku. Karena aku kau jadi begini. Maafkan aku Rukia," kembali bisiknya berulang kali.

Diam-diam Rukia menyandarkan pipinya di bahu pria orange ini. Wangi Ichigo tetap seperti biasa. Sangat menyentuh. Dan Rukia suka wangi ini. sangat menenangkan.

"Aku janji akan melindungimu. Aku janji Rukia,"

Bolehkah Rukia mempercayai kata-kata itu? Bahkan pelukan ini benar-benar nyaman untuknya sekarang. Sangat... nyaman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya! bisa update juga setelah mid semester yang panjang... heheheh berasa UN bener loh... sumpah!

apalagi kemarin kemarin saya ngalamin kejadian gak enak bener di kampus. grrr! sumpah bikin emosi!

tapi ya sutralah... setelah update beberapa fic saya, saya jadi semangat lagi. hahahaha... makasih ya yang nungguin fic saya selama ini. beneran makasih banyak... saya gak tahu mesti balas gimana sama senpai-senpai yang menyukai cerita saya. saya cuma berharap selanjutnya fic saya tetap akan ditungguin oleh senpai-senpai. hheehe

Ok deh balas review dulu...

anon : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe yah, Ichigo kan masih kecil waktu itu, mana dia inget sama masa lalunya. hehehe iya, hehehe emang pengen banget bikin yang satu itu. walau kayaknya updatenya juga agak ngaret. hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update. hehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... wah makasih... hehehe semoga beneran gak ngebosenin ya...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe wah, kalo Ichi sih ingetnya itu Riruka loh. hehehehe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... dipanggil gini gak papa ya? hehehehe nih udah update... hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... nah masa lalu Ichi ada di chap ini. jadi tahu deh kenapa Ichi takut sama laut. hehehe makasih udah bilang gak ngebosenin. semoga aja yaa hehehe

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review aka-chan... hehehe iya nih udah update. heheheh

beby-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe yang diinget Ichi cuma Riruka. gak ada dia inget Rukia gitu. hehhe secara yang nolong Ichi kan Riruka. hehehe yah, Ichi mah udah cinta mati sama Riruka...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... gak papa kok telat. yang penting masih di review... hehehe uhm... Ichi emang cuma inget Riruka yang nolongin dia. heheheh penjelasannya ada di chap ini. hohooh

guigui M.I.T : makasih udah review kakak... hehehe jadi gak papa ya dipanggil kakak? hhohoho yah ini alasan Ichi takut laut ada di sini. hohoho ehm... konfliknya ya? saya gak janji sih bisa yang seru apa nggak. soalnya konflik saya rata-rata drama semua. hehehe maaf ya kalo jadinya agak mengecewakan nanti. ehm... fic itu lagi in progress tapi saya gak tahu kapan publishnya. hehhe masih cari ide. hehehe

anon : makasih udah review senpai... nih ada lanjutannya kan? hehehe nih udah banyak IchiRuki lum ya? hehehe

OK deh. gak bosen-bosennya saya ngucapin makasih sama semua senpai yang berpartisipasi di fic ini, entah baca sambil review, atau baca doang tapi gak review... heheheh kalopun cuma baca gak review... artinya senpai masih suka sama cerita saya kan? hihihihi...

ok deh, review tetep ditungguin, supaya saya tahu apakah cerita ini layak untuk lanjut nanti... hohoo

Jaa Nee!


	6. Lost Memories

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Rasanya gelisah sepanjang malam. Bukan karena dia ingat mimpi buruknya sewaktu kecil atau karena bayangan masa lalunya dulu. Bukan itu.

Tapi pelukan Ichigo.

Pria itu memeluknya begitu lama sampai Rukia nyaris tertidur di dada pria itu. Tapi kenyataan membangunkan mereka. Setelah pelukan yang dramatis itu, Ichigo kembali menyuruh Rukia masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Rukia tak banyak membantah dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Benar-benar malam yang indah. Rukia tak menyangka jika dipeluk seseorang yang bukan keluarganya begitu hangat dan...

Rukia sungguh berharap pelukan itu bisa abadi di sisinya.

Tapi... Rukia tak tahu. bagaimana Ichigo mengartikan pelukan yang dia berikan pada Rukia malam ini. Rukia tak berani membayangkan apa yang Ichigo pikirkan soal dirinya hari ini. yang jelas... Rukia benar-benar senang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya Rukia hanya sanggup tidur selama beberapa jam. Dan selebihnya dia banyak memikirkan banyak hal lainnya. Besok mereka akan pulang kembali di Tokyo. Rukia rasanya ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini. Dan tentunya bersama teman-temannya saat ini. Juga orang itu. Meski Rukia tahu, orang itu pasti masih sangat takut pada laut. Masa lalu yang dia ceritakan waktu itu pada Rukia benar-benar membuat Rukia merasa bersalah dan sangat sedih. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan melihat orang yang paling kau sayangi mati di depanmu. Sama seperti Rukia. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal tepat di depan matanya. Bahkan efeknya berasa sampai sekarang. suara Rukia tak pernah kembali meski dia berusaha sekuatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa beberapa waktu ini dia bisa berteriak memanggil nama orang itu dengan lantang. Seolah-olah dia biasa mengucapkan nama itu. Dan suaranya keluar begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Berbeda saat dia ingin menyanyi. Sangat berbeda.

Kapan suaranya bisa keluar lagi tanpa perlu bernyanyi?

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini dia membuka ponselnya lebih dulu. Masih pukul lima pagi. Pantas saja semuanya masih terasa gelap dan masih nyenyak tertidur.

Rukia bergerak perlahan lalu mengambil sweater tebalnya dan syalnya. Perlahan, mengendap keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya benar semuanya masih tertidur lelap. Rukia kembali bergerak perlahan, tidak menimbulkan bunyi menuju meja pendek di ruang tengah. Menulis di secarik kertas kalau dia ingin jalan pagi sebentar. Tidak akan lama dan segera kembali. Berharap kalau mereka tidak akan heboh karena Rukia pergi seorang diri. lagipula selama liburan kali ini dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman teater-nya. Belum ada kesempatan bagi Rukia untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya dulu yang ada di pulau ini. dan ditambah lagi setelah mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya sejak hari pertama tiba, Rukia tak melihat teman-temannya lagi yang biasanya berkeliaran di manapun. Sekarang, karena sudah terlalu lama tinggal di kota besar, Rukia merasa asing berada di kampung halaman sendiri. Banyak yang sudah berubah selama ini. Terlalu banyak.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia terkesiap ketika mendengar suara berat memanggilnya. Dengan gerak cepat, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ichigo yang baru bangun tidur, sama seperti dirinya, tapi tampaknya Ichigo jauh lebih kacau, yang memandang penuh tanya padanya. Pria itu mengenakan sweater tebalnya, celana panjang dan rambutnya yang masih berantakan.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku sweater-nya dan mengetik beberapa kata. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

'Aku mau jalan pagi sebentar. Kau mau ikut?'

"Sepagi ini? Kau yakin?" ujar Ichigo tak percaya. Matahari bahkan belum nampak secuil pun. Dan di pagi yang dingin ini, gadis mungil ini mau pergi jalan-jalan?

Tak lama kemudian Rukia mengangguk cepat dan pasti. Ichigo menguap sejenak sambil menutupnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku ikut. Kelihatannya enak jalan pagi-pagi seperti ini," kata Ichigo pula.

'Bukankah kau takut laut?'

Ichigo menatap mata cantik gadis itu dengan serius dan lembut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan belajar untuk tidak takut lagi? Aku... ingin seberani dirimu."

Gawat...

Ini tidak bagus. Setiap kali pria itu menatap serius padanya, seperti sekarang, Rukia tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri. Entah kenapa rasanya ada aliran listrik yang membuatnya terkejut setiap saat. Apa ini artinya?

Setelah Ichigo berbalik dan memberikan isyarat pada Rukia untuk menunggunya, Rukia kembali diam. Perasaan apa ini?

Sejak mereka berdua begitu dekat―apalagi setelah Ichigo menceritakan masa lalunya―Rukia mulai merasa salah tingkah berada di dekat pria itu. Tapi Rukia berusaha agar dia tak menyadari tingkah aneh Rukia ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, Ichigo keluar dan mereka langsung berjalan pelan menuju pantai di dekat rumah Rukia. Ichigo masih terlihat gugup melihat laut itu. Rukia mengerti itu. Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian seseorang yang sangat kau cintai.

"Apakah... kau juga seperti ini kemarin?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tetap berjalan, sama seperti pria itu, tapi wajahnya langsung menoleh pada pria ini dengan tatapan bertanya. Udara pagi memang berhembus begitu dingin. Tapi setidaknya, pantai ini masih terasa hangat.

"Maaf kalau sepertinya aku lancang. Tapi kemarin Nenek Sakura memberitahu kami soal... orang tuamu. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk membuatmu teringat mereka lagi. Aku tahu rasanya. Sama seperti aku. Setiap kali melihat laut, rasanya aku terkenang dengan Ibuku. Mungkin kemarin... kau juga seperti itu. Makanya kau sampai pingsan begitu," jelas Ichigo.

Memang benar. Kemarin memang membuat Rukia begitu takut. Melihat kejadian kemarin sangat membuatnya takut dan tak sanggup membayangkan apapun. Bahakn sampai membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya. Rukia tahu perasaan Ichigo. Karena mereka pernah mengalami perasaan yang sama. Perasaan yang menyakitkan itu.

Sekilas Rukia mendengar suara bel. Suaranya begitu jelas.

Ternyata bel sepeda!

Rukia berhenti melangkah kemudian menarik lengan Ichigo mengikutinya. Ichigo hampir terjungkal karena Rukia menariknya begitu kencang.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?" pekik Ichigo.

Rukia berlari hingga ke ujung pantai. Rupanya ada semacam penyewaan sepeda di sana. Tapi karena masih terlalu pagi, tempat penyewaan itu belum buka. Rukia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda di pagi begini.

Ichigo juga bingung kenapa dibawa ke tempat begini.

"Kau mau apa di sini Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi tidak mengerti dengan tingkah gadis ini.

Rukia menunjuk sepeda yang berada di dalam tempat penyewaan itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau mau naik sepeda sepagi ini? Yang benar saja..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan rumahku?"

Mereka berdua terkesiap mendengar suara laki-laki yang cukup berumur. Ketika berbalik, ternyata ada seorang bapak yang lumayan tua. Rukia tersenyum sambil menunduk kepada bapak yang lumayan tua itu. Sepertinya bapak itu habis dari pasar, karena bawaan di keranjang sepedanya cukup banyak. Rukia menarik-narik lengan sweater Ichigo lalu melirik ke tempat sepeda-sepeda itu.

"Tidak mau!" keluh Ichigo.

"Hei... kalian mau apa sebenarnya?"

Rukia semakin kencang menarik lengan sweater Ichigo hingga membuat pria berambut orange itu kehabisan kesabaran. Mata mereka saling melotot satu sama lain seolah menyampaikan keinginan masing-masing. Tapi akhirnya Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon yang sangat ampuh. Bahkan Ichigo sempat tergoda dengan wajah gadis ini yang sangat mirip kelinci yang manis.

"Baiklah aku menyerah!" gerutu Ichigo akhirnya. Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf Pak, apa sepeda di sana milikmu? Apa boleh kami pinjam sebentar?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Iya, memang sepeda itu milikku. Tapi... ini belum jam bukanya. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa meminjam sepeda ini dulu," tunjuk bapak itu pada sepeda yang dibawanya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena hanya bisa meminjam satu sepeda, dan malangnya jaminannya ponsel milik Rukia. Sebenarnya bapak itu tidak ingin meminjamkannya, tapi ketika Ichigo bilang mereka sedang liburan kemari dan mereka datang dari Tokyo, bapak itu kemudian mengerti. Dia meminjamkan sepedanya walau harus menahan ponsel Rukia dulu. Bahkan bapak itu sempat menyindir mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang baru saja bulan madu. Kontan saja wajah Ichigo memerah. Tapi untungnya Rukia tak mendengar itu.

Untunglah bapak itu pengertian dan mengijinkan mereka membawa sepedanya pergi. Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa gadis ini begitu ngotot ingin naik sepeda.

Dengan setengah hati, Ichigo mengayuh sepedanya sementara si kelinci manis ini duduk di kursi belakang sepeda ini. Rukia memegangi sweater bagian pinggang milik Ichigo. Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan pantai yang sudah beraspal ini. udara dingin tidak menyulutkan keinginan Rukia untuk berjalan di pagi hari ini. suasana pagi hari di desa seperti ini memang jauh di bandingkan suasana Tokyo yang sudah penuh dengan polusi kotornya. Udaranya masih begitu sejuk dan sangat wangi. Tidak ada satupun asap yang berterbangan di sana. Pelan-pelan Ichigo juga menikmati suasana ini.

Rukia melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegangi sweater Ichigo, seperti mencoba menyapu udara. Ichigo pun sama, menyapu udara dengan sebelah tangannya. Karena terlalu asyik, mereka bahkan nyaris terjungkal karena Ichigo hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Reflek Rukia memeluk pinggang Ichigo mencari keseimbangannya juga. Karena nyaris jatuh, Rukia memukul pelan punggung pria itu.

"Hei. Aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Ichigo sambil menoleh ke belakang gadis itu.

Rukia tampak tak percaya dan memukul punggung Ichigo lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Kau ini! Lihat! Kalau yang ini―"

Ichigo melajukan sepedanya dengan cepat lalu sengaja melompati sebuah markah jalan hingga mereka melayang di udara. Rukia menjerit kecil, walau sepertinya suaranya tidak terdengar. Rukia makin kencang memeluk pinggang Ichigo.

"―baru sengaja," sambung Ichigo.

Tanpa terasa, rupanya di jalanan itu, terlihat pantai yang sangat cantik. Ichigo mulai merasa gadis ini kembali memperhatikan yang lain. Ternyata, dari jauh, sang surya sudah mengintip naik. Cahayanya sempat terasa hangat di sekitar mereka. Ichigo berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan membiarkan gadis itu menikmati matahari yang beranjak naik. Rukia bahkan tak melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ichigo. Sama seperti Ichigo yang tak berniat melepaskan semua ini.

Kenapa bukan Rukia yang Ichigo temui waktu itu? Kenapa bukan gadis ini yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa bukan Rukia?

Sebetulnya Ichigo tidak menyesal sudah mengenal Riruka hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu dan berniat akan menikahinya. Hanya saja... berbagai kata seandainya bermunculan di kepalanya setelah berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi. Apa salah dia berharap sesuatu yang walau dia tahu tak akan mungkin jadi kenyataan?

"Seandainya itu kau... Rukia..."

Rukia mendengar suara itu.

Wajahnya pelan-pelan menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang―entahlah. Rukia tak tahu. mereka bahkan berpandangan begitu lama seolah ada kata-kata yang sulit sekali keluar dari imajinasi mereka.

Ketika Rukia ingin bertanya, cahaya matahari itu menyilaukan mereka. Rukia menutup matanya menahan cahayanya yang terlalu silau itu. Hingga akhirnya Rukia sadar, bahwa Ichigo kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Apa yang ingin Ichigo coba katakan padanya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah berputar satu kali, mereka akhirnya kembali ke pantai lagi. Karena suasana sudah lumayan terang, banyak kapal-kapal di pinggir pantai itu berlabuh. Sepertinya itu kapal nelayan yang baru tiba dari laut. Ichigo menyuruh Rukia menunggu di dekat pantai itu, sedangkan dirinya mengembalikan sepeda yang baru mereka pakai.

"Rukia-san? RUKIIAAA-SAAAN!"

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat. Rasanya ada yang memanggilnya begitu kencang. Dan begitu menoleh, ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lumayan kurus dan mungil berlari mendekati Rukia. Laki-laki itu begitu heboh melihat Rukia dan langsung memeluknya kencang.

"Ah! Aku tidak percaya! Kau kembali Rukia-san! Kau masih ingat aku? Aku Yamada Hanatarou! Kita dulu teman waktu masih kecil! Kau masih ingat kan? Kau sudah lama tidak kembali! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu!" cerocos laki-laki bernama Hanatarou itu. Rukia sampai kaku sendiri mendengar semua kata-kata Hanatarou.

Tunggu dulu. Yamada... Hanatarou?

"Kau ingat aku kan? Dulu aku sering diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal itu. Dan kau selalu menolongku saat itu. Ingat kita berdua pernah dipukul oleh kakakmu karena bermain terlalu jauh ke pantai? Aku ingat sekali saat itu! Kita berdua bahkan dihukum makan kerang yang sangat kau benci itu! Kau ingat?"

Setelah lama berpikir, Rukia tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk-angguk semangat. Rukia ingat! Dia memang teman waktu kecilnya dulu. Syukurlah! Rukia pikir tak akan menemukan satu pun lagi temannya yang waktu kecil dulu.

Hanatarou memeluk Rukia lagi dengan kencang.

"Syukurlah kau sudah ingat! Aku senang sekali. Maaf mengenai kedua orang tuamu. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku baru tahu ketika kau sudah pindah ke Tokyo. Kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali lagi? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Rukia berwajah menyesal dan menunduk bermaksud memohon maaf. Rukia ingat, Hanatarou-lah yang menangis beberapa hari setelah tahu Rukia tak bisa bicara lagi. Hanatarou selalu menghiburnya bersama nenek Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Rukia memutuskan ikut kakaknya ke Tokyo dan menetap di sana. Benar-benar kenangan yang sangat lama.

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai dirimu sekarang. Bagaimana kau sekarang? Rukia-san masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu. Ahh tidak! Kau bertambah cantik Rukia-san! Sekarang aku ikut ayahnya menjadi nelayan. Kau tak akan tahu betapa menyenangkannya menangkap ikan di laut. Kapan-kapan kalau kau kembali lagi kemari, aku akan mengajarimu menangkap ikan. Kau kan perenang nomor satu di Seireitei!" puji Hanatarou.

Rukia tersipu malu. Wajahnya bahkan sampai merona merah. Dulu waktu kecil, dia memang sering dimarahi Hisana karena berenang terlalu jauh. Dan hukuman yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Hanatarou tadi adalah salah satunya ketika dia berenang terlalu jauh saat itu. Tapi sejak pindah ke Tokyo, Rukia tak pernah lagi berenang.

"Kau ingat waktu dulu kita ditantang oleh kelompok Ganju-san? Mereka waktu itu mengejek kita karena tak mungkin bisa berenang sampai satu meter. Kau marah dan langsung menantang mereka berenang hingga 10 meter! Kau saat itu sangat keren Rukia-san! Kau berenang sejauh 10 meter meninggalkan rombongan yang lainnya. Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kau menghilang setelah 10 meter? Sampai sekarang kau tidak memberitahu alasannya. Padahal kalau kau kembali tepat waktu, kita pasti menang. Dan karena ketahuan kakakmu, kita jadi kena hukuman."

Rukia diam mendengar cerita Hanatarou itu.

Rukia meraba tubuhnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa ditulis. Tapi dia tak menemukannya. Ponselnya... ponselnya tidak ada. Rukia penasaran akan hal itu! Rukia lupa. Dia tidak ingat pernah berenang sejauh itu. Karena panik tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa ditulis, akhirnya Rukia berjongkok di pasir itu sambil menarik Hanatarou.

'Waktu itu kita umur berapa berenang sejauh itu?'

Tulis Rukia di pasir itu dengan ranting yang tak sengaja dia temukan.

"Hmm... kejadiannya kan 17 tahun yang lalu. Berarti ketika kita berumur tujuh tahun. Oh ya, tak lama setelah kau menghilang itu, ada kabar mengenai kapal yang tenggelam. Kami pikir kau ikut tenggelam. Ternyata kau malah bernyanyi di atas batu besar itu. Karena kakakmu mencarimu, aku ikut mencarimu dan menemukanmu sedang bernyanyi di sana. Memangnya kau sedang apa di sana waktu itu?"

Pelan-pelan ada sesuatu yang berputar di kepala Rukia. Apa... apa itu?

_"Tapi, sesaat dia telah menolongku dan membawaku keluar dari laut, penyelamatku itu membawaku ke tepi pantai dan melakukan pertolongan pertama. Dan akhirnya aku selamat walau kesadaranku sudah menipis. Aku tak ingin berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. tapi kemudian, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dengan merdunya."_

"_Hei... apa mungkin, gadis yang menolongku dari laut dan bernyanyi di atas batu besar itu adalah... kau?"_

Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Rukia-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanatarou merasa aneh dengan Rukia.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati pemuda berambut orange itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Rukia mengabaikan Hanatarou yang memanggilnya dengan suara cemas dan aneh. Rukia terus berjalan menuju pemuda berambut orange itu. Mata mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain. Bahkan Rukia nyaris menangis saat ini. jarak mereka kini sangat dekat. Rukia masih menelusuri wajah tampan yang kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ini ponselmu. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pula.

Rukia sesegera mungkin mengambil ponselnya. Lalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat di sana dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

'Apa kau masih ingat kapan kapal yang kau tumpangi waktu itu tenggelam?'

Setelah membaca kata-kata itu, Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi karena sepertinya Rukia tampak serius bertanya padanya, akhirnya Ichigo menjawabnya.

"17... tahun yang lalu."

Rukia langsung memeluk kencang tubuh pria itu. Tangisan tak bisa membendung dirinya begitu lama.

Ya Ichigo... gadis itu... gadis itu aku.

Betapa inginnya Rukia mengatakan hal itu. Betapa ingin dia menyampaikan kenyataan yang selama ini tak dia ketahui. Kenyataan yang dia lupakan sejak lama.

Tapi sayang, begitu ingin Rukia katakan, ponselnya berbunyi. Dan itu adalah pesan dari Rangiku yang menyuruhnya cepat kembali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah berbincang singkat dengan Hanatarou sekali lagi, sekaligus mengenalkan Ichigo padanya, Rukia berjanji akan kembali lagi kemari dan akan mengabari Hanatarou. Sebenarnya laki-laki masih ingin bersama Rukia, tapi Rangiku memaksanya segera pulang sekarang. mau tak mau Rukia menurutinya. Berat memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Rasanya Rukia tak sabar mengatakan hal ini pada Ichigo. Tapi sebaiknya nanti saja. Dia tak ingin mengatakannya di saat tidak tepat seperti ini. Rukia ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo cukup penasaran kenapa Rukia tadi memeluknya dan bertanya soal kejadian kapal itu lagi.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah kembali, tatapan mengintimidasi berasal dari Renji yang mulai tidak suka melihat Ichigo selalu berdua dengan Rukia. Tapi Rukia tak merasakan hal itu. Dia sekarang masih terlalu senang dengan fakta ini. sekali lagi Rukia jadi semakin sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa bicara. Kalau dia bisa bicara, pasti Rukia akan berteriak dengan lantang bahwa dirinyalah yang menyelamatkan Ichigo waktu itu.

Dan ternyata, Rangiku baru mendapat pesan dari bibi Yoruichi kalau mereka diminta segera tiba di Tokyo. Karena lusa ada pertunjukan dadakan yang diadakan untuk acara penyambutan Tahun baru yang dihadiri Menteri Budaya Jepang. Kebetulan menteri tersebut adalah kenalan bibi Yoruichi. Dan itu artinya, bibi Yoruichi sudah kembali dari Amerika. Bersama putrinya.

Mau tak mau liburan mereka dipercepat satu hari dan hari ini, mereka sudah bergegas pulang ke Tokyo. Walaupun sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang Rukia belum begitu puas. Contohnya mengobrol dengan Hanatarou dan... menyampaikan kebenaran ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama teman-temannya di Seireitei.

Demikian yang Ichigo rasakan.

Tak menyangka begitu menyenangkan. Dan terlalu banyak kenangan yang akhirnya dia ukir dalam hatinya.

Tapi kalau bibi Yoruichi sudah pulang tentunya Riruka pasti pulang juga? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu kepulangannya ditunda?

Entah kenapa beberapa saat ini, Ichigo sempat lupa soal Riruka. Padahal dulu tak sehari pun Ichigo melupakan gadis berambut merah itu. Sekarang kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Hubungan mereka terasa hambar. Bahkan Riruka sama sekali tidak menghubungi Ichigo. Itu yang membuat Ichigo bingung. Dan ajaibnya, Ichigo sendiri lupa menghubungi gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena masih suasana tahun baru, dan akhirnya Rukia tahu, bahwa kakaknya baru berencana pulang besok. Yang Hisana tahu, Rukia berencana pulang hari ini. Padahal karena bibi Yoruichi, mereka jadi pulang lebih cepat.

Karena pertunjukkannya sudah biasa, maka persiapan juga sedikit. Paling memperdalam cerita dan sebagainya. Rukia juga ikut ke teater pagi ini. dan tak seperti biasa Rukia begitu sangat bersemangat. Sebelum pulang kemarin, Ichigo janji akan ikut menonton latihan dan pertunjukkan mereka. Mungkin di sinilah kesempatan Rukia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ichigo pasti terkejut.

Dengan senyum cerah, Ichigo tiba di gedung teater ini setelah mematikan mesin mobil sedan merahnya. Pekerjaannya masih begitu luang. Mungkin karena belum begitu banyak pekerjaan. Dan ayahnya masih begitu baik hati mengurangi pekerjaannya. Itu yang membuat Ichigo sangat mencintai ayahnya.

"Hai Kurosaki-kun! Kau pasti mencari Rukia ya?" ledek Hinamori begitu melihat Ichigo memasuki panggung teater. Ternyata di sana Hinamori sedang duduk di depan pianonya. Sejak liburan bersama itu, Hinamori sudah banyak melihat keakraban Ichigo bersama Rukia. Jelas saja memancing gosip bukan?

"Ehh?" malah itu yang Ichigo lontarkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan malu-malu. Kalian begitu mesra kemarin. Tunggu sebentar ya. Biar kupanggilkan Rukia-nya."

Setelah tersenyum begitu manis, Hinamori beranjak dari kursi pianonya dan masuk ke belakang panggung. Ichigo menunggu di atas panggung itu sambil melirik ke arah piano itu. Dengan piano ini Rukia biasa bernyanyi. Dia ingin mendengar suara Rukia lagi. Suara Rukia yang memanggil namanya.

Seandainya gadis itu bisa bicara.

Dan seandainya Ichigo lebih dulu bertemu gadis itu.

BRUUK!

Ichigo terkejut menyadari tubuhnya ditabrak dengan keras dari belakang. Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Hei..." Ichigo belum sempat menoleh karena pelukan itu begitu kencang.

Terakhir kali, gadis ini juga memeluknya begitu kencang tanpa alasan. Ichigo juga tak bermaksud bertanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa... yah, seperti terakhir Ichigo mendapati gadis itu tak sadarkan diri karena teringat masa lalunya.

Setelah bimbang beberapa saat, Ichigo mengelus lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu. Baru satu hari tak melihatnya ternyata begini rindu. apa ini efek karena mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama kemarin?

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku merindukanmu," ujar Ichigo lagi. Dia tak tahu kenapa mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang baru dia temui kemarin.

"Aku juga..."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak.

Rukia bicara? Dia bisa bicara lagi?

Dengan wajah sumringah yang luar biasa, Ichigo mencoba berbalik dan melihat gadis itu.

"Ru―"

"Ichigo... aku merindukanmu."

Gadis itu kembali menubruk tubuhnya. Memeluknya kencang seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ri... ruka?"

Entah kenapa mendadak Ichigo sempat kecewa kalau bukan seseorang yang dia harapkan yang memeluknya tadi.

Riruka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ichigo begitu dalam. Ichigo masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia terlalu terkejut karena salah... mengenali orang.

Bahkan Ichigo tak sadar ketika Riruka berjinjit memeluk lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya. Menempel begitu lama di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei Rukia... Kurosaki-kun mencarimu. Sepertinya hubungan kalian berkembang hebat sekali ya..." ledek Hinamori ketika bertemu Rukia di belakang panggung sedang membantu Renji soal dialognya.

"Apa? Labu itu datang lagi?" bentak Renji.

"Ihh~ ada apa denganmu? Dia ingin melihat Rukia, bukan melihatmu!" sindir Yumichika.

"Pergilah Rukia, nanti Ichigo lama menunggumu," sahut Rangiku.

"Tidak usah! Jangan temui dia Rukia! Di sini saja..." mohon Renji.

"Kau ini menghalangi orang saja! Latihan sana!" bentak Yumichika.

Selagi dua orang itu tengah bertengkar, Hinamori segera menyuruh Rukia bergegas menuju panggung itu.

Tapi alangkahnya kaget dirinya ketika mendapati pria itu tengah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berambut merah. Gadis itu memeluk erat pinggangnya seolah tak mau lepas.

Ichigo tampak membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya sedemikian erat. Jantung Rukia terasa mencelos luar biasa.

Bahkan, tanpa sadar, air matanya malah mengalir ketika gadis itu berjinjit, memeluk leher pria itu dan mengecup bibirnya.

Rukia bermaksud berbalik meninggalkan pemandangan itu. Dirinya tak sanggup melihat adegan yang seperti itu. Jika ini drama, Rukia berharap bukan Ichigo yang memerankan drama ini.

"Rukia? Ichigo sudah menunggumu loh―ehh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinamori panik yang ternyata menyusul Rukia itu.

Cepat-cepat Rukia menghapus air matanya dan memasang ekspresi senyumnya. Rukia bermaksud kembali lagi ke belakang, tapi Hinamori menarik lengannya karena berpikir Ichigo masih menunggunya. Rukia ingin menolak, tapi akan terasa aneh kalau dia menolak bertemu Ichigo tanpa sebab seperti ini. Akhirnya Rukia mengikuti Hinamori juga.

"Kurosaki-kun ini―ehh?" Hinamori tampak kaget menyadari bahwa Ichigo tak sendirian.

Ichigo cepat berbalik dan mendapati Rukia yang berdiri di belakang Hinamori. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh. Ichigo merasa Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ichigo? Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ahh aku ingat. Kau... putrinya Yoruichi Ba-san kan?" tebak Hinamori.

"Ya. Aku Shihouin Riruka. Putrinya Yoruichi. Dan aku... calon tunangan Ichigo."

Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya di punggung jaket Hinamori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehh? Kau... calon tunangan Kurosaki?" tanya Hinamori tak percaya.

"Iya. Aku calon tunangannya. Dan minggu depan kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan kami. Oh ya, ibuku sudah bilang kalau dia akan mengajak anggota teater-nya untuk ikut ke acara kami. Apa kau salah satu anggota teater Ibuku?" tanya Riruka.

"Ya. Aku... salah satunya," jawab Hinamori.

"Apa gadis di belakangmu juga anggota teater?" tunjuk Riruka di belakang Hinamori.

Rukia sempat terkesiap kaget karena merasa gadis itu menunjuk dirinya. Tapi kemudian tetap menunduk menyembunyikan dirinya. Lalu semakin mencengkeram jaket belakang Hinamori. Dan tentu saja Hinamori tahu sinyal ini.

"Ehh? Iya... dia juga."

"Kenapa dia bersembunyi begitu?"

"Oh, dia... agak pemalu. Jadi kalau bertemu orang asing dia suka begitu. Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dulu."

"Oh ya. Kalau kalian sempat, tolong datang ya. Ini undangan resmi dariku dan Ichigo. Ya kan Ichigo?"

Ichigo tetap diam sambil memperhatikan gadis di belakang Hinamori itu. Riruka tak tahu kenapa Ichigo terus memperhatikan gadis pemalu itu.

Hinamori mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum manis. Lalu diiringi Rukia di belakangnya, Hinamori meninggalkan kedua orang itu di atas panggung.

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?" tanya Riruka ketika pria itu bermaksud ikut masuk ke belakang panggung itu.

Setelah di belakang panggung, Rukia bergegas mengambil mantel dan tas tangannya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan teater itu tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

"Rukia!" pekik Renji yang berusaha mengejar gadis itu. Tapi Hinamori menghentikan Renji.

"Kurasa... Rukia ingin sendiri dulu," ujar Hinamori.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan Ichigo tadi?" tebak Rangiku.

"Hhh... sepertinya minggu depan kita akan menghadiri acara pertunangan," keluh Hinamori.

"Hah? Siapa yang bertunangan?" tanya Yumichika antuasias.

"Kurosaki-kun dan... putri Yoruichi Ba-san."

Kontan saja seluruh anggota teater itu membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... ketemu lagi sama saya... hehehe mumpung lagi gak stress... jadi saya manfaatin ajalah buat update.

hmm entah kenapa saya jadi suka fic ini. mungkin karena baru nongolin masalahnya ya? pelan-pelan udah kebuka semuanya. semoga gak berasa aneh dan yah... gitu doang. hehehe maklum lah saya ini author payah. jadi gak bisa bikin fic yang bener-bener maha karya banget. hehehe soal percakapan di awal Yoruichi sama Riruka, itu juga bakal salah satu konflik yang bakal dialami Ichiruki sih. hehehe mungkin konflik Ichiruki bakal banyak. jadi mereka bakl stress banget tuh. wkwkwkwk *plak* *authorkejam*

balas review dulu lah...

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda... ih lucunya profpic kamu... suka deh... hehhe hmm soal rahasia itu emang sengaja... heheh nanti yaaa...

Mikalitiku : makasih udah review mika... apa ini udah update fast? hehehehe iya saya bakal tetep semangat kok...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheheh yalah, kan yang itu ratem. lha ni cuma rate t... kayaknya yang bener gadis itu mendahului Ichigo... hehehe maklumlah udah tua, jadi rada gak liat lagi mana yang bener mana yang nggak. suka salah ketik kalo udah hapal sama keyboardnya. hehehe

anon : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update.

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh nah itu bakal jadi konflik juga sebenernya hehehe

Chappyberry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ya chap ini mungkin awal konflik mereka. hehehe yayaya emang banyak banget koreksi di chap kemarin. rada gak konsen kayaknya hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update...

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... hehehe sebenernya rahasia Riruka itu juga konflik sih. nah mungkin chap ini awal konfliknya kali ya? hehehe soal penyakit Ruki, sebenernya kalo yang di artikel itu, dia bisa sembuh kalo lewat terapi atau minum obat gitu. tapi kan Ruki gak ikut terapi apalagi minum obat. jadi... saya belum tahu... heheheh nih lama gak chap nya? hehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update. heheheeh

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... heheh janji yang mana ya? hmm nih udah update... hehehe

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review zuha... hehehe nih udah update... hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... dialog awal kemaren itu hmm konflik juga sebenernya, tapi entar baru dibuka. heheheh

Ace'z : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update... makasih dipuji... hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... hhehehe apa di chap ini gak bakal penasaran lagi? hmmm chap awal kemarin itu awal konflik juga sih. tapi nanti. hehehhe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe gak papa kok. hehehe Ruki... ehmm belum tahu. soalnya kalo sesuai ama yang asli, kalo mau sembuh dia mesti ikut semacam terapi dan minum obat. sedangkan Ruki gak ngelakuin semua itu. makanya masih bingung bakal sembuh apa nggak. hehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... apa di chap ini udah ngerti dikit? hehehe yah typo emang selalu nongol kayak semut. jadi gak tahu deh gimana ngebasminya. hehhe iya, saya sebenernya mau update, tapi belum ada ide. ditungguin aja, pasti saya update kok. hehhe

nah buat yang rikues ataupun nunggu update fic saya, bukannya saya gak mau bikin, tapi saya belum ketemu ide. kalopun ada, udah saya ketik memang, tapi separuh jalan saya kehilangan mood dan gak minat ngelanjutin lagi. maaf kalo sekarang ini saya sedang agak aneh tiap ngapdet fic. dimulai dari tulisan yang hancur, typo di sana sini, dan bahasa yang gak dimengerti. saya emang lagi aneh sekarang ini. sulit ngerti kenapa saya bisa gini juga. tapi maklumin aja... soalnya saya emang suka begini kalo lagi ada masalah. hehehe tapi tiap kali update fic dan baca review dari semua senpai jujur buat saya semangat lagi. dan berusaha buat lebih baik. jadi mohon maaf kalo sekarang ini saya aneh dengan tulisan saya yang semakin hancur.

makasih sama semua senpai yang udah ngedukung saya. tanpa kalian mungkin saya gak bakal bisa sejauh ini. hiks...

dan makasih banyak banget sama yang udah berpartisipasi dalam fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. saya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi betapa bahagianya saya sekarang. heheheeh

jadi, mohon reviewnya kalo fic ini mau dilanjutin apa nggak. hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	7. You'll Never Know

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang Rukia lakukan barusan? Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti orang main drama tadi? Berlari keluar teater tanpa mempedulikan siapapun?

Hanya saja... itu adalah kabar mengejutkan yang sempat membuat Rukia kaget bukan kepalang. Dia tak menyangka pria yang beberapa waktu ini dekat dengannya ternyata sudah memiliki seorang... calon tunangan. Dan terlebih lagi itu adalah putri bibi pemilik teater yang sudah memberikannya banyak kesempatan menikmati hidup. Ternyata itu yang namanya Riruka. Seseorang yang menolong Ichigo waktu itu.

Sepertinya... setelah dipikir-pikir, semua ini memang salah Rukia.

Dia tak berhak untuk mengatakan apapun pada Ichigo. Ini memang salahnya. Ichigo sudah memiliki calon tunangan. Rukia tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi. Mulai sekarang, belajarlah menjauhi Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebelum perasaan bodoh ini berkembang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Rukia?"

Rukia termangu di depan pintu rumahnya. Sebuah taksi baru saja menurunkan dua orang penumpang di depan rumahnya. Setelah menurunkan koper terakhir, taksi itu pergi. Wanita yang mirip dengannya menyambut Rukia pulang dengan merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin.

Tanpa ragu Rukia berlari menyambut rentangan tangan itu. Air matanya langsung tumpah begitu saja.

"Ehh? Kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Kau terlalu merindukanku ya?"

Rukia mengangguk sekencangnya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama Rukia merindukan wangi sang kakak ini. Sekarang, Rukia hanya menganggap bahwa liburannya satu minggu yang lalu adalah mimpi terindah untuknya. Mungkin mimpi itu akan tetap jadi mimpi bagi Rukia.

Yang mustahil dia peluk lagi. Setidaknya, Tuhan sudah memberikannya mimpi terbaik untuk menemani sisa waktunya nanti. Mengenang sosok pria yang sempat membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan mengejutkan untuknya.

Terima kasih, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hei... ada apa dengannya?" sela sang kakak ipar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah pertunjukkan hari ini, Rukia meminta kakak iparnya untuk menjemputnya. Dia juga menolak ikut merayakan pertunjukkan mereka bersama teman-teman teater-nya. Sikap Rukia mendadak aneh. Dia hanya datang selama acara saja. Tidak ingin bermain dulu.

Rukia juga tahu Ichigo datang ke teater-nya hari itu. Tapi setelah memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya, Ichigo tak bisa menemukan dirinya. Apalagi Renji yang paling semangat membantu Rukia untuk tidak bertemu pria orange itu. Ini lebih baik. Rukia perlu waktu untuk menata ulang perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin larut dalam perasaan bodohnya pada orang yang sudah memiliki tunangan dan hampir menikah. Tidak boleh.

Meskipun berat, Rukia akan bertahan.

Bahkan, setelah keluar dari gedung teater itu Rukia juga mematikan ponselnya. Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan teman-teman teater-nya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf, bukannya aku menutupi apapun darimu. Tapi... Rukia memang sedang aneh setelah kemarin," jelas Rangiku yang saat ini tengah ditanyai oleh Ichigo mengenai Rukia yang langsung menghilang setelah pertunjukkan.

"Apa kalian... benar-benar tidak tahu? Bisa kau hubungi dia lagi?" pinta Ichigo.

"Sudah. Tapi ponselnya dimatikan. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Oh ya Ichigo. Karena anak-anak lain harus fokus pada ujian mereka, teater akan tutup sampai bulan depan. Jadi... mungkin Rukia tidak akan kemari sampai bulan depan nanti."

Apa... gadis itu benar-benar marah padanya?

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselnya?"

Rangiku sedikit ragu memberikan nomor ponsel Rukia. Tapi melihat Ichigo yang begini juga membuat Rangiku tidak tega. Bagaimana bisa dia tega? Ini juga sulit untuknya. Tapi melihat sikap tidak dewasa Rukia ini juga membuat Rangiku agak kesal.

Setelah diceritakan oleh Hinamori apa yang mungkin membuat Rukia begitu, Rangiku juga mengerti sedikit.

Gadis itu sulit sekali dekat dengan orang lain. Jadi jika dia merasa nyaman pada satu orang, apalagi laki-laki kemungkinan ada perasaan lain yang Rukia rasakan. Apalagi selama liburan mereka satu minggu itu. Tapi Rangiku sedang tidak ingin membuat persepsi apapun. Mungkin Rukia juga punya alasan kenapa dia seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika malam ini membuka ponselnya, Rukia menemukan pesan baru di ponselnya. Kebanyakan dari teman-teman teaternya yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi Rukia membalasnya dengan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian, dia menemukan satu pesan yang berasal dari nomor lain.

_Hai. Apa kau marah padaku? Ichigo._

Ini... Ichigo?

Dia... tahu darimana―

Sudahlah. Pasti banyak teman teater-nya yang baik hati itu yang memberikan nomornya pada Ichigo. Pesan itu dikirim sebanyak lima kali dengan jeda waktu masing-masing satu jam. Rukia ingin membalasnya. Tapi sayang, hatinya sedang kurang baik.

Walaupun konyol, rasanya Rukia masih sebal pada orang ini. kalau seandainya dari awal pria bodoh ini mengatakan kalau dia punya tunangan dan akan segera menikah, tentu saja Rukia tak akan berharap banyak. Tentu saja Rukia tak akan terbawa dengan kata-kata manis pria sialan ini.

Dan Rukia benci setiap kali mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan pria ini padanya?

Rukia egois?

Tentu tidak!

Dia hanya... seseorang yang selama hidupnya belum pernah diperlakukan begitu manis oleh seseorang yang membuatnya terpesona. Seseorang yang bukan dianggapnya sekadar teman. Seseorang yang spesial yang melihatnya bukan seperti orang cacat pada umumnya. Dan seseorang yang... memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupnya.

Jadi... apa Rukia tidak boleh kesal pada pria ini? Yang terang-terangan pernah memberikannya secercah harapan untuk bisa bersama?

Rukia hanya butuh waktu untuk bertindak dewasa. Karena sejujurnya dia memang belum dewasa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah hampir lima hari sejak kejadian itu. Dan apa yang dikatakan Rangiku benar. Gadis itu tidak pernah datang ke teaternya lagi. Dan tidak juga membalas pesan Ichigo. Ingin ditelpon... tapi apa mungkin gadis itu mengangkatnya? Dia hanya akan semakin marah kalau Ichigo berani menelponnya.

Sepertinya dia memang marah pada Ichigo. Dan itu juga salah Ichigo kenapa tidak memberikan kejelasan soal status dirinya. Ichigo masih terpengaruh oleh ingatan masa kecilnya saja. Walau jelas-jelas yang menolongnya adalah Riruka. Kenapa Ichigo jadi ragu setelah bertemu Rukia? Apakah karena suara mereka berdua yang mirip? Dan Ichigo lupa suara siapa yang didengarnya saat itu?

Apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama dari Seireitei. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau mereka...

Nah Ichigo, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau meragukan perasaanmu sendiri? Bukankah hanya Riruka yang kau cintai sampai mati nanti? Kenapa malah ragu di saat begini?

Tidak. Ichigo tidak ragu. Dia hanya... ingin tahu saja.

Mungkin seharusnya Ichigo cepat melupakan masa lalunya. Yah. Lebih baik lupakan masa lalu sialan itu. Mulailah hidup yang normal bersama tunanganmu nanti.

"Ichigo? Bagaimana gaun yang ini?"

Tirai kamar pas itu dibuka lebar. Saat ini, Ichigo tengah menunggu Riruka mengepas gaun pertunangan mereka besok di butik desainer ternama.

Gadis berambut merah itu keluar dengan anggunnya dengan gaun tube dress panjang dan sedikit mengembang berwarna pastel dan abu-abu. Riruka berputar di depan cermin besar di dekat kamar pas itu. Ichigo masih mengamati gerak gerik kekasihnya itu.

Cantik. Riruka memang cantik. Tapi Riruka cantik karena memang dia cantik. Bukan cantik alami seperti wajah seseorang. Cantik yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Yang...

Kenapa ada bayangan gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata ungu kelabu yang besar?

"Ichigo? Kau kenapa? Pusing?" tanya Riruka yang khawatir saat itu melihat kekasihnya tampak frustasi.

"Ahh tidak. Gaunmu cantik. Kau pesan yang ini?"

"Hmm, ya. Kaa-chan suka yang ini. Sebenarnya pesan dua sih. Tapi yang satunya tidak cocok untuk wajahku."

"Memang satunya gaun berwarna apa?"

"Ungu. Dan aku terlihat tua sekali memakainya."

Ungu?

Dan seseorang pasti akan terlihat cantik memakai warna itu.

Tidak bisakah imajinasi sialan ini berhenti?

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin istirahat buat besok."

Riruka mengangguk setuju. Sejauh ini, Ichigo belum bertanya banyak soal kepergiannya ke Amerika itu. Dan semoga... Ichigo tidak bertanya apapun sampai pertunangan ini selesai. Jika mereka sudah bertunangan, pernikahan pasti akan cepat dilangsungkan. Dan setelah itu, Riruka akan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi setelah pernikahan itu. Hanya... bersabar saja.

Ichigo hanya mencintainya saja. Hanya mencintainya saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari tamu undangan membuat pesta hari ini berlangsung begitu heboh. Malam ini seperti menjadi sebuah pesta paling meriah antara konglomerat Kurosaki dan penyanyi terkenal Shihouin Riruka. Karena pesta yang tertutup, wartawan dilarang meliput dan mendekati hotel tempat diselenggarakannya pertunangan mewah ini. Ichigo tak suka media meliput acara privasi-nya ini. Walau Riruka adalah penyanyi terkenal, tapi setelah pertunangan ini, Riruka akan sedikit demi sedikit menghentikan aktivitas menyanyinya itu sesuai dengan permintaan Ichigo.

Setelah bertukar cincin, cincin putih mewah dengan berlian lima karat di tangan Riruka dan cincin putih polos di tangan Ichigo, mereka sudah resmi sebagai tunangan. Dan pernikahan tentu tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Dengan menggandeng lengan Ichigo, Riruka menyapa kenalan bisnisnya dan produser albumnya. Juga beberapa relasi rumah sakit Ichigo. Ayahnya juga sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tamu penting bersama ibu Riruka. Kedua adik kembar Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin juga ikut hadir. Tapi yang paling aktif adalah Yuzu. Karin terlalu malas ikut acara formal seperti ini. Walau dipaksa datang, gadis berambut hitam itu pasti akan mencari cara untuk pulang segera.

Pertengahan acara, Ichigo bertemu dengan anggota teater ibu Riruka. Mereka semua ada berempat. Kenapa hanya... berempat?

Ichigo berusaha membuat suasana senyaman mungkin walau dia penasaran setengah mati dimana gadis itu. Apa benar, karena saking marahnya pada Ichigo dia tidak ingin datang?

"Selamat Kurosaki-kun. Semoga bahagia ya," ujar Hinamori sambil menyalami Ichigo dan Riruka. Hinamori mengurai rambut hitamnya dan mengenaikan hiasan rambut berbentuk snowflake dengan gaun biru langit, one shoulder selutut.

"Jangan lupa undang kami lagi saat pernikahan kalian," sambung Rangiku yang berdandan cantik dan dewasa. Wanita ini menyanggul rambut orange-nya dengan anggun dan memakai gaun panjang semata kaki dengan belahan cukup tinggi di pinggir gaunnya. Gaun merah dengan V neck itu benar-benar mengundang. Mungkin ini yang namanya dandanan dewasa.

"Aku senang tunanganmu cantik begini. Kau pasti tidak menyesal," sela Yumichika, yang akhirnya memakai pakaian waras. Tuksedo berwarna merah gelap. Walau masih mencolok dengan bulu matanya itu.

Sedangkan Hisagi tampak setuju dengan beberapa rekannya. Sudah Ichigo duga, Hisagi memang orang tercuek di kelompok ini. Hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam polos dengan kancing yang dibuka di atasnya. Memang kesannya cuek dan simpel, tapi karena dia tampan yah... jadinya tidak masalah.

Riruka ikut mengobrol dengan beberapa anggota teater itu. Riruka pada dasarnya memang ramah, tapi itu tergantung mood-nya saja. Ichigo sesekali menanggapi. Karena matanya masih fokus mencari sosok seseorang yang beberapa hari ini marah padanya. Dan belum juga menampakkan―

Sepasang pria dan wanita yang saling bergandengan masuk melalui pintu utama ballroom hotel. Si pria berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah. Dandanannya juga normal. Tuksedo hitam dan rambut merahnya yang diikat biasa. Tidak tinggi seperti biasanya.

Dan si gadis mungil, tampak anggun dengan gaun berlengan pendek dengan potongan kerah kotak. Gaun berwarna ungu pucat selutut itu membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurna. Kaki jenjangnya yang putih membuatnya tidak terlihat mungil dengan high heels itu. Rambutnya digerai biasa dengan jepitan rambut sederhana di sisi kepalanya. Dandanannya juga sederhana saja tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis itu. Dan yang jelas, pria yang menggandeng gadis itu pasti beruntung sekali. Karena hampir semua mata di ballroom ini memandang pasangan itu.

"Wah... apa mungkin Rukia secantik itu?"

Mereka berdua mendekat ke rombongan teater-nya. Renji, begitu gagah menunjukkan lengannya yang digandeng Rukia pada semua orang.

"Rukia-chan! Kau cantik sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berdandan begini," puji Hinamori. Wajah gadis yang dipuji itu memerah otomatis. Menambah kecantikannya.

Dan akhirnya, mau tak mau pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ichigo akhirnya berhadapan dengan gadis mungil ini. Yang menatapnya datar saja. Padahal tadi dia tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum tipisnya. Ichigo terlalu kaget dengan reaksi gadis ini.

Sadar karena Ichigo tak membalasnya, Rukia membuka tas tangan kecilnya dan membuka ponselnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia mengulurkannya pada Ichigo. Pria itu menerimanya dengan ragu setelah mengamati Rukia begitu lama.

'Selamat Ichigo. Semoga kau bahagia. Nanti undang aku ke pernikahan kalian ya. Aku ingin dapat buket pengantin.'

Wajah Rukia terlihat tulus. Seperti biasa Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Hei... apa gadis ini... bisu?" sela Riruka yang mengamati tunangannya dan gadis ini berkomunikasi. Untuk sesaat, Rukia terkejut dengan kata-kata Riruka tadi. Belum pernah ada seorang pun selama ini yang mengatakan kalau dia bisu.

"Heh! Rukia itu bukan bisu! Tapi tidak bisa bicara! Jangan mengatakan hal kasar begitu!" sela Renji yang tak terima kata-kata Riruka.

"Apa? Heh! Bukannya tidak bisa bicara sama saja dengan bisu! Kenapa kau membentakku begitu?" bentak Riruka balik. Sama-sama berambut merah sepertinya sama-sama tukang emosi.

"Tapi Rukia itu bisa bernyanyi! Suaranya jauh lebih bagus dari suaramu tahu!"

Sekilas Riruka terkejut mendengar kata-kata pria ini yang mengatakan bahwa suara gadis bisu ini lebih bagus dari suaranya. Ketika Riruka akan kembali melontarkan kata-kata, Ichigo menghentikannya. Sama dengan Renji yang dihentikan oleh Rukia.

"Aduh... kau gampang sekali mencari musuh Kepala Nanas..." gerutu Yumichika yang mulai merasa malu karena mereka sudah dilirik oleh beberapa orang.

"Ehh... kenapa jadi begini... hehehe sebaiknya kita lanjutkan―"

"Aku mau tahu, sebagus apa suara yang dipuji oleh si rambut merah ini. Nona, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi satu lagu untuk acara pertunangan kami?" pinta Riruka memotong kata-kata Rangiku.

"Riruka! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta begitu!" ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kalau dia memang punya suara sebagus yang dikatakan rambut merah ini, harusnya Nona ini tidak perlu takut kan?"

Mendadak suasana berubah tegang dan terasa aneh. Entah kenapa Riruka terasa terancam saat ini. Ibunya memang pernah bilang ada anak teater-nya yang memiliki suara mirip seperti Riruka. Waktu itu Riruka tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang... Riruka jadi penasaran, seperti apa suara anak ini.

"Riruka sudahlah! Rukia tidak punya persiapan!"

"Penyanyi yang baik, harus bersedia menyanyi kapan saja. Bukan begitu Nona?"

"Riruka kau―"

Rukia mengambil ponselnya di tangan Ichigo. Mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian menyerahkannya pada Riruka.

'Kau benar. Aku memang penyanyi. Aku akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu sebagai kado pertunangan kalian dariku.'

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia tersenyum lembut kemudian menunduk hormat. Setelah mengambil ponselnya kembali, Rukia mengambil nafas panjang. Teman-temannya mencoba menghentikan aksi Rukia itu. Tapi sepertinya Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan menuju panggung ballroom itu.

"Hei kau yakin ini Kepala Nanas? Rukia itu belum pernah menyanyi di depan umum!" gerutu Rangiku.

"Kau benar-benar masalah Kepala Nanas!" timpal Yumichika.

"Apa Rukia-chan akan baik-baik saja? Dia pasti gugup sekali kalau tiba-tiba begini..." tambah Hinamori.

Mendengar penuturan dari teman-teman teater Rukia, Ichigo mulai memandang tidak suka pada Riruka. Inilah yang dia benci soal Riruka. Tidak mau kalah. Kadang tidak mau kalah itu boleh saja. Tapi kalau tidak lihat situasi begini...

Dari jauh, Ichigo bisa melihat gadis itu sudah di atas panggung ditemani oleh seorang MC. Tiba-tiba bibi Yoruichi naik ke panggung dan menemui Rukia. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang akhirnya beralih ke MC acara hari ini. Setelah itu, Yoruichi menghampiri bagian musik juga untuk membantu Rukia memilih lagu.

"Ohh! Tidak disangka kita akan dihibur oleh tamu istimewa hari ini. Seorang teman dari kedua mempelai hari ini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu sebagai kado pertunangan mereka. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!" teriak si MC.

Kontan saja perhatian semua orang teralihkan oleh kata-kata MC itu dan ikut bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya.

"Rukia pasti bisa. Aku percaya..." ujar Renji penuh keyakinan.

Gadis itu berdiri di atas panggung dengan wajah gugup. Tapi dia terus mengendalikan kegugupannya. Bahkan setelah denting piano pertama berbunyi, gadis itu terus berharap bisa membawakan yang terbaik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suaranya terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

Iriangan piano dan suara merdu bak malaikat itu saling bersahutan tiada henti. Menghantarkan gelombang melodi yang begitu menggema di hati. Beberapa orang ikut terhanyut dalam lengkingan tinggi yang menyayat hati itu. Suara indah yang menggetarkan hati itu membuat semua tamu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari si gadis mungil itu. Rukia juga tampak menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Dia bahkan seperti penyanyi profesional yang biasa menyanyi di atas panggung. Padahal ini kali pertama untuk Rukia berdiri di atas panggung menghadapi berpasang-pasang mata. Biasanya dia selalu menyanyi di belakang panggung dan hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

Dan sekarang... semua orang tahu yang menyanyi itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak terasa lagu yang tak sampai lima menit itu berhenti bersuara. Beberapa detik orang-orang masih terhanyut dalam suasana mengharukan itu. Tapi detik berikutnya semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh dan heboh. Bahkan banyak yang memuji gadis itu.

Riruka tak percaya apa yang didengarnya hari ini. Suaranya memang mirip dengannya. Tapi jauh di atas dirinya. Suara itu bahkan lebih jernih dan lebih merdu dari miliknya. Bagaimana mungkin... ada yang bisa menyamai suaranya begitu tinggi?

Di kanan kiri tempatnya semua orang sibuk memuji penyanyi amatiran itu. Bahkan Riruka sempat melihat produser-nya terus melirik ke arah gadis itu.

Dan sekarang, timbul kesan benci pada gadis pendek itu. Gadis yang sekarang mencuri perhatiannya. Bagaimana jika nanti semua orang tahu bahwa Riruka...

Tak lama kemudian, ibunya ikut membantu Rukia turun dari panggung dan memeluk gadis itu dengan haru karena nyanyiannya. Yoruichi kemudian mengantar Rukia menuju tempat teman-temannya.

Riruka baru melihat Ichigo juga ikut memandangi gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

"Wah... penampilan perdanamu tidak buruk ya?" puji Rangiku setelah melihat Rukia digandeng Yoruichi sampai di tempat mereka.

"Rupanya Rukia tidak demam panggung. Aku sempat cemas Rukia yang tidak pernah muncul di panggung tiba-tiba menyanyi di depan panggung," sela Yoruichi.

"Rukia-ku memang hebat! Aku sudah yakin padanya!" timpal Renji.

"Apanya yang Rukia-ku!" sindir Yumichika.

Melihat semua orang memujinya begitu hebat, Riruka menghentakkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Padahal Yoruichi sempat memanggilnya Riruka untuk memberi pujian pada Rukia yang sudah bernyanyi dengan indahnya di atas panggung itu.

Riruka jadi bertambah benci pada gadis itu!

Dia mengambil semua perhatian tamu undangan hari ini. Gadis amatiran itu membuat Riruka jadi dikesampingkan dan jadi dilupakan!

Riruka benci pada gadis itu!

"Tch... kalau dia kesal, kenapa tidak ikut menyanyi saja tadi. Kan dia penyanyi!" sindir Renji setelah melihat Riruka pergi dengan kesalnya dan Ichigo yang akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti gadis itu setelah berpamitan dengan teman teater-nya itu.

Sekilas, Yoruichi terlihat seperti gugup dan sedikit panik. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu aneh dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidak membahas masalah Riruka lagi.

Tapi sekarang, Rukia yang merasa bersalah. Sudah seharusnya dia tidak ikut terprovokasi karena Renji. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Rukia tadi juga tanpa sadar karena dia tidak suka tunangan Ichigo itu memandang remeh padanya. Dia memang kekurangan, tapi bukan berarti Rukia tak bisa apapun. Dia punya keterbatasan, tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Rukia untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Selama ini, semua orang yang dia kenal sudah banyak memberikan motivasi untuk Rukia. Dan jujur, setelah mengenal teater ini, Rukia jadi lupa semua kejadian buruk yang dulu dialaminya. Kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan suaranya, kehilangan masa depan, dan kehilangan semua impiannya.

Bibi Yoruichi kemudian meninggalkan anggota teater-nya setelah berbincang sejenak dan bertemu dengan beberapa rekannya dulu.

Rukia juga ijin pergi untuk ke toilet pada teman-temannya. Renji sempat ingin menemani gadis itu, tapi langsung dijitak oleh Yumichika. Rukia juga berkata dengan bahasanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah keluar dari ballroom itu, tanpa sengaja Rukia melihat sosok pria dengan tuksedo cream dan berambut orange itu berjalan linglung menuju salah satu pintu yang berada di ujung koridor. Kalau Rukia tidak salah lihat bukannya itu tempat... kolam renang?

Tanpa sengaja dia melihatnya tadi bersama Renji.

Mau apa... Ichigo ke sana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka sedang dalam mood terburuknya. Gadis itu meninggalkan Ichigo dan mengurung diri di toilet. Karena tak tahu harus apa, Ichigo hanya berpesan melalui ponselnya untuk gadis berambut merah itu kalau Ichigo menunggunya di kolam renang untuk bicara berdua. Meski acara belum usai, tapi kalau mood gadis itu tidak diperbaiki segera, semuanya bisa jadi kacau. Tapi anehnya, kenapa Ichigo memilih kolam renang?

Apa karena tempat itulah yang mungkin sepi malam begini?

Semoga tak ada paparazzi aneh yang menyelinap masuk ke hotel ini.

Pelan, Ichigo bergerak menuju pintu ke kolam renang itu. Setelah beberapa waktu lalu Ichigo terbiasa melihat laut, sekarang rasanya Ichigo jadi sedikit berubah pandangan dengan genangan raksasa ini. apalagi setelah seseorang terus menemaninya dan berkata kalau laut adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Sudah seharusnya laut tak semengerikan bayangan sejak kecilnya.

Harusnya Ichigo beruntung karena laut memberikan banyak kenangan manis. Kenangan bersama gadis penolongnya dulu dan... menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama seorang gadis yang beberapa waktu ini menemaninya.

Apa perasaan bisa goyah semudah itu? Apa benar bisa? Kalau bisa... apa perasaan Ichigo juga akan goyah?

Selama ini, Ichigo hanya menyukai gadis yang menolongnya dari laut. Dan dalam bayangannya itu adalah Riruka. Karena setelah membuka mata setelah nyaris tenggelam itu, Riruka-lah yang dia lihat. Tapi Ichigo sampai sekarang tidak pernah tahu apakah Riruka benar-benar yang menyelam menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Benarkah itu... Riruka?

Karena terlalu tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, Ichigo terus berjalan lurus ke arah kolam renang itu. Entah kenapa seperti ada suara yang memanggilnya menuju kolam itu.

Suara... ibunya.

Halusinasi? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali? Benarkah itu suara ibunya?

"Kaa... chan..."

Kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat? Sepertinya Ichigo tengah melayang di sebuah tempat yang tidak dia ketahui?

Nafasnya terasa sesak. Hidungnya tidak bisa menangkap oksigen dengan baik. Dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ditekan sesuatu. Matanya juga terasa perih setiap kali dia membuka matanya. Dimana ini?

Tak lama berselang ada bayangan kapal yang tenggelam bersamanya saat ini. Bayangan ibunya yang ikut tenggelam. Sekeliling Ichigo berubah jadi suasana laut 17 tahun yang lalu. Apakah Ichigo akan tenggelam sekali lagi? Tenggelam...

Ketika matanya mengerjap sekali lagi, bayangan di depannya berubah aneh.

Seorang gadis berenang ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Ichigo. Sama. Bayangannya sama seperti 17 tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu... gadis dalam bayangan Ichigo yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Tapi karena suasana yang tidak mendukung, Ichigo tak bisa melihat dengan baik siapa gadis itu. Yang jelas, Ichigo tahu yang menolongnya adalah gadis yang sama. Ichigo bersyukur. Ternyata gadis itu memang ada di dekatnya selama ini. Dan semoga, dia tak pernah salah mengenali penolongnya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia berubah panik saat melihat dari jauh sosok pria berambut orange itu berjalan lurus ke arah kolam renang itu. Rukia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memperingatkan Ichigo kalau dia berjalan terlalu jauh. Karena sadar tak mungkin suaranya keluar lagi, apalagi dia habis menyanyi tadi, Rukia berlari untuk menghampirinya. Tapi pria itu keburu tercebur ke dalam kolam renang itu dan tidak timbul lagi.

Panik lagi. Rukia ingat Ichigo pernah bilang dia takut laut dan tidak bisa berenang. Trauma masa kecilnya mungkin membuat pria tampan itu tidak berani untuk berenang.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Rukia langsung terjun ke dalam kolam renang itu. Berusaha berenang seperti biasa yang dia lakukan di Seireitei dulu. Ichigo... tetap tak bergerak di dalam kolam itu. Seakan tubuhnya kaku dan pasrah akan tenggelam. Dengan gerak cepat, Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo untuk membawanya ke pinggir kolam. Tapi begitu timbul ke permukaan, dan Rukia yang sudah berenang ke tepi, gadis mungil itu kesulitan mengangkat Ichigo ke tepi. Karenanya, Rukia hanya memeluk leher Ichigo dengan sebelah tangannya dan menunggu seseorang untuk melihat mereka. Ichigo tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin karena dia masih kaget nyaris tenggelam barusan.

"Ichigo!"

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia bernafas lega. Gadis berambut merah itu berlarian ke arah kolam dengan gaunnya yang panjang itu. Untung mereka tidak terlalu lama di dalam kolam.

Gadis itu, yang diketahui Rukia sebagai tunangan Ichigo, menarik pria berambut orange ini dengan susah payah naik ke pinggir kolam renang. Rukia juga mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang tidak sadar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" bentak Riruka pada Rukia yang masih ada di dalam kolam itu.

Tentu saja Rukia kaget dibentak begitu. Apa yang dilakukannya? Tentu saja menolong pria orange itu. Memang apalagi?

Riruka seolah tak peduli dengan Rukia yang masih ada di kolam itu. Dia berusaha membangunkan Ichigo dan memberikan nafas buatan juga menekan dada pria itu agar dia bisa segera sadar.

Dengan susah payah, Rukia akhirnya bisa naik ke pinggir kolam renang. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang?

Dari jauh Rukia bisa melihat pria itu sudah tersadar setelah terbatuk dan memuntahkan air yang sempat terminum tadi.

Bagaimana pun... Ichigo mungkin tak akan tahu siapa yang berenang menolongnya tadi.

Sama seperti 17 tahun yang lalu.

Rukia sempat menitikkan air matanya. Dan kemudian mengambil tas tangannya untuk langsung pulang. Tanpa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dia tolong itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo! Astaga! Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau sadar! Jantungku hampir lepas melihatmu tidak sadar!" kata Riruka histeris sambil memeluk leher Ichigo yang baru saja sadar itu.

"Ri-Riruka?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ya? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan memanggil orang untuk membantu―"

Ichigo menatap tunangannya dengan intens. Lalu memegang tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Setelah duduk di pinggir kolam itu dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal setelah dengan bodohnya terjatuh di kolam tadi, Ichigo akhirnya bisa merasa hidup kembali. Jujur saja, dia seperti melihat halusinasi ibunya di kolam tadi. Ternyata... dia memang masih trauma pada masa kecilnya.

Riruka masih menunggu Ichigo yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya itu.

"Apa... apa kau... yang berenang tadi? Apa kau... yang berenang menolongku?" entah kenapa Ichigo justru bertanya hal itu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah salah mengenali orang.

Riruka tampak diam dan membuang wajahnya ke tempat lain. Tidak menatap Ichigo seperti Ichigo menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian, Riruka tersenyum lembut dan membelai pipi Ichigo yang basah itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam pria itu.

"Apa kau pikir ada orang lain?"

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kolam. Tidak ada. Tidak ada orang lain.

"Jadi... itu benar kau?"

Riruka mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk pria itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan Ichigo. Aku... aku yang menolongmu. Hanya aku."

Riruka tahu ini salah. Tapi jika dia membuat celah sedikit saja, maka semua ini akan segera menghilang bagai mimpi. Dia tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan jika seandainya pria ini tahu semuanya. Termasuk fakta 17 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

ehmm Hola Minna.. hehehe yaya saya emang lagi kejar setoran hehehe...

maaf kalo chap ini beneran membosankan dan hancur total maaf ya maaf heheheh...

setelah ini mungkin masalahnya udah beneran muncul wah bagus! jadi... ya gitu. saya juga bingung mau ngomong apa sebenarnya... hehehe

balas review...

Naruzhea AiChi : makasiih udah review eva... heheheh paa ini udah ekspress ya? hehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasiih udah review Ray... ntar saya bantuin jambak hehehe semoga aja, karena saya emang lagi buntu ide sebenernya hehehe

Piyocco : makasiih udah review senpai... jadi manggilnya apa dong? ini saya usahain ngebut. gak tahu ngebut apa nggak heheheh

Nyia : makasiih udah review senpai... wah masih lama banget itu. dan saya juga gak tahu apa Ruki bisa ngomong lagi ato nggak hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasiih udah review senpai... hehehe iya saya usahain update kok hehehe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasiih udah review Rizu... hehehe iya nih udah update kok hehehe

gui gui M.I.T : makasiih udah review Kakak... hmmm iya apalagi ini kayak sinetron banget sih hehehe saya gak tebayang adegan lain. saya sih cuma mau nunjukkin kalo Ruki tuh kecewa dikit gitu. hehehe maaf kalo ngebosenin senpai...

Chadeschan : makasiih udah review senpai... heheheh sama kayaknya, semoga Ruki bisa sembuh. Riruka? hmm kayaknya sih iya, hehehhe makasih...

Himetarou Ai : makasiih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah update kok...

Seo Shin Young : makasiih udah review Seo... hehehe itu masih misteri untuk chap depan hehehe

Ellenlen : makasiih udah review senpai... iya nih udah lanjut hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasiih udah review nenk... wah nenk hebat tuh udah nebak bener hehehe mau lanjutin fic saya gak hehehe, abisnya saya suka abis ide... makanya suka gak update... nenk idenya banyak, tapi kok jarang update sih? hiks... heheh itu misteri buat chap depan hehehe

corvusraven : makasiih udah review senpai... hehehe gak papa ya nih udah lanjut... makasih udah difaveritin, semoga gak nyesel senpai... hehehe

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasiih udah review akachan... nih udah update heheheh

beby-chan : makasiih udah review beby... hmmm misteri chap depan heheheh aduh saya malu nih... hehehe

Kina Echizen males Log in : makasiih udah review Kina... nih udah update heheheh wah kok mewek jadi ngerasa bersalah nih... heheh

ok deh, udah dibales semua... saya tahu kalo fic ini masih hancur dan ngebosenin banget. tapi saya selalu berterima kasih sama yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya. ehheeh jadi saya mohon reviewnya yaa biar saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut ato nggak heheheh

Jaa Nee!


	8. Unexpected Secret

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga Rukia! Kenapa bajumu basah semua? Kau darimana?" ujar Hisana panik.

Bagaimana tidak panik?

Adikmu yang ijin akan pergi ke pest pertunangan teman, dengan dandanan serba cantik malah jadi perenang kesiangan. Ditambah lagi Rukia pulang sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin sang kakak tidak cemas?

Rambut hitam Rukia mulai mengering walau masih basah dan menyebabkan rambutnya jadi lepek. Gaunnya juga bernasib sama. Walau tidak terlalu basah seperti benar-benar abis kecebur entah dimana. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak ingin membuat Hisana semakin memberendongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Rukia jawab sama sekali. Terutama, alasan kenapa Rukia berbasahan hari ini. padahal tidak ada hujan sama sekali. Kalaupun ada, Rukia bukan gadis bodoh yang hujan-hujanan di tengah malam begini.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" kali ini sang kakak ipar yang ikutan menyela setelah keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Byakuya, bisa bawakan handuk?" pinta Hisana. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Byakuya membawakan sebuah handuk.

Hisana menerima handuk itu dengan cepat dan mengelap seluruh tubuh basah Rukia. Terutama rambutnya. Rukia tetap tidak memberikan jawaban apapun dari semua pertanyaan Hisana. Seperti, mana teman merahnya yang menjemputnya tadi, kenapa dia pulang sendiri, ada apa dengan baju yang basah, bagaimana pestanya, dan segala macam yang Rukia malas ingatkan. Semua mood baiknya berubah total.

Rukia hanya duduk di sofa sambil tertunduk mendengarkan semua omelan kakaknya yang pasti tidak akan bisa dibantah Rukia. Ada baiknya dia tidak bisa bicara begini. Dia jadi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Sudahlah Hisana, Rukia pasti lelah. Suruh dia istirahat. Ganti bajunya itu. Dia bisa masuk angin," sela Byakuya yang kasihan pada Rukia terus diomeli isterinya itu.

"Tapi Bya―"

Rukia berdiri setelah menyentuh lengan Hisana. Menunduk pelan kemudian bergerak memasuki kamarnya.

Kini Rukia sampai di kamarnya sendiri. Rukia tidak langsung berganti pakaian, tapi duduk di meja riasnya dulu. Wajahnya sangat berantakan. Apalagi basah-basahan tadi. Bagus sekali. Kalau seandainya kepala orange itu tidak dia tolong, mungkin mood Rukia tidak akan begini jeleknya. Apa-apaan itu? Malah mengira tunangannya yang judes dan menyebalkan itu sebagai penyelamatnya? Kalau kepala orange itu tahu, kalau Rukia-lah yang menolongnya, Rukia bersiap ingin meminta bayaran! Biar saja. Dia kan orang kaya!

Tunggu?

Kenapa Rukia jadi matre begitu?

Argh! Otaknya sudah konslet! Bagus sekali.

Mungkin teman-temannya juga sedang mencarinya. Tapi Rukia sudah mengabarkan kalau dia pulang sendiri. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat dirinya basah begini, seperti anak kucing yang tercebur di selokan. Sedari tadi puluhan pesan sudah mendarat di ponselnya. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli itu. Setiap pesan yang masuk terus dibalasinya dengan kata 'baik-baik saja'. Sepertinya hanya kata itulah yang mampu untuk mendiamkan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Renji, khawatir sekali padanya. Karena Renji yang menjemputnya tadi. Sekarang dia malah meninggalkan Renji. Mungkin nanti dia harus minta maaf pada kepala nanas itu.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia mulai melepas satu persatu aksesoris yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Ahh, sebaiknya gelang ini juga dilep―

Mata ungunya membelalak lebar. Gelang yang baru tadi pagi diberikan oleh kakaknya, oleh-oleh dari bulan madu kedua mereka itu tidak ada di lengan mungilnya. Jatuh dimana?

Padahal itu gelang yang bagus. Rukia membuka-buka tas tangannya dan meraba-raba gaunnya. Siapa tahu menyangkut?

Karena tak kunjung menemukannya, Rukia turun lagi ke bawah. Meneliti setiap sudut rumahnya. Sampai ke depan terasnya. Tetap tidak ada. Kemana sebenarnya gelang itu?

Gelang putih dengan hiasan berbentuk kelinci. Gelang itu memang agak longgar untuknya. Dan gampang tersangkut. Tadi saja tersangkut di tuksedo Renji.

Ahh sial. Gelangnya hilang dimana? Pasti kakaknya akan marah.

Rukia selalu begini. Selalu kehilangan barangnya sendiri. Jatuh dimana ya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Ichigo?" kata Riruka khawatir setelah mengantar Ichigo pulang. Setelah Ichigo nyaris tenggelam tadi, Riruka langsung membawanya pulang dan meminta ibunya untuk mengurus sisa pesta pertunangan mereka. Ichigo sempat tertidur di dalam mobil tadi. Riruka bahkan menyelimuti tubuh pria orange ini dengan mantel miliknya. Udara dingin begini tunangannya malah tercebur di kolam.

"Ya. Pulanglah. Ibumu pasti cemas," ujar Ichigo setelah tiba di rumah pribadi Ichigo. Rumah besar yang mewah dengan desain minimalis modern dan sedikit bergaya Eropa kuno ini adalah rumah pribadinya. Rumah orang tuanya juga ada. Tapi bukan di komplek yang sama dengan Ichigo. Ichigo lebih suka tinggal sendirian. Makanya dia membangun rumah besar ini. tapi sayang, rumah ini selalu ditinggalinya sendiri. Tapi tidak lagi. Riruka akan tinggal bersamanya setelah menikah nanti.

"Tapi... kau..."

"Pulanglah Riruka. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau aku tidak baik, nanti aku hubungi kau. Bagaimana?"

Sedikit tak rela, Riruka mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tunangannya itu.

"Kau janji ya. Hubungi aku," kata Riruka sedikit tak rela. Yah mana mungkin rela sebenarnya. Tapi kalau Ichigo sudah bilang begitu mau apa lagi?

Setelah mobil kekasihnya itu pergi menjauh, Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kebanyakan di cat berwarna putih ini. suasaha hitam dan putih memenuhi rumah mewah ini. Ichigo tak begitu suka banyak warna. Tapi kalau satu dua warna lain, Ichigo juga suka, mungkin orange seperti rambutnya... atau ungu seperti...

Ichigo tersenyum simpul kemudian naik ke lantai dua kamarnya.

Kamarnya yang di desain besar dan mewah ini juga melengkapi suasana mewah di rumah ini. bajunya masih basah. Kalau tidak diganti sekarang, Ichigo bisa kena flu. Apalagi di cuaca seperti ini. Semoga Riruka juga tidak kena―

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Yang menolongnya tadi bukankah Riruka? Apa yang aneh ya? Kenapa kepalanya terasa ada yang mengganjal? Padahal dia yakin ada yang salah tadi. Apa itu?

Ichigo suda cukup pusing. Rasanya dia ingin segera berguling di ranjang hitam empuknya ini. begitu masuk ke kamar mandi, Ichigo mulai melepas pakaian satu persatu. Semuanya basah total. Kenapa dia begitu mudah masuk ke dalam kolam itu? Halusinasinya memang menyeramkan. Padahal, setelah di Seireitei kemarin, Ichigo yakin dia sudah bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya. Jika di dekat gadis itu, Ichigo bisa meredam ketakutannya.

Gadis itu.

Benar. Gadis itu.

Mungkin dia masih marah dengan Ichigo. Wajar kalau dia marah. Ichigo begitu mendadak padanya. Mestinya dia jujur pada gadis itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya ketika mereka pertama kali mengenal itu.

Lalu apa yang Ichigo lakukan? Sok ingin melindunginya segala. Dasar bodoh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hatsyii!

"Rukia? Kau flu?" tanya Hisana pagi ini.

Rukia menarik hidungnya perlahan kemudian mengelap hidung kecilnya itu dengan tisu. Sialan. Dia benar-benar flu!

"Sebelum bekerja, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," sela Byakuya.

Rukia langsung menghalangi kakak iparnya itu. Kemudian menulis memo pada Byakuya sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan tisu hingga memerah. Gawat, hidungnya benar-benar berair.

'Tidak usah Nii-sama. Aku bisa sendiri. Nanti aku ke rumah sakit.'

"Tapi kau sedang flu. Tidak apa-apa Byakuya, biar aku saja yang menemaninya," sela Hisana pula.

'Aku ini bukan anak kecil. Cuma flu ringan saja. Tidak usah sampai panik begitu. Minum obat juga beres kok.'

Rukia tidak suka kalau kakaknya ini mulai khawatir berlebihan padanya.

Hisana tampak mengerti kalau Rukia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Sejak dulu Rukia tidak suka kakaknya mulai berlebihan padanya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Rukia menunduk sopan kemudian bergerak ke atas kamarnya. Mungkin dia harus membeli obat dulu. Kepalanya sudah pusing.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hatsyii!

Ichigo mengerang di balik selimutnya. Bagaimana bisa dia sakit?

Pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana dia sakit? Coba renungkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Sepertinya Ichigo mulai terserang flu. Semoga flu ringan. Di cuaca begini, tampaknya flu adalah teman sejati. Sudah puluhan tisu yang berterbangan di bawah ranjangnya. Karpet hitamnya kini jadi seperti kulit zebra. Hitam dan putih. Sebentar lagi pasti hidungnya akan memerah seperti badut.

Riruka bilang, dia ada janji dengan produsernya hari ini. sepertinya Ichigo tidak bisa mengganggu kekasihnya itu. Walau dia ingin egois, tapi pekerjaan Riruka juga lebih penting. Flu Ichigo juga tidak begitu parah. Mungkin dia hanya perlu membeli obat hari ini.

Ichigo membuka selimutnya dan bergerak akan turun dari ranjang. Tapi kepalanya pusing. Kalau pusing begini, mana bisa Ichigo menyetir sendiri. Apa dia perlu meminta bantuan Riruka saja?

"Permisi. Tuan?"

Ichigo mendesah kesal. Kenapa lagi pelayannya ini. pelayan yang datang di pagi hari dan pergi setelah malam. Pelayan harian sih. Ichigo juga tak terlalu suka banyak orang. Makanya dia betah tinggal sendirian. Pelayan yang bertugas ini, biasanya mencuci pakaian Ichigo dan membersihkan rumahnya saja. Ichigo biasa makan di luar.

Dengan menahan pusing kepalanya, Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat pelayan paruh baya itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, ada apa Baa-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehh? Tuan sakit?" kenapa malah bertanya yang lain?

"Tidak. Hanya flu saja. Ada apa?" Ichigo mulai malas meladeni wanita paruh baya ini.

"Ahh maaf mengganggu Tuan. Tapi, ini tertinggal di kemeja Anda semalam. Sepertinya tersangkut di kancing baju Tuan."

Ichigo menerima benda yang disodorkan oleh pelayannya itu.

Gelang?

Kenapa bisa tersangkut di kancing bajunya?

Gelang yang kekanakan begini. Gelang putih yang berhiasan bentuk kelinci. Gelang siapa ini? Milik Riruka?

"Gelang itu tersangkut di kemeja yang Tuan gunakan semalam. Kenapa baju Tuan sampai basah begitu? Pasti karena itu Tuan flu. Mau saya buatkan teh madu hangat?"

Tersangkut di kemeja yang semalam? Apa ini milik Riruka? Hanya saat dia tenggelam itulah yang dia tidak begitu ingat. Tapi Riruka tidak pernah memakai gelang seperti ini walau dia suka benda-benda lucu. Lagipula... ini bukan barang bermerek yang selalu digunakan Riruka. Ichigo tahu benar kebiasaan tunangannya itu. Riruka selalu suka tampil modis dengan barang bermerek. Apalagi dia artis. Walaupun bendanya lucu atau kekanakan, pasti ada brand-nya. Dan ini tidak ada sama sekali.

"Tuan? Teh madu hangatnya... jadi?" tanya pelayan itu ragu.

"Ahh ya. Buatkan saja."

Kalau seandainya ini bukan milik Riruka. Lalu... punya siapa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Karena kau bilang kau ingin berhenti setelah menikah, aku ingin menyiapkan penyanyi baru..."

Mata Riruka serasa ingin melompat keluar.

Pagi ini dia bertemu produsernya, untuk membahas album terakhirnya sebelum dia menikah. Rencananya dia memang akan berhenti bernyanyi setelah menikah. Lagu barunya juga sudah direkam dengan baik. Tinggal menentukan tanggal launching albumnya saja.

"Ke-kenapa mendadak begitu?" kata Riruka gugup.

Kyouraku Shunsui, pria dengan rambut keriting cokelatnya dan panjang ini hanya menyeringai kecil. Pria paruh baya yang masih single dan berdandan nyentrik, dengan kemeja bunga-bunga, kacamata hitam dan cerutunya ini memang pria menyenangkan yang baik. Walau sering berdandan tidak jelas begini. Untungnya semalam produser-nya ini bisa berdandan normal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, seminggu sebelum pernikahanmu itu, ada tawaran dari album ternama. Mereka ingin seorang penyanyi yang membawakan lagu mereka. Pihak mereka, tidak terlalu peduli, dia penyanyi terkenal atau tidak. Asal bisa membawakan lagu mereka dengan sesuai saja. Dan lagu itu pas untukmu suaranya. Tapi kau menolak untuk menyanyi lagi sekarang," jelas Kyouraku panjang lebar.

Riruka diam. Dia memang sudah menghentikan berbagai tawaran yang masuk sebelum pernikahannya. Selain karena dia tidak ingin menyanyi lagi, seperti permintaan Ichigo, ada hal lain yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh dunia luar mengenai keadaannya ini. Mungkin memang seharusnya Riruka menyerah saja soal ini. Toh, dia menikah dengan GM rumah sakit terkenal. Bukan dengan orang susah. Apalagi yang dia butuhkan? Ichigo dan keluarganya kaya bukan? Lagipula, dia pasti masih akan jadi orang terkenal walau menikah tanpa perlu menyanyi lagi.

"Kalau suaraku yang pas, lalu kenapa Anda mencari penyanyi baru? Setahuku, tidak ada penyanyi lain yang memiliki suara seperti diriku," ujar Riruka. Sejak awal di management ini, Riruka memang tidak tergantikan. Semua tawaran banjir padanya. Jadi kadang beberapa penyanyi lain ikut tersingkir dengan adanya Riruka. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak suara seindah malaikat milik Riruka.

Pasti produser ini akan kalang kabut dan memohon pada Riruka untuk kembali, setelah menemukan penyanyi baru yang bersuara standar dan tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku sudah mengatasi hal itu. Makanya aku ingin kau menghubungi seorang gadis yang menyanyi di pestamu semalam. Dia memiliki suara yang mirip denganmu. Tapi, tentu dia lebih bagus. Ibaratnya mungkin... kau suara malaikatnya, dia seperti suara sang Dewi-nya," jelas Kyouraku.

"A-apa? Apa maksud Produser!" bentak Riruka tak terima.

Dia malaikatnya, dan... gadis bisu itu... Dewi-nya?

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak menerima tawaran apapun lagi bukan? Kau juga ingin berhenti. Riruka, dengar ya... industri musik itu harus berjalan terus. Ditinggalkan penyanyi sepertimu, kami pasti akan mencari penyanyi lain. Jadi... kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk berhenti sekarang."

Amarah mendidih di kepala gadis berambut merah ini. Apa? gadis bisu itu akan menggantikan dirinya? Heh! Memang bisa semudah itu. Tidak. tidak boleh yang ada menggantikannya. Memang dirinya bisa diganti semudah itu?

"Baiklah. Aku terima. Aku terima tawaranmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menghubungi gadis itu lagi. Kurasa... suaranya tidak sebagus itu. Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Ohh? Benarkah? Tapi ini bisa mempengaruhi pernikahanmu loh. Bagaimana kalau kami mau mengadakan konser sebelum peluncuran album ini? sudahlah, tidak usah memaksakan diri. job ini akan sangat sibuk untukmu. Bisa gawat kalau pernikahanmu ditunda kan?"

"Anda lupa? Aku ini penyanyi. Jadi aku harus mengutamakan pekerjaanku terlebih dulu sebagai penyanyi. Pernikahanku... bisa ditunggu kapan saja."

Heh! Di saat namanya terancam akan didepak begitu bagaimana bisa Riruka tenang? Enak saja gadis bisu itu menggantikan dirinya. Riruka akan buktikan, kalau gadis bisu itu bukan apa-apa untuknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan dirinya semudah itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hatsyii!

Astaga... kepala Rukia hampir saja terantuk pintu bus. Setelah mati-matian menahan pusing kepalanya yang benar-benar tidak toleransi sedikitpun padanya, akhirnya Rukia tiba juga di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia hanya flu ringan. Tapi karena sudah janji pada Hisana akan pergi ke rumah sakit, Rukia jadi tidak ingin bohong. Ditambah lagi teman teaternya tak ada satu pun yang senggang. Kalau mau, dia bisa saja minta tolong Renji, dengan senang hati kepala merah itu akan mengikuti Rukia. Tapi Renji sedang ujian, tidak enak rasanya kalau mengganggu orang yang tengah ujian begitu.

Lagipula, flu begini bukan ajang untuk menyusahkan orang.

Bersabar sajalah. Rukia pasti bisa kok.

Setelah mengambil nomor antrian, Rukia menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai nomornya dipanggil. Sepertinya hari ini banyak yang sakit ya? Banyak sekali pasiennya. Rata-rata semuanya flu pula. ckckck...

Rukia mengambil satu tisu dari tas tangannya. Hidungnya meleleh lagi. Sebentar lagi pasti hidungnya akan memerah karena ditekan terlalu banyak. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hatsyii!

Hatsyii!

Rukia tertegun. Dia yakin, dia memang bersin tadi. Tapi suara siapa yang ikut bersin dengannya?

"Rukia?"

Rukia tertegun lagi. Begitu menoleh ke samping―dan tetap menggosok hidungnya dengan tisu―matanya langsung membelalak lebar.

Kurosaki Ichigo, dengan hidung memerah sepertinya dirinya, berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan sumringah dan langsung duduk di sebelah Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menghindar, tapi tak ada bangku kosong lagi di ruang tunggu ini. akhirnya mau tak mau, Rukia duduk diam saja di sana.

"Kau flu juga?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia menoleh ke arah pria berambut orange ini lalu mengangguk pelan. Hidungnya masih tidak bersahabat.

"Aneh... semalam kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba flu?"

Rukia menunjuk Ichigo juga.

"Aku? Maksudmu... kenapa aku flu?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat.

"Ahh ya. Semalam... aku tercebur di kolam renang. Bodoh ya?" jelasnya sambil terkekeh geli. Tentu saja aneh, sudah sebesar ini masih juga tercebur di kolam.

Rukia tertegun lagi.

"Hei, kau belum bilang kenapa kau sampai flu?" kejar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Alasan apa yang sebaiknya dikatakan oleh Rukia? Sialnya semalam tidak ada hujan yang bisa jadi alasan. Kalau saja hujan. Rukia juga tak bisa bilang kalau dia tercebur juga kan? Pasti Ichigo akan curiga padanya dan bertanya macam-macam. Rukia hanya tidak ingin Ichigo curiga pada dirinya. Apalagi... Rukia juga tak mau tunangan Ichigo jadi salah paham padanya.

"Nomor 65, silahkan masuk."

Akhirnya Rukia tersenyum lega. Dia tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dan keburu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah giliran Ichigo yang selesai, Ichigo tak menemukan gadis itu lagi. Sepertinya Rukia sudah pulang duluan. Padahal, Ichigo bilang untuk menunggunya. Kenapa gadis itu tetap pulang dan tak peduli padanya? Dasar aneh!

Setidaknya, Ichigo sudah dapat obat untuk diminum. Dan flu sialannya ini semoga cepat pulih. Tidak enak rasanya merasa pusing, lemah, susah bernafas dan segala macam keluhan karena flu.

"Oh, Riruka. Ada apa?"

Tunangannya tiba-tiba menelpon ketika Ichigo sudah berada di mobil sedan merahnya. Masih di pelataran parkir rumah sakit, Ichigo diam sejenak. Kepalanya masih agak pusing. Seharusnya dia minta seseorang untuk menemaninya di saat begini. Sudah bolos kerja, tapi tetap tidak mendapat teman untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa suaramu aneh begitu Ichigo?" sela Riruka dari seberang sana. Suara Ichigo memang terdengar aneh.

"Aku flu. Tapi Cuma flu ringan. Sudah ke rumah sakit dan minum obat. Jangan khawatir..." ujar Ichigo sambil mengelap hidung basahnya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Karena kau bilang kau flu, aku jadi khawatir..." sahut Riruka. Terdengar nada kecewa dari gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hahaha... tidak parah kok. Cuma flu ringan di musim dingin. Kau juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya. Aku sehat. Tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku khawatir kalau kau juga―"

Riruka sehat?

Bukankah semalam Riruka yang menolong Ichigo masuk ke dalam air?

Bukankah seharusnya Riruka juga ikut flu seperti dirinya? Sesehat apapun Riruka, kalau dia semalam ikut masuk ke kolam penuh air, pasti dia merasa pusing atau pilek paling ringan. Kenapa suara Riruka baik-baik saja dan... tidak aneh seperti Ichigo?

Malah... Rukia yang tidak sengaja dia temui hari ini yang terkena flu. Dan alasan gadis berambut hitam itu terkena flu belum juga dia katakan pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Riruka menyadari tunangannya sama sekali tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ahh ya. Apa... kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Tidak pusing? Tidak pilek?"

"Hei... kau ini kenapa? Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat sehat. Kau tidak percaya? Aku akan menemuimu di rumah. Cepat kembali ya. Hati-hati menyetirnya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau bisa telepon aku supaya aku bisa menjemputmu."

Ichigo menatap ponsel di tangannya.

Apakah Riruka tidak bohong padanya sekarang?

Sekuat apapun orang, kalau tercebur di kolam renang di udara malam yang sangat dingin apalagi di musim begini, sudah jelas orang itu pasti flu. Setidaknya pilek atau pusing. Suara Riruka juga baik-baik saja. Kenapa Ichigo tidak ingat mengenai hal itu?

Ahh... gelang. Gelang yang ditemukan bibi pelayannya itu.

Kalau gelang itu milik Riruka, Ichigo akan yakin 1000 persen kalau tunangannya itulah yang menolongnya semalam. Tapi kalau tidak...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Hidungmu merah sayang..." sambut Riruka.

Benar. Tunangannya itu sudah di dalam rumahnya. Duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah. Begitu Ichigo masuk, Riruka berlari untuk memeluk Ichigo. Tapi pria berambut orange ini langsung menghentikan aksi Riruka itu.

Wajah Riruka berubah aneh karena tunangannya ini menolak dipeluk olehnya.

Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Riruka. Suhunya normal. Mungkin tangan Ichigo saja yang terasa panas.

Riruka tidak sakit.

"Ada apa? kau... pusing?" tanya Riruka khawatir menyadari mimik Ichigo aneh.

"Ahh ya. Pusing sedikit. Oh ya, menurutmu... bagaimana gelang ini?"

Ichigo mengeluarkan gelang putih dengan hiasan kelinci itu dari saku celananya. Riruka menatap gelang itu dengan bingung. Seperti tidak mengenali gelang itu.

"Hmm... gelang yang lucu. Kau belikan ini untukku?"

Ichigo terbelalak kaget. Riruka tidak mengenali gelang ini. Padahal bibi pelayan itu bilang kalau gelang ini ditemukan di kancing kemejanya semalam. Ichigo tidak bertemu gadis lain selama di pesta semalam. Yang ada di dekatnya hanyalah Riruka seorang. Jadi bagaimana gelang yang bukan milik tunangannya ini ada padanya?

"Kau... tidak merasa kenal dengan gelang ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Sedikit ragu.

"Baru pertama kali lihat. Modelnya memang lucu sih. Tapi sepertinya gelang biasa. Tumben kau membelikanku benda yang biasa begini. Apa sekarang seleramu berubah Ichigo?"

Ichigo kembali memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam sakunya. Dan membuat Riruka mengerut bingung.

"Tidak. Ini bukan gelang untukmu. Tapi untuk Yuzu."

Fakta yang jelas adalah, Riruka tengan berbohong padanya.

Bukan Riruka yang menyelamatkannya semalam. Tapi Ichigo tidak mau berburuk sangka sebelum benar-benar menemukan siapa yang menolongnya semalam. Tapi Ichigo heran. Sejak kapan tunangannya ini berbohong padanya? Kenapa harus berbohong seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah puas berkeliling semua tempat yang semalam didatanginya. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Hisana sudah mengirimnya pesan berkali-kali. Takut kalau Rukia pingsan di suatu tempat dengan kondisi flu begitu. Tapi Rukia beralasan kalau rumah sakitnya ramai. Jadi agak lama.

Jadi kemana perginya gelang itu?

Karena merasa tidak yakin bisa menemukannya lagi, Rukia memilih untuk segera pulang.

Udara sudah berubah aneh. Flu di saat dingin begini memang tidak nyaman sekali untuknya. Kenapa pula dia bisa kehilangan gelang yang baru beberapa hari di tangannya itu?

"Kau darimana Rukia?" sambut Hisana panik.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memeluk kakaknya. Hisana bisa merasakan panas tubuh adiknya itu.

"Kau bertambah panas. Sebentar lagi pasti demam. Ayo istirahat," Hisana menarik lengan Rukia untuk naik ke kamarnya.

Rukia berhenti sejenak sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas ungunya itu.

'Kak, gelang yang kau berikan sebagai oleh-oleh itu hilang. Maafkan aku.'

Tulis Rukia dengan wajah sedih. Hisana menatap adiknya itu.

"Astaga. Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Nanti aku belikan lagi ya."

Rukia menggeleng kencang dan memeluk Hisana semakin erat.

Dia suka gelang itu. Sangat suka. Jadi mana boleh hilang.

Apakah... tersangkut di gaunnya semalam? Tidak. Rukia sudah puas mencarinya di gaunnya semalam. Tidak ada.

Semalam dia kemana?

Setelah menyanyi di atas panggung semalam, dia keluar mengikuti Ichigo ke... KOLAM RENANG!

Rukia langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya setelah diomeli Hisana. Rukia tak peduli. Mungkin gelangnya benar tenggelam di kolam renang hotel semalam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka di dapur menyiapkan bubur hangat untuk Ichigo.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan terselubung Riruka itu, Ichigo jadi tidak percaya bahwa tunangannya ini yang menolongnya semalam. Terlalu banyak hal ganjil.

Karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu sekali lagi, Ichigo masuk ke dapurnya dan mendapati gadis itu tengah mengaduk bubur untuknya. Riruka berdiri membelakangi Ichigo. Ichigo bergerak pelan untuk tidak mengagetkan gadis itu.

"Apa? Kau gila! Aku sudah ratusan kali mengatakan soal ini padamu kan!" bentak Riruka dengan suara kecil. Tapi Ichigo bisa mendengarnya.

Ichigo tertegun mendengar tunangannya itu membentak seseorang. Ternyata Riruka tengah menelpon.

"Aku setuju video klip ini karena ini video klip terakhirku. Tapi aku tidak setuju soal adegan di kolam renang itu! Memang tidak ada adegan lain?"

Kolam renang?

"Ya. Ceritanya 'kekasihku' tenggelam di sana karena tidak mau berpisah dariku. Lalu aku berenang menyelamatkannya bukan? Aku tidak mau adegan itu. Aku juga tidak mau adanya pemeran pengganti!"

Ichigo semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Riruka ini. Bukankah Riruka perenang yang hebat? Riruka bisa berenang menyelamatkannya saat 17 tahun yang lalu itu. Kenapa dia―

"Karena aku tidak bisa berenang. Sejak kecil aku takut berenang. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali menggarap ini? Managerku sudah bilang padamu kan? Kenapa masih ngotot memasukkan adegan itu?"

Ichigo terkesiap kaget dan langsung keluar dari dapurnya sambil bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu dapur itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas bukan main.

Riruka...

Sejak kecil tidak bisa berenang?

Lalu... siapa yang menolongnya 17 tahun yang lalu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna!

akhirnya keungkap satu! heheheh sekarang Ichi bego udah denger dari orangnya sendiri... sebenernya bukan rahasia sih, kan Ichi gak pernah nanya sama Riruka apa bener dia yang berenang nyelametin dia. kalo saya sih, yaa bukan salah Riruka banget, dia cuma kebetulan manfaatin sitkon aja. pinter ya?

hmmm saya ngerasa sih ini sinetron banget, terus rada klise... argh! kayaknya rada kecewa sama fic ini. saya kok jadi begini labil sih? ya mau gimana lagi, emang idenya gitu... maaf yang ngerasa gak nyaman yaa... saya emang bukan author berbakat sih...

yayaya... balas review yukk...

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... wah maafin saya... jadi batal tidur ya? hihihih iyaa reviewnya bener kok heheh ah ya, rahasia Riruka udah kebongkar tuh... hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... Ichi kan masih kekeh sama perasaannya buat Riru, secara dia cinta pertama sih heheheh

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... yaa ini udah update... gak kilat tapi...

Youichiru : makasih udah review senpai... Ichi gak inget tuh, emang ingetannya selalu aja bermasalah ya? hihihii

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... maksudnya... mengharukannya? wah saya gak tahu apa ini mengharukan atau nggak ya? heheheh

ayaa : makasih udah review senpai... yaaa kan namanya berakit rakit ke hulu berenang renang kemudian, biarin sakit, entatkan seneng... semoga sih heheheh aihh saya suka kok reviewnya hehhehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... aduuh jangan gigit dong, serem amat sih heheheheh

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... kalo Riru gak papa digigit wkwkwk ya Ichi emang kelamaan nyadarnya kan dia bego... *plak*

unknown : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok heheh, aduh gak begitu kok. saya masih kalah jauh dari senior lain heheheh nih udah update...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... gak papa, saya suka komen yang panjang hehehhe, aihh Ichi kan bego, karena dia bego makanya jadi begini.. *plak*

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... heheh wah mungkin chap chap depan nih Ichi tahu hehehe doain aja cepet yaa

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... heheh saya ngakak loh kamu nyebut dia perempuan rambut merah hihihi ya nih diupdate kok hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... saya juga terpesona tuh hehehe Ichi kan bego hihihi ya nih chap selanjutnya heheheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya sih iya hehehe aihh kok tahu? wkwkwk yah nih udah update...

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... aduhh Kak, banyak banget yang gak suka sama Riru... berarti dia berhasil memerankan perannya dengan baik ya? hihihii

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ya soalnya Riru kan cinta pertama Ichi selama 17 tahun ini coba... heheh ya ini udah update...

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok, aihh ya ini kan emang inspirasi dari Mermaid Princess, heheheh udah lama pengen bikin cerita yang ada unsur dongengnya itu... hihihi yah ini udah update...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... gak papa heheh, aihh ntar saya kusutin lagi benangnya hehhehe nih udah update...

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... heheh nih saya update loh hehehe Ichi kan bego, ya saya juga pengen Ruki bisa sembuh sih... ini udah update loh heheheh

Rarasati : makasih udah review senpai... yayaya ini udha update hehehe jangan gigit saya ya... gak enak loh saya ini hehehe

Hmm hampir lupaa chap ini buat Kina Echizen yang udah lama ultah... baru saya buatin sekarang... maaf ya telat banget kadonya... hikss

makasih buat semuanya, yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya, gak nyangka beneran bisa sampai sejauh ini berkat dukungan senpai loh... hehehehe semoga saya tetep sanggup ngelanjutin fic semua fic saya yaa... makasih yang udah rela nungguin walau fic saya hancur...

review lagi yaa supaya saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	9. Dissappointed

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo?"

Riruka mengelilingi rumah besar ini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi pemilik rumah itu tak kunjung terlihat rambut orange-nya. Riruka mulai khawatir. Ichigo tengah flu. Dia mau kemana dalam keadaan sakit begitu?

Cemas, Riruka mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Baru saja Riruka meninggalkannya untuk masak bubur. Katanya setelah dari rumah sakit, Ichigo belum makan. Tapi kemana dia di saat tunangannya memasakkan makanan untuknya?

Nadanya tersambung, tapi tidak diangkat. Riruka sudah mencoba menghubunginya tiga kali. Riruka akhirnya naik ke atas kamar Ichigo. Kamarnya juga kosong. Tidak ada apapun.

Baru saja Riruka akan kembali menutup pintu kamar Ichigo, matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tak asing di atas meja kerja Ichigo.

Penasaran, Riruka menghampiri meja kerja sang tunangan tersebut. Ada sebuah benda tak lazim di atas meja yang isinya hanya sebuah laptop, tumpukan dokumen, hiasan meja seadanya, bingkai foto kecil berdua dengannya ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahun Riruka, dan... sebuah boneka kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang masih baru. Aneh. Ichigo tak pernah mengoleksi benda begini.

Tapi samar-samar, Riruka ingat benda ini.

Benda ini bukannya boneka jelek, lusuh dan menjijikkan itu? Tapi kenapa sudah jadi sebagus ini? Ini gantungan kunci bukan?

Apa Ichigo bermaksud memberikannya pada Riruka? Mengingat dirinya memang menyukai benda lucu? Tapi... boneka kecil ini diletakkan di mejanya seolah itu adalah hiasan meja Ichigo. Riruka melihat-lihat boneka yang memang lucu ini. Sepertinya Ichigo juga sudah menyukai benda unik seperti―

"Kuchiki... Rukia?" gumam Riruka begitu membaca huruf yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna ungu itu. Di belakang boneka kelinci ini ada huruf yang dijahit seakan memberitahu bahwa boneka ini punya pemiliknya.

Kuchiki Rukia?

Siapa Kuchiki Rukia?

Kenapa Riruka tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya? Adik Ichigo? Bukan. Marganya saja berbeda. Lalu... Kuchiki Rukia mana yang dikenal oleh Ichigo ini?

Apa dia seorang gadis?

Gadis...?

Ichigo selingkuh?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Riruka menggeleng kencang. Mana mungkin kekasihnya selingkuh. Ichigo setia padanya. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Ichigo sudah mencintainya lebih dari 12 tahun! Mana mungkin Ichigo bisa selingkuh semudah itu. Riruka menggigit ujung kukunya sambil menggenggam boneka kelinci itu kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa Riruka khawatir akan satu hal. Kenapa sepertinya nama ini begitu menakutkan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Riruka ingat pestanya semalam. Ada seorang gadis yang ditantangnya untuk menyanyi di pestanya. Bahkan gadis itu berhasil mencuri perhatian para tamu termasuk produser-nya dengan suaranya yang bisa menyaingi Riruka.

Ichigo... memanggil gadis itu... Rukia.

Apa ini... Rukia yang sama? Kalau iya, berarti gadis itu adalah salah satu anggota teater ibunya. Gadis itu... bukankah bisu? Dia tidak bisa bicara. Tapi bisa menyanyi dengan bagus? Apa ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini? Kalau bisu, ya bisu saja. Kenapa bisa menyanyi segala?

Riruka meletakkan boneka kelinci itu sejenak di atas meja Ichigo kemudian membuka ponselnya. Menekan beberapa nomor dan mulai menunggu sambungannya.

"Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan dimana?" tanya Riruka setelah sambungannya diangkat.

"Riruka? Ibu ada di rumah. Kenapa?" tanya ibu Riruka, tak lain ada Yoruichi.

"Kaa-chan... tahu Kuchiki Rukia?" Riruka langsung bertanya seperti itu.

"Rukia? Tentu saja. Dia penyanyi di teater Ibu. Semalam kan dia menyanyi untukmu. Kenapa?"

"Dia... seperti apa Kaa-chan? Dan... dia berasal dari mana?"

"Dia cantik. Dia baik. Dia juga sopan. Kau lupa? Dia kan Kuchiki Rukia yang pernah jadi tetangga kita di Seireitei, ahh ya. Kau kan tidak pernah bermain dengannya. Makanya Ibu kaget waktu dia menyanyi di acaramu. Ibu pikir kau mengenalnya, Riruka."

Kuchiki Rukia? Seireitei...

Riruka hampir lupa masa lalunya di Seireitei. Masa lalu menyakitkan itu. Makanya Riruka memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo karena dia tidak ingin mengingat Seireitei lagi. Walau tidak dipungkirinya karena Seireitei-lah dia bisa bertemu Ichigo tidak sengaja waktu itu.

Apa benar, ada nama anak dalam ingatannya bernama Kuchiki Rukia? Tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah tahu ada anak di Seireitei yang tidak bisa bicara.

"Kaa-chan... yakin dia dari Seireitei? Kenapa dia... tidak bisa bicara?"

"Ahh itu. Dia memang dari Seireitei. Cuma, dia sudah ada di Tokyo dua tahun lebih dulu darimu. Waktu itu, orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga mereka meninggal dunia. Kakaknya Rukia membawanya ke Tokyo dan tinggal di sini. Kakak Rukia juga menikah dengan orang Tokyo. Jadi Rukia sekarang tinggal bersama kakaknya di sini. Ada apa kau tanya gadis itu?"

Kalau dia... Kuchiki Rukia yang itu... kalau gadis itu... adalah Kuchiki Rukia yang itu...

"Riruka?"

"Ahh... tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan. Tidak apa-apa... terima kasih. Aku tutup dulu."

Kalau... gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia yang ada dalam ingatannya, berarti... dia ada dalam masalah. Ichigo... tidak boleh bertemu gadis itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berjalan gontai mengelilingi halte.

Kenapa Riruka bohong padanya?

Padahal... selama lebih dari 12 tahun ini, Ichigo mencintai gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang dicintai Ichigo selama ini. Tapi kenapa... kenapa kekasihnya bisa membohonginya seperti itu? Lalu siapa yang menolongnya semalam? Siapa yang berenang ke arahnya semalam?

Haruskah Ichigo marah pada Riruka karena membohonginya?

Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa marah. Dia mencintai gadis itu. Mana mungkin dia marah. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Riruka menyembunyikan ini darinya. Pasti ada alasan...

Hanya saja. Sekarang Ichigo ragu. Apa benar yang menolongnya dari lautan 17 tahun yang lalu itu adalah Riruka? Apa benar itu dia?

Ichigo hanya ingin bertemu penolongnya. Sekaligus... cinta pertamanya. Sekarang Ichigo bingung, siapa cinta pertamanya sekarang. Apakah Riruka... atau yang menolongnya 17 tahun lalu. Siapa yang jadi cinta pertamanya dulu?

Sial.

Kepalanya bertambah pusing. Dia tahu dia sedang flu. Berjalan di kondisi cuaca seperti ini sama saja bunuh diri.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju bangku yang ada di halte bus ini. Ini dimana sebenarnya?

Samar-samar, saat kepala pusing ini, Ichigo bisa melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir.

Bayangan orang yang ingin dilihatnya sekarang.

Syukurlah Ichigo bisa melihatnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah membuat teh panas yang dicampur dengan madu, Rukia memeriksa batu es di kulkasnya. Padahal dia juga lagi flu. Untungnya keadaannya sudah lebih baik setelah dia berlari ke sana sini. Terakhir dia berlari menuju hotel semalam dan memeriksa kolam renangnya. Menurut petugas di sana tidak ada gelang yang tertinggal di dasar kolam. Juga tidak ada yang melaporkan ada gelang yang tertinggal.

Setelah puas mencarinya, Rukia bermaksud kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat karena sibuk mencari gelang itu. Untung ini bisa mengurangi flu-nya. Kepalanya memang masih berat. Tapi minum obat pasti akan cepat sembuh. Lagipula dia sudah ke dokter. Dan kata dokter itu hanya flu ringan yang akan sembuh jika banyak bergerak dan minum obat serta istirahat.

Setelah membawa semua benda pentingnya, Rukia beralih ke ruang tamu.

Hisana pergi untuk mengantar makan siang kakak iparnya. Walau sudah dibilang tidak usah keluar, tapi tetap saja Hisana ingin mengantarnya karena tahu Byakuya hari ini sangat sibuk dan bisa lembur sampai nanti malam. Makanya sesekali Hisana ingin menghibur suaminya itu dengan membawakan makan siang. Walau cuaca dingin, tapi Hisana tidak gentar. Dia tetap pergi setelah memberitahu Rukia untuk segera kembali dan menjaga rumah. Sejak liburan itu, tampaknya Hisana sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia tidak lagi merasa lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Mungkin Rukia berpikir, kakaknya sudah semestinya bepergian seperti itu untuk menghibur dirinya juga kakak iparnya.

Rukia meletakkan bawaannya di meja ruang tamu. Dengan wajah khawatir, Rukia melepaskan handuk basah itu dan kembali merendamnya di baskom berisi air dingin. Tampaknya yang parah adalah orang ini.

Rukia kaget karena menemukannya duduk di halte dengan wajah pucat dan panas. Pasti flu-nya semakin menjadi. Dasar bodoh.

Karena tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana, Rukia malah membawanya ke rumahnya untuk membiarkan orang ini istirahat. Seharusnya dia membawanya ke rumah sakit!

Dengan bantuan supir taksi, Rukia membiarkan orang ini tidur di sofanya yang lumayan nyaman. Menyelimutinya supaya agak hangat. Dia kan sudah tahu kalau flu, kenapa malah pergi keluar di cuaca begini?

Mata cokelat madunya mengerjap pelan. Rukia terlonjak senang di sisi orang itu.

"Di... mana aku?"

Rukia masih tersenyum dan menunggu orang itu melihatnya. Akhirnya setelah dia sepenuhnya sadar, Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu menyodorkan ponselnya. Berharap orang itu tidak terlalu pusing membawa tulisan Rukia di ponselnya.

'Ini di rumahku. Kau nyaris pingsan karena flu. Kau dari mana?'

Ichigo... menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gadis itu duduk di lantai memperhatikan Ichigo yang berbaring di sofa.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu..."

Rukia mengambil ponselnya lagi. Lalu mengetik beberapa kata dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

'Sepertinya flu-mu agak parah? Apa kita ke rumah sakit saja?'

"Tidak perlu repot. Hanya flu saja," katanya pelan.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti kemudian beranjak untuk pergi mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia kaget ketika mendapati lengannya terasa hangat. Mata ungu kelabunya melebar ketika pria ini tanpa ragu memegang lengannya. Pelan-pelan Rukia mulai membiasakan diri dan tidak bermaksud melepaskan tangannya. Rukia tersenyum lembut dan menyerahkan ponselnya yang sudah diisi huruf.

'Aku mau mengambil sesuatu. Apa kau lapar? Kakakku tadi pagi membuatkan bubur untukku dan masih ada. Kau mau?'

"Tidak perlu. Di sini saja. Boleh?"

Rukia bimbang sejenak. Tapi akhirnya dia malah mengangguk pelan lalu duduk lagi di lantai menunggui pria flu ini.

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo menutup matanya lagi. Tapi tangannya masih memegangi lengan Rukia.

Rukia tahu ini salah. Seharusnya dia tidak begini. Seharusnya Rukia membiarkan orang ini pergi. Dia tidak boleh mendekati Ichigo lagi. Tapi... apa ini salah? Rukia tak tahu jawabannya. Kenyataan yang Ichigo tak tahu, tidak boleh dia beritahu. Bahkan walau Rukia ingin pun, tetap tidak boleh. Perasaannya... tetap tidak boleh. Walaupun ingin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Walaupun tidur di sofa ternyata nyenyak juga. Entah kenapa Ichigo bahkan tidak merasa pegal atau pusing. Dia terlalu nyaman tidur hingga lupa diri.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa membuka mata, Ichigo bisa bangun. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur tadi?

"Ahh, Anda sudah bangun..."

Ichigo terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita. Siapa yang menyapanya?

Begitu Ichigo menoleh, sosok yang menyapanya itu adalah... Rukia?

"R-Rukia? Kau... bisa bicara?" kata Ichigo tak yakin.

"Ahahah... maaf. Saya bukan Rukia. Saya kakaknya Rukia. Rukia sedang pergi ke luar sebentar untuk membeli daging. Dia bilang, Anda temannya yang nyaris pingsan di halte dekat rumah. Makanya Rukia membawa Anda kemari kan? Apa Anda sudah baikan? Rukia bilang Anda sedang flu juga."

Oh, jadi inikah kakaknya Rukia?

Ichigo memang pernah melihat fotonya waktu itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa mereka semirip ini. Tapi, kakaknya terlihat lebih dewasa dan agak tua beberapa tahun dari Ichigo. Kakaknya juga terlihat lebih lembut dan keibuan. Wajahnya saja mungkin yang mirip. Mereka bahkan nyaris kembar. Buru-buru Ichigo berdiri dari sofa itu untuk menyapa kakaknya itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku tidak sopan tidur di sofa Anda," kata Ichigo sopan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teman Rukia juga sering menginap di sini. Ahh pastinya yang perempuan. Duduklah. Anda pasti masih pusing kan? Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, siapa... nama Anda?"

Hisana sudah mempersilahkannya duduk. Wanita itu sudah duduk di sofa seberang berbarengan dengan Ichigo yang duduk dengan wajah tidak enak. Apa yang dipikirkannya sebelum tidur tadi? Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Rukia tinggal dengan kakaknya. Seenaknya saja dia tidur di sofa orang!

Hisana meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul itu.

"Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san. Saya Kuchiki Hisana. Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga. Kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan minum tehnya. Mumpung masih hangat. Biasanya saat flu paling enak minum yang hangat kan?"

"Oh ya, terima kasih. Maafkan aku sekali lagi karena merepotkan Anda," Ichigo sekarang benar-benar tidak enak.

Tapi kakaknya Rukia benar-benar lembut dan sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya, selain wajah mereka yang sama, sifat mereka yang sama-sama menyenangkan pun mirip. Tapi, kakaknya lebih sopan dan teratur. Kalau Rukia, ketika dia sudah mengenal baik orang itu, maka sikapnya akan berubah. Jika dia pada awalnya malu dan gugup kalau baru pertama kali bertemu, setelah mengenal baik, maka Rukia akan berubah menyenangkan. Tapi kakaknya, tidak gugup dan malu bertemu dengan orang yang pertama kalinya.

Ichigo meraih cangkir yang masih panas itu. Aroma madu terasa kental sekali di sana. Manisnya pun bukan manis gula, melainkan manis madu. Mungkin kakaknya memasukkan sedikit rempah di teh ini hingga ketika masuk ke dalam mulut rasanya masih hangat hingga ke tenggorokan.

"Jadi... apa Rukia sering merepotkan Anda?" tanya Hisana, bermaksud membuka obrolan.

"Ehh? Tidak. Rukia tidak pernah merepotkan. Justru... aku yang sering merepotkan dia. Bahkan, aku sakit begini pun, sampai merepotkan Rukia."

"Tidak apa-apa. Rukia juga flu. Dia juga sering merepotkan orang lain. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama ini."

"Ahh tidak begitu. Seharusnya... aku yang bilang begitu. Tapi... apa boleh aku tahu kenapa Rukia bisa flu?"

Aha! Kesempatan! Gadis itu tidak mau mengaku pada Ichigo kenapa dia bisa flu. Padahal Ichigo sudah bilang padanya kalau Ichigo tercebur di kolam renang semalam. Karena mereka mengalami flu pada hari bersamaan. Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan? Jika memang harus flu bersamaan, paling tidak ada jeda satu atau dua hari.

"Rukia tidak bilang pada Anda? Semalam bajunya basah kuyup entah dari mana. Padahal dia pergi ke pesta temannya. Tapi, belum sampai begitu larut, Rukia sudah pulang sendiri dengan bajunya yang basah. Seperti habis masuk ke kolam saja. Padahal tidak ada hujan. Sampai sekarang dia tidak bilang dia bisa basah kuyup dimana," jelas Hisana.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar.

Baju Rukia basah kuyup? Basah kuyup bagaimana maksudnya? Seperti tercebur di kolam?

"Anda... tidak salah kan? Apa baju Rukia benar-benar basah kuyup?"

"Tidak tentu saja. Seluruh tubuhnya bahkan basah semua. Rambutnya, bajunya, sepatunya. Tapi anehnya pagi ini dia bilang dia kehilangan gelangnya."

"Gelang?"

"Gelang yang saya berikan sebagai oleh-oleh. Gelang putih dengan bentuk kelinci kesukaan itu. Ahh, maaf jadi banyak bicara. Padahal Anda sedang flu. Apa kepala Anda masih sakit?"

Kenapa semua orang menutupi sesuatu darinya?

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya. Hisana sudah melirik jahil pada pria yang tidur di sofa mereka. Ichigo tampak begitu lelap hingga Rukia tidak berani membangunkannya. Tapi, Hisana bukanlah tipe kakak yang suka marah-marah kalau ada hal yang aneh. Hisana selalu terbuka pada Rukia. Makanya Renji bisa leluasa meminta ijin pada Hisana kapan saja. Yah, paling yang selalu bersikap protek hanyalah Byakuya. Menurut kakak iparnya itu, banyak pria di Tokyo yang tidak dikenal Rukia. Bisa saja pria-pria itu mendekati Rukia untuk berbuat iseng. Tapi Hisana percaya pada semua teman Rukia. Makanya Hisana tidak terlalu membatasi pergaulan Rukia. Karena itulah yang bisa menyenangi Rukia selama kondisinya masih seperti ini.

Rukia jadi agak lama belanja dagingnya karena promo besar-besaran hingga membuat antrian begitu panjang.

"Apa dagingnya belum dipotong Rukia? Lama sekali, temanmu sudah pulang," ujar Hisana sambil merapikan selimut di sofa itu.

Rukia tertegun.

Memang Ichigo sudah tidak ada lagi. Apa dia terlalu lama? Tapi kenapa Ichigo pulang begitu saja tanpa bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa...

'Apa Nee-san mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo?'

Tanya Rukia dengan ponsel miliknya. Hisana tersenyum lebar menanggapi kata-kata Rukia yang penuh curiga ini.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Dia belum pernah kulihat Rukia. Makanya hanya tanya sedikit. Sepertinya dia pria yang baik. Juga tampan..." goda Hisana.

Wajah Rukia, walau cemberut tapi memerah juga ketika kakaknya bilang tampan. Bahkan, Hisana tidak langsung mengatakan apapun tentang Renji ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Jelas sekali Hisana memberikan pandangan tertariknya pada Ichigo.

'Apa Ichigo tidak mengatakan sesuatu untukku?'

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya bilang maaf sudah merepotkan dan langsung pulang. Aku sudah menahannya sampai makan malam nanti, tapi tampaknya dia tidak nyaman lama-lama di sini tanpamu ya?"

Aneh. Kenapa Ichigo tidak bilang apapun padanya?

Mungkin Ichigo tidak enak bertemu Hisana. Apa boleh buat, Hisana memergoki Rukia yang tengah menunggui Ichigo tidur. Karena hari mulai beranjak sore, Hisana bermaksud membuat makan malam. Hisana juga sedikit khawatir begitu tahu Ichigo flu. Makanya dia membiarkan pria itu tidur di sofanya dan meminta Rukia membantunya memasak agar cepat selesai. Dan ketika Ichigo bangun, dia bisa langsung makan. Sayangnya pria itu langsung pergi setelah mengobrol singkat dengan Hisana. Katanya ada urusan. Dia juga bilang sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Semuanya jadi aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berbaring di kasur empuknya. Baru saja dia tiba di rumahnya setelah menghadang taksi dan langsung masuk kamar. Untungnya rumahnya sudah sepi. Sepertinya Riruka sudah pergi entah kemana. Hanya ada pesan di meja kerjanya soal bubur yang ada di panci. Kalau Ichigo ingin makan bubur itu, panggil Riruka biar dia bisa memanaskannya untuk Ichigo.

Tapi setelah obrolan singkat dengan kakak Rukia tadi, Ichigo jadi tidak bernafsu apapun. Entah kenapa dia jadi tidak begitu bersemangat lagi.

Kenapa semua orang berbohong padanya? Memangnya apa yang salah?

Bolehkah Ichigo yang menarik kesimpulan kalau... Rukia yang menolongnya?

Baju Rukia semalam basah entah dari mana hingga dia flu. Dia kehilangan gelang miliknya dengan desain kelinci. Apalagi yang harus Ichigo tahu?

Dan Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu.

Riruka juga.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah pulang? Kau dari mana?"

Terdengar suara cemas Riruka berhambur masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo berbaring memunggungi Riruka. Perasaannya sedang kacau saat ini.

"Riruka... bisakah kau... pulang saja? Aku ingin istirahat."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan menemanimu di sini, kau masih pusing?"

"Tolong. Aku... ingin sendirian. Kau pulang saja. Nanti kau tertular flu-ku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Bisa?" mohon Ichigo. Masih tidak bergerak memandang Riruka.

Riruka diam sejenak. Kekasihnya jadi aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi... kumohon, katakan sesuatu padaku kalau kau butuh aku. Aku pasti akan datang."

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Dia memilih diam dan kembali meringkuk di kasurnya.

Sampai kapan dia jadi orang bodoh seperti ini? Sampai... kapan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Flu Rukia sudah agak mendingan. Mungkin saking aktifnya, hari ini flu-nya sudah tidak terasa. Mungkin hanya sakit kepalanya saja yang kadang datang.

Teater akan berjalan seperti biasa minggu depan nanti. Rukia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk ujian itu. Rangiku kebetulan ikut fashion show yang diadakan beberapa minggu ini. jadi dia mengambil kesempatan ini saat teater tengah libur.

Tapi anehnya, hari ini bibi Yoruichi memintanya datang ke teater kalau Rukia tidak sibuk.

Hisana sudah melarang Rukia keluar, tapi tetap saja Rukia keras kepala dan keluar.

Cuaca berubah agak menghangat hari ini. Bagus sekali.

Teater-nya masih sepi. Tidak ada siapapun.

Kenapa bibi Yoruichi ingin bertemu dengannya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari bibi Yoruichi. Dia ingin bertemu Rukia di panggung teater. Sepertinya ada yang penting.

Tapi begitu sampai di sana, Rukia hanya melongo bingung. Tidak ada orang yang―

"Kuchiki... Rukia?"

Rukia kaget ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara asing.

Begitu berbalik, seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mantel merah panjang, sepatu boots tinggi sedang dan syal putihnya berjalan ke arah Rukia.

Rukia ingat gadis ini.

"Kau... Kuchiki Rukia?" ulangnya lagi ketika sudah dekat dengan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Dia...

"Aku Shihouin Riruka. Tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau ingat?"

Mana mungkin Rukia lupa. Dia... anaknya bibi Yoruichi dan... tunangan Ichigo. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sepertinya kita akan sulit berkomunikasi dengan keadaanmu sekarang. aku tidak tahu bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang sepertimu," ujar Riruka. Lebih terkesan merendahkan.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata di sana. Lalu mengulurkannya pada gadis berambut merah itu.

'Kau bisa membaca tulisanku. Semua orang berkomunikasi denganku melalui tulisan. Dan aku bisa mengerti semua kata-katamu.'

Riruka tersenyum tipis. Tapi bukan senyum ramah.

"Kau sudah tahu aku kan? Kuakui nyanyianmu di pestaku benar-benar hebat. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kemampuanmu itu?"

Rukia mengernyit bingung.

'Apa yang ingin kau katakan?'

"Kau suka to the point ya? Baiklah. Aku katakan sekarang saja. Bisa tidak... kau menjauh dari Ichigo?"

Apa?

"Ahh bukan. Kau... harus menjauh dari Ichigo. Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi. Juga jangan bicara dengannya lagi. Pokoknya, kau harus sebisa mungkin menghapus semua kontakmu pada Ichigo."

Rukia tak mengerti dengan orang ini.

'Aku tidak mengganggu Ichigo. Kami hanya berteman saja. Memang tidak boleh? Lagipula aku tidak mengganggu hubungan kalian. Bukan aku saja yang berteman dengan Ichigo. Seluruh anggota teater ini berteman dengannya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?'

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh. Puas? Aku tidak suka tunanganku terlalu dekat dengan gadis lain. Mungkin kau hanya bilang berteman, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku kan? Kau boleh beranggapan aku ini pencemburu berat. Dan aku tidak akan menyangkal itu. Ichigo... adalah tunangan yang paling kucintai. Dan dia juga sama. Paling mencintaiku. Apa kau tidak malu berhubungan dengan tunangan orang lain?"

Rukia tak mengerti apa maksudnya orang ini. Dia dan Ichigo hanya berteman. Memangnya salah berteman saja? Lagipula... Rukia juga tidak bermaksud apapun pada Ichigo.

'Kalau kalian saling mencintai, tentunya kau tidak perlu takut kan Ichigo berteman denganku? Lagipula, mana mungkin kami melakukan sesuatu di belakangmu.'

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau puas? Dan aku tidak suka. Kalau kau punya harga diri, jauhi saja Ichigo! Dia kan sudah punya tunangan! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan berteman dengan orang yang sudah memiliki tunangan hah? Atau... kau mau aku minta Ibuku, mengeluarkanmu dari teater ini?"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia membelalak lebar ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin!

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa Rukia kunjungi hanyalah teater ini. Kalau dia dikeluarkan dari teater ini, kemana lagi dia bisa berkunjung? Rukia yakin bibi Yoruichi mana mungkin setega itu... tapi...

"Ibuku akan menuruti apa saja yang aku inginkan. Termasuk mengeluarkanmu dari teater ini. Jadi, kau pilih saja. Mau dikeluarkan, atau jauhi Ichigo?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Riruka tersenyum sinis pada Rukia dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Ketika teater libur, bibi Yoruichi tanpa sebab menyuruhnya kemari. Ternyata yang menemuinya adalah putrinya. Apa benar, bibi Yoruichi akan mengeluarkannya dari sini hanya dengan permintaan Riruka saja?

Tentu. Riruka putrinya. Apalagi kalau Riruka mengatakan bahwa alasannya adalah dia tidak suka Rukia yang dekat dengan tunangannya. Bibi Yoruichi pasti memihak Riruka.

Rukia tidak pernah mau mencari musuh. Tapi... kalau dengan cara ini dia bisa dimaafkan... tidak ada pilihan lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo geram.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dia tidak berhasil menghubungi Rukia.

Dua hari setelah dia memikirkan semuanya, akhirnya Ichigo ingin kepastian. Dia ingin mendengar dari Rukia sendiri mengenai semuanya. Hanya saja, Ichigo terus gagal menghubungi gadis itu. Pernah Ichigo nekat datang ke rumahnya, tapi yang menyambut adalah kakaknya. Dia bilang Rukia keluar tidak tahu kemana. Ichigo juga pernah menunggu seharian penuh di depan rumah gadis itu hingga malam. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Bahkan gadis mungil itu tidak kasian padanya yang menunggu seharian di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia ulang tahun hari ini?" ulang Ichigo.

Setelah memastikan teater itu ada penghuninya, Ichigo masuk dan menemukan Rangiku, Hinamori, Yumichika dan Hisagi tengah menghias berbagai kotak di ruang kostum. Setelah muncul di sini, Ichigo tak menyangka semua anggotanya tengah senggang. Rupanya pertunjukkan baru saja selesai. Dan ini sudah beranjak malam.

"Kau tidak tahu? Rukia tidak bilang?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak."

"Ah, mana mungkin Rukia bilang padamu. Pokoknya, ini hari ulang tahunnya. Kami mau buat kejutan kecil-kecilan untuknya," jelas Hinamori.

"Lalu... dimana dia?"

"Nanas bodoh itu kami tugaskan membawanya jalan-jalan sebentar sampai tugas kami selesai, sebenarnya itu tugas Hinamori, tapi Nanas itu terus merengek..." sela Yumichika.

Jadi... Rukia bersama Renji?

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kalau kantungnya berat, biar aku saja yang bawa Rukia..." ujar Renji.

Mereka diminta oleh rekan-rekannya untuk membeli soda kalengan dan makanan ringan di mini market.

Tapi Renji mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar sekadar mengukur jalan. Renji banyak mengeluh tentang ujiannya yang super menyusahkan itu. Rukia diam mendengarkan dengan serius sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis menanggapi cerita Renji dan mengangguk bila dia ingin persetujuan dari semua keluh kesahnya. Sejauh ini Rukia tidak berpikir apapun dan tetap meladeni Renji seperti biasa.

Yah, kadang semua temannya selalu mengeluh pada Rukia. Walau mereka tahu, Rukia tak mungkin bisa bicara menanggapi masalah mereka. Tapi itu cukup. Karena terkadang, yang kita butuhkan bukan penasehat yang baik tapi cukup pendengar yang baik. Rukia adalah pendengar yang baik. Setidaknya itulah yang semua orang ketahui tentang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Berikan saja padaku Rukia..." rengek Renji lagi setelah berusaha sedari tadi mengambil kantung bawaan Rukia yang berisi makanan ringan. Sebenarnya kantung itu tidaklah berat. Malah bawaan Renji yang banyak. Kaleng-kaleng soda, belum lagi botol coke ukuran besar punya Rangiku. Kalau Rukia berikan, justru Rukia yang keberatan karena dia tidak membawa apapun.

Akhirnya Renji menarik kantung itu hingga terlepas dari genggaman Rukia.

Rukia kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Renji sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan bermaksud meminta kantungnya kembali.

Renji tersenyum lebar lalu jalan terus melewati Rukia tanpa memberikan kantung itu padanya. Rukia menganga lebar dan bersiap ingin melempar sesuatu ke arah rambut merah itu.

"Ah ya Rukia. Setelah ini... apa aku boleh bicara berdua saja padamu?"

Rukia tertegun. Renji di depannya bicara begitu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Rukia menunggu. Bukankah mereka tadi sudah bicara banyak?

Renji berbalik. Kali ini wajahnya serius walau tersenyum. Dia... kelihatannya serius.

"Mau ya. Yang ingin kukatakan padamu... adalah hal penting."

Hal penting?

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Renji jadi terus tersenyum pada Rukia. Anak itu setelah ujian jadi kacau. Sepertinya dia benar-benar konslet karena kebanyakan menggunakan otaknya.

Begitu sampai di ruang ganti, karena mereka berjanji akan berpesta sebentar di sini, Rukia menemukan ruangan yang gelap dan tidak ada siapapun. Renji berkata dia akan kembali untuk mencari mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sudah pulang atau belum? Kalau sudah pulang, kenapa menyuruh mereka berbelanja―

CTAARR!

"!"

Rukia terlonjak kaget ketika bunyi petasan dinyalakan dan beberapa konfeti kecil berterbangan ke arahnya. Mereka meniup terompet kecil layaknya tengah merayakan tahun baru. Rangiku memakaikannya topi kerucut tinggi dengan hiasan di sekelilingnya. Rukia masih belum menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Rukia sayang...! Semoga panjang umur, tambah cantik, dan sehat selalu..." ujar Rangiku sambil memeluk kencang tubuh kecil Rukia.

Hisagi dan Hinamori juga Yumichika―yang tak kalah heboh memberikan ucapan selamat. Padahal sepertinya tadi mereka tidak begitu peduli hari apa ini. Rukia tersenyum lebar menanggapi semua ucapan untuk Rukia. Lalu mereka menunjuk meja rias Rukia. Ada berbagai macam kotak kado di atas meja itu. Rukia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Karena berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saja sudah membuatnya senang setengah mati.

"Nah! Karena ini ulang tahunmu, kau harus meniup lilin dan mengucapkan permohonan Rukia..." sela Hinamori.

"Hei! Kuenya cepat!"

Apa itu Renji? Karena dia belum kembali dari tadi. Rukia akan tertawa geli melihat Renji membawakan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Kalau Renji datang, setelah meniup lilin, Rukia akan memberikan krim kue itu untuk Renji.

Rukia sudah tersenyum lebar menyambut teman rambut merahnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dari balik bilik pakaian, ada cahaya lilin yang berpancar. Si pembawa kue itu perlahan-lahan datang mendekat.

Namun, senyum Rukia perlahan memudar setelah menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang membawa kue itu. Rukia ingin mundur. Menghindar. Apa saja. Tapi, Rangiku menahan lengannya sambil berwajah cerah menyambut si pembawa kue. Yang lainnya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan bertepuk tangan. Rukia segera menunduk ketika kue itu tepat di hadapannya. Apa saja. Rukia tidak ingin bertemu orang ini. tanpa terasa matanya mulai basah. Dia ingin marah, menghindar. Sejak Riruka mengatakan hal itu padanya, Rukia jadi kecewa. Dia tidak pernah berpikir, kalau berteman dengan orang ini... adalah masalah untuknya.

"Lilinnya hampir habis. Kau harus meniupnya, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah pria berambut orange itu tersenyum padanya. Namun, bukan senyum cerah, melainkan senyum lega.

Teman-teman yang lain juga membujuk Rukia untuk memintanya meniup lilin itu. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Rukia meniup lilin itu.

"Hei... ucapkan dulu permintaanmu..." sela Rangiku.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Menundukkan kepalanya. Meminta... apa yang ingin dia minta?

Tepukan tangan kembali terdengar setelah Rukia meniup lilin itu.

Tapi kemudian, dia tak sanggup lagi memandang pria berambut orange ini berlama-lama. Karena itu, Rukia segera pergi. Dia memang menghindari Ichigo. Karena tidak ingin mengingat semua kata-kata Riruka padanya. Itu... menyakitkan.

"Tunggu Rukia!"

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia yang lagi-lagi berusaha menghindarinya. Ichigo berhasil menarik lengannya dan menahan gadis itu. Rukia tetap membelakangi Ichigo dan tidak membalik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku lagi?"

Rukia tetap diam. Di saat seperti ini, Rukia bersyukur dia tidak bisa bicara.

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya ketika sadar Rukia tak membalas apapun kata-katanya. Pelan, Ichigo berjalan menuju ke hadapan gadis itu. Rukia menunduk.

"Harusnya aku yang marah kau tahu?" desis Ichigo geram.

Rukia membelalakan matanya. Marah? Kenapa Ichigo marah padanya? Apa karena... Rukia menghindarinya? Tidak. bukankah itu bagus?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbohong padaku. Kenapa kau berbohong Rukia? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku?"

Kenapa... kenapa Ichigo merasa Rukia membohonginya? Apa yang sudah Rukia lakukan hingga harus berbohong pada Ichigo?

Rukia masih tidak menghiraukan semua kata-kata itu. Dia tetap bungkam dan diam. Jangan sampai terpancing emosi juga. Seharusnya Rukia menjauh saja dari orang ini. jangan katakan apapun yang bisa membuat Ichigo curiga padanya. Diam.

"Aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku jatuh ke kolam renang saat pesta pertunanganku. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa berenang dan nyaris tenggelam! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku kalau kau yang menolongku?"

Ungu kelabunya melebar sempurna di depan cokelat madu itu.

"Kau... kau yang menolongku Rukia. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" suara Ichigo melembut.

Rukia masih diam. Dia tidak ingin membuat argumentasi apapun. Juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Karena sejujurnya, dia sendiri tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang lain. Dia juga tidak ingin tunangan Ichigo salah paham dengannya karena masalah kekanakan begini. Rukia berusaha menghindar lagi dan bermaksud meninggalkan Ichigo. Tapi pria itu masih keras kepala. Dia menahan lengan Rukia. Mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga tepat di depan Ichigo.

"Katakan sesuatu Rukia!" bentak Ichigo geram. Sepertinya pria ini memang marah padanya. Tapi Rukia tak peduli itu. Dia tidak mau jadi penyebab masalah! Dia juga tidak mau dikeluarkan dari teater ini!

Rukia tetap melangkah untuk pergi mengabaikan semua kata-kata pria ini.

Tapi Ichigo mengacungkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Rukia. Sekilas Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengacungkan tangannya. Tapi setelah meneliti pergelangan tangan Ichigo, sekali lagi Rukia membelalak.

"Kau merasa kenal dengan gelang ini?"

Itu... gelang yang dia cari-cari selama ini.

Kenapa bisa ada pada Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huff! akhirnya bisa update lagi hihihihih...

saya niatnya nyelesaiin dua fic rate t saya, karena saya mau bikin fic baru lagi, tapi setelah semua project fic tbc saya agak berkurang gitu hihihii...

apa bosan sama chap ini? emang sih saya juga ngerasa bosan setengah mati. tapi yaa.. saya bakal tetep berusaha kok.

kayaknya fic ini bakal tamat juga heheheh

balas review deh...

Anak orang : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa, saya suka semua review yang lucu kok hehehe wah bisa yaa? kalo gitu mau tengkar ama Riruka?

anna chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update hehehe

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... wah kayaknya sih masih lama banget tuh mereka jadi pasangan hihiiii... makasih udah suka heheheh

bathroom concert : makasih udah review senpai... wah gak nyangka senpai review fic saya yang ini heheheh eheheh kok bisa sih senpai, saya penasaran deh, chara cewek mana aja yang gak senpai suka di bleach. ahh ya, tadi sekilas ngeliat review senpai di fic saya satu lagi, saya emang lagi ada project bikin Rukinya gak terlalu cengeng kayak semua fic abal saya heheheh ditungguin yaaa

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... iyaa ini udah update... tapi gak kilat hehehe

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... hihihih beneran nih dinantikan... kok saya yang degdegan? hihihi

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... iyaa kan Ichi, istilahnya tuh gak pernah ngeraguin Riruka, makanya dia gak pernah tanya apa Riruka bisa berenang apa nggak. Ichi tulus sama Riruka gitu.. deh heheheh iyaa mungkin bakal tamat bentar lagi hihii

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini udah update kok hehehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... yaa mungkin Riruka gak mau Ichi salah paham sama dia kali heheheh iya ini udah update...

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... saya juga gak bisa berenang... heheh ai jangan gigit dong, darah saya pahit *loh* iyaa ini udah saya update...

Nakamura Chiaki : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa, yang penting kan udah review heheh jangan senpai, Kin aja gak papa, saya rada aneh dipanggil senpai hehehe iyaa udah dilanjut hehehhe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... hola jugaa iyaa ini udah update hehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... wah lucu banget? hihiihihi bisa kompakan gitu. iyaa sama-sama hehehe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai... ahaha gak kok, mana mungkin lipsync... hehehehe cuma itu doang sih hehehehe

Yulia : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe iyaa ini udah diupdate heheheh

ku tak bernama : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe iyaa ini udah diupdate maaf lama yaa hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... hehehe iyaa dari kemaren Ichinya tidur aja hihihih iyaa ini udah update kok ehehe

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa nggak, mungkin Ichi masih dalam tahap kecewa aja sama Riruka, bukan berarti dia pengen pndah ke lain hati heheheh tenang aja, fic ini agak berbeda kok hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... ehehehe masih lama itu... saya juga gak tahu apa Rukinya mau hihihi iyaa ini udah update... hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe wah gak sanggup sehari sekali... hihihii iyaa mungkin bentar lagi ini tamat kok hehehe

my boo : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa mungkin bentar lagi yaa hehehe

Rarasati : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ni udah update kok hehehe

Aiden Ichiru : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini udah update, panggil saya Kin aja yaa jangan senpai heheheh

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah update... wah bisa kiamat buat Riruka tuh heheheh

Ellenlen : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut heheheh makasih

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehhe makasih yaa

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... emang Ichi kan bego heheheh iya ini udah lanjut ehehe

gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review Kakak... eheheh aduh kasiannya Ruki suka disiksa hehehe, saya juga kasian sama posisi Riruka, kebayang kok sama perasaan dia. hehhehe

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa Ichi kan emang bego heheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

yosh... ada yang rindu saya? tapi saya kangen kalian hiks...

ok deh makasih yaa yang udah berpartisipas sama semua fic saya, makasih banyak hehehhe...

ok, ada yang mau dilanjutin gak ini fic abal? hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	10. The Girl From 17 Years Ago

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelangnya...

Rukia harus mengambil gelangnya!

Tapi... jika Rukia mengambil gelangnya sekarang, sudah jelas Ichigo akan semakin curiga padanya. Bagaimana caranya agar gelang itu bisa Rukia ambil tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun kecurigaan pada pria berambut orange ini. Lama Rukia mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Apa yang sebaiknya dia putuskan sekarang?

"Rukia, jawab aku," tuntut Ichigo.

Rukia tetap diam. Tidak memberikan kepastian apapun. Akhirnya Rukia tetap memilih diam. Gelangnya sudah hilang. Jadi... Rukia tidak perlu mencarinya lagi. Gelangnya... memang sudah hilang. Buat apa diharapkan lagi? Meskipun dia menyayangi gelang itu, tapi jika sudah hilang, harus Rukia relakan selamanya.

Rukia menyerah menghadapi orang keras kepala ini, jadi Rukia memilih meninggalkan Ichigo secepatnya. Tapi pria ini masih keras kepala dan menarik lengan Rukia begitu kuat hingga Rukia sempat meringis sakit.

"Hei, pelan sedikit. Rukia itu seorang gadis, kau tahu?"

Rukia bernafas lega. Renji sudah menariknya ke belakang punggung rambut merah nanas ini. Rukia tak perlu lagi melihat wajah orang itu.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar. Aku perlu bicara dengannya," ujar Ichigo sambil berusaha menarik Rukia lagi dari belakang punggung Renji. Tapi Renji terus menghadang Ichigo mendekati Rukia.

"Kau tidak lihat gelagatnya? Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu," jelas Renji.

"Tapi kami harus bicara! Tolong jangan memperumit kami!" kata Ichigo tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan memperumit kalian, tapi dengarkan dulu keputusan Rukia, dia mau bicara atau tidak denganmu," sela Renji.

Tahu-tahu, begitu Renji berbalik ke belakang untuk bertanya pada Rukia, gadis itu sudah menyodorkan ponselnya pada Renji.

'Tolong antarkan aku pulang. Kakakku bisa cemas kalau aku belum pulang juga.'

Renji menyeringai lebar. Rukia tetap memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melihat Ichigo lagi. Renji menunjukkan layar ponsel itu sekilas pada Ichigo. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya lagi.

"Kau lihat. Rukia tidak mau kan? Jadi jangan dipaksa lagi. Kau seharusnya pulang menemani tunanganmu saja, Tuan Kaya!" sindir Renji.

Rukia mulai merasa suasana di antara dua pria ini sudah tidak beres. Karena itu, Rukia segera menarik lengan Renji untuk menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan Ichigo.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Renji sempat menyeringai mengejek pada rambut orange itu.

Rukia benar menghindarinya. Dan sudah pasti ada alasan kenapa Rukia bisa menghindarinya seperti itu. Apa masalahnya?

Setelah agak jauh dari teater itu, Rukia baru melepaskan lengan Renji. Rukia mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan berpikir tenang. Kakaknya sudah janji akan membelikan gelang baru. Kalau begitu... gelang itu... sebaiknya memang hilang saja. Tidak perlu sampai diketemukan oleh orang itu. Kenapa Tuhan begitu baik membuat kebetulan ini untuk Rukia? Karena kebetulan yang seperti ini yang membuatnya sesak. Hatinya terasa teremas begitu kuat. Seandainya... dia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tentu saja―

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Renji yang agak khawatir melihat ekspresi aneh gadis berambut hitam ini.

Rukia menoleh pada Renji dan tersenyum lembut sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Rukia mulai berjalan pelan diikuti oleh Renji.

"Hei, kalau kau ada masalah, aku bisa jadi tempat curhat," sela Renji lagi.

Rukia tersenyum, nyaris tertawa pada Renji. Lalu menunduk sopan dan tetap menggeleng.

"Rukia... boleh aku... mengatakan sesuatu?"

Rukia berhenti sebentar. Ternyata Renji sudah berhenti lebih dulu di belakangnya. Rukia menunggu pria berambut merah ini mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tadi... sewaktu kita belanja, aku sudah bilang kan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Itu..."

Rukia tetap menunggu Renji dengan senyum lebar dan mimik yang penasaran. Renji langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya sekilas memerah. Rukia yakin itu efek cuaca dingin hari ini.

"Aku... sudah lama menyukaimu. Ini bukan bercanda. Aku serius. Aku... benar-benar menyukaimu."

Rukia tertegun. Dia tahu mimik pria ini ketika bercanda dan ketika serius. Dan dihadapannya sekarang ini... Renji sedang serius.

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Tapi... aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku tahu, kadang kau bimbang membuka hubungan serius dengan orang lain karena kekuranganmu. Tapi... bagiku itu bukan masalah Rukia. Selama ini... aku bisa saja mengerti semua maksudmu bukan? Jadi... kupikir... kita tidak ada masalah bukan?"

Rukia menunduk sebentar. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan... dia hanya tidak menyangka Renji akan seserius ini padanya.

Itu benar. Selama ini, Rukia menutup diri pada hubungan serius karena kekurangannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin orang lain menganggapnya lemah dan tidak sempurna. Memang tidak ada satupun manusia yang sempurna. Hanya saja... Rukia... bukan gadis yang lengkap. Dia... takut jika tidak bisa membahagiakan orang lain. Tapi... beberapa waktu mengenal sosok pria berambut orange itu, Rukia tidak bimbang lagi membuka hubungan serius dengan orang baru. Karena Ichigo... menerima semua mengenai Rukia. Karena Ichigo... setulus hati ingin berteman dengannya. Dan segenap hati percaya pada Rukia. Tapi―

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu kapan saja... sampai kau siap. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perasaanku ini. Aku tidak mau kau terbebani sama sekali. Kuharap... setelah aku mengatakan hal ini, jangan mengubah sikapmu padaku ya? Bersikapnya seperti biasanya. Kau mau kan?"

Rukia masih menunduk bimbang. Tapi tahu-tahu, Renji sudah menarik tangannya. Tarikan Renji begitu kaku dan ragu. Tidak seperti Ichigo yang begitu tegas menarik Rukia. Renji tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. Sama seperti Ichigo yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Entah kenapa... Rukia sekilas... bisa mengartikan senyum di antara kedua pria ini padanya.

Apa yang sebaiknya... Rukia lakukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"A-apa?"

Riruka tertegun. Gugup sekarang perasaannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, ketika kau menyetujui kontrak ini, kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada. Termasuk pertunjukkan dadakan. Sebenarnya ini adalah launching soundtrack drama yang pernah kudiskusikan padamu itu. Pihak rekaman ingin kau menyanyi di sana dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Tapi... bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Anda bilang... bulan depan bukan?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kataku... pertunjukkan dadakan. Kau tidak bisa menolak event ini kalau kau tidak mau digantikan. Jadwalnya akan kukabari nanti. Malam ini aku akan mengirim demo lagu dan liriknya padamu, Riruka."

Riruka masih terpaku bingung di kantor agensinya.

Setelah Kyouraku keluar dari kantornya, Riruka menjambak rambut merahnya dengan kesal!

Apa ini jebakan untuknya? Yang benar saja! Kalau dia menyerah... itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam kekalutan itu, Riruka berdiam cukup lama di dalam mobil sedan merah miliknya. Sedan mewah yang dibelinya setelah dia jadi penyanyi paling terkenal di Jepang ini. Manager-nya terus bertanya padanya mengenai kontrak ini. Jawaban Riruka, tetap sama. Dia akan bertahan dengan kontrak ini.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Riruka melaju tanpa arah. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu membawa mobilnya melaju kemana. Tapi yang jelas, tak lama dari situ, mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan teater ibunya. Mungkin... ibunya sudah ada di teater ini.

Apa... bicarakan saja dengan ibunya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dialogmu salah Nanas!" gerutu Yumichika.

"Aku improvisasi! Bukannya salah!" balas Renji.

Rangiku mulai memutar bola matanya bosan melihat dua badut itu bertengkar karena dialog! Memang sesama orang bodoh, kalau bertemu pasti tetap jadi seperti dua pelawak bodoh saja.

Hisagi tengah membantu bagian kostum untuk membagikan kostum para pemain lain, sedangkan Hinamori membantu Rukia menghafal lirik lagu yang akan dibawakan nanti.

"Rukia-chan!" panggil Rangiku semangat sambil menempel di dekat Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum manis pada Rangiku yang menatapnya penuh minat itu.

"Semalam kau meninggalkan kadomu. Kau kemana dengan Ichigo? Apa... kalian kencan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Rangiku-san... jangan bertanya begitu. Kurosaki-kun kan sudah punya tunangan. Lagipula... semalam Abarai-kun yang mengantar Rukia pulang," sela Hinamori.

"Hah? Benarkah Nanas bodoh itu yang mengantarmu semalam? Bukan Ichigo?" pekik Rangiku histeris.

Rukia langsung memasang wajah tidak enak. Setiap kali mendengar nama Ichigo, tiba-tiba Rukia teringat gelangnya lagi. Diam-diam Rukia menunduk dan hanya menatap kosong pada kertas lirik lagunya.

"Rukia? Apa aku... salah bicara?" tanya Rangiku serba salah.

Rukia menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Kemudian menunduk sopan lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" gumam Rangiku yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Rukia.

"Sepertinya... Rukia berubah sensitif akhir-akhir ini," timpal Hinamori.

"Kemarin juga... dia tidak antusias melihat Ichigo. Mereka berdua juga terlihat aneh. Padahal jelas-jelas Ichigo mengejar Rukia untuk bicara. Lalu... kenapa dengan Nanas bodoh itu? Ada apa sih?" gerutu Rangiku yang kesal karena mulai penasaran.

Renji hanya memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Rukia yang sepertinya berubah pemurung dari kemarin-kemarin sejak bertemu dengan Tuan Kaya yang sudah memiliki tunangan itu.

Rukia sampai di belakang panggung teaternya. Dia bermaksud duduk di bangku piano itu saja. Menekan beberapa tuts grand piano hitam ini. Rukia sering memperhatikan jari-jari Hinamori yang menari lincah di atas tuts hitam putih ini. Dia juga ingat beberapa gerakan yang bisa menghasilkan nada yang menyambung. Hanya saja, gerakannya masih kaku dan tidak lincah. Tapi Rukia menyukai suara piano yang begitu nyaring ini.

Begitu menoleh dengan enggan, Rukia tiba-tiba teringat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Teringat ketika Ichigo mengembalikan bonekanya, namun itu bukan boneka yang dia inginkan. Teringat ekspresi Ichigo yang menonton penuh antusias pertunjukkan teater ini. Teringat... Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Riruka?"

"Kaa-chan..."

Riruka memeluk ibu angkatnya yang baru saja menunggunya di depan pintu teater. Mereka berada di pintu keluar dari panggung teater. Yoruichi bisa melihat mimik aneh dari putri angkatnya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang?"

"Aku... harus menyanyi..." lirih Riruka.

"Apa? Tidak bisa Riruka. Akhir bulan ini kita baru bisa pergi ke Amerika lagi untuk kepastiannya. Kau... tidak bisa menyanyi sekarang."

"Aku tahu Kaa-chan. Aku tahu. Tapi... kalau aku tidak menyanyi sekarang, karirku bisa hancur. Dan itu sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Selama ini... menyanyi adalah satu-satunya mimpiku. Kalau aku menolak kontrak ini... pasti mimpiku... akan hancur!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun sebelum kembali ke Amerika lagi. Tolong... bersabarlah Riruka."

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Dunia... benar-benar tidak adil padaku!"

"Sayang... tidak akan ada yang berubah kalau kau menolak kontrak ini. Kau tetap akan jadi penyanyi terkenal dan calon isteri dari Kurosaki Ichigo! Pria yang kau cintai selama ini. Jadi kumohon, jangan mengambil tindakan gegabah! Setelah kau menikah dengan Ichigo, dia pasti akan menyuruhmu berhenti menyanyi kan? Dan kau... tidak perlu menderita lagi..."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kalau Ichigo tahu..."

"Ichigo tidak akan tahu selama kau tidak membuka mulutmu! Perlahan-lahan, setelah kalian menikah, dia hanya akan melihatmu saja. Dia pasti akan melupakan kalau kau adalah penyanyi! Hanya... bersabar saja. Menunggu dengan sabar dan kau... pasti akan menikah dengannya dan melupakan semua penderitaanmu."

Bagaimana sebaiknya ini?

Riruka bingung setengah mati.

Ichigo...

Dan entah kenapa bayangan 17 tahun yang lalu... terputar dalam kepalanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_**Flashback, 17 years ago...**_

"Salam kenal, aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Riruka yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Yoruichi yang mendadak mendapat tamu dari tetangga yang rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Sejak kecil, waktu Riruka masih berusia tiga tahun, dia sudah ditinggalkan di depan rumah Yoruichi. Tentu saja saat itu Riruka kecil sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Riruka memang sejak kecil tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Dia hanya ingat, samar-samar seorang wanita muda yang dia yakini ibunya itu memang merawatnya hingga usia tiga tahun, tapi kemudian, tidak tahu kenapa, ketika Riruka tidur, dia meninggalkan Riruka di depan pintu rumah orang lain.

Riruka sempat menangis berhari-hari. Yoruichi juga sudah mencari informasi tentang anak hilang di kantor polisi bahkan sekeliling desa. Hampir satu tahun Yoruichi menunggu kabar anak hilang itu, tapi tak satupun yang mengaku kehilangan anaknya. Riruka awalnya sangat pendiam dan selalu menangis. Susah payah Yoruichi membujuk anak manis itu untuk menerima segalanya. Karena itu, akhirnya Yoruichi mengangkat Riruka sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ada raut bahagia ketika Yoruichi dengan senang hati menjadi ibu untuknya. Setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar sendirian meski dia akhirnya punya ibu angkat.

Sejak itulah, dia membenci ibu kandungnya. Dan berjanji, Riruka tidak akan pernah mencari keluarga kandungnya lagi.

Saat itu, Riruka menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Sama seperti anak gadis tetangganya itu. Mereka memiliki dua anak perempuan dengan selisih umur yang lumayan jauh tapi ternyata wajah mereka sangat mirip. Anak yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu, anak yang sangat baik dan mudah bergaul. Dia berteman dengan siapa saja. Tapi sayang, Riruka terlalu malu berteman dengan Rukia. Malu karena dia hanyalah anak pungut. Fakta itulah yang membuatnya tak berani berinteraksi dengan orang banyak.

Sering Riruka memperhatikan Kuchiki Rukia bermain dengan anak-anak seusia mereka. Bahkan ketika itu, Riruka sempat melihat Rukia yang berdua bersama seorang anak laki-laki kikuk yang penakut, yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Rukia, berhadapan dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki dengan tubuh gemuk dan besar. Rukia kecil tak gentar menghadapi mereka. Riruka terus memperhatikan mereka dari balik batu besar. Akhirnya gerombolan itu menuju pantai dan bersiap mengambil posisi. Sepertinya mereka bertanding untuk berenang. Rukia, dengan tubuh kecilnya itu sangat percaya diri bisa menghadapi anak laki-laki yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Rukia. Tak lama kemudian, mereka masuk ke dalam laut dan mulai berenang.

Beberapa yang lain menyoraki. Ragu, Riruka dari balik batu itu berharap gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu bisa menang. Walau Riruka tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertanding begitu.

Hingga akhirnya, tak lama setelah itu, penantang Rukia itu muncul duluan ke darat. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan berwajah pucat. Anak laki-laki kurus dan kikuk yang bersama Rukia itu juga membelalak kaget dan memanggil Rukia dari lautan.

Kontan saja gerombolan bocah nakal itu langsung lari entah kemana. Sedangkan bocah lai-laki kikuk dan penakut itu ikut menyusuri pantai.

Riruka juga sama. Kesimpulan yang dia ambil setelah menyaksikan dari jauh masalah mereka, sepertinya Kuchiki Rukia tenggelam di laut. Kontan saja, Riruka berlari mencari bantuan. Pertama dia memanggil kakaknya Rukia, tapi sayang rumahnya kosong. Dia juga berkeliling mencari bantuan lain, tapi sayang Riruka terlalu takut untuk bicara. Dia masih tidak begitu berani berhadapan dengan banyak orang.

Akhirnya, pilihan terakhir, Riruka kembali ke pantai. Dia memang takut berenang sejak kecil. Tapi dia ingin menolong Rukia.

Tapi, sayangnya ketika Riruka kembali ke pantai, dia terkejut sudah melihat gadis kecil itu duduk di atas batu besar menatap lautan dengan baju basahnya. Rukia bernyanyi dengan santai dengan suaranya yang khas dan indah itu. Angin pantai bertiup berhembus ke arah Rukia seolah mengiringi suara merdu gadis kecil itu. Jujur, Riruka kagum dengan Rukia saat itu. Dia pemberani dan memiliki suara yang indah. Apa saja bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Sejak itu, Riruka merasa jadi bayangan Rukia. Riruka tak tahu, kapan dia bisa menyaingi gadis kecil yang begitu lincah dan pemberani itu.

"Rukia-san! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kakakmu mencarimu!"

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki kikuk itu berlarian menuju Rukia. Kontan saja Rukia terlonjak kaget. Mata besarnya yang cantik itu membulat sempurna.

"Hah? Nee-san? Astaga! Ini gawat Hanatarou! Kalau Nee-san tahu aku tidak di rumah dan ke pantai, dia pasti marah padaku!"

"Ayo cepat pulang."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Rukia berlari mengikuti bocah kikuk itu. Riruka bersyukur diam-diam ternyata Rukia baik-baik saja. Dia memang gadis yang pemberani.

Tapi, begitu melewati batu besar dimana Rukia duduk tadi, ternyata ada seseorang yang berbaring di pantai itu.

Riruka berlari menghampiri orang yang berbaring itu. Takut-takut, Riruka mendekat. Ternyata dia juga seorang bocah. Bocah berambut orange yang berbaring di atas pasir dengan baju yang basah. Apa dia terdampar?

Riruka kembali ketakutan. Apa bocah ini sudah mati?

Begitu Riruka akan bergerak mencari pertolongan, Riruka baru menyadari bocah ini belum mati. Dia tampak terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Langsung saja Riruka melakukan pertolongan pertama dan memapah bocah itu menuju rumahnya. Mungkin karena bocah berambut orange ini juga tampak pendek. Apa dia... seumuran, atau di bawah umur Riruka?

Riruka tak mengerti.

Yoruichi tampak kaget melihat Riruka yang membawa pulang seorang bocah tak dikenal yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan baju yang basah itu. Setelah masuk, Yoruichi mengganti baju bocah berambut orange itu. Lalu membaringkannya di kamar Riruka.

Yoruichi bertanya dimana Riruka menemukan bocah ini, langsung saja Riruka bilang dia menemukannya di pinggir pantai. Mereka langsung menarik kesimpulan kalau bocah ini terdampar karena tenggelam. Yoruichi langsung melapor ke polisi dan membuat keterangan anak hilang.

Saat, Riruka tengah membersihkan wajah bocah itu, Riruka baru sadar, ternyata... dia memiliki wajah yang tidak begitu jelek. Padahal dia masih kecil. Apa mungkin...

"Siapa... kau?"

Riruka terlonjak kaget ketika bocah itu membuka mata dan langsung bertanya seperti itu pada Riruka.

Riruka bermaksud pergi karena kaget, tapi dia menarik tangan Riruka. Kontan saja, Riruka langsung gugup.

"Apa... kau yang menolongku?" tanya bocah itu lagi dengan suara serak.

Riruka tak punya pilihan. Dia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan kata-kata bocah itu.

"Jadi... apa... kau yang... menyanyi... di pantai itu?"

Bocah ini ingat dia ada di pantai terakhir kali itu. Tapi... bukan Riruka yang menyanyi.

Riruka bimbang sesaat. Baru kali ini dia berani menghadapi seseorang. Dan dia... ingin berteman dengan orang ini. Riruka... takut, jika seandainya, dia tahu yang menyanyi di sana adalah Rukia, mungkin... Riruka tak akan punya kesempatan untuk berteman dengannya. Pasti... dia akan lebih memilih Rukia yang periang dan mudah bergaul ketimbang dirinya yang tertutup dan pemalu.

Sekali lagi... setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Riruka memberikan jawaban.

Dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Jadi... itu benar kau yang menyanyi? Syukurlah... aku... sangat menyukai suaramu. Bisa... kau menyanyi lagi untukku?"

Ragu... Riruka mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sebenarnya, Riruka memang bisa menyanyi, sayang dia terlalu pemalu untuk itu. Dan betapa senangnya Riruka melihat bocah itu begitu senang mendengar suaranya. Seakan-akan... suara itulah penyelamat nyawanya.

Riruka baru menyadari, ternyata suaranya... mirip dengan suara milik Kuchiki Rukia.

Bolehkah? Riruka egois untuk kali ini?

Kuchiki Rukia mendapat apa yang tidak dia punya. Keluarga... teman... Kuchiki Rukia punya semua itu. Bahkan dia bisa berinteraksi dengan begitu mudah dengan semua orang tanpa perlu terbebani oleh apapun. Sedangkan... Riruka... selain karena dia tertutup dan pemalu, Riruka juga terbebani oleh statusnya ini. Sebagai anak angkat. Kuchiki Rukia bisa bahagia tanpa perlu mengenal bocah laki-laki ini. Tapi... mungkin Riruka akan menderita jika tidak mengenal bocah ini.

Seminggu lamanya bocah ini tinggal di rumahnya.

Namanya... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dalam waktu singkat saja mereka sudah berteman baik. Sangat baik malah. Setelah seminggu, orangtuanya datang menjemput. Sayang, saat itu ternyata dia harus menerima kabar buruk mengenai kematian ibunya. Anak itu sempat menangis histeris karena kematian ibunya itu. Riruka tak tahu kenapa ibunya bisa meninggal, tapi yang jelas, Riruka menangis bersama Ichigo. Sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit ditinggalkan ibu walau kasusnya berbeda.

Ichigo kembali ke Tokyo bersama keluarganya.

Dan sejak itu... Riruka berjanji akan menemui Ichigo di Tokyo.

Hingga Ichigo keluar dari Seireitei, Riruka tak pernah menyinggung nama Kuchiki Rukia pada Kurosaki Ichigo.

**_Flashback end._**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka selesai dengan ingatan masa lalunya.

Mungkin... jika Riruka tidak egois saat itu, Ichigo tak akan pernah jadi miliknya. Ichigo juga... tak akan pernah mendengar suaranya, menyukai suaranya. Dan itu sudah sangat jelas. Makanya... Riruka tak mau. Tidak mau, Kurosaki Ichigo tahu siapa itu Kuchiki Rukia.

Meski, Riruka yakin, Ichigo tak akan mengingkari cinta mereka, tapi... bisa saja perasaan Ichigo berubah. Riruka tak mau itu.

Bukannya meragukan Ichigo, tapi... semua bisa saja terjadi.

Setelah sekian lama Riruka berjuang sendirian untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, masa harus dia lepaskan begitu saja?

Kalau Riruka berniat melepaskannya, sejak awal, Riruka tak akan pernah menginginkannya. Dia hanya ingin Ichigo di sisinya.

Tapi menginginkan pria itu di sisinya, begitu banyak pengorbanan yang harus dia relakan. Terutama karirnya yang sudah dia bangun selama ini. Ternyata... Riruka tetap tidak pernah mendapatkan semuanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo begitu geram sekarang. Gadis itu terus mengabaikannya. Padahal, jelas kemarin malam Rukia mengenali gelang ini. Jelas saja. Ichigo yakin 100 persen ini adalah gelang milik Rukia. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengakuinya? Padahal menurut kakaknya, Rukia sangat menyukai gelang ini. Dengan boneka jelek dan lusuhnya itu saja, Rukia mati-matian mengambilnya dari Ichigo. Apa gelang ini tidak ada artinya? Kalau tidak ada artinya... kenapa... kakaknya sampai bilang, Rukia begitu sedih kehilangan gelang ini.

Kepalanya semakin bertambah pusing dengan tingkah aneh Rukia ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ichigo penasaran. Maka karena itu, pekerjaannya jadi terbengkalai. Laporannya yang mestinya selesai tadi siang jadi molor hingga malam ini. Ayahnya pasti marah kalau tahu Ichigo jadi begini lambat. Padahal semua pekerjaan Ichigo selalu diselesaikan tepat waktu.

Memang sudah agak larut. Beruntungnya dia memiliki kontak milik Rangiku. Kata wanita seksi itu, pertunjukkan mereka baru saja selesai. Dan Rukia ada.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo segera meluncur ke teater itu.

Kali ini, dia tidak peduli kalau harus menculik gadis itu demi menuntaskan semua rasa penasarannya. Ichigo juga tak peduli kalau harus memaksanya bicara bagaimanapun! Dia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini!

Karena saking cepatnya Ichigo meluncur dengan mobilnya, dia sudah sampai di dekat teater itu. Buru-buru Ichigo mengejar masuk, tapi begitu tiba tak jauh dari pintu belakang teater itu, Ichigo melihat dua orang yang tengah bicara di sana.

Ichigo yakin, gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya itu adalah Rukia. Dengan postur tubuh dan rambut hitamnya, Ichigo yakin itu Rukia. Dan yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Rukia adalah... Renji?

Begitu Rukia akan berbalik, Ichigo bersiap akan menarik lengan gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi sayang, baru Ichigo akan bergerak, gadis itu lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dekapan pria berambut merah berkuncir tinggi itu. Kontan saja Ichigo membelalak dan reflek mendekat ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Sayang, Rukia tidak seperti berada di bawah paksaan. Dia membiarkan Renji memeluknya begitu dekat dan intim. Bahkan, tak lama berselang, lengan mungil gadis itu sudah melingkar di pinggang Renji.

Bahkan, Rukia tetap diam, ketika Renji mencium kening gadis itu begitu lama.

Dan Ichigo berani bertaruh, Renji tahu kalau Ichigo berdiri di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia!"

Rukia bermaksud akan segera pulang setelah pertunjukkan ini selesai sebelum terlalu malam. Entah kenapa mendadak kepalanya pusing sekali. Begitu banyak masalah terjadi. Sebenarnya Rukia tak ingin memikirkannya. Tapi entah kenapa, semuanya tiba-tiba menumpuk jadi satu dalam kepalanya.

Rukia berhenti melangkah melalui pintu belakang teater itu ketika suara Renji memanggilnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Renji setelah Rukia berhadapan dengannya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh kuantar?"

Rukia langsung menggeleng dan segera tersenyum manis lalu bergerak untuk segera pulang. Sayang, tangan Renji sudah menahannya. Rukia terpaksa berbalik menghadap Renji lagi.

"Bukankah, sudah kukatakan untuk bersikap biasa padaku, Rukia?"

Yah. Rukia sudah tahu itu. Dia sudah berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Rukia. Dan jujur, dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kau masih memikirkan Ichigo?"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia menatap tak percaya pada Renji. Kenapa... dia bisa menebak...

"Rukia... tak perlu kuingatkan kau sudah tahu bukan? Ichigo... sudah punya tunangan. Kau... tidak pantas memikirkan seorang pria yang sudah memiliki tunangan seperti Ichigo. Sadarlah Rukia," jelas Renji.

Rukia sadar. Dia tahu. Makanya sekarang Rukia bimbang. Dia sudah berusaha menjauh dari Ichigo, tapi kepalanya tetap saja memikirkan pria itu... dan gelangnya. Jadi bagaimana Rukia bisa berhenti memikirkan Ichigo?

"Aku tahu kau sedang bimbang saat ini. Aku sudah menawarkan diriku untukmu Rukia. Aku... hanya menunggu jawaban darimu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah Renji. Apa maksudnya...

"Mungkin kau tak mengerti maksudku. Aku... bisa membantumu melupakan Ichigo. Kalau kau memang ingin melupakan pria itu. Asal kau mau menerimaku, Rukia. Aku janji akan menghapus bayangan Ichigo selamanya dari benakmu."

Rukia belum memiliki jawaban yang sesuai untuk ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin Renji kecewa padanya. Dia tidak ingin menerima orang lain, di saat hatinya masih diisi oleh seseorang.

"Kita bisa mencobanya dulu kan? Tidak apa-apa. Kita... coba bersama dulu, Rukia?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia tak memberikan jawaban, hanya tersenyum lemah dan bersiap berbalik.

Tapi Renji langsung menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya begitu erat hingga Rukia kesulitan bernafas.

"Jangan memberontak. Di belakangmu ada Ichigo," bisik Renji begitu pelan sambil mendekap Rukia. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan di depan pria orange itu.

Kontan saja Rukia gemetar dalam pelukan Renji. Mau apa lagi pria itu datang kemari?

"Kuberikan kau pilihan sekarang, kalau kau tetap ingin memikirkan Ichigo yang sudah memiliki tunangan, silahkan lepaskan pelukanku sekarang. Tapi... kalau kau tidak mau memikirkan Ichigo lagi, dan bersedia mencoba bersama denganku, maka... balas pelukanku."

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Bisikan Renji begitu mengena untuknya. Sudah saatnya memang Rukia mengambil ketegasan. Kalau dia seperti ini terus, Ichigo akan terus merecokinya dan membuat Rukia bimbang. Kalau Rukia ingin memberikan ketegasan pada Ichigo, mungkin cara inilah yang harus dia lakukan.

Dengan gerak pelan―sangat pelan, Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Renji. Hatinya entah kenapa begitu sakit. Tapi Rukia sebisa mungkin menahannya. Dia tidak mau Ichigo sakit. Dia tidak mau merusak hubungan Ichigo dan tunangannya. Dia juga... tidak mau Ichigo terus mencarinya. Ichigo... harus melupakan soal Kuchiki Rukia.

Renji bergerak pelan melepaskan pelukannya sejenak. Rukia masih diam tak berani bergerak ceroboh. Apalagi... sampai menoleh ke belakang.

Renji mengecup keningnya begitu lama hingga Rukia kembali meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena dia bahagia. Tapi... karena Rukia lagi-lagi harus berbohong.

Yah... asal Ichigo tak melihat air matanya. Asal Ichigo melihatnya bahagia sekarang.

Apapun akan Rukia lakukan. Apapun...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Holaa minna? apa chap kali ini agak melambai?

Ok... jangan rindu saya yaa... hihihii

balas review dulu..

bathroom concert : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh wah kayaknya senpai gak suka sama cewek cengeng ya? saya cengeng loh... hihihihi wah... kenapa senpai gak suka? kalo Senna sih saya netral aja. kalo Riruka... emang rada sebel sih hihihi ok, makasih koreksinya senpai... nanti ke depannya saya lebih teliti lagi.

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... yaa ini udah update? ee? sinetron? seriusan nih? hihihi... jadi pengen bikin sinetron, tapi ala IchiRuki hihihi

anitauchiha3 : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa nanti kita liat yaa siapa yang dipilih sama Ichi hihii

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... iyaa sih emang mau final karena udah konflik terakhir, tapi kayaknya masih panjang. semoga gak bosen yaa...

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh yaa pasti ada galaunya. ini aja Ichi udah galau... hihihi

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... iyaa ni udah update loh hihihih... emang Ichi lemot tingkat dewa... hihihi

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review Aka-chan... hheheh iyaa ini udah update loh hihihi

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa lumayan emang kemarin sibuknya, hihih ini udah kilat lum? heheh semoga penasaran sama apa yang mau Ichi lakuin sama Riru yaa hihiih

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh apa ini udah kilat? semoga iyaa iihihi

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih kesannya, saya suka reviewnya senpai... hehehe soalnya suka nulis kesan fic saya heheheh yaa ini udah update kok...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... iyaa ini udah update... heehe saya suka sih bikin orang galau. biar pusing hihihihi

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... aduh kasian Rukinya dijepitjpit... hihih tunggu aja ending kejutannya yaa hihihi

ok makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya yaa makasih banyak banget. tanpa semua review dan semangat senpai, mungkin saya gak pernah bakal bikin fic sebanyak ini hehehe makasih banyak buat dukungan senpai sama saya yaa beneran... makasih.

ok, masih ada yang mau lanjutan fic ini? saya harap sih iyaa...

mohon direview yaa apa masih layak lanjut apa nggak hihihi

Jaa Nee!


	11. It Was You

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia?"

Rukia berhenti sejenak. Masih menggenggam ujung kunci pagar rumahnya. Perlahan, gadis mungil ini berbalik dan tersenyum tipis pada pengantarnya hari ini.

Renji masih memandangi wajah Rukia yang terlihat tertekan itu. Mau dipaksa tersenyum bagaimanapun, tidak menutupi wajah tertekan gadis cantik itu. Sebenarnya Renji merasa bersalah sekali saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu ketika mendengar nama Ichigo. Hanya saja… Renji juga tidak mau gadis itu berlarut dalam kegalauan tidak jelas yang membelenggunya. Sudah saatnya Renji ingin menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa… dia tidak boleh selamanya dalam perasaan terlarang itu. Meski Renji tak yakin, apakah sepenuhnya Rukia memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria berambut orange itu.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Renji akhirnya.

Rukia menatap Renji dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Renji. Dia lalu menunjuk jam tangannya, kemudian menunjuk rumahnya pula. Renji paham maksudnya Rukia. Kalau gadis ini harus masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena hari sudah larut malam.

"Oh, ya… masuklah. Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat malam… Rukia…" ujar Renji akhirnya.

Rukia tersenyum lagi kemudian bergerak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rukia," panggil Renji lagi.

Rukia berbalik ketika dia hampir menyentuh pintu rumahnya.

"Yang tadi… kau serius?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Tampak berpikir. Yang tadi, maksudnya, apa yang ditawarkan Renji padanya? Kalau Rukia tidak serius, bukankah dia memilih melepaskan pelukan Renji dan menghampiri Ichigo saja? Tapi, walau otaknya menginginkan keseriusan yang ditawarkan Renji, hatinya tetap belum siap dan belum ingin… serius. Mungkin Rukia memang plinplan dan menyebalkan. Tapi tentu saja, perasaan tidak bisa begitu saja teralihkan semudah itu. Apalagi, Rukia belum siap menerima Renji untuk lebih dari teman. Masih banyak yang harus dipikirkan Rukia sebelum dia benar-benar keukeuh pada perasaannya.

"Ahh~ jangan terlalu dipikirkan Rukia. Aku masih menunggumu kok. Tolong, jangan berpikir buruk tentangku. Aku… benar-benar ingin membantumu. Karena aku… benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku pulang dulu ya…"

Renji melambai ke arah Rukia, kemudian pergi menjauh dari pagar rumahnya.

Rukia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Renji. Dia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menjauh dari Renji. Apakah benar… sebaiknya Rukia memilih Renji saja? Apakah itu… benar-benar pilihan yang baik?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masih menatap gelang berbentuk hiasan kelinci itu.

Setelah setengah jam terduduk di dalam mobilnya, Ichigo belum keluar sama sekali dari sana. Perasaannya masih bimbang dan bingung. Tadinya dia ingin bertanya langsung pada Rukia mengenai pemikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi melihat adegan tak mengenakkan itu, Ichigo jadi mundur dan berpikir ulang. Ichigo pernah memikirkan kalau Rukia pasti memiliki perasaannya padanya. Tapi… apakah Ichigo terlalu percaya diri mengenai hal itu?

Kalau iya Rukia memiliki perasaannya padanya, lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi?

Rukia mau membalas pelukan Renji. Rukia membiarkan Renji mencium keningnya. Apakah itu hanya kebetulan? Atau… itu memang kenyataan yang harus Ichigo terima?

Sejak melihat Rukia datang bersama Renji saat acara pertunangannya itu, Ichigo jadi yakin kalau dua orang itu memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi, tetap saja Ichigo tak bisa menerimanya. Terlalu sulit menerimanya.

Sekarang apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan? Pura-pura tidak tahu masalah ini? Atau bersikap seperti biasanya? Kalau dia berpura-pura tidak tahu masalah ini, Ichigo bisa pusing karena penasaran. Tapi kalau dia bersikap seperti biasa, sikap apa yang sebaiknya Ichigo perlihatkan pada Rukia?

Haruskah Ichigo…

Mungkin, sudah saatnya Ichigo menyadari dirinya sekarang. Apapun yang dia pikirkan, tidak akan pernah mengubah kenyataan. Dia tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah takdir semaunya. Sepertinya, sudah seharusnya hidupnya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sudah seharusnya, Ichigo hanya mencintai cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertamanya sejak kecil.

Meskipun… Ichigo masih tak yakin. Siapa penolongnya di masa lalu itu. Walaupun ingin Ichigo cari, tapi jika sudah 17 tahun berlalu, tidak akan ada satupun yang mengingat masa kecil itu. Apalagi usia di bawah 10 tahun seperti itu, bukan usia yang mudah untuk mengingat sesuatu sampai selama ini. Mungkin… penolongnya dulupun tak akan pernah mengingat dirinya. Apalagi… Seireitei dan Tokyo, adalah dua tempat yang dipisahkan oleh lautan. Mana mungkin, Ichigo bisa bertemu lagi dengan penolongnya itu. Ichigo sudah cukup merasa bersalah dengan mencurigai Riruka seperti ini. Selama ini, Ichigo hanya mencintai gadis itu. Tidak seharusnya kenangan di masa lalu yang tidak jelas ini menghancurkan hubungannya dengan gadis yang sudah dicintainya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ichigo… harus menghadapi kenyataan.

Baru akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Ichigo terkejut dengan suara ponselnya yang mendadak berdering itu. Begitu melihat siapa yang menelpon, Ichigo mengernyit bingung.

"Halo Kaa-chan? Riruka? Tidak, dia tidak bersamaku. Ada apa? Apa? Dia sudah tidak bisa dihubungi siang tadi?"

Panik. Tentu saja. Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan itu, Ichigo segera melesat mencari gadis yang sudah tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi siang itu. Menurut Yoruichi, Riruka sempat datang ke teater-nya. Bicara sedikit, lalu tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahu ibunya itu. Yoruichi mengira putrinya pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi setelah di cek di rumah, dia tidak ada dan ponselnya mati. Yang dikhawatirkan oleh Yoruichi adalah, ketika Riruka pergi, keadaan rumahnya kacau. Kamarnya berantakan seperti dikacaukan.

Apa sesuatu terjadi pada tunangannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka berjalan gontai di sekitar taman yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Riruka hanya berjalan kaki saja. Untungnya, tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan dia sedari tadi. Setelah bicara dengan ibunya, Riruka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ternyata, kiriman demo kaset dan lirik lagu itu sudah tiba di rumahnya. Riruka memutuskan untuk mencoba bernyanyi. Tapi anehnya, suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali. Ketika Riruka bernyanyi, yang keluar adalah suara serak aneh yang mengerikan. Dia tidak bisa menggapai nada tinggi dan melantunkan barang satu notasi saja.

Saking frustasinya, Riruka berteriak kencang lalu mengacaukan isi kamarnya. Dia kesal sekali karena suaranya tidak bisa keluar saat dia bernyanyi. Bahkan Riruka menangis histeris karena hal ini.

Bagaimana jika suaranya tetap bermasalah seperti ini sampai waktu yang ditentukan oleh produser-nya itu? Haruskah Riruka menyerah saja?

Dari sekian banyak pilihan, kenapa harus karirnya? Kenapa harus karir yang sudah dibangunnya dari titik nol? Setelah berbagai perjuangan menyakitkan yang dia alami, hingga dia bisa jadi seperti ini, kenapa harus terhenti di tengah perjalanan seperti ini? Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk hidup adalah menyanyi. Karena menyanyi dia bisa mendapatkan Ichigo dan dunia. Dia bisa menjadi seperti ini karena menyanyi. Haruskah hilang begitu saja?

"Riruka?"

Betapa terkejutnya Riruka mendengar suara lembut itu. Wajah Riruka masih sembab karena menangis sedari tadi. Dan kini, seperti oase di padang pasir yang begitu terik, dia menemukan danau berisi air segar yang bisa melegakan dahaganya.

Ichigo keluar dengan wajah cemas dari mobilnya. Riruka tak tahu bagaimana, Ichigo bisa menemukannya di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau kemana saja? Ibumu cemas. Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi dari―"

BRUUK!

Riruka memeluk kencang pinggang tunangannya ini. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Satu-satunya bisa menenangkan Riruka sekarang hanya memeluk pria ini.

"Riruka?"

"Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku Ichigo. Aku… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku―"

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

Riruka terdiam sejenak.

Riruka hanya tidak ingin Ichigo meninggalkannya karena sudah berbohong selama ini. Karena sudah menutupi kenyataan selama 17 tahun lamanya. Sekarang… Riruka rela jika memang dia tidak bisa mempertahankan karirnya lagi. Jika memang dia tidak bisa menyanyi lagi, dia rela. Asal… asal pria ini tidak meninggalkannya juga. Asal Ichigo tetap di sisinya selamanya.

"Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Juga… maafkan aku."

Saat itu, Ichigo tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Riruka. Ichigo hanya berpikir mungkin Riruka sedang tidak enak badan dan merasa kacau.

Ichigo tak menjawab kata-kata yang dia tak mengerti itu. Tapi Ichigo tetap membalas pelukan Riruka dan menenangkan gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bo… hong…" gumam Rangiku.

"Rukia-chan! Sadarlah dari mimpi buruk ini! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya! Tolong sadarlah!" pekik Yumichika histeris.

"Kau… yakin?" sela Hinamori.

Rukia hanya diam saja.

Awalnya, Rangiku mengajak Hinamori dan Yumichika untuk minum kopi di kafe karena waktu mereka senggang banyak. Pertunjukkan tidak ada untuk hari ini. Dan kebetulan tiga orang ini sedang tidak ada kerjaan lain. Lalu, Rangiku mengajak Rukia ikut serta dalam pertemuan hari ini. Sebenarnya, Rukia tidak bermaksud ingin memberitakan soal keputusannya ini. Karena dia tahu reaksi semua temannya. Tapi sepertinya, mereka tahu dari Renji. Karena tadi, Yumichika langsung menyerbu Rukia dengan berbagai pertanyaan soal hubungan tidak beres antara dia dan Renji. Dan Yumichika awalnya berharap itu hanyalah bualan si nanas merah. Tapi sayangnya, Rukia turut membenarkan kalau dia dan kepala bodoh itu memang berencana untuk mencoba dulu. Lagipula… Rukia ingin teman-temannya tidak lagi mengaitkannya pada pria yang sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Kupikir Nanas Bodoh itu hanya membual. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa semudah itu… menerima dia?" selidik Rangiku.

"Rangiku… jangan bertanya begitu pada Rukia-chan…" sela Hinamori.

"Tapi bagaimanapun ini tidak masuk akal! Pasti si Nanas Bodoh itu yang memaksakan? Iya kan Rukia? Kalau iya, biar aku yang menggunduli rambut merah menyebalkannya itu!" ucap Yumichika berapi-api.

Rukia merasa tersudut. Tapi inilah yang harus dia lakukan memang. Walaupun Rukia belum benar-benar memutuskan apapun, tapi Rukia tahu Renji adalah pria baik. Rukia pasti bisa menerimanya. Hanya… perlu perlahan-lahan menerima Renji.

"Apa… kau benar-benar ada masalah dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku pelan.

"Ahh ya! Apa kau dan Ichigo bertengkar? Apa kau mau menjauh dari Ichigo makanya mau bersama Nanas jelek itu? Benar begitu Rukia?"

"Kalian jangan bicara begitu. Pikirkan perasaan Rukia. Maaf Rukia, bukannya kami ikut campur. Tapi… jika kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit, jangan dipikirkan sendirian. Kami kan temanmu. Kau bisa berbagi dengan kami," jelas Hinamori.

Tiba-tiba Rukia memasang seulas senyuman andalannya. Lalu menyodorkan note yang sudah ditulisnya.

'Terima kasih semuanya. Aku dan Ichigo baik-baik saja. Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku dan Renji memang berencana mencoba bersama. Kalau cocok, kami akan terus. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Renji pria yang baik kok.'

Rangiku dan Hinamori mungkin memang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rukia. Tapi Yumichika tidak begitu. Sejak awal dia memang tidak suka Renji. Ditambah lagi jika Renji dekat-dekat dengan Rukia. Menurutnya, Rukia terlalu baik untuk pria tidak beres seperti Renji. Tapi mau diapakan lagi. Mereka tidak punya hak untuk melarang Rukia. Tapi mereka tetap akan memberikan dukungan berarti untuk Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Yoruichi baru selesai mengganti kompres Riruka. Setelah semalam, rupanya, Riruka langsung demam tinggi. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin tinggal untuk merawat Riruka, tapi sayang, dia ada pekerjaan mendesak di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi, Yoruichi yang menunggui Riruka sejak semalam hingga siang ini.

Dan di sela-sela makan siangnya, Ichigo menyempatkan diri menengok tunangannya yang tiba-tiba sakit ini.

"Sudah agak turun tadi pagi. Tapi siang ini kelihatannya dia masih pusing dan pucat," jelas Yoruichi.

"Kaa-chan belum makan siang kan? Makan dulu saja, biar aku yang menungguinya," kata Ichigo.

"Oh, tapi kau kan sibuk. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kaa-chan istirahat saja. Pasti lelah menunggu Riruka sejak semalam kan?"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau pergi, katakan padaku ya."

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Yoruichi membawa baskom berisi handuk basah itu dan keluar dari kamar putrinya itu.

Ichigo menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat kasur Riruka. Wajahnya memang pucat. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis ini. Ichigo juga tidak mengerti. Dan Ichigo mulai merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan tunangannya ini. Padahal mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Ichigo mengusap kening kekasihnya itu. Tapi mendadak, mata Riruka terbuka pelan.

"Ichi?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau masih pusing, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," ujar Ichigo lembut.

Riruka menggeleng pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang tadinya ada di keningnya. Riruka memeluk tangan Ichigo begitu lama sambil memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Riruka membuka matanya lagi dan menatap sendu pada Ichigo.

"Ichi…" panggil Riruka lemah.

"Ya? Kau mau apa?"

"Tiga hari lagi adalah pertunjukkanku. Aku diminta menyanyi di sebuah acara."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah. Kau baru saja sakit. Bagaimana jika berpengaruh pada―"

"Itu adalah pertunjukkan terakhirku sebelum aku menikah. Aku sudah bilang pada produser dan manager-ku. Jadi… bisa tidak, setelah pertunjukkan itu kita langsung menikah?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget. Padahal rencana pernikahan mereka masih satu bulan lagi.

"Apa… itu tidak terlalu mendadak?"

"Aku janji, setelah pertunjukkan ini, aku tidak akan menyanyi lagi. Aku akan mengikuti semua maumu. Tapi, aku ingin pernikahan kita dipercepat saja. Tidak masalah jika harus menunggu satu atau dua hari setelah pertunjukkan itu. Aku… hanya ingin segera menikah denganmu."

"Kalau seperti itu… persiapannya tidak matang Riruka. Nanti kau―"

"Kita tidak perlu mengundang banyak orang. Hanya kau dan keluargamu. Juga aku dan ibuku. Aku tidak perlu pesta yang mewah dan besar. Asal menikah denganmu, aku tidak peduli seperti apa pernikahannya. Lagipula… aku tidak akan kembali menjadi penyanyi lagi setelah kita menikah."

Ichigo bimbang sejenak.

Memang sejak awal, Ichigo sudah meminta Riruka berhenti menyanyi. Dan sekarang, gadis ini patuh mengikuti keinginannya untuk berhenti menyanyi. Mungkin seharusnya… seperti ini saja.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika satu atau dua minggu setelahnya saja? Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau mau?"

Riruka mengangguk setuju.

Sekarang, dia mulai memilih. Dan ini adalah keharusan. Dia harus memilih.

Ichigo… atau karirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Iya, aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai yang bagus Rukia! Bahkan makhluk luar angkasa itu kalah dariku! Aku hebat kan?"

Rukia tersenyum geli ketika mendengarkan semua cerita Renji. Hari ini, setelah Renji pulang dari kampusnya, dia mengajak Rukia berjalan-jalan. Rukia tidak menolak. Mereka nonton bioskop kemudian makan malam bersama. Jujur saja, Rukia senang memang berada di dekat Renji. Pria ini selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa dengan kepolosan dan candaannya. Bahkan kadang Renji bisa menunjukkan kepolosannya. Contohnya seperti sekarang, dia bercerita banyak mengenai kampusnya. Dan Rukia mendengarkan semuanya dengan baik.

Hanya saja… hingga hari ini, perasaan itu belum tumbuh. Perasaan yang diinginkannya untuk Renji. Entah kenapa begitu sulit…

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Renji dengan senyum lebarnya. Mereka hampir tiba di rumah Rukia.

"Yumichika… Rangiku… bahkan Hinamori, sepertinya mereka tidak suka jika aku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Kata Yumichika aku… memaksamu. Apa… kau juga berpikir begitu?"

Kontan saja Rukia tertegun. Rukia hanya tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan berkata begitu pada Renji.

"Aku tahu mereka khawatir padamu jika bersama pria liar sepertiku. Aku akui aku memang tidak tampan ataupun kaya. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu kecuali perasaan yang tulus. Tapi aku benar-benar bertekad ingin membahagiakanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin berusaha supaya kau… selalu bahagia di sisiku. Aku ingin, mengubah penilaian mereka terhadapku. Mungkin mereka berpikir, aku yang seperti ini tidak punya masa depan yang jelas untuk membahagiakanmu. Tapi, aku akan benar-benar berusaha. Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa, Rukia."

Belum pernah Rukia melihat seseorang yang begitu berusaha ingin membahagiakannya. Jujur saja, Rukia benar-benar terharu mendengar kata-kata Renji. Bahkan tanpa sadar, air matanya meluncur tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

"Ahh! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa kau menangis Rukia?" pekik Renji histeris. Mirip seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot beserta kumisnya.

Rukia tertawa pelan sambil menyeka wajahnya yang tiba-tiba basah itu. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Renji.

'Aku terharu. Terima kasih Renji. Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena kau mau berusaha membahagiakanku. Kau tenang saja. Aku bisa bahagia denganmu. Meski kau tidak tampan dan tidak kaya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu tentangmu.'

"Be-benarkah itu? Walau aku… tidak tampan dan… tidak kaya?" tanya Renji tak yakin.

Rukia mengambil ponselnya lagi, lalu kembali mengetikkan kata-kata di sana.

'Apa kau merasa aku ini gadis yang suka materialistis? Kalau iya begitu, kenapa aku mau bersamamu? Jangan merasa begitu. Aku menyukaimu, apa adanya.'

Renji tersenyum malu-malu. Mungkin karena grogi Rukia mengatakan hal itu.

"K-kalau begitu… boleh aku… memelukmu?" lirih Renji.

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak.

"E-eh! Maksudku… tidak mesum kok! Sungguh! Aku… aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Tapi kalau tidak boleh―"

Perlahan, lengan kecil Rukia mulai bergerak melingkar di pinggang pria berambut merah ini. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Renji. Dia sudah memutuskan agar tidak bingung lagi. Yang lalu tetaplah berlalu. Jangan mengingat sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Baginya… masa lalu tetap masa lalu sekarang. Bukan alasan baginya untuk terus menerus membuat dirinya terpuruk dan galau tidak jelas. Karena… masih ada seseorang yang mau berusaha membahagiakannya. Dan Rukia yakin, dia bisa bahagia bersama orang yang mencintainya. Rukia tak peduli perasaannya sendiri. Asal dia bisa membahagiakan orang ini. Rukia tak peduli jika hatinya terus berontak bimbang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rukia!" geram Yumichika yang melihat Renji mulai bertingkah manja dengan Rukia saat sedang latihan teater.

"Apa masalahmu hah? Rukia itu pacarku tahu!" sahut Renji kesal.

"Pacar? Bukan! Kalian belum resmi! Rukia tidak bilang kalian pacaran! Dia bilang mencoba! Itu berarti bukan pacaran bodoh!"

Rukia sudah berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran dua orang ini. Sejak Rukia mengakui kedekatannya dengan Renji, Yumichika semakin sebal dan gencar sekali memulai pertengkaran dengannya. Entah kenapa dua orang ini memang tidak pernah bisa akrab satu sama lain. Padahal, mereka sudah lama bersama-sama dalam teater ini. Rukia sadar kalau Renji itu pria yang baik. Tapi kenapa tetap saja Yumichika selalu merasa tidak suka dengan Renji. Ditambah lagi dengan hubungan Rukia dengan Renji. Sekarang saja kepala Rukia berdenyut pusing.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakan kalian! Lihat Rukia sudah pusing tuh!" sela Rangiku mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran dua makhluk bodoh itu.

Walau sudah dibilang begitu, tetap saja mereka berdua masih tidak beres.

Akhirnya Rukia menyerah dan membiarkan dua orang itu bertengkar. Mungkin jika mereka tidak bertengkar sehari saja, urat-urat kepala mereka serasa terbakar. Ada saja alasan untuk bertengkar. Tapi itulah yang membuat suasana di teater ini tidak pernah sepi.

"Rukia ada?"

Hinamori menyembulkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk ruang latihan di belakang panggung teater ini.

"Ini orangnya," tunjuk Rangiku.

"Ada tamu untukmu," kata Hinamori sambil menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke belakang pintu.

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" pekik Renji di sela-sela pertengkarannya dengan Yumichika.

"Kau norak sekali Abarai-kun. Rukia, temuilah tamu-mu," ujar Hinamori.

Rukia juga tak tahu siapa tamunya. Tumben sekali ada yang mengunjunginya di saat seperti ini. Renji berusaha menyusul Rukia, tapi dihalangi oleh Yumichika.

Begitu tiba di panggung teater, Rukia agak terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri membelakanginya di sana. Bukankah itu…

"Kau sudah datang?"

Gadis itu berbalik menatap Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat aneh dan pucat. Rukia merasa gadis ini sedang tidak berniat untuk bertengkar dengannya lagi setelah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir kalinya itu. Sebenarnya Rukia mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis ini. Dan sekarang dia sudah berusaha untuk menuruti maunya gadis ini. Tapi kenapa dia menemui Rukia lagi kalau tidak ada yang penting?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Hal penting."

Rukia mulai memasang ancang-ancang. Dia bersiap akan meninggalkan orang ini kalau masih membicarakan masalah terakhir mereka itu.

"Bisakah… bisakah kau menolongku?"

Rukia mengernyit bingung. Menolong? Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dokter di Amerika? Apa maksudmu, Byakuya?" tanya Hisana bingung. Siang ini entah bagaimana bisa, suaminya menelpon dirinya.

"Ya, aku baru saja berbincang dengan klien-ku yang lama menetap di Amerika. Katanya, di sana ada seorang dokter yang mungkin bisa menangani masalah Rukia. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Byakuya di seberang sana.

"Tapi… apa Rukia mau pergi ke sana?"

"Bukan hanya pergi ke sana Hisana. Mungkin kita akan lama menetap di sana. Karena, sepertinya pengobatan untuk Rukia pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Kalau aku, pasti setuju saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan Rukia? Apa dia mau pergi ke Amerika? Dan pekerjaanmu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mengusulkan untuk ditugaskan di Amerika sementara waktu."

Hisana bingung sekarang. Harapan Rukia untuk sembuh kembali muncul. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan Rukia. Tapi, Hisana tidak tahu, apa Rukia masih ingin sembuh. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Rukia sempat pesimis bisa sembuh dan bicara normal lagi. Makanya sejak itu, Rukia tidak pernah melakukan terapi apapun dan minum obat apapun lagi. Bagaimana sebaiknya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terdiam sejenak.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini sungguh membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup menjelaskan ini padamu kan? Bagaimana? Kau… mau membantuku?"

Gadis ini, adalah orang yang membuatnya memilih untuk tidak berhubungan apapun lagi dengan Ichigo. Dan sekarang dia…

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Termasuk karirku. Kau bisa dengan mudah menggantikan posisiku sekarang. Bahkan kau bisa menyingkirkanku dari dunia menyanyi. Jika kau mau, setelah kau muncul nanti, tidak akan ada nama Shihouin Riruka lagi sebagai penyanyi top. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau mau asal kau mau menolongku untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengubah apapun soal Ichigo."

Mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut gadis itu, rasanya membuat Rukia jadi tertegun. Dia mau memberikan apa saja yang diinginkan Rukia, tapi tidak akan mengubah apapun soal Ichigo? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau… tetap tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Ichigo dalam bentuk apapun. Kau tetap tidak boleh bertemu dengan Ichigo. Tapi… aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal bukan Ichigo. Kurasa, ini adalah penawaran yang bagus untukmu kan? Dengan bakatmu itu, kau bisa menjadi penyanyi yang lebih baik dariku."

Apakah Rukia pernah mengatakan pada gadis ini kalau dia ingin jadi penyanyi? Rukia tak punya obsesi seperti itu. Rukia tak pernah menginginkan dirinya menjadi penyanyi terkenal, bahkan lebih terkenal dari gadis berambut merah ini. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa sepertinya, hanya Ichigo yang membuat gadis ini jadi begini aneh? Ada apa sebenarnya antara Rukia dengan Ichigo hingga penyanyi terkenal ini tidak rela Rukia menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Ichigo? Bahkan berteman.

"Aku sudah jelaskan kondisiku padamu. Pasti kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ini… terlalu berat untukku. Tapi aku mencoba menerimanya. Aku tunggu jawabannya sampai besok nanti. Kalau kau setuju, datanglah ke tempat yang kumaksud. Kuberikan apa yang kau perlukan."

Gadis berambut merah itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang besar kepada Rukia. Dengan ragu, Rukia menerimanya. Rukia bisa melihat keengganan dari gadis itu. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tegar, tapi dia tetap terlihat rapuh. Tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti Rukia pertama kali bertemu dan bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau masih ingin bernyanyi?"

Riruka memandangi wajah khawatir dari tunangannya ini.

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sudah cukup sibuk dengan rumah sakitnya. Baru malam ini Ichigo berkunjung menemui Riruka. Pria itu terlihat cemas pada kondisi Riruka yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh. Riruka paham itu. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat tunangannya ini khawatir dan cemas padanya.

"Ayolah Ichigo. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya," bujuk Riruka.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Gadis-nya memang gadis yang keras kepala. Kalau tidak keras kepala, mana mungkin dia bisa menuruti Ichigo semudah itu.

"Baiklah. Besok jam berapa acaranya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kau datang. Pekerjaanmu kan masih banyak. Tidak perlu melihatku besok. Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu supaya kita bisa cepat menikah. Bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan gadis yang kuat. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik―"

Riruka terdiam dan meraba tenggorokannya. Mukanya langsung pucat. Gawat!

"Ada apa?" Ichigo panik melihat ekspresi gadisnya.

Riruka menggeleng cepat dan buru-buru tersenyum lembut pada tunangannya itu.

Meskipun Riruka mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit. Dia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir tanpa bayang ketakutan lagi. Makanya dia harus kuat sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semalam, Hisana dan Byakuya sudah mendiskusikan masalah mengenai dokter yang katanya punya cara khusus untuk mengobati Rukia. Tapi, hingga kini Rukia belum memberikan jawaban atas saran kakak dan kakak iparnya itu. Beberapa waktu lalu, Rukia belum memiliki keinginan untuk bisa sembuh lagi. Dan sekarang, keinginan itu benar-benar tidak ada. Entah kenapa keinginan itu belum ada lagi. Padahal, sewaktu pertama kali divonis tidak bisa bicara lagi, Rukia setengah mati ingin sembuh. Dan sekarang ketika kesempatan itu datang, Rukia tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Rukia mengambil lagi amplop besar berwarna cokelat itu. Amplop dari gadis berambut merah yang bernama Shihouin Riruka itu.

Tunangan dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mungkin, pilihan ini yang akan dia ambil.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kata pelayan di rumah kekasihnya itu, Riruka sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Ichigo juga tahu di gedung mana kekasihnya itu akan tampil. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa Riruka melarangnya datang. Tapi Ichigo mulai khawatir dengan kondisi Riruka. Sepertinya gadis itu semakin bertingkah aneh. Seperti ada yang ditutupinya.

Tapi dasar namanya penasaran, Ichigo diam-diam datang ke gedung pertunjukkan itu. Ichigo sengaja memesan bangku di belakang dengan nama palsu agar Riruka tidak tahu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kondisi kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika Ichigo sudah sampai, matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang masuk melalui pintu belakang gedung pertunjukkan itu. Postur tubuhnya, caranya berpakaian, rambutnya… semuanya mengingatkannya pada satu sosok gadis. Ichigo tentu saja tidak bisa melupakan satu sosok gadis yang sudah beberapa waktu ini tidak pernah ditemuinya lagi sejak insiden terakhir yang dia lihat waktu itu. Mau apa gadis itu ada di sini?

Begitu Ichigo akan mengejarnya karena penasaran, Ichigo langsung bingung. Gadis itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal suasana cukup sepi sekarang ini. Apa dia salah lihat?

Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin otaknya sudah tidak tersinkronisasi dengan baik sekarang. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang melanda kepalanya.

Ichigo tiba di hall pertunjukkan itu. Dia datang ketika acara sudah berjalan separuh. Dan beruntungnya, dia masuk ketika kekasihnya sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Dari jauh Ichigo bisa melihat Riruka berdiri dengan anggun di sana. Dengan gaun pink pucatnya, Riruka tampak cantik di sana. Ichigo bersiap akan mendengarkan suara Riruka lagi.

Ketika iringan piano dimainkan, ketukan ritme nada pun saling bersahutan. Seketika itu pula suara lembut bagai malaikat itu terdengar pelan mengisi hall yang mendadak sunyi itu. Tapi sayang.

Entah kenapa Ichigo terpaku di sana. Mungkin dia berhalusinasi lagi. Atau… dia terlalu banyak berkhayal.

Kenapa… Ichigo merasa itu bukan suara Riruka?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo bahkan belum selesai mendengar semua lagu Riruka hingga habis.

Pikirannya berkecamuk tidak jelas. Bayangan suara tadi memenuhi benaknya. Benarkah itu suara gadis-nya?

Ichigo kenal suara Riruka. Dan dia bisa membedakan suaranya. Ichigo tahu itu! Lalu… apa yang didengarnya tadi?

Karena tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, Ichigo bermaksud menunggu gadis-nya pulang di rumahnya saja. Kebetulan ibu Riruka menemaninya di sana. Ichigo hanya harus memastikan semuanya saja. Sebetulnya dia ingin memastikan langsung, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin kepastian dari gadisnya dulu. Mana mungkin Riruka begitu kan?

"Permisi, apa Anda pemilik rumah ini?"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika dia ingin masuk ke dalam pagar rumah kekasihnya ini.

Di depannya ada seorang petugas pengantar surat di sana. Sejenak Ichigo berpikir.

"Sebenarnya bukan, tapi aku bisa menyampaikan suratnya pada pemilik rumah ini. Kebetulan mereka sedang pergi," jawab Ichigo.

"Ahh begitu. Maaf merepotkan Anda. Ini kiriman suratnya. Mohon ditandatangani di sini."

Ichigo menandatangani prosedur yang dimaksud. Setelah petugas itu pergi, Ichigo melirik penuh minat pada amplop besar berwarna cokelat di tangannya ini.

Di sudut bawah amplop ini ada nama sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak dikenal Ichigo. Tapi begitu melihat alamatnya, Ichigo tertegun. Ini adalah rumah sakit di Amerika.

Kapan Riruka pergi ke rumah sakit di Amerika? Dan kenapa bisa ada di sini? Apa untuk ibunya?

Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai membuka surat yang menurutnya sangat penasaran ini. Memang tidak sopan membuka sembarangan amplop milik orang lain. Tapi ketika melihat nama _Ms. Riruka Shihouin_ di sana Ichigo jadi bertambah penasaran. Kalau saja namanya bukan untuk Riruka, tentu saja Ichigo tidak akan selancang ini.

Dan kemudian, Ichigo jadi bertambah tegang setelah membaca hasil―yang sepertinya adalah cek kesehatan dari rumah sakit yang bersangkutan.

Di sana tertera bahwa Riruka mengalami masalah serius pada tenggorokan yang berpengaruh pada pita suaranya. Riruka bahkan diminta menjalani perawatan serius untuk menangani masalah yang terjadi pada tenggorokan dan pita suaranya. Bahkan… akan sangat berpengaruh pada dua alat vital Riruka jika gadis itu… bernyanyi.

Dan jika dianalisis dari keterangan rumah sakit ini, maka seharusnya, Riruka sampai hari ini, tidak diperbolehkan menyanyi hingga dia mendapatkan perawatan serius. Atau dia bisa kehilangan suaranya selama-lamanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna eheheh ada yang kangen saya? hihii

aihh akhirnya bisa update juga... tapi maaf ya kali ini kayaknya chapnya mengecewakan banget. mana kayak sinetron dan lebay banget ya? karena akhirnya fic ini akan segera tamat... mungkin... tiga atau empat chap lagi. estimasinya sih begitu tapi yaa gak tahu bisa dipercepat atau diperpanjang. tergantung sitkon ehehe jadi mohon bertahan yaa karena bentar lagi ini beneran tamat hihii

balas review deh ehehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva eheheh ya emang sih, kan udah hampir klimaksnya makanya jadi rumit gini hihihih

Guest : makasih udah review senpai hihihi iyaa ini udah lanjut maaf ya gak cepet...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaruu, iyaa Riru emang tahu Ruki hihihi iya ini udah update lagi ihihi

Guest : makasih udah review shizu... ehehe iya ini kan bentar lagi klimaks, jadi emang mesti rumit begini sih hihihii

Guest : makasih udah review... hmm nessa senpai hihi, ya sih emang begitu. tapi kadang emang cengengnya cewek itu sulit banget saya ilangin dari karakter fic saya eheheh saya juga setuju kok sama senpai, emang Ruki the strongest girl banget hihii, iyaa soal tanda elipsis itu saya suka kebiasaan. jadi kalo lagi bengong atau apa, tanpa sadar saya ngetiknya kebanyakan. heheheh makasih yaa

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... hihihi iyaa ini udah update kok ehehehe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... ehehe saya suka kok review panjang heheheh iyaa ini udah update lagi ihihi

: makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut lagi kok ehehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa makasih udah suka fic hancur saya hihih bentar lagi ini bakal tamat kok, ditunggu aja yaa hihihi

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heehehe gak papa kok telat ini juga telat hihii

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hihii gak papa lagi, saya suka kalo ada yang berbaik hati mengoreksi salah saya dimana hihi, iyaa soal tanda itu, saya sih suka kebiasaan kalo nulisnya kebanyakan jadi kalo bengong malah nulis elipsis kebanyakan. maaf ya kalo terganggu hihii

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... hihihi saya gak tahu ini siapa, tapi kayaknya bentar lagi udah tamat kok ehehehe

Zeita Hikari : makasih udah review yaa ehehe iya makasih udah koreksi misstypo-nya ehehehe salam kenal juga yaa hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... ehehe iya sih rumit, kan bentar lagi tamat eheheheh ini udah update lagi...

Nenk RukiaKate : makasih udah review nenk,,, eheheh iyaa makasih yaa sekarang emang nenk jarang muncul sih ehehehe ini udah update lagi... makasih yaaa

: makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iya ini udah update lagi

1 : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iya ini udah update lagi kok ehehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina, ehehe iya saya juga kangen sama Kina kok ehehehe ini udah update lagi...

Kurosaki Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... hihii kasian Riru yaa? tapi gak papalah emang peran dia gitu hihii

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu... ehehehe boleh ya panggil gitu? hihihi iyaa ini udah update lagi...

Ellenlen : makasih udah review senpai.. panggil Kin aja dong jangan senpai hihihi, ya kan main pairnya ichiruki, disesuaiin sama cerita sih sebenernya hehehehe

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah iya sih jadi inget silence, mungkin saya cuma ingetnya kalo si cewek itu gak bisa ngomong aja, kalo ide utamanya dari mermaid princess hihiihi

makasih yaa yang udah baca apalagi sampe review fic hancur saya..., makasih banyak banget saya beneran terharu hiks...

ok, ada yang masih mau lanjut fic ini? bole saya dikasih review? hihihii

Jaa Nee!


	12. I Know You

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki…"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Tadinya dia ingin segera pulang setelah melakukan tugasnya kali ini. Entahlah, Rukia tak mengerti. Dirinya memang sebaik ini, atau dia memang kadang tidak tegaan. Atau ini memang keinginan hatinya yang paling dalam. Rukia tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ketika sudah membulatkan tekad akan menolong gadis itu, Rukia yakin ini adalah yang terbaik. Karena bagaimanapun, dia mengerti jika dihadapkan pada posisi seperti ini. Rukia juga… pernah mengalami ini.

Rukia diam di tempat ketika gadis berambut merah itu perlahan mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat tulus kali ini. Bukan wajah sinis yang menyebalkan seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Entahlah. Kenapa sekarang gadis ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekali.

"Terima kasih, karena kau mau membantuku kali ini," lirihnya. Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk seraya menggoyangkan tangannya bermaksud mengatakan kalau itu bukan apa-apa. Rukia bersiap berbalik lagi.

"Kuchiki, Produser-ku ingin bertemu denganmu. Saat melakukan ini, aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada beliau dan memberikan kesempatan padamu bertemu dengannya. Dia… sudah menunggumu."

Rukia berbalik lagi dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sumpah demi apapun, Rukia tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan ini demi apapun. Dia tulus. Dan mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini, sama sekali tidak ada dalam benaknya.

"Mereka tertarik dengan suaramu. Aku juga sudah mengundurkan diri. Karena aku sudah janji ini adalah pertunjukkan terakhirku. Kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang. Kau jangan khawatir soal diriku lagi. Kesempatanmu untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal sudah ada di depan mata."

Rukia menatap gadis cantik ini dengan serba salah. Setelah saling lama menatap, dan Rukia tak mengerti apa arti tatapan gadis yang sekarang adalah tunangan dari pria berambut orange itu, akhirnya Rukia menunduk dalam dan berbalik pergi, mengabaikan semua kata-katanya.

Merasa diabaikan, Riruka berlari menghalangi gadis berambut hitam itu untuk pergi menjauh. Riruka tidak mengerti. Memangnya dia salah bicara atau apa? Kenapa gadis mungil itu malah tidak merespon semua tawarannya dengan baik.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku sudah janji padamu kalau kau lakukan ini maka aku akan memberikan posisiku sebagai―"

Riruka berhenti sejenak. Rupanya saat Riruka bicara tadi, gadis ini sudah mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Riruka.

'Aku hargai semua kebaikanmu padaku. Aku tulus melakukan ini tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengambil apa yang bukan punyaku. Kuharap, kau tidak lagi memaksaku untuk mengambil apa yang bukan hakku. Karena aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi menjadi penyanyi sehebat dirimu.'

Riruka tertegun. Belum pernah dia menemukan orang seperti ini. Hanya… bagaimana mungkin masih ada orang yang bersedia melakukan sesuatu tanpa imbalan begitu? Bahkan… apa yang ditawarkan oleh Riruka bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil.

Sadar bahwa Riruka sudah selesai membaca tulisannya dan memandanginya dirinya terlalu lama, Rukia mengambil ponselnya lagi kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata lagi. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Riruka.

'Aku senang bisa membantumu. Kuharap semoga suatu hari nanti kita bisa berteman. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku akan tulus mendoakanmu selalu berbahagia. Karena itu, kumohon jangan menyerah. Aku bisa mengatakan ini karena aku pernah ada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Sampai jumpa.'

Riruka nyaris akan meluncurkan butiran bening dari matanya. Sungguh, apakah ini mimpi, bohongan, atau apa? Kenapa dia malah diberikan seseorang yang begini baik padanya? Bahkan… orang itu… adalah orang yang sudah Riruka sakiti.

Sadar bahwa penyanyi top ini berusaha untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah dan bersiap akan basah, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum hangat. Saat mengambil ponsel itu, Rukia mengusap tangan Riruka yang menggenggam ponselnya. Setelah adegan dramatis itu, Rukia segera undur diri dan meninggalkan gadis berambut merah itu sendirian.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih…" gumam Riruka sambil menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

Rasanya… Riruka menyesal sudah berprasangka buruk pada gadis sebaik Rukia. Padahal… apa yan ditakutkan Riruka selama ini, tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan, tanpa sadar, semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa ada satu pun yang tersakiti.

Tapi, apakah gadis baik hati itu akan tetap memaafkan Riruka kalau seandainya dia tahu apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh Riruka padanya berbelas-belas tahun yang lalu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam memang. Setelah pertunjukan itu, Renji mengajaknya keluar sebentar. Rukia tidak enak menolaknya meski sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi lagi. Tapi, Rukia juga tidak tega pada Renji yang sudah menunggunya beberapa jam. Rasanya tidak enak saja membatalkannya padahal pria itu sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Rukia, kau sudah pulang?"

Rukia sudah berganti sandal rumahnya dan mendapati kakaknya menyambut dirinya di ruang tamu. Rukia tersenyum cerah ketika Hisana mengajaknya untuk duduk di ruang makan. Tampaknya kakak iparnya belum pulang. Hisana menghidangkan shiratama kesukaan Rukia di atas meja lengkap dengan teh hijaunya. Rukia melirik genit ke arah kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menyiapkan semua ini. Padahal ini sudah lewat jam makan kue kan? Rukia juga tidak pernah melihat kakaknya membuat kue seperti ini.

Setelah berbasa basi sejenak, Rukia menyambut satu shiratama itu. Rasanya memang enak. Rukia jadi yakin alasan kakak iparnya menikahi Hisana karena kakaknya ini selain cantik juga pintar memasak.

"Naa Rukia…" panggil Hisana ketika Rukia tengah mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Rukia menoleh dan melihat raut kakaknya yang aneh. Tadi Hisana baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat… aneh?

"Apa… kau masih ingin… bicara normal lagi?"

Rukia menghentikan gerakannya yang berniat meminum cangkir teh hijaunya ini. Ditatapnya Hisana dengan ragu. Hisana serius menatapnya dengan lembut. Bagi Rukia, pertanyaan seperti ini… sudah lama dilupakannya.

Rukia menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya serba bingung dengan segala yang mendadak ini. Lalu tak lama kemudian, pilihan sudah ditetapkan oleh Rukia.

Dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hisana.

Kenapa… rasanya itu memang pertanyaan wajar. Sebenarnya Rukia memang masih ingin bicara normal seperti dulu lagi. Tapi begitu mengingat kenyataan bahwa penyakit ini sulit disembuhkan, Rukia jadi berpikir dua kali. Mungkin di antara 100 persen, keajaiban itu hanya datang pada angka 5 persen. Bukannya Rukia pesimis soal itu. Tapi Rukia sudah terlalu banyak berharap dan bermimpi jika dia bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sehingga, harapan dan mimpi yang terlalu banyak itulah yang membuatnya berubah skeptis. Rukia… sudah tidak menginginkan harapan dan mimpi itu lagi.

"Rukia… sebenarnya, yang ingin aku katakan… Byakuya… menemukan seorang dokter yang bisa mengobatimu. Memang harapannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencoba dulu kan? Kalau kau mau… Byakuya akan mengurusnya segera dan kita… akan terbang ke Amerika."

Rukia tertegun sejenak.

Amerika?

Tangan Rukia yang menggenggam cangkir teh itu agak gemetar. Sekarang ada pilihan lain yang bisa diambilnya untuk masalahnya ini.

Amerika.

Dan meninggalkan semua kebahagiaannya di sini. Walau tidak semua…

Rukia kembali menggeleng dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makannya. Hisana buru-buru menahan tangan Rukia dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Kau pasti tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Tapi ini kesempatanmu, Rukia. Kumohon, pertimbangkan sekali lagi. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Dan ini… Tuhan tengah memberikanmu jalan terbaik agar kau bisa kembali normal. Jika kau normal kembali, kau bisa meraih semua mimpimu dengan mudah. Kau… bisa jadi apa saja yang kau inginkan."

Tidak. Bukan begitu. Walau Rukia tidak normal pun, dia masih bisa meraih mimpinya. Menjadi apa saja yang dia inginkan. Rukia mengerti kalau kakaknya hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Rukia. Tapi rasanya… ada begitu banyak pertimbangan yang menyulitkan untuk Rukia.

Hisana berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kursi Rukia dan memeluk adik kesayangannya ini.

"Aku ingin… kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Agar kau bahagia Rukia."

Hisana kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia dengan mengelus kepala hitam adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi ini hanya pilihan dariku. Kau bisa memilihnya. Kau mau atau tidak. Semua terserah padamu. Apapun keputusanmu, pasti aku akan mendukungmu. Byakuya juga akan mendukungmu. Jadi… jangan bersedih lagi ya. Pikirkan dengan matang. Kalau kau sudah yakin, beritahu aku. Akan kutunggu jawabannya. Nah, habiskan shiratamamu, aku sudah susah membuatnya, awas ya kalau tidak dihabiskan…" Hisana menepuk pundak Rukia pelan dan berlalu masuk ke dapur.

Semua pilihan… ada di tangan Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka tidak mengerti.

Ichigo bertingkah aneh lagi. Sejak semalaman hingga pagi ini, ponsel Ichigo tidak aktif. Begitu menelpon ke rumahnya, pelayan Ichigo yang mengangkat dan mengatakan kalau Ichigo sudah pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Bukankah kemarin Ichigo ingin bertemu dengan Riruka. Lalu ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi aneh begini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Apakah Riruka sebaiknya ke tempat Ichigo bekerja saja? Tapi kalau Riruka berbuat begitu, Ichigo pasti tidak suka kalau Riruka mengganggu pekerjaannya. Kalau Ichigo pergi pagi, biasanya pekerjaanya memang banyak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Sepertinya, Ichigo tengah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pernikahan mereka. Apa… Riruka menemuinya malam nanti saja ya?

Baru akan beranjak menuju salon langganannya, Riruka mendapat telepon dari produser-nya. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?

"Ya… oh, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya. Tapi… Anda bisa menemuinya di teater Ibuku."

Riruka juga tidak mau bersikap tidak adil. Riruka tahu rasanya dicurangi. Maka dia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Gadis itu… pantas mendapatkannya. Karena dia sudah… memberikan Ichigo untuk Riruka.

Sejak 17 tahun yang lalu.

Bagi Riruka, ini bukan apapun. Tidak sebanding dengan cinta Ichigo untuknya. Mungkin ketenaran bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Tapi cinta pria itu… tidak mudah untuk didapatkan jika dia sudah tahu kenyataan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

PLAAAK!

"AWW! Dasar makhluk luar angkasa sialan! Apa-apaan kau ini hah?!" pekik Renji.

"Apa-apaan? Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Apa maksudmu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mesum begitu hah?!" balas Yumichika sadis.

Sebenarnya, mereka tengah latihan seperti biasa. Karena peran Renji kali ini tidak begitu banyak, dia duduk di depan Rukia yang tengah berlatih vokal dengan Hinamori. Tanpa sadar, Renji memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya itu begitu lama. Rukia memang tidak sadar dipandangi Renji begitu lama. Jadi agak kaget ketika Yumichika datang dan menggeplak kepala nanas itu dengan gulungan naskah miliknya.

"Mesum?! Siapa yang mesum sialan?!" bantah Renji.

"Euhh kalian ini… mulai lagi…" gerutu Rangiku.

"Hinamori, ajak Kuchiki pindah ke panggung saja, suasana di sini sudah tidak kondusif lagi," timpal Shuuhei.

Hinamori yang mengerti itu lalu mengajak Rukia pindah lokasi. Renji yang tahu itu langsung melompat ingin ikut, tapi sayang ditahan oleh Yumichika yang masih sanggup bertarung lidah dengan kepala nanas merah itu.

Di koridor belakang panggung, Rukia terus menggumamkan nada-nada yang disodorkan oleh Hinamori. Untuk saat ini, dia lupa apa saja yang membuatnya berpikir banyak kemarin. Karena itu, semalam Rukia jadi insomnia. Untungnya tidak ada yang sadar jika Rukia tidak tidur semalam. Rasanya setelah ini Rukia ingin pulang saja.

"Oh, di sini kau rupanya, Nona Kuchiki."

Rukia tertegun kaget ketika melihat dua orang pria yang tidak dikenalnya datang mendekat padanya. Reflek Rukia bersembunyi di belakang Hinamori sambil menggenggam punggung baju pianis cantik itu.

"Ehh? Apa aku menakutimu?" kata pria berambut panjang keriting itu.

"Tidak, mungkin Rukia hanya kaget. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kalian siapa dan kenapa mencari Rukia?" tanya Hinamori beralih fungsi sebagai penanya dari Rukia.

"Oh, maafkan aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Kyouraku Shunsuui. Produser musik. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, boleh aku bicara dengan Nona Kuchiki? Hanya sebentar saja."

Produser musik?

Hinamori tentu saja terbelalak kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang menanyakan pada Rukia soal ini.

"Rukia, apa kau… mau bicara dengan orang ini?" tanya Hinamori.

Cepat-cepat Rukia menggeleng dan berusaha menarik Hinamori untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. produser nyentrik itu langsung menghalangi Rukia yang bersiap pergi.

"Woo… tunggu dulu Nona. Aku tidak berniat macam-macam padamu. Hanya ingin berdiskusi sebentar saja denganmu. Dan kupastikan diskusi kita ini akan menguntungkanmu. Bagaimana?"

Rukia tetap menggeleng dan berusaha pergi bersama Hinamori. Dia tidak ingin membahas ini karena dia memang tidak mau.

"Nona, apa kau lupa soal kemarin? Bukankah kau… yang menggantikan Riruka kemarin untuk bernyanyi?"

Sadar kata-kata itu, Rukia pelan-pelan berbalik menatap ragu pada pria itu. bagaimana ini…

"Rukia? Apa maksud orang ini?" bisik Hinamori.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Kita bicara di depan kafe itu, kau juga bisa membawa temanmu kalau kau mau."

Kalau dia membawa Hinamori… ini bisa jadi gosip untuk Riruka kalau orang luar tahu masalah ini. Soal Riruka yang tidak bisa lagi bernyanyi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Nona Kuchiki."

Rukia hanya memberikan penjelasan singkat pada Hinamori dan memintanya kembali duluan. Rukia hanya berpesan untuk tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh pada rekannya. Sudah Rukia duga kalau ini memang harus diselesaikan.

"Aku tahu soal kondisimu. Riruka sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dan alasanku ingin menemuimu adalah… karena aku tertarik dengan suaramu. Dalam waktu dekat ini, kami tengah membuat proyek besar yang sangat menguntungkan. Jadi, aku ingin menarikmu masuk ke labelku untuk ikut proyek besar itu. bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia tetap menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap langsung pria yang mengaku sebagai produser ini. Rukia mengeluarkan notes kecil dari tas selempang ungunya dan menulis beberapa kata di sana. Lalu menyodorkannya pada pria berambut cokelat itu.

'Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Mungkin kau bisa mencari orang lain.'

Kyouraku tampak tertawa membaca tulisan Rukia itu.

"Kau orang yang menarik Nona, baru kali ini aku menemukan orang sepertimu. Di saat semua orang berlomba-lomba menjadi penyanyi terkenal, kau malah menolak kesempatan emas ini. Apa alasanmu menolaknya? Aku sudah katakan bukan, aku tahu kondisimu dan itu bukan penghalang untukmu jadi penyanyi terkenal. Bahkan banyak penyanyi terkenal lain yang kekurangan sepertimu. Ada yang buta, bahkan anggota tubuhnya tidak lengkap. Kau hanya kasus kecil, aku bisa mengatasi itu," jelas Kyouraku panjang lebar demi meyakinkan gadis mungil ini.

Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk tidak mengambil keputusan ini.

'Aku tahu itu. tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Aku juga tidak ingin kekuranganku jadi alasan untukku bisa terkenal. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Tolong mengerti.'

Rukia akhirnya membalasnya demikian.

"Nona, aku tidak menjadikan kekuranganmu jadi alasan untuk terkenal. Kau punya bakat yang brilian dan sangat luar biasa. Sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak mau mengembangkannya. Kalau kau ikut denganku, kau hanya perlu tiga tahun untuk menjadi sekelas Riruka. Kau juga jangan khawatir, label rekamanku adalah label musik paling bersih dan paling bermutu yang ada di Jepang. Bagaimana?"

Rukia tetap menggeleng dan menolak semua tawaran dari Kyouraku. Dia sudah bersikukuh kali ini.

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat keras kepala. Jujur saja, proyek ini awalnya adalah proyek Riruka. Dan aku sudah menandatangani kerjasama ini. Dan di tengah jalan, Riruka berhenti karena soal dirinya yang baru dia katakan akhir-akhir ini. Kalau aku membatalkan proyek ini, aku bisa rugi besar. Kau bisa bayangkan itu bukan? Dan ancaman terbesarnya adalah, aku bisa bangkrut. Jadi… kumohon padamu, untuk setuju kali ini."

Rukia bimbang sekarang. Kenapa jadi begini rumit?

"Dan asal kau tahu Nona, masalah ini bukan hanya masalahku saja. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongku dan… Riruka. Kalau sampai pihak lain tahu kondisi Riruka, besar kemungkinan gadis itu akan didepak selamanya dari dunia hiburan. Tapi kalau kau mau menutupi semuanya, mungkin Riruka masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan setelah dia memperbaiki kondisinya. Apa kau mau seperti itu?"

Rukia masih menunduk bimbang. Ini tidak benar… itu… bukan miliknya.

"Setelah kau ikut proyek ini, kita bisa debut langsung di Amerika. Kau hanya perlu dua tahun tinggal di sana untuk debut dan sisanya… dunia ada dalam genggamanmu. Kulihat kau masih bingung soal ini. Kuberikan waktu tiga hari untuk berpikir. Kuharap jawabanmu bagus. Karena kau… mempertaruhkan semuanya."

Kenapa lagi-lagi ada Amerika?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Katanya, Rukia sudah pulang. Dan dia bilang jangan khawatir karena dia baik-baik saja," kata Hinamori mengulang pesan singkat yang ditulis oleh Rukia padanya.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu setelah setuju ikut orang itu, Rukia tak kunjung kembali hingga akhirnya memberikan pesan singkat seperti itu pada Hinamori. Awalnya Hinamori ragu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, tapi gadis itu tidak ingin Hinamori ikut. Jadinya Hinamori kembali ke belakang panggung dengan tatapan mendidih dari Renji yang kaget karena Rukia pergi dengan orang tidak dikenal.

Tapi karena Rukia yang bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, Rangiku menghalangi Renji untuk menyusulnya. Siapa tahu Rukia punya masalah yang harus dia selesaikan sendiri. Lagipula, Rukia adalah gadis yang mandiri dan bertanggungjawab. Dia juga gadis dewasa yang bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Lagipula… kalau belum terjadi hal buruk, artinya semua baik-baik saja kan?

"Apa Rukia diculik?" tanya Renji panik yang bingung dengan pesan yang dibacakan oleh Hinamori.

"Hei Kepala Nanas! Kalau Rukia diculik, mana mungkin dia mengirim pesan begitu kan? Apalagi pada Hinamori! Kau terlalu paranoid!" sambar Yumichika.

"Tapi, kau bilang dia pergi dengan seorang pria? Siapa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Tapi, dia mengaku sebagai Produser musik. Yang anehnya, Rukia tidak terlihat gembira bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Produser Musik?" ulang Rangiku.

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kyouraku Shunsui."

"Hah?! Hei, itukan produser hebat yang sering merekrut penyanyi terkenal yang berbakat? Kalian kan tahu kalau Riruka penyanyi terkenal itu berasal dari label rekaman miliknya?" cerocos Yumichika.

Rukia… bertemu dengan produser terkenal?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo?"

Siang itu Ichigo memilih pulang ke rumahnya saja. Sejak semalam dia sudah mematikan ponselnya dan pagi-pagi segera datang ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya pekerjaan tidak terlalu banyak, tapi setiap kali memikirkan kejadian kemarin membuatnya jadi jengkel. Dia tidak percaya tunangan yang dia cintai selama ini menutupi begitu banyak kebohongan padanya.

Dan Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa siang ini, gadis berambut merah ini sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya dengan mobil sedan merahnya. Ichigo menatap Riruka dengan acuh tak acuh kemudian memilih membuka pagar dan memasukkan mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan Riruka.

Jelas saja Riruka yang diacuhkan begitu saja jadi bingung dan kaget dengan sikap mendadak Ichigo itu.

Riruka hanya berpikir positif. Mungkin Ichigo tengah lelah dengan pekerjaan dan tidak mau diganggu dulu. Tapi, bukankah dengan adanya Riruka, Ichigo bisa sedikit terhibur.

Riruka terus memasang senyum lembut. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ichigo hingga pria tampan itu berubah mood. Riruka melihat tunangannya itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Akhirnya, Riruka juga masuk ke dalam rumah putih itu dan menemukan tunangannya sudah duduk menyandar di sofa sambil menutup kepalanya dengan sebelah lengannya. Dasi dan kemejanya sudah tidak karuan. Pelan, Riruka mencoba mendekati Ichigo.

"Ichi―"

"Pulanglah Riruka, aku lelah hari ini," sambar Ichigo langsung. Dia bersiap meninggalkan Riruka lagi. Tapi kali ini Riruka harus menghadangnya.

Riruka berdiri tepat di depan pria berambut orange ini. Dari raut tampannya itu, Riruka bisa melihat emosi tersembunyi di sana. Bahkan, Ichigo sempat memalingkan wajahnya dari Riruka. Padahal… selama ini… Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya dari Riruka.

"Ichigo… kenapa… kau menghindariku?" kata Riruka akhirnya.

Jelas ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya ini. Apa yang sedang ditutupi oleh Ichigo?

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku memang sedang lelah hari ini. Pulanglah."

"Kita akan segera menikah. Tapi semakin hari sikapmu semakin meragukanku. Sekarang, aku bahkan ragu apakah kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak," kata Riruka akhirnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi jika semakin hari didiamkan akan semakin jadi. Apalagi pernikahan mereka sudah semakin mendekat. Riruka tahu kadang fase bertengkar sebelum pernikahan seperti ini selalu ada di setiap pasangan. Tapi, Riruka tak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat Ichigo seperti ini padanya.

"Kalau kau ragu padaku, kau bisa batalkan pernikahan ini," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Sontak saja mata Riruka membulat tak percaya. Apa… maksudnya?

"Apa… kau bilang?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau semakin meragukanku, bahkan kau ragu apa aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak? Itu artinya, bisa saja kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini kan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau begini sensitif padaku? Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja padaku. Jangan bersikap―"

"Bukankah itu kau?" potong Ichigo.

Riruka terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah itu kau… yang harusnya mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Riruka berubah gugup. Kenapa tatapan Ichigo padanya terkesan begitu dingin dan menusuk? Apa yang sudah Riruka lakukan hingga Ichigo berubah begini padanya?

"Ichi… Ichigo…"

"Baiklah, karena kau ingin tahu, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini. Apa kau masih ingat gelang kelinci yang diperlihatkan padamu?"

Riruka kembali diam. Ada apa dengan gelang kelinci itu?

"Pelayan yang membersihkan bajuku di pagi hari setelah aku nyaris tenggelam di dalam kolam itu bilang, gelang itu tersangkut di kancing kemeja basahku. Kau pikir… kenapa gelang itu ada di sana?"

"Ichi… go?"

Tubuh Riruka sudah gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya tercekat seketika. Rasanya… gugup sekali.

"Ketika aku bertanya padamu mengenai gelang itu, kau tidak mengenalinya. Padahal, di hari itu, aku berada seharian bersamamu. Kenapa gelang yang seharusnya tidak ada padamu, jadi tersangkut di kemejaku? Sekarang… aku bertanya padamu. Apa benar kau… yang menolongku di kolam renang itu?"

"K-kenapa kau meragukan hal itu? Bukankah―"

"Kalau kau memang yang menolongku, lalu kenapa kau sejak kecil tidak bisa berenang?"

Jantung Riruka searah terjun bebas ke lantai. Darimana… Ichigo…

"Mungkin kau kaget darimana aku tahu, maaf aku menguping pembicaraanmu saat kau berkunjung saat aku sedang flu. Kau bilang… kau tidak bisa berenang sejak kecil pada rekanmu. Jujur saja, itu… membuatku sedikit kecewa."

Riruka menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya matanya sudah banjir tidak terkendali. Kata-kata Ichigo memang begitu pelan di telinganya. Tapi di saat bersamaan, entah kenapa kata-kata itu juga menusuk untuknya. Rasanya… pedih sekali. Riruka hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa inilah yang membuat Ichigo berubah padanya.

"Jadi… selama 17 tahun ini kau membohongiku…" lirih Ichigo.

"Tidak Ichigo! Percayalah! 17 tahun yang lalu akulah yang menolongmu. Bukan orang lain! Aku serius yang ini. Tolong―"

"Lalu… dimana kau pertama kali menyelamatkanku?"

"Tentu saja… di pinggir pantai kan?"

"Tidak. Gadis yang menolongku itu… adalah orang yang berenang menyelamatkanku saat aku nyaris tenggelam bersama dengan kapal itu. Dia menolongku dan membawaku ke pinggir pantai. Aku sangat ingat kejadian itu. dan masih berbekas hingga kini. Mungkin… kau yang membawaku dari pinggir pantai itu. tapi bukan kau yang menyelamatkanku saat itu."

Terdengar isakan tangis dari Riruka.

Ini sudah berakhir. Riruka tak tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan padanya sekarang. Tapi sungguh. Riruka sungguh tidak rela jika Ichigo meninggalkannya karena ini.

"Aku… minta maaf karena aku sudah berbohong padamu. Aku melakukan semua ini… karena aku…"

Riruka tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia hanya ingin punya teman saat itu. dan lambat laun, tanpa sadar dia menginginkan Ichigo menjadi miliknya.

"Aku mengerti kalau itu masalahmu. Tapi yang membuatku lebih kecewa lagi adalah… kenapa kau berbohong padaku, soal penyakitmu?"

Sebenarnya… sampai dimana Ichigo tahu soal dirinya ini?

"P-penyakit?" ulang Riruka.

"Kemarin, ada pos dari Amerika yang mengantarkan sesuatu ke rumahmu. Karena kupikir itu penting, makanya kubuka tanpa ijinmu. Jadi… waktu kau ke Amerika saat tahun baru itu, kau bukannya rekaman, tapi memeriksa kesehatanmu? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Ichi… go…"

"Kau pikir… aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah tahu penyakitmu? Demi Tuhan Riruka, aku bukan pria seperti itu! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini sangat mengecewakanku! Kau berbohong hanya untuk mendapatkanku. Kenapa dari awal kau tidak mengatakan sebenarnya? Mungkin aku akan berpikir dewasa. Tapi karena kau berbohong begini padaku… aku sangat kecewa Riruka."

"Maafkan… aku…"

"Akhirnya, kita sudah tahu kan, siapa yang meragukan di sini? Kau sudah ragu padaku dan takut akan sesuatu yang bahkan… tidak pernah kupikirkan. Tapi kau… kau membuat seolah semuanya adalah salahku. Kau bahkan… memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!"

"A-apa?"

"Suara di pertunjukkanmu kemarin, suara Rukia kan?"

Rasanya, Riruka benar-benar lemas kali ini.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, kau adalah gadis yang seperti itu. menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi… apa menurutmu, hubungan kita selama ini hanyalah permainan untukmu? Di saat aku benar-benar sepenuh hati percaya padamu? Tapi kau… kau sekalipun tidak pernah percaya padaku. Untuk apa kita melanjutkan hubungan yang penuh dengan kebohongan ini?"

Riruka berlutut di depan Ichigo. Kakinya sudah lemas menahan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka semuanya ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Bahkan di saat dia sudah tidak punya apapun lagi. Di saat sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan Ichigo… aku minta maaf padamu. Bukan maksudku tidak percaya padamu, tapi aku… aku… hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku… sungguh… maafkan aku…" isak Riruka.

Ichigo sudah tidak mengerti lagi harus memberikan apa pada Riruka. Kesalahannya memang tidak begitu besar. Hanya saja… kekecewaan Ichigo yang membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali soal hubungan ini. Di awal saja sudah penuh dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana dengan selanjutnya?

Karena tidak tahu harus apa, Ichigo meninggalkan Riruka di rumahnya. Baik dia maupun Riruka memang butuh waktu sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia turun dari bis.

Setelah berkeliling di sekitar Ginza dan Tokyo Tower, Rukia tidak sadar hari sudah malam. Padahal, dia berkeliling saat hari masih siang. Kalau Hisana tidak mengirimnya pesan, mungkin Rukia lupa untuk pulang.

Setelah bicara dengan produser itu, Rukia semakin pusing. Bimbang memilih apakah dia menerima atau tidak. Kalau dia menerima… ini tidak adil untuk Riruka. Kalau dia menolak, kemungkinan Riruka didepak semakin besar. Rukia tidak sepenuhnya tahu mengenai kondisi gadis itu. Karena dia sudah divonis kanker pita suara yang menyebabkannya harus berhenti bernyanyi sampai terapi untuk menghilangkan kanker itu dijalani. Riruka bilang, dia akan menjalani operasi di Amerika setelah pernikahannya berlangsung. Dan dia berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi penyanyi lagi.

Tapi tentu saja menurut Rukia, pilihan Riruka itu adalah pilihan yang berat. Pasti… sangat berat melepaskan mimpi yang sudah lama diraihnya. Rukia tahu perasaan itu.

Dari halte bis, Rukia terus berjalan menunduk.

Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Berharap pikiran ini besok pagi akan segera hilang seperti angin.

Seperti―

Rukia berhenti berjalan. Dia sudah ada di ujung jalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi, kenapa di depannya ada sepasang sepatu pria? Apakah kakak iparnya yang datang menjemput? Tapi…

Begitu Rukia mendongak, jantungnya terasa berdebar kencang hingga rasanya bisa meledak tiba-tiba.

"Hei… aku sudah menunggumu selama tujuh jam di sini."

Kontan saja Rukia mundur perlahan. Kenapa dia malah bertemu dengan orang ini?!

Bukankah… Rukia bilang tidak ingin lagi―

Sadar dengan gelagat Rukia yang mencoba kabur, Ichigo langsung mencengkeram lengan gadis berambut hitam ini. Menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tolong jangan kabur dulu. Jangan menghindariku."

Entah kenapa, seperti ada yang menghipnotisnya, Rukia jadi terpaku di tempat.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan. Kau masih ingat bukan gelang kelinci yang kuperlihatkan padamu?"

Kenapa Ichigo mengungkit soal gelang itu?

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia mengawasi cokelat madu itu. Di bawah langit pekat dan cahaya bulan pun, pria ini masih tetap tampan seperti biasa.

"Kakakmu… yang mengatakan bahwa kau kehilangan gelang itu saat kau datang ke pestaku. Kakakmu memang tidak tahu soal pesta itu, tapi dia sempat bercerita kalau kau pulang dari pesta itu basah kuyup tanpa alasan. Apa kau tahu, kalau gelang yang kau cari itu… tersangkut di kemejaku."

Rukia terdiam. Jadi… makanya gelang itu ada pada Ichigo. Jadi, kenapa Ichigo berubah aneh padanya adalah karena cerita kakaknya. Jadi…

"Kenapa… kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau malam itu, kaulah yang menolongku?"

Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa mengatakan hal itu?

Rukia tidak berusaha melakukan apapun. Membantah ataupun menyetujuinya. Yang Rukia lakukan hanya diam sambil mengawasi wajah Ichigo yang berubah aneh.

Dengan gerak pelan, sangat pelan, Ichigo bergerak untuk merangkulkan lengannya di tubuh mungil gadis cantik ini. Rukia masih diam tidak bergerak. Rasanya seluruh syarafnya gagal berfungsi. Rukia bahkan tidak bergerak ketika tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Ichigo. Pria itu… memeluknya begitu erat dan dekat. Ichigo menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil Rukia dan merapatkan tangannya di pinggang gadis bermata cantik ini.

Kenapa… apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia? Kenapa dia hanya diam seperti ini?

"Rukia…"

Bisikan itu begitu hangat menerpa kulit lehernya hingga suara lirih itu terdengar di dekat telinganya.

"… aku menyukaimu…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna eheheh…

Akhirnya ada kesempatan update fic ini eheheh syukurlah…

Apa chap ini agak nyebelin atau agak bertele? Karena ini adalah puncak klimaksnya. Yang artinya… bentar lagi fic ini tamat ehehehe

Semoga gak pada sebel sama chap ini yaa ehehhe

Balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… ini Ichi udah tahu tapi baru separuh sih ehehehe gimana?

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… jangan gitu dong kan kasian, mending kita rebus aja Rirunya hihiii gak papa lagi, saya suka semua review yang dikasih ke saya, apalagi dari nenk, kayak obat penyemangat gitu… ehh maksudnya obat supaya semangat lanjutin fic ehehehe miss you juga…

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… ehehe gak papa kok, tapi… kenapa jadi Senna ya? Kan Riruka Rizu… eheheh iyaa ini udah update lagi…

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh ya emang gitu kan, gak enak aja tiba-tiba dibikin mereka sama-sama padahal masalah aja belum kelar hihihi, fic saya kan emang semuanya sinetron jadi sabar aja bacanya hihii yakin nih mau dipisahin aja IchiRuki nyaa?

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut kok ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… gak papa kok reviewnya panjang, saya suka bacanya eheheh. Ya, kadang kan tiap scene udah ada porsinya, saya sih takut kalo kebanyakan IchiRuki jadi fic-nya gak ada gelombang gitu hihihi ini udah update ehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey… eheeh iyaa gak papa ini udah update lagi ehehehe

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai… yaa jangan senpai ke saya, panggil Kin aja gak papa lagi hihihi iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… saya pun bingung gimana akhirnya fic ini… *plak* ehehhe ya ini udah lanjut makasih yaa…

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… iyaa ini udah lanjut lagi kok eheheh

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu… eheheh bingung ya? Ini udah lanjut lagi kok ehehehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… soal Ruki yang pergi itu belum saya tentuin, masih feeling bagusan kemana eheheh

Ok, makasih yaa yang udah baca sampe review lagi… makasih banyak.

Jadi, masih ada nggak yang mau lanjut fic ini? Kalo iyaa… boleh dong di review… eheheh

Jaa Nee!


	13. Found You My First Love

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renji tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini.

Niatnya tadi menyusul Rukia dari halte bis dimana dia bisa turun. Begitu melihat kekasihnya itu turun, Renji berniat ingin menghampirinya. Tapi sayang, Rukia tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Renji tidak ingin mengagetkan Rukia, makanya pria berambut merah ini berniat menyusulnya saja. Tapi begitu membiarkan Rukia agak jauh darinya, matanya langsung membulat kaget melihat gadis-nya dipeluk begitu dekat oleh pria lain.

Dan pria itu adalah pria bertunangan yang akhir-akhir ini memang membuat Rukia bimbang. Bukannya Renji tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Rukia pada pria itu. Menurutnya, Rukia adalah gadis terpengertian yang pernah dia kenal.

Tidak boleh. Rukia tidak boleh goyah. Rukia harus tetap seperti sekarang.

Bersamanya.

BUAAGHH!

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak lebar ketika pelukan yang baru saja dinikmatinya itu dilepaskan dengan paksa. Kini, pria yang memeluknya itu sudah tersungkur di tanah.

"Berani sekali kau sentuhkan tanganmu pada gadis-ku!" geram Renji.

Ichigo berusaha bangkit dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir. Rambut nanas ini, lumayan juga memukulnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Renji pada Rukia yang terlihat cemas pada pria berambut orange itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja sampai kau datang!" sela Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu!" bentak Renji.

"Bisakah kau memberikan kami waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Ichigo baik-baik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Aku akan membawa Rukia pulang!"

Renji sudah menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera mengantarnya ke rumah. Tapi Ichigo menghadangnya dan ikut menarik tangan Rukia yang lainnya.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti sebentar?" kata Ichigo serba salah.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku membawa kekasihku pulang!"

"Tidak akan sebelum aku mendengar jawaban Rukia!"

"Kau…!"

Rukia menyentakkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Ungu kelabunya menatap penuh amarah pada dua pria kekanakan itu. Matanya juga mulai basah. Rukia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia juga bingung. Karena sudah tidak mengerti lagi harus mengatakan apa, Rukia meninggalkan kedua pria itu pergi. Mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

"Rukia!" pekik Renji.

Baru saja Renji akan menyusul Rukia, Ichigo sudah berjalan menyusul Rukia. Tapi Renji segera menghalangi Ichigo dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria itu. menatapnya sengit dan penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Rukia!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu!" balas Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku tidak punya hak?! Kau dan Rukia… sudah berakhir."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membiarkannya berakhir. Tidak akan."

"Seharusnya kau pikirkan tunanganmu?! Bukan gadis lain!"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apapun, kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Ini masalahku dengan Rukia. Kalau dia tidak ingin bicara denganku, pasti dia sudah lama meninggalkanku, dan kau… tidak akan melihatku memeluknya seperti tadi!"

Lama kelamaan cengkeram tangan Renji di kerah kemeja Ichigo melonggar.

Yah. Rukia bahkan tidak menghindari pelukan Ichigo. Rukia diam dan menerima pelukan itu. bahkan, ketika pria itu ada di depannya, Rukia tidak berusaha pergi dan melarikan diri. Dia… berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan kau tidak pernah menyadari apapun mengenai Rukia. kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dia coba katakan."

Ichigo meninggalkan Renji yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Apa ini…

Apa maksudnya Rukia? Apa dia… benar masih berharap pada pria itu? Apa yang membuat Rukia masih berharap pada Ichigo? Kenapa… gadis itu tidak pernah bisa melupakan pria itu? Kenapa…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kesal setengah mati melihat tingkah kekanakan Renji. Bukannya dia membela Ichigo, tapi memukul orang seperti itu tanpa alasan yang kuat sangat kekanakan! Rukia benci itu.

Dia ingin mengatakan itu pada Renji, tapi situasinya tidak mendukung. Ini juga sebenarnya salah Rukia. kenapa dia mau saja dipeluk oleh orang itu. Kenapa… dirinya mengkhianatinya? Kenapa… dia tidak bisa menghentikannya?

Bahwa… apa yang dikatakan Ichigo itu… Rukia berharap hal itu bisa jadi kenyataan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa egois. Bukan dirinya yang membutuhkan pria itu.

Baru saja Rukia akan menyeberang jalan, dirinya dikagetkan dengan bunyi klakson yang begitu keras hingga membuatnya tergelincir dan terjatuh ke aspal. Rukia mengira dia baru saja ditabrak oleh mobil. Tapi dia hanya terjatuh dari trotoar.

Pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit dan lututnya lecet. Kenapa hari ini sial sekali untuknya?

Rukia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya tidak mau keluar. Itu juga yang membuatnya kesal bukan main. Karena kesal, Rukia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekuatnya. Kenapa harus dirinya? Menyebalkan!

Kenapa semua orang memberikannya harapan ketika dia tidak ingin berharap sama sekali?!

Kesembuhannya, karirnya, dan… perasaannya.

Semuanya memberikannya harapan, tapi Rukia tidak bisa menerima harapan itu.

"Berhenti, Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tangan Rukia dihentikan oleh seseorang. Begitu menoleh ke samping, dia melihat Ichigo sudah berjongkok di dekatnya sambil menahan tangan Rukia yang akan menjambak rambutnya lagi.

"Rambutmu bisa rontok. Kenapa kau menyalahkan rambutmu?" kata Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo dan berusaha berdiri menghindari pria itu. seharusnya dia tidak usah bertemu tadi! Makanya tidak terjadi hal tadi!

Rukia hampir akan mencium aspal kalau tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Ichigo. Ternyata kakinya terkilir. Bagus!

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat gerakan aneh di kaki Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng dan tetap bersikeras akan berjalan. Jadi, karena dia keras kepala, akhirnya Rukia benar-benar jatuh ke aspal.

Ichigo segera menghampiri gadis itu dan memeriksa kakinya. Kakinya lecet dan… begitu Ichigo menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, Rukia meringis dan menarik tangan Ichigo agar berhenti menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

"Terkilir? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Rukia diam tidak melakukan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya Ichigo mengambil inisiatif. Ichigo memaksa Rukia agar naik ke punggungnya dan mulai menggendong gadis itu untuk sampai di rumahnya. Rukia berontak dan memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo agar menurunkannya. Kakinya juga bergerak menendang-nendang supaya Ichigo mau menghentikan gendongannya. Tapi Ichigo juga kuat menahan semua rontaan Rukia.

"Ya, kau boleh pukul punggungku sesukamu, bahkan kalau kau memukul punggungku sampai retak pun silahkan, aku tetap tidak akan menurunkanmu!" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo sempat meringis ketika tangan kecil Rukia begitu kuat memukul-mukul punggungnya. Agak lama, Ichigo mendengar desahan kesal nafas gadis itu. sepertinya dia sudah menyerah. kakinya juga sudah berhenti bergerak-gerak. Yang Ichigo rasakan adalah, tangan Rukia mencengkeram punggung kemejanya. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo mendengar nafas tersendat dari gadis ini. Sepertinya… Rukia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Menangislah kalau kau mau menangis. Jangan ditahan Rukia…"

Ichigo berjalan begitu pelan sambil membawa tubuh ringan Rukia. Gadis mungil ini sepertinya benar-benar menangis. Ichigo tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat gadis ini merasa sedemikian sakit. Apakah… karena kata-kata Ichigo tadi, atau dia memang tengah merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu memiliki beban berat?

"Naa Rukia… apa kau menangis… karena aku?" lirih Ichigo.

Tidak ada respon apapun di punggungnya.

"Kalau karena aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakitimu. Aku bahkan… tidak pernah ingin kau menderita. Yang kukatakan padamu adalah serius. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sekali lagi tidak ada respon.

"Rukia… apa… kita bisa bersama? Apa… aku bisa… bersama denganmu seperti pertama kali itu? aku ingin… melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum seperti saat pertama kali kita berteman."

Tanpa ada ikatan apapun dengan siapapun. Hanya ada Ichigo… dan Rukia saja.

"Rukia… apa kau bisa… memberitahuku bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga?! Ada apa dengannya?"

Setelah berjalan agak lama, Ichigo merasa punggungnya ditekan agak kuat. Ternyata begitu Ichigo sadar, Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur di punggungnya. Begitu sampai di rumahnya, beruntung yang membuka pintu adalah kakaknya.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Rukia… kutaruh dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bawa masuk ke kamarnya saja."

Hisana menunjukkan kamar Rukia. Ichigo membawa gadis mungil ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Begitu melihat kaki Rukia, Hisana agak terkejut. Ichigo menjelaskan yang dia tahu saja. Ichigo juga tidak tahu kenapa Rukia jadi terkilir dan lututnya lecet.

Hisana segera membawa antiseptik, baskom dan handuk basah. Pelan-pelan membersihkan kaki Rukia dan terkilirnya itu.

Ichigo sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Bagaimana sebaiknya sekarang?

"Terima kasih Kurosaki-san sudah membawa Rukia pulang," kata Hisana setelah selesai membersihkan luka Rukia.

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa."

"Beberapa hari ini, Rukia terlihat aneh. Dia sering murung dan tidak ceria seperti biasa. Dia juga tidak bercerita apapun padaku. Aku agak cemas. Apa… kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hisana.

Jujur saja, Ichigo terkejut mengenai hal ini. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau Rukia berubah seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku… tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi… apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ada seorang dokter yang bisa mengobati penyakit Rukia," buka Hisana.

Penyakit Rukia?

"Apa… maksudnya… Rukia ada kemungkina bisa… bicara lagi?" tanya Ichigo. Entah perasaan apa yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Gadis mungil itu ada harapan untuk sembuh kembali. Dan mungkin… Ichigo bisa mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya seperti dia memanggil Ichigo ketika mereka berlibur ke Seireitei.

"Ya. Kemungkinannya memang kecil, tapi setidaknya, kita harus berusaha dulu. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Rukia. Tapi, begitu melihat responnya… aku jadi ragu kalau Rukia mau," jelas Hisana serba salah.

Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Kenapa begitu? Apa respon Rukia tidak menyenangkan? Atau… padahal Ichigo yakin gadis itu pasti ada keinginan untuk bisa bicara normal lagi. Lalu kenapa Rukia menolak hal itu?

"Apa… Rukia tidak mau?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah meyakinkannya soal ini. Tapi melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya Rukia enggan untuk menerima pengobatan ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana meyakinkan Rukia kembali. Karena itu… aku mohon padamu. Mungkin Rukia mau mendengarkanmu. Cobalah bujuk dia untuk berobat."

"Kalau… Anda tahu… kira-kira alasan apa yang membuat Rukia tidak yakin dengan pengobatan itu?"

"Kurasa… bukannya tidak yakin. Tapi Rukia enggan. Karena pengobatan itu, ada di Amerika."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Entah kenapa tadi sewaktu menuju rumah Rukia, Ichigo memilih naik bis saja. Ketika mengingat gadis itu, rasanya Ichigo lebih suka naik kendaraan umum daripada mobilnya sendiri.

Langkah menuju rumahnya kali ini terasa amat gontai.

Amerika.

Kalau Rukia setuju mengenai pengobatan itu, jelas Rukia harus terbang ke Amerika. Kemungkinan Ichigo tidak akan melihatnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pasti pengobatan seperti itu butuh waktu yang amat lama bukan?

Bukan setahun atau dua tahun.

Bisa lebih dari itu. Ichigo juga tidak bisa memprediksi kapan, dan… apakah Rukia benar-benar bisa sembuh jika dia berobat ke sana. Itulah yang membuat Ichigo bingung. Hingga tadi, Ichigo juga belum banyak mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaannya. Ichigo hanya mengakuinya saja. Tapi Rukia tidak memberikan respon berarti. Dia hanya diam tanpa jawaban yang pasti. Itu yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa tenang. Ichigo masih penasaran mengenai perasaan gadis itu. Apakah Rukia… juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Tapi, bukankah Rukia… dan rambut nanas itu…

Kenapa jadi begini memusingkan? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ichigo kali ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi rupanya. Sepertinya Rukia terlalu banyak tidur malam tadi. Bahkan Rukia tidak sadar kalau jendela kamarnya sudah dibuka oleh orang lain. Matahari bersinar begitu terang hingga menyilaukan matanya sejenak. Kenapa Hisana tidak membangunkannya pagi begini?

Pasti kakak iparnya―

Akh…

Rukia meringis pelan ketika menggerakkan kakinya. Begitu menyibak selimut, ternyata salah satunya kakinya sudah ditempeli plester. Ini luka lecet dan terkilir semalam. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang―

Ichigo.

Rukia sudah berusaha untuk menghindar dari pria itu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan selalu memiliki cara agar Rukia bertemu pria itu lagi. Dan karena kebodohannya semalam, pria itu jadi punya alasan untuk menemani Rukia pulang semalam. Separuh perjalanan, mata Rukia sudah sangat berat dan mengantuk. Makanya dia akhirnya tertidur setelah beberapa saat antara sadar atau tidak dia mendengar suara Ichigo bicara padanya.

Rukia tidak ingat Ichigo bicara apa. Tapi yang jelas, itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diingat.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Hisana masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia membawa nampan berisi susu hangat dan roti bakar.

Setelah menaruh nampan itu di meja dekat kasurnya, Hisana duduk di sisi tempat tidur adiknya itu sambil memeriksa kaki Rukia semalam.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Hisana.

Rukia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir akan bengkak. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Byakuya sudah pergi pagi tadi. Dia juga menanyakan kondisimu. Karena tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, aku tidak bilang soal kakimu semalam. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hei… apa kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kurosaki? Semalam dia menggendongmu pulang kan sampai ke kamar?"

Kontan saja mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Keterkejutan jelas terpancar di mata cantik gadis berambut kelam ini. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya membiarkan seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia di saat Rukia…

"Tenang saja, dia hanya meletakkanmu di kasur. Aku juga masuk ke dalam kok. Semalam Byakuya belum pulang, dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menggendongmu yang sedang tertidur itu untuk masuk ke kamar. Makanya aku minta tolong pada Kurosaki. Setelah meletakkanmu dia langsung keluar kok…" jelas Hisana yang menyadari keterkejutan Rukia itu.

Tapi tetap saja! Pria itu sudah masuk ke kamar Rukia!

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu. Kurosaki itu pria yang baik tahu. Kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam. Karena kakimu belum sehat, sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak keluar rumah. Aku tidak mau kakimu membengkak karena kau keras kepala. Kau paham?"

Rukia semakin cemberut dan menunjuk kalender di atas mejanya. Ada lingkaran bulat merah di sana yang menandakan bahwa pertunjukkan akan dilakukan besok.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau mau, suruh saja teman-temanmu latihan di sini. Kalau Byakuya tahu kakimu seperti ini, dia pasti akan marah padaku karena tidak memberitahunya. Kumohon, kali ini menurutlah pada kakakmu ini, hm?"

Rukia tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sebaiknya dia istirahat saja kalau tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain soal kakinya ini. Setelah Hisana merapikan kamar Rukia dan keluar untuk membereskan rumah, Rukia terpaksa menghubungi Hinamori kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa datang. Tapi Rukia janji dia akan datang besok.

Pesannya sudah terkirim memang. Tinggal menunggu balasan dari Hinamori.

Rukia melirik susu hangat yang diletakkan kakaknya itu. Cukup menggiurkan. Karena tenggorokannya memang haus, Rukia mengambil susu hangat itu dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Rukia! Kurosaki datang menemuimu!" pekik Hisana kecil saat dia buru-buru membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

Kontan saja, Rukia yang baru saja meminum susu hangat itu langsung tersedak bahkan nyaris menumpahkan susu yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar nama pria itu pagi-pagi begini.

"Huh? Kau kenapa? Aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Hisana tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh adiknya ini.

Rukia buru-buru menyudahi tersedaknya dan mengambil notes di meja kecil itu. menuliskan sesuatu untuk kakaknya yang kelewat polos ini.

'Mau apa dia kemari?'

"Tentu saja menemuimu," balas Hisana setelah membaca tulisan itu.

'Lalu, Nee-san bilang apa?'

"Aku bilang kau sudah bangun dan ada di kamar. Jadi, kau mau menemuinya dimana? Kamarmu atau―"

Hisana terdiam ketika mimik Rukia berubah merah karena marah. Tampaknya gadis ini jadi sedikit sensitif setelah tahu bahwa ada seorang pria asing yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa ijin darinya.

'Aku tidak mau menemuinya!'

Wajah Rukia langsung cemberut dan terlihat kesal.

"Hei, orang sudah jauh-jauh datang menemui pagi begini kau malah menolak menemuinya? Gadis seperti apa kau ini?! Kau tidak menghargai ketulusannya hah?" oceh Hisana.

Rukia serba salah sekarang. Dia serius tidak ingin menemui pria itu.

"Coba kau di posisi Kurosaki, kau pagi-pagi datang ke rumah orang dengan niat tulus dan orang itu menolak bertemu denganmu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apa kau tidak kecewa hm? Pikirkan perasaan orang lain, Rukia," bujuk Hisana.

Itu memang benar. Tapi…

'Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya.'

Rukia akhirnya menyerah. dia tidak mau kakaknya bertambah mengomelinya karena sikapnya ini. Jelas saja kakaknya tidak tahu menahu soal dirinya dan pria itu. Jadi wajar kalau Hisana sampai marah padanya karena sikap Rukia yang terkesan kekanakan itu.

"Jadi, kau mau menemuinya dimana? Kamarmu atau―"

Rukia langsung mendelik sinis pada Hisana.

"Ok, baiklah. Jadi… kau mau turun ke bawah?"

Rukia mengangguk dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Dia masih bisa jalan kan? Hanya terkilir ringan saja.

Ketika di tangga, Rukia meminta bantuan Hisana untuk memeganginya sejenak. Rasanya susah sekali melangkahkan kaki di tangga. Dia hanya takut tergelincir karena tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan.

Begitu sampai di bawah, benar si Kurosaki itu sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang dipapah oleh Hisana untuk menemui Ichigo. Sebenarnya, Ichigo ingin membantu Rukia juga, tapi Rukia langsung menghindar dan berpegangan erat pada Hisana. Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo mundur dan membiarkan kakak Rukia yang membawanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

Setelah membantu Rukia duduk, Hisana langsung pamit ke dapur. Awalnya Rukia keberatan, tapi dia jadi terlihat aneh. Hisana juga langsung pergi tanpa persetujuan dari Rukia lagi. Jadinya, mereka berdua hanya duduk agak berjauhan di ruang tamu itu.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" buka Ichigo.

Rukia mengambil notes yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. menulisnya di sana dan memberikannya pada Ichigo.

'Baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kenapa kau datang begini pagi?'

Ichigo sebenarnya bisa menangkap perasaan tidak nyaman yang tersirat di wajah Rukia. tapi dia tidak ingin mundur lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak jadi orang bodoh.

"Memastikan keadaanmu saja. Semalam aku khawatir dengan kakimu. Kalau masih sakit, biar kuantar ke rumah sakit," tawar Ichigo.

'Tidak perlu. Besok pasti sudah baikan. Aku hanya perlu istirahat. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan bukan?'

Ichigo agak tersinggung sebenarnya dengan kata-kata Rukia itu. kenapa gadis ini jadi menghindarinya lagi? Padahal semalam, setelah Ichigo mengatakan serius soal perasaannya, Rukia belum memberikan jawaban apapun. Ichigo juga tidak mungkin menanyakan itu di sini sekarang bukan?

Situasinya tidak tepat.

"Hei, aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa kau menghindariku terus-terusan. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia diam sejenak.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Rukia-lah yang salah. Ichigo tidak salah. Tapi Rukia tidak tahu harus mengatakannya mulai dari mana. Atau… apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan pada orang ini tentang… mereka.

Posisinya tidak menguntungkan.

Rukia hanya menunduk diam tanpa sekalipun mengangkat kepalanya, bahkan hanya menoleh sekilas pada Ichigo. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Dan Rukia sempat mengutuk kakaknya yang baik hati itu, kenapa sengaja membiarkan Rukia berdua saja dengan Ichigo dalam waktu yang begini lama. Pasti Hisana sudah merencanakan ini dan tidak menghiraukan Rukia. seharusnya Rukia tidak usah saja bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Naa Rukia, aku tidak tahu salahku apa padamu, apakah salahku besar atau kecil, aku tidak tahu. Tapi… tolong jangan menghindariku begitu. Aku tahu mungkin aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf. Apa kita tidak bisa seakrab dulu lagi?"

Rukia tetap menunduk. Rukia ingin hubungan mereka tetap seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya sulit jika Ichigo sudah mengatakan kata-kata tabu itu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Istirahatlah, bilang pada kakakmu, aku pergi. Pekerjaanku sudah menunggu, sampai jumpa, Rukia."

Ichigo beranjak dari sofa itu, membuka pintu rumah Rukia dan menutupnya. Rukia tetap tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Riruka, Riruka? Kau di dalam?"

Yoruichi sempat panik ketika menghubungi Riruka. Anak gadisnya itu tidak mengangkat telepon sejak kemarin. Dia bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja Yoruichi takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Belakangan ini Riruka memang terlihat aneh. Dia jadi begitu mudah murung dan sedih. Kalau sudah begitu, Riruka pasti tidak mau bicara pada siapapun dan mengurung diri.

Begitu masuk ke kamar Riruka, Yoruichi terkejut melihat putrinya duduk meringkuk di atas sofa sambil memeluk lututnya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Saat menghampirinya, Yoruichi lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat wajah anaknya yang pucat dan matanya yang sembab. Sungguh saat itu keadaan Riruka sungguh buruk!

"Astaga sayang?! Ada apa denganmu Nak? Bicara pada Kaa-chan…" bujuk Yoruichi sambil meraba wajah Riruka yang seputih kapas itu. bukan jawaban yang Yoruichi terima, tapi isakan tangis dan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Riruka.

"Kaa-chan…" lirih Riruka.

Yoruichi langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh Riruka. Ada apa lagi dengan Riruka kali ini? Sungguh membuat Yoruichi khawatir dan cemas bukan main.

"Ada apa sayang? Bicara pada Ibumu Nak…" ujar Yoruichi.

"Ichi… Ichigo… sudah tahu," isak Riruka.

"Sudah tahu? Sudah tahu apa?"

"Semuanya… soal penyakitku… soal… soal…" tangis Riruka sampai pecah ketika mengingat terakhir kali dia dan Ichigo bertemu. Sejak Ichigo mengatakan itu semua, Ichigo tak kunjung menemuinya bahkan menghubunginya. Setiap kali Riruka coba hubungi, Ichigo akan mematikan ponselnya bahkan me-nonaktifkan ponselnya seharian.

Riruka sudah tidak tahu cara apa supaya dia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo dan menjelaskan segalanya kembali.

"Sayang… tidak apa-apa. Sudah… semua akan baik-baik saja," hibur Yoruichi.

"Tidak Kaa-chan… tidak… Ichigo benar-benar marah padaku… dia… dia benci padaku…"

"Sst… tidak. Ichigo tidak mungkin membencimu. Dia hanya marah sesaat, Riruka. Kau hanya perlu minta maaf padanya."

Riruka masih menangis dipelukan ibunya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Sungguh tidak sanggup.

"Kaa-chan… aku harus bagaimana?"

Yoruichi melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, menatap wajah sembab anaknya dan menghapus jejak basah di wajah cantik Riruka.

"Kau… mau bagaimana?" tanya Yoruichi kembali.

"Aku… ingin Ichigo bahagia."

"Kalau kau ingin Ichigo bahagia… menurutmu, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Kalau aku lakukan… mungkin aku akan kehilangan dia…"

"Itu namanya pengorbanan Riruka. Setiap kebahagiaan pasti akan mengorbankan sesuatu. Tapi, Kaa-chan yakin Ichigo tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dia mencintaimu Riruka…"

Ichigo memang mencintai Riruka. Tapi, yang Ichigo cintai bukanlah Riruka. Tapi kenangan seorang gadis kecil 17 tahun lalu yang menolongnya dari lautan. Jadi, jika kenangan itu bukan berasal dari Riruka, Ichigo mungkin akan berhenti mencintai Riruka. Mungkin ini balasan karena sikap egois Riruka. Dia sudah mengambil apa yang bukan miliknya. Selama berbelas tahun, Ichigo tidak pernah tahu kenyataan yang seharusnya dia tahu. Kalau Riruka tetap memaksakan ini, mungkin… semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan benar. Mungkin, Ichigo akan tetap seperti ini padanya.

"Kaa-chan, aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertunjukkan Rukia yang ke sekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini Rukia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat antrian pintu teater itu. ada produser yang terus mengejarnya belakangan ini.

Rangiku, Yumichika, Hinamori dan Shuuhei juga cemas kenapa Rukia tidak datang kemarin. Tapi setelah menjelaskan yang seperlunya, mereka mengerti.

Hanya saja ada hal aneh di sini.

Renji tidak datang.

Dan katanya di hari Rukia tidak datang, Renji juga begitu. Dia juga tidak memberikan kabar yang berarti. Ponselnya juga mati. Hari ini juga sama. Rukia sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. Renji tidak bicara apapun padanya. Sejak malam dimana Renji memergokinya berdua dengan Ichigo, dan melihat Ichigo memeluknya, Renji tidak juga menghubunginya. Rangiku bilang, kalau Renji tidak juga datang, pertunjukkan ini terancam berantakan, mengingat peran Renji cukup penting.

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia jadi cemas. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada kepala nanas itu?

Rukia terus menghubungi ponsel Renji. Tapi tidak juga aktif. Ada apa ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Ichigo terkejut melihat Riruka yang berdiri di pintu antrian pertunjukkan teater kali ini. Sebenarnya, dia tahu soal pertunjukkan ini dari Rangiku. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Rukia, pasti Rukia tidak akan melewatkan pertunjukkan ini. Tapi yang di luar rencana Ichigo adalah… dia bertemu dengan Riruka.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Ichigo sadar dengan wajah Riruka. Meski dia menutupinya dengan make up yang sederhana, tetap saja wajah pucat dan sembab itu terlihat jelas. Ichigo yakin Riruka pasti menangis seharian karena mereka bertengkar.

"Bicara denganmu," kata Riruka singkat.

"Apalagi yang harus dibicarakan? Soal kebohonganmu?"

"Ya. Soal penyelamatmu 17 tahun yang lalu."

Mata Ichigo langsung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu.

Riruka memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Mereka masuk ke pintu teater di kursi paling belakang. Suasana teater kali ini memang tidak terlalu ramai. Makanya bagian belakang gedung pun tidak juga begitu ramai.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Bukankah kau ingin kemari?"

"Kau bilang ingin bicara. Apa… kau tahu siapa yang… menyelamatkanku 17 tahun yang lalu?"

Kali ini, bagaimana tidak, rasa penasaran Ichigo begitu meluap. Kenyataan yang selama ini dipikirnya tidak begitu rumit jadi begini berbelit.

"17 tahun lalu… saat aku menemukanmu, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di sebuah batu besar. Gadis itu memandangi lautan sambil bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Aku pun terperangah mendengar nyanyian bagai malaikat itu. Tapi, gadis itu tak lama bernyanyi ketika dijemput oleh seorang temannya. Gadis itu berlari panik karena perkataan temannya yang tidak aku tahu saat itu, tanpa mempedulikan dirimu yang masih terbaring tanpa daya di atas pasir pantai itu.

"Awalnya aku bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi, aku juga tidak tega membiarkanmu seorang diri di sana. Makanya, aku membawamu ke rumahku dan merawatmu. Saat pertama kali kau sadar, yang kau tanya, bukan mengenai dirimu dan mengapa kau di rumahku. Kau bertanya soal gadis yang bernyanyi di batu besar itu. tanpa sadar… aku mengatakan kalau itu aku.

"Ichigo, saat itu, aku tidak punya teman. Aku sendirian. Makanya setelah bertemu denganmu, aku ingin punya teman. Kupikir, kalau aku jujur padamu soal gadis itu, mungkin kau tidak mau berteman denganku. Makanya, dengan egois, aku mengatakan bahwa gadis yang bernyanyi itu aku."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar pengakuan gadis berambut merah ini. Suasana teater sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Ichigo juga sudah tidak begitu jelas lagi melihat Riruka. Pertunjukkan sepertinya sudah dimulai. Narasi dan pengenalan tokoh juga sedang dibacakan.

"Jadi… kalau bukan kau, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu hingga membuat dadanya berdebar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak seperti detik bom yang mau meledak.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara lembut bak malaikat yang mengalun merdu di penjuru ruang teater ini. Entah ini perasaan atau firasat Ichigo, yang jelas, begitu mendengar suara itu, dada Ichigo semakin berdebar-debar.

"Kau sudah mendengar suara penyelamatmu bukan?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak dengan lebar. Saat ini yang dirasakannya adalah rasa lega.

"Kuchiki… Rukia?"

"Yang harus kau ketahui sudah kau ketahui. Semuanya… tergantung pada keputusanmu. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi, perlu kau ingat. Semua ini kulakukan karena aku benar-benar mencintai dan tidak mau kehilanganmu. Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih berharap, kau masih mencintaiku seperti 17 tahun yang lalu. Walau aku tahu, sebenarnya kau bukan mencintai Shihouin Riruka. Tapi cinta pertamamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Riruka tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan segera keluar dari pintu teater itu. Sudah. Inilah keputusan yang sudah dia ambil. Semoga… dia tidak akan menyesalinya lagi. Semoga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hhh…

Bagaimana ini?

Untungnya tadi ada anak baru yang bisa menggantikan peran Renji. Sampai saat ini Renji tak kunjung datang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang itu?

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, Rukia langsung pamit pada rekannya. Sepertinya saat ini dia harus bertemu dengan Renji langsung dan menanyakan soal dirinya yang berubah aneh itu. Yumichika juga merasa Renji memang aneh saat ini.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya. Hari belum begitu malam. Sebaiknya dia cepat.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia tertegun mendengar namanya dipanggil begitu jelas. Dadanya langsung bergemuruh mendengar suara bariton rendah yang sangat khas itu. Suaranya yang memanggil nama Rukia begitu indah.

Pelan-pelan Rukia berbalik dan melihat pria berambut orange itu sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat aneh. Seperti…

"Kuchiki… Rukia…" Ichigo terus mengulang nama Rukia berkali-kali sambil bergumam.

Setiap kali Ichigo melangkah, Rukia akan melangkah ke belakang menghindari jarak yang semakin dekat ini. Entahlah, kenapa atmosfer-nya berubah buruk untuk Rukia ini.

Ini tidak baik! Untuk sesaat Rukia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat di dadanya.

Rukia langsung berbalik bersiap akan berlari, tapi sayang, langkah kaki pria itu jauh lebih cepat dari Rukia hingga dia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia dan―

Memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

Tentu saja Rukia kaget sekagetnya mendapati pria itu menempel di belakang punggungnya begitu dekat. Benar-benar tidak ada jarak yang cukup lengang hingga Rukia bisa bernafas. Aliran darahnya terasa berkumpul di wajahnya dan paru-parunya terasa gagal memasok oksigen dengan baik.

Setiap kali Rukia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ichigo, kedua tangan pria itu semakin kuat melingkar di perut Rukia hingga membuat sesak sesaat.

Nafas Ichigo pun terasa begitu kuat di belakang leher Rukia.

"Apa kau tahu… rasanya menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang? Sesuatu yang amat berharga… yang tidak bisa dinilai?" bisik Ichigo.

Suara bisikan itu membuat Rukia tersentak kaget.

Agak lama mereka berdiam dalam posisi itu. Ichigo tak bicara lagi. Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Kedua tangannya begitu erat melingkar di perut Rukia hingga kini. Seperti takut Rukia terlepas darinya. Pelan-pelan Rukia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia ketika wajah mereka kini sudah sejajar sepenuhnya.

"Yah, aku sudah menemukannya. Aku sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Cinta… pertama?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

Hmm kayaknya chap ini sangat amat lebai ya? Semoga senpai gak pada mual karena kelebaian yang saya buat. Jadi kayak sinetron deh…

Bagian yang pas Ruki terkilir itu kayak sesuatu gimana gitu ya? Saya sih Cuma pengen ada momen mereka berdua yang kayak gitu, tapi gak tahu gimana caranya, jadinya malah gaje gitu? Hiks… maafkan saya…

Semoga saya bisa segera menamatkan fic ini dan berlanjut yang lain ya? Soalnya belakangan ini otak saya udah buyar dan gak bisa fokus sama satu hal. Entah itu fic, kuliah, tidur, makan, bikin tugas, atau apapun lah… gak ngerti lagi.

Ok saya balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… kalo scene itu udah bisa dilihat sekarang kan? Ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe caranya? Entar kita tanya Kubo ya? Hihiihi

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… yah kok jadi galau? Hehehe yah nanti kita liat aja chap seterusnya ya ini udah mau tamat kok, sabar yaa ehehehe

Arumru kuroi-ru : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah nyaris tamat, ditungguin ya ehehehhe semoga saya bikin akhirnya gak konslet eheheh

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa kalo gak ngerti-ngerti bakal panjang dong fic-nya ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ntar lagi tamat eheheh makasih banyak yaa eheheh

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… yaa sebenernya saya sih suka bohong eheheh tapi kalo dibohongi emang gak enak juga sih ihihi ini udah update eheheh

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… ehehehe ya gak papa kok, wah kalo itu kita liat nanti ya hehehehe kan bentar lagi tamat…

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… masa sih paling suka chap kemarin? Saya sebenernya kasian juga sih, tiap kali ada cerita begini pasti peran Riruka yang paling nyesek, bukan perannya Ruki. Udah lama jadian, ehh gak tahu malah gak jadi. Beneran nyesek kan tuh?

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… iyaa makasih eheheh ini udah lanjut kok hihihi kalo gemes sama Ichi cubitin aja keningnya yang hobi mengkeret itu hihihi

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… wah kejam… saya kan perasa loh hihihii…

Yukko Orizawa : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update eheheh

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu… yaa saya juga sih kesannya jahat bikin dia merana gitu hiks…

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina… eheheh iyaa ini udah update Kina makasih banyak yaa hhihihi

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… hehehehe iya ini udah lanjut, wah kalo endingnya kita tunggu aja ya kan bentar lagi hihihi

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… eeheh ini udah update maaf ya gak kilat hihihi

Ok, jadi masih ada yang mau lanjut kah ini? Saya tunggu review-nya aja yaa ehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	14. Confession True Heart

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta pertama?

Apakah Rukia berhak mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari Ichigo?

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika Ichigo tetap memeluknya dari belakang tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Ichigo sepertinya cukup nyaman memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia dalam waktu yang lama. Rukia juga ingin membalas pelukan ini. Ingin sekali.

Tapi, kalau dia membalasnya… apa yang harus dia katakan nanti? Bagaimana pertanggungjawabannya pada tunangan Ichigo?

Bagaimana pun ini salah.

Tapi… Rukia juga tidak bisa memungkirinya. Dia juga seorang gadis. Sekuat apapun dirinya, setegar apapun dirinya, Rukia tak bisa terus menerus menutupi dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia, kemudian memutar tubuh mungil gadis cantik ini agar menghadap padanya. Rukia masih menunduk tanpa berani mengangkat sedikitpun kepalanya. Ichigo mengusap kepala Rukia dan kembali memeluk Rukia. Rasanya dia tak pernah bosan memeluk tubuh mungil ini. Tidak akan.

"Hh… bagaimana ini? Aku ingin terus memelukmu," bisik Ichigo sambil mendekap Rukia di pelukannya dan memandang langit malam. Bintang dan bulan bertaburan di langit menyinari dirinya dan cinta pertama selama ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Menahan getar emosi dalam dirinya. Dari jauh tadi, dia sudah melihat Ichigo berlari mengejar Rukia dan memeluk gadis itu cukup lama. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, Riruka hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua dari mobilnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Inginnya Riruka menahan Ichigo di sisinya. Ingin sekali. Tapi, bagaimana bisa menahan orang yang sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi? Itu adalah hal tersulit yang dilakukan oleh Riruka. Ichigo sudah bukan Ichigo yang dulu. Seharusnya Riruka tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Jika Ichigo tahu kebenarannya, pasti Ichigo akan mencarinya sampai dapat. Mencari pemilik cinta pertamanya.

Meskipun selama berbelas tahun ini, Riruka-lah yang dicintai Ichigo, tapi… yang Ichigo cintai adalah penolongnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Sejak awal itu memang bukan tempat Riruka.

Riruka mencengkeram baju depannya. Dadanya… terasa sakit.

Setelah memantapkan hati untuk beberapa saat, Riruka mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berputar arah. Tanpa tujuan.

Riruka terus menginjak pedal gasnya sambil menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan menganak sungai. Riruka terus mencengkeram kemudi mobilnya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, Riruka terus melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah yang jelas. Dia hanya ingin menghilang dan menenangkan diri. Tapi di saat kekalutan di dalam dirinya begini memuncak, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Haruskah… dia… benar-benar menghilang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau… tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Rukia masih diam di dalam mobil Ichigo. Sesaat lalu, Rukia bingung kenapa dirinya rela saja ditarik oleh Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Seingatnya, Ichigo bilang akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kemudian, begitu melihat Rukia yang diam sejak tadi, Ichigo jadi menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir taman dan memandangi cinta pertamanya yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau masih terlalu kaget dengan hal ini. Maafkan aku yang baru mengenalimu sekarang. Maafkan aku, Rukia," ujar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana. Setelah selesai, Rukia memberikannya pada Ichigo.

'Kenapa… kau bilang aku cinta pertamamu?'

Ichigo menatap bingung pada Rukia. Apa gadis ini tidak ingat mengenai masa lalunya sendiri? Apa… Rukia tidak mengenali Ichigo?

"Karena kau yang pertama kali menyelamatkanku saat itu kan? Kau masih ingat bukan cerita sewaktu aku masih kecil? Saat kapalku tenggelam dan aku nyaris ikut tenggelam karena ingin menyelamatkan Ibuku? Kau ingat aku pernah bilang ada seorang gadis kecil yang menolongku saat itu kan?" jelas Ichigo. Lebih kepada mengingatkan Rukia soal mereka 17 tahun yang lalu.

'Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kau bilang, tunanganmu lah yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu kan?'

Ichigo tak percaya Rukia akan berkelit dari kenyataan ini. Apa sungguh Rukia tidak sadar atau tidak tahu? Atau dia… lupa? Mana mungkin Riruka bohong soal pengakuannya itu kan? Tidak. Mana mungkin itu. Ichigo mengenal siapa Riruka itu.

"Rukia, apa kau tidak ingat aku? Seharusnya kau ingat. Maaf kalau waktu itu aku tidak tahu itu kau. Kumohon ingatlah aku. Kau… ingat aku kan?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

'Tidak. Aku tidak punya ingatan semacam itu saat aku kecil. Mungkin kau salah orang.'

"Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman waktu itu. Sekarang aku sudah tahu kebenarannya. Kumohon… ingatlah aku. Kau pasti ingat kan?" bujuk Ichigo.

Rukia bukannya tidak ingat. Dia tahu ingatan itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tidak dengan keadaan Ichigo yang sekarang. Yang telah memiliki tunangan. Rukia masih memikirkan perasaan seorang gadis yang mungkin hatinya akan hancur jika Rukia bersikap egois. Dia bukanlah anak kecil. Jadi, Rukia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Lagipula… sejak awal, Ichigo bukanlah jodohnya. Bukan.

Meski benang masa lalu terus menghubungkan mereka, meski takdir mempertemukan mereka puluhan kali pun, Rukia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama pria ini.

"Rukia…"

Pria tampan ini terus memanggil namanya. Ichigo menatap lembut ke arahnya dengan wajah memohon. Rukia sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya. Dia harus mengambil keputusan segera.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Rukia kembali mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Ichigo.

'Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku tak pernah ingat punya kenangan tentangmu di masa kecil. Aku juga tidak pernah punya teman sepertimu. Jadi, kurasa kau benar-benar salah orang.'

Ichigo terdiam membaca tulisan itu.

Rukia tidak memandangnya dalam waktu lama. Ketika mata Ichigo beradu dengan wajah cantik gadis mungil ini, Rukia akan memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke tempat lain. Apa… dia serius tidak ingat apapun mengenai hal di masa kecilnya?

Jujur Ichigo memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai masa kecil Rukia ketika sebelum dia datang ke Tokyo. Ichigo tak tahu bagaimana Rukia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Seireitei. Yang Ichigo tahu… Rukia memang berasal dari Seireitei. Hanya itu.

Satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah Riruka. Gadis itu pasti mengenal baik Rukia. mereka sama-sama dari Seireitei kan?

"Kau… tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia agak terkesiap ketika Ichigo menanyainya begitu.

"Karena… jika aku tahu kebenarannya… aku pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu," kata Ichigo tegas.

Tegar… harus tegar. Rukia harus tegar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, bisa kita bicara?"

Pagi ini tiba-tiba kakak iparnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berbicara demikian. Ini memang hari libur, tapi karena ada jadwal teater, Rukia ingin segera berangkat pagi. Semalam dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ichigo terus mendesaknya dan membuat Rukia tak punya pilihan. Setelah pria itu mengantarnya pulang, Ichigo masih terus berharap jawaban yang dia inginkan datang dari Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pelan sembari mengikuti kakak iparnya menuju ruang keluarga. Hisana tidak kelihatan pagi ini, tapi katanya kakak perempuannya itu sedang berbelanja.

"Duduklah," pinta Byakuya ketika dirinya sudah menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang keluarga itu. Rukia mengangguk pelan mengikuti kata Byakuya.

"Kau… sudah mendengarnya dari Hisana bukan?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah bertanya pada Byakuya.

"Soal pengobatanmu."

Rukia kembali tertegun. Pengobatan…

"Hisana sangat mengharapkan kesembuhanmu, Rukia. Dia ingin kau mencoba pengobatan itu meski kemungkinannya kecil. Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Cobalah kesempatan ini. Demi kakakmu."

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Karena dia memikirkan semuanya makanya Rukia enggan dengan keputusan ini.

"Apa… kau benar-benar tidak ingin sembuh lagi, Rukia? kau tidak ingin bisa bicara lagi?"

Tiba-tiba setetes cairan bening itu lolos dari mata indahnya. Rukia cepat-cepat menghapusnya dan tersenyum ke arah Byakuya. Dia menunjuk sebuah notes kepada Byakuya dengan wajah sumringah.

'Aku baik-baik saja dengan kondisiku sekarang, Nii-sama. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Sekarang aku pamit pergi, aku ada janji teater.'

Setelah Byakuya membaca tulisan itu, dia sudah melihat Rukia berdiri dan memberikan salam hormat padanya. Kemudian gadis berambut hitam itu sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terus berjalan menunduk di sepanjang jalan menuju teater itu. Perasaannya masih campur aduk tidak karuan. Ingin rasanya dia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Apakah tidak ada lagi kehidupannya dulu?

Kehidupannya sebelum mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo?

Walau sejak awal dia sudah mengenal pria itu, tapi Rukia tak pernah ingin situasi yang seperti ini. Tidak seperti ini. Mungkin Rukia masih sanggup menerima pria itu sebagai teman, tapi jika Ichigo menuntutnya tentang masa lalu, Rukia tak bisa memenuhinya.

Baginya… masa lalu, tetaplah masa lalu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah meski apapun yang Rukia lakukan.

"Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget melihat sosok itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu teater.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Bisa kita bicara? Tapi… kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," katanya pasrah.

Rukia langsung mengambil langkah cepat dengan wajah kesal menahan marah. Setelah dekat, Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering orang itu dengan kencang.

"Aww! Sakit Rukia! Kau ini kenapa?!" pekiknya sambil berdiri dengan satu kaki. Kaki yang berhasil ditendang Rukia membuatnya harus mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang terasa patah. Ok, itu berlebihan!

Dengan wajah penuh emosi, Rukia menyodorkan ponselnya pada orang gila ini. Langsung saja, dia menerimanya dengan wajah takut-takut.

'Kau kemana saja?! Apa kau tidak tahu sepanik apa aku ketika kau tak kunjung datang ke teater?! Kau tidak memberikan kabar apapun padaku?! Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!'

Renji, tertegun membaca tulisan itu. kini dia sudah melihat malaikat cantiknya nyaris menangis dengan mata memerah karena menahan tangisnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan amarahnya. Seketika itu juga Renji merasa amat sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kau akan secemas itu…" lirihnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Rukia langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Terdengar nafas tersendat dari gadis mungil nan jelita ini. Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria yang masih berstatus kekasihnya ini.

Reaksi Renji?

Tolong jangan ditanya.

Mungkin kalau dia punya riwayat asma, penyakit jantung, step, atau apapun itu, sudah pasti dia akan segera kumat dan terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang pasien.

Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, jantungan, kaget, mendadak gila atau apapun itu namanya kalau gadis yang benar-benar disukai dan dicintainya memeluknya begitu dekat karena khawatir padanya. Belum pernah Renji sebahagia ini. Bahagia karena gadis yang diinginkannya begitu peduli padanya. Bahkan, jika Tuhan mengkehendakinya botak pun, Renji akan sukarela melakukannya jika dia bisa selamanya dipeluk oleh gadis ini.

"Rukia? Maafkan aku…" ujar Renji lagi sambil membalas pelukan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah… soal masa depanku..." buka Renji.

Setelah adegan dramatis itu, bahkan Renji sedikit kecewa ketika akhirnya Rukia menyudahi pelukannya tadi. Sepertinya yang tadi kurang begitu lama.

Rukia terus memperhatikan Renji yang tampak salah tingkah di hadapannya itu. Rukia sabar menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Renji. Mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah taman yang untuk duduk berdua.

"Selama ini, aku selalu mencari informasi mengenai sekolah seni di luar negeri. Karena belakangan ini, aku mulai berpikir kalau sekolah di Jepang saja tidak akan cukup. Aku ingin jadi bintang terkenal di dunia, Rukia. makanya aku ikut teater ini untuk mencari pengalaman. Setelah sebelumnya aku sempat membaca sebuah sekolah seni yang sangat bagus di… luar negeri.

"Sekolah itu memang cukup mahal. Makanya aku butuh beasiswa. Aku belajar mati-matian supaya bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. memang butuh waktu lama. Aku terus bersabar dan berusaha. Hingga akhirnya… aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

Rukia tersenyum lebar menanggapi cerita Renji. Selama ini Renji memang bukan orang bodoh. Buktinya dia selalu bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolahnya. Ternyata… orang ini memang punya tujuan.

"Aku diberi kesempatan untuk belajar di sana. Mungkin, bulan depan aku berencana akan pindah ke sana."

Rukia menepuk pundak Renji seraya tersenyum seolah memberikan dukungannya pada Renji.

"Tapi Rukia… yang ingin kukatakan di sini adalah… aku ingin… kau ikut bersamaku."

Seketika itu pula Rukia langsung tertegun.

"Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi pada pihak sekolah di sana. Mereka bilang, mereka harus lihat bakatmu dulu. Walau sekolahmu hanya sampai SMA saja, tapi kalau bakatmu bagus, mereka bersedia menerimamu bahkan memberikanmu beasiswa kalau kau benar-benar berbakat. Aku sudah bicarakan mengenai dirimu pada pihak sana, kata mereka itu bukan masalah selama kau masih bisa bernyanyi."

Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Renji.

"Sekolah itu, ada di Amerika. Aku akan membawamu ke sana dan akan menjagamu. Kau juga bisa berobat ke sana. Kudengar dokter di Amerika mungkin bisa menyembuhkanmu. Ini kesempatan bagus kan Rukia?"

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin.

"Dengan pindah ke Amerika, kau bisa memulai hidup baru. Kau juga bisa… melupakan orang yang ingin kau lupakan. Iya kan, Rukia?"

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Rukia berubah jadi cengeng seperti ini? Memalukan!

"Kalau kau terus ada di sini, kau tidak akan bisa melupakan orang itu. Meskipun kau berusaha melupakannya, kau tetap tidak akan bisa melupakannya kalau kau masih ada di sini. Aku tahu Rukia, aku tahu perasaanmu pada orang itu. Tapi apa kau tidak ingat? Dia sudah memiliki tunangan."

Cukup… tolong hentikan…

"Bisakah kau… mempertimbangkan hal ini? Aku ingin jawaban yang baik darimu. Kalau kau benar-benar… ingin melupakan orang itu…"

Sejak awal dia sudah tahu mengenai perasaannya. Tapi haruskah semua orang mengingatkannya seperti ini? Haruskah semua orang memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya dia pilih nanti?

Apakah semudah itu bisa pergi ke Amerika?

Ya. Kalau jawaban yang mudah, tentu saja, ya. Rukia bisa pindah kapanpun yang dia inginkan. Kapanpun itu. Bahkan hari ini saja dia bisa dengan mudah pindah ke sana. Tapi… hatinya memberontak tidak ingin. Hati Rukia belum siap untuk pindah ke tempat asing itu. Dimana dia harus memulai segalanya kembali dari titik nol.

'Mungkin… aku akan mempertimbangkan hal itu.'

Itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rukia pada sahabatnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja!" bentak Rangiku. Wajahnya sedikit kesal dan emosi. Rukia belum pernah melihat temannya seemosi itu. tapi bukan hanya Rangiku yang berubah aneh. Semuanya terlihat cemas sekali. Memangnya apalagi yang Rukia lakukan hingga semua temannya secemas ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Kami baru saja tiba. Memangnya ada apa? Heboh sekali…" ujar Renji cuek. Setelah bicara dengan kekasihnya tadi, perasaannya sudah lebih baik. Sudah jelas Rukia akan memilihnya daripada pria bertunangan itu. karena bagaimanapun, Rukia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama orang itu apapun yang pria bertunangan itu lakukan. Renji mengenal baik siapa itu Rukia.

"Tentu saja heboh bodoh! Anaknya Yoruichi Ba-san kecelakaan!" seru Yumichika.

Mendengar kalimat itu kontan saja membuat Rukia membelalak lebar. Pantas saja mereka semua panik bukan main. Tubuh Rukia seakan lemas tak bertenaga.

"A-apa? Anaknya… maksud kalian… gadis seram berambut merah itu?" tanya Renji tak percaya.

"Semalam dia kecelakaan mobil. Keadaannya sangat kritis hingga hari ini. Kami semua bermaksud menemani Yoruichi Ba-san di rumah sakit. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Hinamori.

Tanpa perlu jawaban lagi, Rukia langsung menyela, mengangguk cepat sambil menarik Hinamori agar langsung pergi ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menarik nafas panjang.

Dia sengaja mengambil cuti kali ini. Tapi bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Gadis itu tak mau memberikan kejujuran padanya. Mungkin gadis itu tidak mau memberikan kejujuran karena beberapa hal. Ichigo mengerti itu.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang.

Menghadapi ketakutannya yang paling besar.

Laut.

Ichigo memutuskan pergi ke Seireitei untuk mencari tahu soal penolongnya 17 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa yang berbohong padanya kali ini. Rukia… atau Riruka?

Tapi kalau Riruka yang berbohong, mana mungkin dia berbohong untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Kalau Riruka sadar kata-katanya kemarin, bukankah sudah jelas tindakan Ichigo selanjutnya. Tapi… kalau Rukia yang berbohong?

Ichigo tahu, jika Rukia yang berbohong, dia hanya tidak ingin mengusik hubungan Ichigo dan Riruka. Hanya itu saja. Jelas. Pasti Rukia yang berbohong padanya. Karena itu Ichigo perlu tahu kebenarannya meski harus memberikan resiko pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dengan ini dia bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, Ichigo tidak peduli. Ichigo akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa mendapatkan kebenaran yang dicarinya.

"Ayolah… kau bisa!" gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dia harus menaiki tangga menuju kapal yang akan membawanya ke Seireitei.

Mendengar deburan ombak itu saja sudah membuat Ichigo merinding bukan main. Perutnya langsung mual dan kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat, Ichigo mulai membayangkan Rukia yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis mungil itu akan menuntunnya dan menenangkan dirinya seperti pertama kali sejak 17 tahun lalu Ichigo kembali bertatapan dengan laut. Rukia yang ada di sisinya. Senyum gadis itu… semuanya tentang Rukia.

Karena hanya mengingat Rukia, Ichigo tidak akan merasa takut lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Saat Rangiku dan Hinamori menghibur bibi Yoruichi yang masih menangis di ruang tunggu itu, Rukia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan menghibur saja Rukia tidak bisa. Menurut cerita bibi Yoruichi, semalam Riruka pergi diam-diam tanpa memberi kabar. Bibi Yoruichi sudah was-was bukan main saat Riruka tidak kunjung mengangkat telepon. Pesan terakhir yang Yoruichi terima dari anaknya, kalau Riruka ingin Ichigo bahagia. Jadi, apapun akan Riruka lakukan kalau Ichigo ingin bahagia.

Keadaan gadis itu hingga kini masih kritis dan koma. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Riruka kalau dia ingin bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Riruka?"

Rukia kaget ketika mendapati pria berambut cokelat keriting itu sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah produser Riruka yang mengejar Rukia beberapa waktu lalu itu kan?

"Masih koma, memang… ada apa?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Hari ini adalah tenggat waktu untuk Riruka melakukan rekaman yang kukatakan padanya. Kalau hari ini dia tidak datang, kami bisa rugi besar. Dan Riruka, bisa dalam masalah kali ini. Namanya sebagai penyanyi akan dicoret selamanya. Apa benar dia belum sadar juga?"

"Katakan pada mereka kalau Riruka sedang dalam masalah juga. Memangnya mereka tidak memiliki hati nurani melihat Riruka seperti ini?" sela Yoruichi.

"Pekerjaan ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Alasan apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan pada mereka? Aku sudah mencari pengganti Riruka, tapi tidak semudah itu. mereka ingin suara Riruka atau yang mirip dengannya. Bukan mudah mencari orang seperti itu!" jelas Kyouraku.

"Rukia bersedia," sela Hinamori.

Kontan saja semua orang yang ada di sana melirik ke arah Rukia yang masih menunduk di belakang Hinamori.

Gadis bercepol itu membacakan tulisan di ponsel Rukia dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Apalagi anggota teater yang lainnya.

"Katanya, Rukia mau menggantikan Riruka supaya tidak terjadi masalah untuk Riruka nanti. Dia hanya bersedia menggantikan pekerjaan Riruka sampai batas waktu yang ditetapkan oleh pihak rekaman. Begitu katanya…" kata Hinamori.

Kyouraku tampak tersenyum lebar dan menyambut tawaran penyanyi yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Akhirnya kau mau juga bekerja sama. Kenapa di saat keadaan terdesak begini kau baru mau? Harusnya kalau kau mau sejak awal, masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini kan? Tapi baiklah, selagi kau mau, aku akan menerimanya. Sekarang kau bisa ikut aku untuk mempermudah pekerjaan kita? Kau bisa minta salah satu temanmu menemanimu kalau kau tidak mau sendirian," ujar Kyoraku.

"Biar aku yang menemaninya," sela Renji.

Kyouraku pamit kepada Yoruichi dan segera pergi dari sana. Rukia juga demikian, sambil berusaha meminta maaf pada Yoruichi, Rukia mohon pamit. Yoruichi bahkan berterima kasih karena Rukia mau menolong Riruka untuk saat seperti ini.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat Ichigo? Dimana dia?" kata Rangiku.

"Sejak tadi pagi, ponselnya tidak aktif… pasti Riruka saat ini butuh dirinya," lirih Yoruichi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah perjalanan di atas laut yang mendebarkan itu, Ichigo akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat yang menyengsarakan itu. walaupun sejak di atas kapal, Ichigo harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi karena mual dan ditambah guncangan kapal karena ombak besar itu. kenapa waktu itu, Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun ketika ada di dalam kapal bersama Rukia? Bahkan dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di dekat gadis itu.

Sudahlah, apa yang Ichigo pikirkan sekarang?

Nah, dia sudah tiba di Seireitei. Harus kemana dia sekarang?

Mungkin, tempat pertama yang akan dia singgahi adalah rumah lama Rukia. Di sana kan ada seorang nenek yang sudah mengenal baik Rukia. mungkin dia tahu sesuatu mengenai Rukia.

Kalau seperti ini terus, Ichigo akan tetap dibodohi dan dibohongi. Kenapa semua orang menutupi kenyataan darinya? Apa Ichigo sungguh sebodoh itu?

"Oh? Bukankah kau anak muda tampan yang beberapa waktu lalu liburan kemari bersama Rukia?"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang ketika ada yang menepuk lengannya dengan pelan.

Di belakangnya sudah berdiri nenek paruh baya yang digandeng oleh seorang anak… laki-laki kah?

"Dia teman Rukia-san?" sela anak kikuk itu yang masih menggandeng sang nenek.

"Tentu! Dia pemuda tampan yang pernah menginap bersama teman-teman Rukia yang lain kan? Apa kau masih ingat padaku?" tanya si nenek lagi dengan antusias.

Tak menyangka akhirnya Ichigo bisa menemukan langsung orang yang dicari. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tengah berbaik hati padanya hari ini.

"Tentu saja, apa kabar Sakura Baa-chan?"

"Benarkan dia ingat padaku! Wah… ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau bersama Rukia?" kata si nenek semangat. Bahkan si nenek ini sudah mengusap lengan Ichigo penuh rindu.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku datang sendirian ke sini. sebenarnya… ada yang ingin kutanyakan, mengenai Rukia," kata Ichigo.

"Mengenai Rukia? Hmm, kebetulan Hanatarou teman baiknya Rukia semasa kecil, kau bisa bertanya padanya sekarang. Tapi, untuk apa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"Ada hal penting… yang ingin kuketahui."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_Rukia, kalau kau bisa menghubungi Ichigo, tolong hubungi dia sekarang. Yoruichi Ba-san tampak sangat putus asa sekarang. Putrinya masih koma hingga kini. Mungkin, kalau Ichigo ada di sini, bisa mengurangi kesedihan Yoruichi Ba-san. Kata dokter, akan lebih baik kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menyemangatinya sekarang._

_Rangiku._

Rukia mendesah panjang.

Itu adalah pesan singkat dari Rangiku. Setelah melakukan rekaman tadi, Rukia sudah diantar pulang oleh Renji. Produser itu masih gencar membujuk Rukia untuk segera memulai debutnya dan ikut rekaman lagi di Amerika. Tapi Rukia tak memberikan jawaban. Rukia hanya membantu sampai di sini saja. Dia hanya tidak ingin Riruka mendapat masalah sekarang ini.

Bagaimana cara Rukia menghubungi Ichigo?

Kalau ponselnya saja tidak aktif, bagaimana Rukia… bisa…

Rumahnya Rukia tak tahu. Apapun mengenai Ichigo, Rukia tak tahu. Lalu apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan supaya Ichigo mau menemani Riruka di sana?

Memang apa yang terjadi hingga Ichigo tak kunjung menemui Riruka hingga kini? Bukankah mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah?

Rukia kesal kalau mengingat semua masalah Riruka berawal darinya. Kalau saja dia tak pernah muncul di depan Riruka ataupun di depan Ichigo, mungkin saja Rukia tak akan jadi penyebab masalah di antara dua orang itu.

Rukia baru akan turun ke bawah untuk menemui kakaknya, tapi lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering. Tanda pesan masuk.

_Rukia-san, temanmu datang kemari. Katanya dia ingin tahu mengenaimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Nenek Sakura juga bilang kalau kau ada waktu, bisa kau kemari?_

_Hanatarou._

Teman? Kemari? Maksud Hanatarou temannya ada di Seireitei?

Siapa?

Rukia segera mengirim pesan singkat sebagai balasan atas pesan Hanatarou itu. Dia bertanya siapa temannya yang sengaja datang ke Seireitei hanya ingin tahu tentang Rukia? bukankah lebih baik tanya orangnya langsung?

Lama sekali balasan itu tiba. Mungkin ada sekitar setengah jam lebih. Ini masih sore. Kenapa Hanatarou lama sekali membalasnya?

Sejak pertemuan mereka sewaktu liburan akhir tahun kemarin, Rukia sudah saling bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Hanatarou. Tapi karena terlalu banyak masalah, Rukia jadi tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Hanatarou lagi.

Dering pesan akhirnya berbunyi ketika Rukia sedang menunggu dengan gelisah di tangga dekat kamarnya. Hisana tidak terlihat sekarang. Mungkin kakaknya satu itu tengah tidur.

_Katanya, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa kau kenal? Dia sempat bertanya banyak mengenaimu. Karena kupikir dia temanmu dan Sakura Baa-chan mengenalnya, jadi aku menceritakan sedikit mengenaimu. Tapi yang aneh, dia bertanya padaku soal masa kecilmu 17 tahun yang lalu._

Astaga…

Pria itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"17 tahun yang lalu? Oh… saat itu Rukia-san masih bisa bicara kok. Dia bahkan sangat cerewet dulu. Tapi, dia selalu diam kalau kakak perempuannya sudah memarahinya. Memang kenapa?" buka Hanatarou ketika akhirnya dua pria ini memilih berbincang di teras rumah Nenek Sakura. Sebenarnya tujuan Ichigo hanya satu kemari. Mengetahui sebenarnya siapa yang berbohong di sini.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu mengenai… kecelakaan kapal 17 tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya, aku sedikit ingat sih memang ada kecelakaan kapal. Karena hal itulah sempat terjadi kehebohan gara-gara Rukia-san!" cerita Hanatarou semangat.

"Kehebohan?" ulang Ichigo. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa ada kunci yang menarik di sini. Ichigo sungguh berharap kalau kedatangannya kemari tidak sia-sia.

"Iya. Waktu itu, Rukia-san sedang lomba renang dengan kawanan anak nakal di sini, awalnya mereka berlomba seperti biasa, bahkan aku yakin saat itu Rukia-san pasti menang! Karena dia adalah perenang nomor satu di Seireitei. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia tak kunjung kembali. Apalagi setelah beberapa saat, kami mendengar ada berita kapal yang tenggelam. Aku pikir, Rukia-san ikut tenggelam karena kapal itu…" renung Hanatarou.

"Jadi… apa… yang terjadi selanjutnya?" entah kenapa lagi, jantung Ichigo berdebar keras bukan main. Sampai rasanya dia bisa sesak kapan saja.

"Karena kupikir Rukia-san tenggelam, jadi aku berkeliling mencarinya. Ternyata, dia malah duduk di batu besar dan bernyanyi. Dia bahkan sampai kena marah kakaknya karena ketahuan berenang di laut. Setelah itu, Rukia-san tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kemana dia menghilang selama lomba itu."

Jadi… benarkah ini… kenyataannya?

"Apa… tidak ada yang aneh mengenai Rukia semenjak hari itu? kapan saja. Seingatmu… tolong beritahu aku lagi. Apa… ada sesuatu yang aneh. Misalnya, dia pernah mengingatkanmu sesuatu tentang apa atau apa… tolonglah," desak Ichigo frustasi.

"Tapi… ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?" kali ini Hanatarou yang ikutan penasaran mengenai orang ini.

"Ini… menyangkut hidupku. Jadi… kalau kau bisa membantuku… tolong… bantulah aku…" lirih Ichigo.

"Tapi, apa yang bisa kutolong? Oh ya… waktu itu, saat Rukia-san liburan kemari, kami sempat bercerita tentang masa kecil kami. Ahh ya, kami juga menyinggung soal kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu. Setelah bercerita itu… tiba-tiba Rukia-san jadi aneh. Dia seperti mau menangis dan… berlari… lalu memeluk seseorang…" Hanatarou menghentikan ceritanya sebentar kemudian beralih melihat Ichigo.

"Tunggu…" Hantarou memperhatikan Ichigo dengan begitu seksama.

"Benar. Kalau tidak salah… bukankah kau yang dipeluk oleh Rukia-san saat itu?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat.

"Benar. Aku ingat rambutmu! Kaulah yang dipeluk oleh Rukia-san. Tapi kenapa dia memelukmu ya saat itu?"

Rukia menyadari hal itu. makanya saat itu dia berlari memeluk Ichigo.

Sayang, saat itu Ichigo tak menyadari kenapa Rukia memeluknya hari itu. Kenapa Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bukankah Ichigo takut laut?

Bukankah dia benci laut?

Bukankah dia tidak bisa berenang?

Lalu kenapa dia datang ke Seireitei sendirian!

Rukia hanya sempat mengambil tas selempang kesayangannya, kemudian berlari cepat menuju pelabuhan. Dia berharap bisa mendapatkan tumpangan ke Seireitei dengan segera.

Bahkan dia tidak memberitahu Hisana soal ini. Setelah tahu Ichigo nekat datang ke Seireitei hanya ingin mencari tahu soal dirinya, Rukia jadi cemas bukan main. Sepertinya Hanatarou sudah memberitahu Ichigo sesuatu. Rukia berharap Hanatarou tidak ingat kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu dan tidak memberitahu Ichigo apapun!

Di saat harap-harap cemas itu, Rukia akhirnya tiba di Seireitei ketika langit mulai menggelap.

Dia berlari cepat turun dari kapal dan menuju rumah lamanya. Mungkin Hanatarou masih berbincang dengan Ichigo di sana. Atau Nenek Sakura masih menahannya di sana. Ichigo tidak boleh tahu!

Tidak boleh―

Rukia tertegun di pesisir pantai itu.

Ichigo berdiri di hadapan ombak lautan. Angin laut yang berhembus begitu kencang pun tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut orange-nya.

Kenapa ekspresinya terlihat… aneh?

"Kau sudah datang?"

Terpaut jarak beberapa meter, Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Sepertinya, Hanatarou sudah memberitahunya sesuatu sekarang. Rukia bisa membaca wajah Ichigo saat menatapnya.

"Demi kau, aku bertahan untuk menantang lautan yang amat kubenci," katanya pelan.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Rukia. tapi Rukia masih tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Demi kau, aku rela datang kemari… ke tempat dimana masa laluku yang paling pahit," lanjutnya lagi.

Rukia kemudian menunduk dalam, tak berani memberikan respon apapun.

"Demi kau, aku harus mengingat kembali… masa 17 tahun lalu. Masa yang paling kubenci! Karena demi kau, aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang, apa kau masih ingin menutupi sesuatu dariku?"

Rukia tetap diam dan masih menunduk. Rasanya dia begitu takut. Seakan tengah dihakimi oleh ribuan orang karena kesalahan yang begitu fatal.

"Untuk apa kau berbohong Rukia? Untuk apa?! Tidak ada keuntungan sama sekali kau berbohong padaku! Kalau kau benar-benar membenciku, katakan saja! Tapi jangan berbohong padaku," kata Ichigo.

Ichigo menekan kedua bahu Rukia pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Rukia yang masih menunduk itu.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya mengenai kebenara 17 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya? Kau masih mau berbohong padaku?"

Rukia menggeleng amat. Memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Jadi… itu benar kau? Benar kau yang… menyelamatkanku 17 tahun yang lalu?"

Menyangkalnyapun tidak ada gunanya. Kalau Rukia tetap menutupinya hanya akan membuat Ichigo semakin marah padanya dan akan menyulitkannya saja.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Mengetik beberapa kata di sana lalu menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

'Kalau aku jujur sekarang, apa kau mau menuruti permintaanku?'

"Rukia?! Aku sudah tahu! Apalagi yang mau minta dariku?" kali ini suara Ichigo semakin meninggi.

Rukia diam tidak merespon. Sejujurnya Ichigo sudah yakin dengan jelas itu adalah Rukia. tapi dia ingin kepastian sesungguhnya dari gadis ini. Dia tidak mau Rukia menutupi semuanya darinya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku mau… semuanya. Termasuk mengenai perasaanmu padaku," akhirnya Ichigo mengalah.

Rukia mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai mengetik begitu banyak kata-kata di dalam ponselnya. Ichigo bersabar menunggu gadis itu untuk memberitahu semuanya mengenai masalah ini.

'Benar. Akulah yang menolongmu 17 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku melihatmu nyaris tenggelam di laut. Saat itu, aku spontan menyelamatkanmu tanpa berpikir banyak. Tapi setelah aku menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau belum bangun juga. Jadi aku membiarkanmu istirahat di pinggir pantai selagi aku bernyanyi. Tapi, aku tertangkap Nee-san yang menangkapku saat aku ketahuan berenang di laut. Saat itu aku lupa sama sekali mengenaimu. Hingga, saat terakhir aku bertemu temanku, aku baru ingat mengenai kejadian itu. kau bahkan ingat bukan, kenapa aku memelukmu saat kita selesai bersepeda waktu liburan itu? Karena aku baru mengingatmu. Tapi, saat aku mengingatmu, aku sadar kau sudah tidak boleh kumiliki. Makanya, aku tidak ingin lagi mengingatmu. Karena… perasaan yang kumiliki, sama seperti yang kau rasakan padaku.'

Ichigo tertegun membaca kalimat terakhir Rukia.

"Jadi… kau juga… menyukaiku?" kata Ichigo mencoba menekankan kalimat terakhir Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk.

Ichigo terlihat lega sekaligus haru. Dia ingin sekali memeluk gadis ini. Karena akhirnya, Rukia mengakui padanya mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Ini adalah saat paling bahagia untuk Ichigo. Kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Rukia.

'Sekarang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Tolong… segera nikahi Riruka.'

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok, akhirnya sampai di sini kita… hum.

Saya yakin fic yang ini berantakan banget. Apalagi kadar kelebaian yang ada di atas rata-rata. Mohon maaf kalau jadinya fic ini ngacau gak jelas.

Ok, saya beneran lagi wb paraaaaaaaaaaaah banget! Ini adalah fase dimana saya beneran hilang minat buat ngelanjutin fic. Mungkin saat-saat ini saya bakal susah banget update. Senpai tahu sendiri kan secepat apa dan sebanyak apa saya update? Saya bakal updat terus selama saya gak bermasalah. Tapi kayaknya wb ini udah jadi masalah serius untuk saya.

Ok, saya balas review dulu…

Rise Star : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa hehehhe.

Arumru kuroi-ru : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa makasih semangatnya. Iya ini udah update ehehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… eheheh iya ya? Makasih….

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banget hihihii iya ini udah update…

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe kan emang gitu perannya hihihi wish udah update ya? Kalo yang satunya… saya gak janji karena saya lupa alurnya… *plak*

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… eehehe udah liat responnya?

Hoshi Yukina : makasih udah review senpai… makasih eheheh iya ini udah update lagi…

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… makasih eheheh bertapa? Gak kok, Cuma sering aja di kamar mandi lama-lama buat ngelamun hihhihi makasih yaa…

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai… yaa karena saya suka galau hihihiihi kalo yang bagian itu kan logikanya secara gak langsung Riruka udah ngakuin ke Ichi kalo bukan dia yang nyelametin Ichi. Soalnya chap kemarin kan Ichi udah bilang kalau bukan Riru yang nyelametin dia dari laut dan Riru gak ngasih sangkalan eheheh gitu sihh maaf ya kalau kurang dimengerti hihihi

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh makasih… ini udah update…

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… wah saya gak bisa memprediksi kapan endingnya. Takut salah. Last Rose kan udah lama tamat loh…

Ima Imo : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut ehehhehe makasih yaa

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… ya nanti bakal dibahas lebih lanjut eheheh iyaa ni udah lanjut…

Morning Eagle : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update eheheheh

Gui gui M.I.T : makasih udah review kakak… Senna? Riruka loh hihihihi emang Renji mau ama Riruka? Hihihi yang ada mereka malah bertengkar terus Kak… yaa nanti saya pertimbangkan semuanya heehehhehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina… ya ampun Kina kangennya saya dengan dirimu! Hihiii yaa saya juga berusaha memahami perasaan seperti itu. emang adegan begini banyak di drama dan novel, tapi tetap bagi saya itu gak adil meski pada kenyataan peran seperti Riru inilah yang pihak ketiga. Makanya saya berusaha memasukkan feeling simpati buat Riru.

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… wah saya gak kebayang gimana Riru dan Renji, mereka kan sama-sama panas… hihiihihi

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu… ini udah update ehehhe

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… mmm saya sih gak yakin bisa bikin terkejut apa nggak dengan endingnya. Takut ngecewain, tapi saya bakal berusaha eheheh

Yaa makasih ya semuanya yang udah dukung saya selama ini.

Saya gak yakin sampe kapan fic ini berlanjut. Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya. Dan soal fic lain, saya jujur pengen banget updatenya tapi dalam keadaan begini rasanya mustahil saya bisa update semuanya secepat mungkin, jadi saya mohon senpai sabar ya… saya bakal terus berusaha update yang saya bisa hehheh dan maaf kalo lagi-lagi saya update chap yang bikin mual, lebai tingkat dewa, bikin pusing, diare dan sebagainya.

Makasih ya udah nemenin saya sampai di sini selama ini. Saya beneran terharu banget masih ada yang rela capek-capek baca fic amburadul ini.

Semua respon yang masuk ke dalam semua fic saya adalah hadiah tak ternilai untuk saya. Makasih sekali lagi yaa…

Apa masih ada yang mau tahu lanjutnya fic ini? Atau kita discontinue aja karena bosan?

Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	15. Give Me Your One Day

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menatap tak percaya pada gadis di depannya ini.

Bukankah baru saja dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Ichigo juga, tapi kenapa… dia malah ingin Ichigo menikah dengan orang lain? Apakah gadis ini sedang mengujinya atau apa?

"Rukia, kau―"

Ichigo kaget ketika lagi-lagi Rukia menyodorkan ponsel padanya.

'Riruka kecelakaan. Dia masih koma sampai sekarang, masa kritisnya belum berlalu hingga kini. Kalau kau ada di dekatnya, mungkin Riruka bisa segera bangun. Kau harus menolongnya, Ichigo.'

Sebenarnya Ichigo agak kaget menerima kabar ini. Tapi itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalihkan perasaannya pada gadis berambut hitam di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Kupikir sudah cukup selama ini aku melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Dia harus belajar tanpa aku. Karena aku… sekarang tidak bisa tanpamu," jelas Ichigo.

'Kalau begitu, lakukanlah demi aku.'

Ichigo mengerang frustasi pada gadis di depannya ini. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kenapa Rukia begitu gigih untuk mendorong Ichigo menjauh darinya. Apakah gadis ini tidak bisa bersikap egois sedikitpun? Ichigo bahkan dengan senang hati akan melakukannya kalau Rukia bisa egois untuknya.

'Bukankah awalnya kau mencintai Riruka? Bukankah awalnya kau ingin menikah dengan Riruka? Seandainya kau tidak bertemu denganku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan Riruka… tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semuanya dari awal. Karena ini tidak adil untuk Riruka. Kalau memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, aku pasti akan bersamamu. Tapi tidak di antara Riruka dan kau. Jadi… kumohon, kembalilah ke awal.'

Ichigo tahu Rukia tengah menahan air matanya sendiri. Rukia tampak gemetar beberapa kali, bahkan ketika menyerahkan ponselnya terakhir tadi.

Memang kembali ke awal adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk semua ini. Tapi Ichigo tidak bsia kembali lagi ke awal. Kembali dimana dia sangat bodoh dan masih dibohongi seperti orang idiot. Kembali menjadi orang bodoh… Ichigo tidak mau itu.

"Jadi… kau lebih baik mengorbankan dirimu untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Klise sekali Rukia…"

Rukia diam tidak merespon. Bagi Ichigo, Rukia yang sekarang tidak bisa digoyahkan sama sekali. Gadis mungil ini terlihat yakin dengan keputusannya. Kalau Ichigo tetap tidak mau menyetujui ini, mungkin Rukia akan terus mengejarnya. Dan Ichigo akan semakin membuat Rukia menderita karena merasa bersalah. Ya, kalau memang mereka bisa bersama, pasti jalannya tidak akan sesulit ini. Ichigo juga paham bagaimana perasaan Riruka jika dia yang diposisi itu. Seandainya, posisi Riruka adalah Ichigo, dan Ichigo sendiri adalah Rukia, mungkin… Ichigo lebih memilih mati jika harus kehilangan orang yang sudah dicintai selama berbelas tahun lamanya. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat mencintai seseorang memang. Dan ketika sedikit lagi kebahagiaan mutlak di tangan, badai kecil datang dan langsung memporakporandakan apa yang sudah dibangun lebih dari 17 tahun ini.

Ichigo memang mencintai Riruka karena dulu dia yakin cinta pertamanya adalah Riruka. Tapi jika fakta ini mengatakan lain, bagaimana Ichigo bisa menerimanya dan bertahan seperti ini? Di saat bayangan antara Riruka dan cinta pertamanya memenuhi kepalanya. Mungkin, Ichigo masih bisa menikahi Riruka, tapi rasa cinta tentu perlahan-lahan akan memudar seiring dengan waktu. Ichigo hanya takut hal itu.

'Kumohon, menikahlah dengan Riruka, selamatkan dia. Dia sudah cukup menderita, Ichigo.'

Rukia terus mendesaknya dan memohon seperti itu padanya. Lama Ichigo memperhatikan gadis yang masih setia menunduk di depannya ini. Meskipun Ichigo melakukan apapun untuk meyakinkan Rukia, gadis ini tidak akan memenuhinya. Karena itu adalah Rukia. Kalau Rukia, pasti keputusan seperti ini yang memang akan diambilnya.

"Baiklah. Aku… akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kalau kau memang sanggup melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku akan mengajukan syarat padamu," kata Ichigo tegas.

Rukia diam tidak merespon lagi. Tapi Ichigo tahu gadis itu mendengarnya.

"Pertama… ketika aku menikah nanti, kau harus datang dan membawa orang yang kau cintai. Kau harus melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri pernikahan yang kau inginkan itu. kalau kau tidak datang, jangan harap aku akan menikahi Riruka."

Rukia masih tampak diam. Dia juga tidak terlihat mengiyakan ataupun membantah semua itu.

"Dan kedua… berikan aku… satu hari dari hidupmu."

Kali ini Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo bingung. Matanya terbelalak begitu saja. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti.

"Selama satu hari, biarkan aku berada di sisimu. Biarkan aku melakukan apa saja denganmu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh apapun padamu. Aku hanya minta satu hari. Dan setelah itu… aku janji akan kembali pada Riruka seperti maumu."

Rukia kembali menunduk.

"Terakhir… biarkan aku… menciummu."

Kali ini Ichigo bisa melihat air mata tumpah dari mata indah milik Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi semua syaratku, lupakan saja soal Riruka. Aku akan menghilang dari sini agar kau, tidak bisa memaksaku lagi. Dan aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah mempedulikan Riruka lagi untuk selamanya."

Rukia terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Dia tak menyangka Ichigo akan melakukan hal itu. Rukia tidak boleh egois. Dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Riruka selamanya seperti ini. Saat ini, kondisinya butuh Ichigo. Riruka butuh Ichigo untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup. Apalagi setelah Rukia mendengar semua hal tentang penyanyi tenar itu. Saat ini, Riruka tentu tak punya apapun lagi selain Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo juga pergi…

Dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, akhirnya Rukia mengangguk setuju.

Setidaknya, Ichigo sudah memberikan janjinya kalau dia akan kembali pada Riruka dan menikahi gadis itu seperti apa yang selama ini sudah ditetapkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh menciummu?"

Entah bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini. Sangat berkecamuk dan sulit untuk digambarkan. Semua perasaan memenuhi dirinya saat ini. Sekali lagi, Rukia memaksakan kepalanya untuk mengangguk, walaupun dia masih tetap diam dan menunduk sangat dalam. Tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya walau sedikit.

"Kalau kau setuju… angkat kepalamu."

Walau matanya sudah basah, tapi Rukia tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air setetespun lagi dari bola mata indahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Rukia sudah siap. Apa yang dia lakukan ini, bukanlah hal yang begitu besar. Bukan sesuatu yang harus dia takutkan. Karena ini… demi seseorang.

Dengan pandangan yang amat pilu, Ichigo mendekati sosok gadis yang ternyata adalah cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang ternyata adalah penyelamatnya 17 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo menyelip ke pinggang Rukia, lalu sebelah lagi bergerak ke dagunya dan mengangkat dagu itu agar menatapnya langsung. Menatap cokelat madu-nya untuk menumpahkan perasaan itu.

Wajah Rukia pun tidak terbaca dengan jelas. Ichigo tak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis bermata indah ini. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi Ichigo tahu kalau matanya beberapa waktu lalu sudah basah.

Perlahan, begitu perlahan, sambil menatap ungu kelabu itu dengan intens, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil cinta pertamanya ini. Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau tubuh gadis ini gemetar dan terlihat kaku. Ketika aliran nafas Ichigo berhembus pelan ke wajah Rukia, gadis cantik itu memejamkan matanya sepelan mungkin. Seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo selanjutnya. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu, merasa tertusuk ribuan sembilu di hatinya. Gadis ini sudah menusuknya sedemikian dalam dan membiarkan luka itu menganga begitu saja.

Rukia lebih memilih kehilangan kebahagiaan sendiri daripada membuat orang lain menderita. Dia jauh lebih mengerti posisi orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Ichigo kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang seperti itu. Karena sikapnya itulah yang membuat mereka dilema hingga kini. Dan karena sikap Rukia juga… Ichigo harus mengubur dalam-dalam cinta pertamanya.

Semua itu berlalu begitu saja. Ichigo berhasil mengecup bibir mungil yang begitu manis itu. Ichigo tak pernah segugup ini untuk mencium seorang gadis. Tapi dengan Rukia, Ichigo terlihat begitu khawatir dan cemas akan menakuti Rukia dengan sikapnya ini. Setelah menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir gadis yang sebenarnya sudah dicintainya ini, Ichigo melepaskan ciuman itu. Rukia terlihat gugup dan gemetar pula.

"Apakah ini… ciuman pertamamu?" bisik Ichigo saat wajah mereka masih berjarak sekian sentimeter.

Ungu kelabu itu terbuka sempurna saat Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata itu. Dengan wajah lugu, gadis berambut kelam ini mengangguk pelan. Selama ini, Rukia memang belum pernah dicium siapapun. Renji juga tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar pada Rukia. karena Rukia tahu, pria berambut nanas itu selalu melindunginya dengan segala cara.

"Jadi… kau belum pernah dicium oleh pria manapun. Aku senang. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menciummu, Rukia," lirih Ichigo.

Kali ini, dengan mata terbuka, Ichigo berhasil menyusupkan satu ciuman lagi ke bibir mungil yang terlihat menggoda itu. Awalnya Rukia kaget, tapi kemudian… Rukia menerimanya begitu saja.

Diiringi oleh deburan ombak itu, Ichigo tetap setia mengukir kenangan di bibir mungil itu. Karena mungkin… ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yah, menginap saja, ini kan sudah malam. Kau sudah menghubungi Hisana?" tanya Nenek Sakura ketika Rukia memutuskan akan menghabiskan malam di rumah lamanya. Bersama Ichigo tentu.

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Nenek Sakura.

Kebetulan Nenek Sakura baru saja membereskan makan malam, jadi Nenek Sakura mengajak Ichigo untuk makan malam juga. Rukia baru mengabari Hisana setelah melihat beberapa pesan di ponselnya. Pasti Hisana bingung karena Rukia menghilang begitu saja. Memang tadinya, Rukia tidak berniat lama-lama di sini, tapi apa dikata kalau rencana berkata lain?

Rukia sempat diomeli via pesan singkat itu oleh Hisana karena pergi ke tempat jauh ini tanpa bilang padanya. Tapi Rukia tidak mengatakan kalau dia di sini bersama Ichigo. Rukia belum siap untuk itu.

"Rukia, ini berikan pakaian ganti untuk temanmu. Dia sudah makan malam tadi," ujar Nenek Sakura sambil menyodorkan satu stel pakaian ganti.

Nenek Sakura kemudian langsung menggelar kasur. Mungkin dia mau tidur, dan Rukia memutuskan akan tidur bersama Nenek Sakura.

Rasanya… benar-benar canggung dan tidak enak. Ini bukan dalam masa liburan atau apa. Rukia merasa tidak nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi, Riruka masih dalam masa yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Seharusnya Rukia membawa Ichigo segera kembali ke Tokyo.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali kamar yang disediakan untuk Ichigo, Rukia baru mendapat ijin masuk.

Ichigo ada di dalam. Pria berambut orange itu duduk bersandar di dinding. Wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Karena cemas, Rukia segera mendekat ke arah Ichigo, duduk agak berjauhan sambil mengawasi wajah Ichigo. Benar. Ada yang aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan cemas," kata Ichigo setelah melihat Rukia yang berwajah khawatir padanya itu.

Rukia tidak yakin dan terus mendesak Ichigo dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu cemas.

"Baiklah. Aku memang agak pusing sedikit. Kau… tahu kan aku masih… takut dengan laut… mungkin aku butuh istirahat saja," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia masih khawatir. Wajah Ichigo agak pucat dan berkeringat. Pasti dia pusing sekali. Kenapa pula Ichigo begitu nekat datang ke tempat ini sendirian. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin marah dengan pria ini. Tapi…

Setelah menaruh satu stel pakaian itu, Rukia buru-buru beranjak. Dia bermaksud ingin mengambil obat dan―

"Mau kemana?" kata Ichigo lemah. Tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia begitu cepat. Gadis itu bahkan belum beranjak sejengkalpun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Duduk di sini," Ichigo menepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya juga Rukia ingin membantahnya. Dia mencari ponselnya untuk mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau dia―

"Satu hariku… berlaku mulai saat ini kan?" kata Ichigo lagi.

Rukia lupa kalau dia baru saja menjanjikan satu hari itu. karena itu, tanpa membantah lagi, Rukia beringsut duduk ke sebelah Ichigo.

Rukia menselonjorkan kakinya menunggu Ichigo. Tapi tanpa diduga, ternyata Ichigo sudah mengubah posisinya dan berbaring berbantalkan pangkuan Rukia. tentu saja Rukia kaget setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan melakukan hal ini. Karena ini… terlalu…

"Kepalaku masih pusing. Kalau kau ada di dekatku mungkin pusingnya akan hilang. Jangan pergi sebelum aku tidur."

Setengah jam waktu sudah berlalu.

Rukia masih mengawasi pria yang tidur berbantalkan pangkuannya ini. Ichigo terlihat nyenyak memang. Sesekali, Rukia ingin mengelus rambut orange itu. tapi tangannya langsung tertahan otomatis.

Kalau… kalau perasaan Rukia goyah… ini akan sulit…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

KRIINGGG… KRINGGG…

Rukia terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi bel pagi ini. Entah bunyi bel darimana. Tapi… ternyata dirinya sudah berbaring di atas futon dan diselimuti. Rukia tidak ingat kapan dia terlelap. Yang dia ingat… semalam dirinya begitu lama terjaga. Tapi tidak sadar kapan akhirnya Rukia tertidur.

Begitu membuka jendela kecil yang ada di kamar ini, ternyata Ichigo sudah berjongkok di dekat sebuah sepeda di depan rumahnya. Ichigo tengah membunyikan bel sepeda itu dan memeriksa beberapa bagian sepeda.

Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo melakukan itu.

Penasaran, Rukia segera beranjak keluar setelah mencuci mukanya dan memakai pakaian seadanya. Dia hanya sembarangan mengambil mantelnya.

Begitu membuka pintu depan, Ichigo tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan sepeda itu padanya.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun? Ajaib sekali pagi ini kepalanya sudah tidak pusing. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tidur," celoteh Ichigo.

Sebenarnya Rukia senang tidak ada raut sedih lagi di wajah pria tampan itu. setidaknya, Rukia tidak perlu melihat wajah penuh kecewa Ichigo semalam.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau jalan pagi? Udaranya sangat sejuk… kita jarang mendapat udara sesejuk ini di Tokyo kan?" tawar Ichigo.

Rukia masih mematung di teras rumahnya. Kalau Ichigo begini terus…

"Satu hari ku… kau masih ingat kan?"

Yah… Rukia tak ada pilihan lain.

Ternyata pagi buta itu Ichigo sudah meminjam sepeda dari tempat mereka dulu. Karena paman itu ternyata masih ingat Ichigo, paman itu dengan senang hati meminjamkannya. Rukia duduk di jok belakang yang ada di sepeda ini. Ichigo mulai mengayuh sepedanya setelah meletakkan tangan Rukia di pinggangnya. Ichigo juga berpesan untuk tidak melepaskan tangan Rukia sampai perjalanan kali ini selesai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo begitu pelan mengayuh sepeda itu. Rukia mengamati punggung tegap pria ini. Sayang, Rukia tak boleh memilikinya. Ichigo mungkin memang bukan takdirnya. Dan jika seandainya Rukia tak pernah bertemu Ichigo, mungkin Rukia tidak akan mengalami semua ini. Terbersit memang keinginan untuk mengambil pria ini agar di sisinya, tapi Rukia tak bisa lakukan itu. tak bisa jika Ichigo sejak awal bukan miliknya. Kalau sejak awal Ichigo adalah miliknya, mungkin Rukia tak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini.

Agak lama, ternyata mereka sudah tiba di sebuah pantai lagi. Kali ini adalah pantai dimana ada batu besar di sana. Ichigo menuju ke sana dan menghentikan sepedanya. Rukia melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Ichigo dan turun dari sepeda itu.

Ichigo terlebih dahulu naik ke atas batu itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia naik.

Mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di batu besar itu. tiba-tiba Ichigo meminta Rukia bernyanyi untuknya. Sekali lagi Rukia agak kaget dengan permintaan aneh Ichigo ini. Tapi setiap kali Rukia terlihat bingung, Ichigo selalu mengatakan soal satu hari itu.

Mau tak mau, Rukia akhirnya menyanyikan satu lagu untuk Ichigo. Lagunya hanya lagu sederhana. Ichigo juga terlihat menikmati setiap lantunan suara yang dikeluarkan Rukia. dan setelah lagu itu berakhir, Ichigo sekali lagi, tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Kau tahu… kenapa aku bisa tahu… soal kau adalah cinta pertamaku?" buka Ichigo. Matanya masih fokus memandang lautan di depan mereka. Rukia menunggu kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya.

"Riruka yang memberitahuku. Sebelumnya, kami sempat ribut besar karena aku marah dia sudah membohongiku selama berbelas tahun ini. Jujur, aku kesal sekali saat itu. aku benar-benar marah dan sulit untuk memaafkan Riruka. Tapi begitu dia mengatakan soal dirimu… entah kenapa ada perasaan… yang sulit kugambarkan."

Ichigo menarik nafas panjang dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Karena setelah bertemu denganmu, entah kenapa terbersit keinginan soal… kalau seandainya kau adalah cinta pertama ku yang menolongku 17 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kupikir itu adalah pemikiran konyol. Tapi aku… entah kenapa memiliki keyakinan kalau itu sebenarnya adalah… kau.

"Aku tak punya cukup bukti untuk membuktikan itu semua. Karena itu… saat aku tahu yang sesungguhnya… perasaanku campur aduk. Tapi… aku benar-benar bahagia karena memang kaulah… cinta pertamaku."

Yah… jika seandainya mereka bukan dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Jadi Rukia… apakah… sungguh kau ingin aku kembali pada Riruka dan menikahinya? Kalau kau berubah pikiran… aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kita nanti…"

Ichigo kali ini sungguh berharap gadis ini akan mengubah keputusannya setelah mendengar cerita darinya. Tapi, lama Ichigo menunggu jawaban Rukia, ternyata gadis ini memilih menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Ichigo.

Sungguh… Ichigo sekarang sudah putus asa menghadapi gadis keras kepala ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah berkeliling dengan sepeda itu, mereka kembali ke rumah Rukia hanya untuk sarapan dan ganti pakaian. Ichigo kembali mengajak Rukia pergi ke semua tempat di Seireitei. Karena Seireitei kebanyakan adalah pantai, tidak begitu banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Hari ini, Ichigo sudah cukup banyak melihat laut. Ichigo juga… terus menggenggam tangan Rukia tanpa bantahan sedikitpun dari Rukia. Gadis mungil ini tidak menolak sedikit pun. Karena Rukia tahu, mereka hanya punya waktu hari ini saja. Sampai hari ini… semua akan kembali ke awal.

Agak sore, Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya Ichigo enggan untuk kembali. Maksudnya, mungkin mereka bisa besok saja kembali. Tapi Rukia terus mendesaknya untuk segera pulang karena kondisi Riruka yang hingga hari ini belum pasti bagaimana. Rukia tak tega mendengar kabar bahwa Bibi Yoruichi sampai nyaris sakit menunggui putri angkatnya itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nenek Sakura dan Hanatarou, mereka berdua menuju pelabuhan. Hanatarou sempat bingung melihat gelagat Rukia yang terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Sama dengan wajah pria yang diketahuinya sebagai teman Rukia ini. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat senang meski sebenarnya mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Menempuh perjalanan dari Seireitei ke Tokyo, mereka sudah tiba ketika hari menjelang malam. Awalnya, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk kembali ke rumahnya, tapi Rukia ingin tahu keadaan bibi Yoruichi dan Riruka. Karena itu, Ichigo akhirnya membiarkan gadis cantik ini ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju kamar Riruka. Karena masih ada di ICU, keadaan Riruka masih begitu mengkhawatirkan. Di ujung koridor inilah takdir mereka harus diputuskan segera.

"Rukia… kita… masih ada waktu. Kau benar-benar ingin aku kembali kepada Riruka? Kalau kau masih bisa mempertimbangkan keputusanmu, aku akan segera melakukan sesuatu untuk kita berdua," bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Wajah Ichigo tulus kepadanya dengan tatapan sendu yang tak bisa dikatakan. Kalau Rukia sendiri goyah, semua ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Rukia… harus tegas.

Dan hanya gelengan ringan yang diberikan Rukia untuk pria yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Bisa dibilang… Ichigo juga adalah cinta pertama… untuk Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Tapi ingat satu hal Rukia, yang mendorongku pergi adalah kau. Dan yang memutuskan aku harus menikahi Riruka adalah kau. Setelah dari sini, kita berdua sudah tidak mungkin kembali bersama. Yah… kita kembali ke awal lagi. Kembali dari awal… sebelum aku mengenalmu," tutup Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia. Pria tampan itu berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. Sambil tersenyum miris, Ichigo tersenyum pahit. Dia masih belum begitu rela…

Rukia masih bertahan. Dia tetap teguh memegang janjinya. Dia berusaha untuk kuat sampai pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Selangkah demi selangkah, Ichigo mulai berbalik meninggalkan Rukia. waktu juga terasa berputar begitu lambat. Dan ketika Ichigo sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Rukia merasakan bibirnya gemetar dan matanya mengabur. Apa pandangannya yang memang mengabur?

Tidak… pandangannya baik-baik saja.

Rukia hanya menangis. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia menangis karena kehilangan sosok cinta pertama yang seharusnya bisa dimilikinya. Yah… seharusnya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kaa-chan…"

Setelah memakai pakaian khusus ruang ICU, Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar Riruka. Yoruichi masih duduk di sisi putrinya menunggunya bisa membuka mata lagi. Ichigo juga cukup miris melihat keadaan Riruka itu. perban mengelilingi kepalanya dan lengannya. Hidungnya juga memakai alat nafas bantu. Monitor yang merekam detak jantung Riruka juga terdengar lemah.

Yoruichi menoleh sebentar ke arah Ichigo, tersenyum tipis kemudian beralih ke Riruka lagi yang masih koma itu.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan parah. Kata dokter, kepalanya mengalami gegar otak yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kalau dia bisa melewati masa kritis ini saja sudah sangat bagus. Tapi… dokter mengatakan kalau harapannya untuk bisa bangun… sangat tipis. Aku hanya… ingin berharap keajaiban datang kepadanya…" lirih Yoruichi yang tak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya.

Ichigo juga terenyuh melihat keadaan Riruka. Semua ini memang bermula dari keegoisannya. Kalau Ichigo bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan kepala dingin tentu saja tidak akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini. Tentu tidak perlu ada yang harus… menderita.

Ichigo sadar, apa yang dilakukan Riruka itu bukan sesuatu yang salah. Manusia memang punya sifat egois. Seperti dirinya. Apa yang dilakukan Riruka bukanlah kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Ichigo mengerti posisi Riruka seperti apa. Jika dulu dia benar kalau dia hanya ingin berteman dengan Ichigo, tidak lebih, tentu semua ini tidak akan berujung pada masalah seperti ini. Ichigo tahu sesulit apa kalau tidak punya teman.

"Kaa-chan… mulai hari ini aku yang akan merawat Riruka. Karena setelah dai sadar nanti… kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, ini sudah pagi. Semalam kau kemana saja sih? Kata Sakura Baa-chan kau sudah pulang sejak sore kemarin…" gerutu Hisana setelah membuka pintu kamar Rukia pagi ini.

Adiknya memang sudah pulang semalam. Tapi terlalu larut. Hisana sampai menunggu di depan teras sepanjang malam untuk menanti adiknya ini pulang. Dia sungguh khawatir. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak begitu. Setelah dia pulang, Rukia hanya memeluk Hisana sebentar lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dan pagi ini, Hisana malah menemukan Rukia tidur berbaring membelakangi pintunya dan menyelimuti dirinya begitu tinggi.

"Rukia…" panggil Hisana lembut sembari duduk di sebelah tempat tidur adiknya itu.

Hisana tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Rukia. penyebabnya pasti ketika Rukia pergi ke Seireitei kemarin. Hisana tidak tahu masalah apa sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya… itu cukup besar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo memeriksa suhu tubuh Riruka. Masih stabil. Nafasnya juga masih baik. Tengah malam tadi, Riruka sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu gadis ini sadar kembali. Ichigo memang memegang janjinya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Rukia. Pasti akan menepatinya. Dia tidak mau melihat cinta pertamanya bersedih lagi karena dirinya. Semuanya sudah cukup. Seharusnya sudah waktunya berlalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji begitu sumringah bertemu dengan Rukia hari ini.

Entah hujan langit dari mana atau keberkahan darimana yang dia dapat hari ini. Pagi ini, Rukia sendiri yang mengirim pesan padanya untuk bertemu dengan Renji. Bagaimana perasaan Renji? Entahlah. Tidak bisa digambarkan. Akhir-akhir ini kebahagiaan begitu banyak memenuhinya. Datang silih berganti tiada henti. Teater juga tutup beberapa waktu ini karena Yoruichi hanya ingin fokus pada anaknya yang masih dirawat.

Rangiku juga sudah mengambil cuti dari teater untuk ikut fashion week di beberapa show. Yumichika beralih ke les tari kontemporer karena ada tawaran dari temannya satu kampus. Sedangkan Hisagi memulai latihan sebagai stuntman. Hinamori juga sedang mengikuti latihan piano untuk lomba bulan depan.

Sebenarnya bukan sengaja semua anggota teater seperti itu. mereka memang sudah lama merancangnya, hanya saja belum ketemu waktu yang pas. Ditambah lagi kadang mereka juga sesekali bolos teater untuk kegiatan masing-masing.

"Rukia!" pekik Renji begitu dirinya tiba di sebuah taman tempat mereka berjanji bertemu.

Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Renji. Melihat itu, Renji langsung berlari secepat kilat dan hampir ingin memeluk Rukia. tapi kedua tangannya terhenti tiba-tiba begitu Renji nyaris memeluk Rukia. gadis bermata indah ini kaget melihat Renji yang begitu antusias padanya.

"O-oh, h-hai…" sapa Renji gugup sambil mengacungkan telapak tangannya.

Rukia tersenyum lagi sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tumben Rukia… kali ini ada apa? Kau mau mengajakku kencan?" kata Renji bermaksud bercanda.

Tanpa ragu, Rukia mengangguk setuju dengan senyumnya yang merekah itu. wajah Renji langsung memerah dan berbalik ke belakang untuk sekadang menangis bombay. Renji tak menyangka candaannya berbuah manis! Ternyata Tuhan sangat baik padanya meski selamanya dia sudah berjuang begitu kuat!

"Benarkah?! Baiklah! Hari ini kita pergi kemana? Oh! Kau mau makan es krim?"

Masih dengan wajah yang begitu mempesona, Rukia menyetujui apa saja yang diinginkan kepala nanas ini.

Mereka sudah tiba di kafe es krim itu. suasananya memang romantis sekali. Akhirnya Renji punya waktu berdua full hanya untuknya. Apalagi dengan gadis yang masih menjadi kekasihnya ini.

Setelah memesan pesanan mereka, Rukia menatap Renji begitu lama. Rukia memperhatikan Renji yang menyuap es krimnya sesendok demi sesendok ke dalam mulutnya. Pria ini… sangat baik. Mungkin tidak akan pernah ada lagi pria sebaik ini untuk Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia? Es-mu bisa meleleh loh… aku… malu kau perhatikan begitu…" kata Renji gugup. Wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti es krim Cherry yang dipesannya itu.

'Renji… kapan kau akan pergi ke Amerika?'

Tiba-tiba Rukia menyodorkan sebuah notes pada Renji.

"Ehh? Mungkin… dua minggu lagi. Kenapa?"

Setelah menatap Renji lagi begitu lama, Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Memantapkan hatinya.

'Apa… aku masih boleh ikut?'

Renji menjatuhkan sendok es krimnya ke lantai. Badannya kaku seketika membaca tulisan itu. sepertinya, dia baru saja terkena stroke sekaligus serangan jantung dan berakhir pada hipertensi. Bisa jadi diabetes dan diare sudah ikut menemani sampai membuatnya komplikasi begini.

Renji membaca tulisan di notes itu berkali-kali. Mungkin memang matanya salah lihat. Apa matanya sudah terlalu rabun? Mungkin sudah katarak.

"Kau… tidak salah tulis kan?" Renji ingin memastikan fakta yang menurutnya terlalu mirip mimpi ini.

Rukia menggeleng dan menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya ke tangan besar Renji.

'Aku memutuskan akan ikut denganmu. Ke Amerika.'

"R-Rukia… k-kau… tidak bercanda kan?" kali ini Renji benar-benar gagap.

Rukia tertawa ringan dan tetap tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"B-benar-benar… s-su-sungguh kan? HOREEE! TERIMA KASIH RUKIAAA! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU!" pekik Renji sambil berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak di tengah kafe itu.

Mungkin sekilas Rukia memang merasa malu dengan sikap Renji itu. Tapi Rukia sadar… mungkin inilah jalan terbaik yang mestinya dia ambil.

Padahal… Renji tidak tahu alasan apa yang begitu kuat hingga Rukia memutuskan hal ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

Ya sepertinya saya sekarang udah gak bisa update banyak sih, tapi saya berusaha untuk terus update secepat dan sebanyak yang saya bisa yaa… mohon doanya…

Karena akhir-akhir ini saya bukan dalam kondisi baik untuk mengupdate fic. Jadi maaf kalo fic saya jadi amburadul gak jelas yaa…

Bales review…

Rise Star : makasih udah review senpai… jadi mau dipanggil apa? Yaa mungkin Rukia beneran mau ke Amerika hihihih… doain aja yaa

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… yaa ini udah update lagi hihiih gimana?

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya… makasih udah jadiin fic amburadul saya sebagai inspirasi… saya aja gak nyangka kok… jalan ceritanya mirip juga gak papa eheheh saya jadi pengen baca gimana ceritanya… hihihihi

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya ini udah update…

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… Ruki kan punya Renji? Hihiihi yaa saya sebenarnya suka sih karakter ini, tapi rada kasian soalnya makan ati terus jadinya…

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… wah… kasian Riruka dong… ya saya sih ngebayangin Ruki asli kalo dihadapkan pada pilihan begitu eheheh

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… gak kebanyakan kok konfliknya, jalannya aja yang agak panjang eheheh yaa wb saya akhir-akhir ini tambah jadi, tambah banyak fic yang terbengkalai jadinya… makasih semangatnya…

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… ahahah yaa Ichi nya malah mau tuh… miss you juga hihihihi

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… yaa saya berusaha untuk tetap lanjut kok eheheh…

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… wah gimana yaa… saya juga bingung sih maunya Ichi ma Ruki gimana ehehehe

Hepta Py : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update lagi ehehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai… yaa disesuaikan sama karakter aslinya sih saya. Ini udah update ehehehe

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… yaa gak bakal kok, saya mah gak bakal setega itu… yaa kadang kebahagiaan sendiri gak bisa diperjuangkan kalo udah nyangkut nyawa orang lain kan? Hihihihi yaa ini udah update…

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… loh kok jadi galau? Ihhihhihi saya belum mutusin ending. Jadi masih bisa dua. Sad or happy ehehehe

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… wah jalan yang diaspal ya? Mulus gak juga loh, kan masih ada kerikil kecilnya hihihi kasian Ichi kena jewer mulu hihihii

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai… yaa gak seimbang banget ya sama badan mungilnya hihiii… yaa ini udah update…

Ima Imo : makasih udah review Ima… yaa kan disesuaikan ehehehe nih udah update…

Raiko kurochiki : makasih udah review senpai… jangan senpai ahh Kin aja gak papa, saya gak begitu suka dipanggil senpai eheheh, makasih udah suka fic amburadul saya yaa ehehhe ini udah lanjut…

Makasih yang udah rela baca sampe review lagi makasih yaa…

Masih ada yang mau lanjut ini fic?

Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	16. Final Decision

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Riruka… kau…"

Ichigo agak kaget karena pagi ini dia melihat menyadari gerakan kecil dari jari-jari milik Riruka. Ichigo terus memperhatikan jari-jari itu sampai dia benar-benar yakin. Dan akhirnya, kelopak mata gadis berambut merah itu terbuka perlahan. Begitu perlahan sampai Ichigo mengira Riruka mungkin belum bisa membuka matanya.

Sampai akhirnya, Riruka benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya dengan tatapan yang sayu. Gadis manis itu terlihat begitu pucat dan lemah.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut sambil membelai wajah tirus tunangannya itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter," bisik Ichigo hingga kemudian pria berambut orange ini akhirnya keluar dari ruang ICU itu untuk memanggil dokter. Memeriksakan kesehatan tunangannya yang kini sepertinya, sudah sadar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kenapa langitnya cerah sekali ya? Dia pasti tahu aku sekarang sangat bahagia," ucap Renji sambil mendongak memandang langit hari ini. Yah, langit begitu cerah sampai-sampai tidak ada tanda-tanda kemungkinan badai tsunami atau angin beliung akan mampir ke taman ini.

Setelah makan es krim yang heboh itu, Renji mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan ke sekitar taman yang tidak jauh dari kafe es krim. Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku taman itu sambil sesekali menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus begitu pelan di sekitar mereka. Sesekali Renji akan menggenggam tangan Rukia yang tidak diprotes oleh pemilik tangan itu. Rukia juga tampak nyaman-nyaman saja di sisi Renji.

"Naa Rukia, semua anggota teater kita… sudah punya kegiatan masing-masing. Apalagi Yoruichi Ba-san sekarang tidak begitu fokus lagi pada teater. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Renji. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Hingga akhirnya kepala hitamnya pelan-pelan turun dan bersandar tepat di bahu pria berambut merah ini. Mungkin ini adalah hari terbaik dari segala hari yang pernah dilalui Renji seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika gadis yang kau cintai sekarang benar-benar memberikan tanda kepastian padamu. Sudah pasti ini adalah akhir yang membahagiakan seperti di drama-drama bukan?

Rukia sendiri menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Setelah mengatakan tentang keputusannya itu, entah kenapa beban baru seakan muncul lagi di pundaknya. Dia melepaskan semua yang seharusnya bisa dia miliki. Demi apa dia merelakan semuanya? Demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Rukia tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti Riruka. Rukia tahu rasanya. Tentu tidak adil, jika Rukia mengambil semua yang sudah diperjuangkan Riruka selama ini. Meski dalam hidup ini ada timbal balik dan pilihan tertentu yang harus kau ambil. Hanya saja…

Apakah sekarang… ini adil untuk Rukia?

"Rukia, apa kau tidur?" tanya Renji tanpa bergerak sedikit pun saat Rukia begitu nyaman di pundaknya.

Rukia tidak bergeming dan diam-diam menarik nafas perlahan. Gawat… matanya terasa panas dan… basah.

Renji ingin mengintip gadis cantik ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa…

"Kau benar-benar tidur di cuaca secerah ini?" kata Renji lagi.

Renji agak lama membiarkan sang pujaan hati bersandar di bahunya tanpa melakukan apapun. Rukia juga tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Renji pikir Rukia memang sudah tidur. Karena itu, agak ragu Renji mulai menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke tangan mungil Rukia. Kulit Rukia sangat halus. Lembut dan putih. Renji semakin tersenyum lebar saat Rukia tetap terlelap, sepertinya. Hingga akhirnya, kali ini Renji benar-benar berhasil menggenggam tangan kecil itu. Rasanya senang sekali menikmati momen seperti ini.

Entah perasaan apa yang pantas dia gambarkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi entah kenapa… sedetik kemudian Renji merasakan ada sensasi aneh yang terasa di telapak tangannya sekarang.

Apakah ini… basah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kondisi Riruka sudah cukup stabil sekarang. Penyanyi berambut merah ini sudah agak mendingan setelah sadar meski tubuhnya mulai kurus. Setelah diperiksa dokter mengenai keadaannya, Riruka sudah bisa pindah ke ruang rawat biasa. Tentu saja ruang rawat kelas mewah untuknya. Yoruichi sangat lega dan bersyukur mendapati putrinya sudah kembali sadar. Sungguh ini adalah anugerah Tuhan paling indah untuknya.

"Kaa-chan…" panggil Riruka lemah ketika ibu angkatnya tengah membereskan tepian kasur Riruka dan selimutnya.

"Hmm? Kau mau apa sayang?"

Riruka diam sejenak. Yang ingin dia tanyakan adalah, apakah Ichigo datang menjenguknya? Apakah Ichigo ada di sini untuk sekadar melihatnya?

Walau Riruka tahu sepertinya mustahil ada Ichigo di sini. Mustahil…

"Ichigo sedang menemui dokter sebentar. Nanti dia kemari. Kau tidak keberatan kan Kaa-chan tinggal? Ichigo akan menjagamu. Kaa-chan harus mengurus beberapa hal mengenai teater dan rumah kita. Nanti… Kaa-chan kemari lagi."

Mata Riruka terbelalak lebar mendengar nama orang itu. Masa sih…

"Kaa-chan bilang… Ichigo?" tanya Riruka tak percaya.

"Iya. Ichigo selama ini yang menjagamu. Dia bahkan jarang pulang untuk melihat kondisimu. Kau harus bersyukur punya calon suami yang baik sepertinya."

Riruka tak sempat bertanya banyak karena Yoruichi terlihat buru-buru sekali. Jujur saja ini sangat membuat Riruka tidak mengerti dan merasa… aneh. Bukankah… Ichigo sudah tidak mau melihatnya lagi? Bukankah Ichigo sudah…

Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia?

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Riruka kaget sekali lagi mendapati sosok pria yang amat dicintainya itu sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya sembari membawa beberapa kertas yang Riruka tak tahu apa itu. Ichigo tampak tersenyum pada Riruka, seperti biasa yang Ichigo lakukan selama ini. Bahkan, pria itu duduk di pinggir kasur Riruka, bukan di sofa!

"I-Ichi… go?" panggil Riruka tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" sambut Ichigo lembut.

Sungguh ini tidak masuk akal! Pasti ada yang salah di sini!

"Kau… di sini?" gumam Riruka.

"Tentu saja aku di sini. Calon isteriku sedang sakit, masa aku pergi begitu saja?" nada Ichigo terdengar biasa saja. Seperti saat dimana mereka sedang sangat hangatnya sebelum masa sulit mereka. Bahkan Ichigo mulai menggenggam tangan Riruka begitu mesra. Tanpa sadar, airmata Riruka turun tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Ini… terlalu indah untuk jadi mimpi. Apalagi kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo panik seraya menghapus air mata Riruka dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ku… kupikir kau… tidak mau lagi melihatku. Kupikir… kau akan meninggalkanku dan… membatalkan pertunangan kita… kupikir―"

"Riruka… memang saat itu aku sangat marah padamu. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu kan? Karena itu… setelah kau sembuh nanti… kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita."

Entah bagaimana ekspresi yang seharusnya diberikan oleh Riruka untuk responnya atas kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Ini terlalu… terlalu mendadak. Sekali lagi, terlalu indah bahkan untuk jadi mimpi sekali pun! Riruka tak pernah berani memimpikan Ichigo akan melakukan hal ini untuknya. Bahkan… Ichigo…

"Apa yang… kau katakan?" akhirnya hanya itulah yang sanggup dikatakan Riruka dengan bibir yang gemetar karena tak percaya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin menikahimu. Kita akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Semua persiapan sudah kulakukan. Kita tinggal menentukan hari saja. Kita akan melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Ichigo, aku tidak membicarakan itu. B-bag-bagaimana dengan… cinta pertamamu? Bagaimana dengan―"

"Riruka, kumohon padamu. Mulai detik ini, kita tidak akan pernah membahas masalah ini lagi. Kita akan bahagia seperti di awal. Yah… seperti di awal kita merancang kebahagiaan kita."

Riruka tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi dengan keseriusan yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo, rasanya ini bukan main-main. Ichigo tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Apa yang membuat Ichigo akhirnya memilih jalan ini, Riruka memang tidak mengerti. Tapi Riruka sangat bahagia akhirnya Ichigo kembali memilih dirinya dan bersedia menikah dengannya seperti apa yang mereka janjikan di awal tadi.

Ichigo ada di sisinya saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia seumur hidup. Bahkan Riruka rela jika dia harus mati sekarang. Dia tak pernah menyangka kebahagiaan akan datang dalam hidupnya seperti ini. Kejutan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya selama ini. Dia bahkan berpikir mungkin Ichigo bukanlah takdirnya. Mungkin Ichigo memang bukan miliknya. Tapi kini… Riruka bisa melihat ketulusan di dalam cokelat madu itu. ketulusan yang pertama kali diberikannya saat pertama kali bersedia mencintai Riruka.

"Kau… masih marah padaku?" lirih Riruka.

"Tidak. Sekarang… aku hanya ingin kau sembuh."

"Kalau begitu… boleh peluk aku?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan mulai merangkul tubuh Riruka yang masih terlihat lemah. Dibawanya tubuh kurus itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati, karena tubuhnya masih lemah, Ichigo memeluk Riruka begitu mesra. Mengelus punggung dan kepala Riruka. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar isakan tangis yang amat pelan dari sosok yang dipeluknya ini.

"Terima kasih… Ichigo…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji melambaikan tangannya saat Rukia dengan penuh senyum melenggang masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Memang tadi Rukia tidur cukup lama. Tapi Renji tidak keberatan dengan kakinya yang kesemutan, bahunya yang pegal dan tangannya yang terasa kram karena berada dalam posisi yang sama kurang lebih… untuk satu jam. Yah, wajar saja kalau sekarang rasanya seluruh tulangnya mendadak kram dan kaku. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa kalau itu untuk Rukia.

Hanya saja, ekspresi gadis itu setelah bersama Renji tadi memang agak aneh. Dia lebih banyak tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan Renji. Tidak seperti Rukia yang biasanya antusias dengan semua cerita Renji. Kali ini agak―

"Kau temannya Rukia?"

Renji terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang umurnya agak lebih tua itu. wanita yang berwajah mirip kekasihnya itu ada di depannya sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik. Sepertinya itu kantong belanja. Awalnya sih terkejut, tapi kemudian Renji segera menunduk memberi hormat.

"S-selamat siang! Aku Abarai Renji, temannya Rukia. maaf mengganggu, aku baru saja mengantar Rukia pulang."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan diam saja. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata…

"Kalian, pergi bersama… apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebenarnya Renji agak kaget ditanyai hal ini. Tapi dia tidak boleh diam saja. Karena wanita cantik ini adalah kakaknya Rukia! dia tidak boleh bersikap tidak sopan bukan?

"Ehh… anoo… kami makan es krim dan… berjalan di sekitar taman saja."

"Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mengatakan… apa?"

"Mungkin… dia mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya? Atau… masalahnya?"

Renji diam agak lama. Mungkinkah Rukia membuat keputusan pergi ke Amerika ini… tidak memberitahukannya pada kakaknya. Karena mana mungkin kakaknya tidak tahu soal keputusan Rukia yang terbilang nekat ini. Apakah… Rukia memang ada masalah yang dipendamnya begitu saja? Kalau iya…

"Masalah? Rukia… punya masalah?" tanya Renji khawatir.

"Karena kau temannya, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu. Beberapa waktu lalu, Rukia pergi ke Seireitei sendirian. Sejak dari sana, sikapnya berubah jadi pendiam dan pemurung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia punya masalah serius yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Maaf kalau membuatmu ikut cemas. Tapi, kalau nanti Rukia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bisakah kau memberitahu aku?"

"Oh… itu… bukan masalah…"

Dan ternyata benar. Rukia memang punya masalah.

Tapi apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suasana teater hari ini tidak begitu baik. Sejak beberapa minggu lamanya kosong tanpa jadwal teater yang sama sekali tidak dibuat, semua anggotanya bahkan sudah pergi dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namun hari ini, sebuah pengumuman mengejutkan datang langsung dari pemilik teater ini.

"Kalian adalah anak-anak yang paling kubanggakan. Dari teater ini kalian pasti punya pengalaman berharga yang tidak akan pernah kalian lupakan bukan? Karena itu… ketika kalian sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, aku hanya ingin kalian tidak pernah melupakan aku dan teater ini. Kalian bersedia?"

Meskipun tidak dikatakan, tapi kesedihan jelas terpancar di beberapa anggota teater yang datang karena harus mendengar pengumuman ini. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi buruk. Semua ini memang terlalu cepat terjadi, meski ada alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjadi penyebab keputusan ini. Walau begitu, keputusan tetap keputusan. Tidak akan bisa diubah sedikit pun. Karena sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Paling tidak, kenangan yang terukir tetap akan bersinar di dalam hati masing-masing sebagai harta paling indah yang tidak akan dilupakan.

"Ba-san… apa kami… boleh melakukan pertunjukkan terakhir?" usul Hinamori sambil berwajah sedih. Air matanya menetes beberapa kali meski gadis manis ini sudah berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Boleh. Kali ini… kalian bebas menentukan semuanya. Kalian juga boleh mengundang siapa saja kali ini. Karena ini… terakhir kalinya."

Secerah raut kegembiraan mulai bersinar di wajah para anggota teater yang kini harus menjadi mantan anggota teater ini.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yoruichi pamit pulang. Katanya putrinya sudah sadar dan sedang menjalani perawatan untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Karena setelah putrinya sembuh, kemungkinan Yoruichi akan mengikuti anaknya nanti. Sekarang Yoruichi merasa putrinya sangat membutuhkan dirinya sekarang. Jadi, lebih baik Yoruichi menutup teater-nya yang kini sedang dalam masa pemindahantanganan. Ada seseorang yang ingin membeli bangunan ini. Tapi tidak tahu mau dibuat apa.

Rukia tersenyum saat Yoruichi menghampiri dirinya setelah berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Riruka bilang, aku harus menyampaikan terima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau… Riruka bisa… selamat…" lirih Yoruichi.

Rukia memaksakan seulas senyuman pada wanita yang selama lima tahun ini sangat baik padanya. Menerima keadaan Rukia dari awal hingga akhir. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud mengatakan kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoruichi bukan sesuatu yang besar. Rukia sadar bahwa itu adalah keputusan dan keinginannya.

Yoruichi memeluk Rukia sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih itu sampai matanya basah. Beberapa anggota teater juga menangis menyaksikan pemandangan haru ini. Termasuk Yumichika yang mulai terisak dan menggunakan punggung kemeja Renji sebagai lap ingusnya. Biasanya Renji akan marah, tapi kali ini dia terpaku melihat pemandangan ini. Apakah… sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa… rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Yoruichi pada Rukia tadi?

Apa…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Pagi ini, Ichigo mengajak Riruka untuk keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Kata dokter berjalan-jalan di luar adalah pilihan baik supaya tubuhnya kembali segar kalau menghirup udara bebas. Riruka memang bisa berjalan, tapi sedikit-sedikit. Dan itu perlu dibantu. Ichigo terus memapah gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi isterinya kelak. Setelah agak lama, Ichigo mencari bangku supaya Riruka bisa duduk sebentar. Kini, mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang dipayungi oleh sebuah pohon maple yang daunnya mulai menguning.

Riruka mengangguk ketika Ichigo mengusap rambut merahnya yang panjang itu.

Pernikahan mereka sudah ditetapkan. Satu minggu dari sekarang. Semua persiapan sudah dilakukan. Tinggal mem-fitting gaun pengantin untuk Riruka saja. Beberapa model sudah dipilih Riruka melalui katalog sebuah butik terkenal di Jepang. Dan sisanya sudah diurus Ichigo, Yoruichi dan keluarga Kurosaki.

Riruka masih tidak percaya dengan mimpi ini. Tapi dia bahagia Ichigo kembali lagi padanya. Sikap Ichigo kembali membaik padanya dan begitu perhatian. Sama seperti hubungan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Ichigo belum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Saat bahagia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Tapi tidak Riruka pungkiri. Ichigo yang sekarang… memang tidak sama dengan Ichigo yang dulu. Walaupun sikapnya kembali, tapi tetap tidak sama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Riruka. Entah kenapa sekarang Ichigo menunduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau yakin dengan pernikahan kita? Sungguh Ichigo… kalau kau tidak yakin, kita bisa―"

"Riruka…"

Ichigo mengambil tangan Riruka dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu. sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Riruka mulai naik dan mengelus pipi pucat gadis berambut merah ini.

"Sekarang, aku ingin ada seseorang yang mendukung keputusanku. Jangan buat aku bimbang lagi. Aku percaya kau akan mendukung apa yang sudah kuputuskan. Jangan buat aku menyesal, karena pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Kalau begitu… aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Aku akan ada untukmu. Aku pasti akan bersamamu selamanya. Aku juga… akan menerima apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku janji."

"Terima kasih, Riruka."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pertunjukan terakhir yang memakan waktu lima hari itu berjalan dengan sukses. Semua penonton terpukau dengan penampilan terakhir dari masing-masing anggota teater. Mereka begitu total memerankan peran masing-masing dan menghayati setiap dialog yang diucapkan. Iringan musik dan lantunan nyanyian juga begitu mendukung semua kerja keras mereka selama ini. Yoruichi bahkan sampai menangis menyaksikan acara ini. Agak sayang memang harus memberikan keputusan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Tapi itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang harus dilakukan. Sejak awal Yoruichi sudah tahu kalau semua ini tidaklah selamanya. Paling tidak, di akhir dia tidak akan menyesal. Karena Yoruichi yakin… setelah ini semuanya akan lebih baik.

Rukia dan Hinamori sempat menangis bersama di belakang panggung saat Rangiku mengatakan salam perpisahannya pada semua penonton yang hadir di acara ini. Tapi, perpisahan yang mereka alami tidak seburuk itu. Ada banyak pengalaman berharga yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan apapun. Mereka bangga pernah menjadi anggota di teater yang penuh dengan sukacita ini.

Pertunjukkan berakhir dan semua juga sudah berakhir. Besok, tempat ini akan mulai dikosongkan. Tapi mereka semua sudah berjanji akan tetap saling menghubungi dan berkumpul jika ada waktu. Bahkan, Yoruichi juga masuk ke dalma hitungan mereka untuk berreuni nanti.

Saat semua anggota bermaksud untuk merayakan pesta perpisahan itulah, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

Awalnya, Rukia kaget bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi dia harus bersikap professional. Dia ingin tetap tersenyum agar tidak lagi ada yang kecewa karena pilihan yang telah dia lakukan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hai."

Seluruh anggota ini terlihat agak aneh dengan pertemuan dua orang ini. Mereka terlihat janggal dan canggung satu sama lain. Rukia juga terlihat kikuk untuk menyapa tamu itu.

"Aku baru tahu mengenai pertunjukkan terakhir kalian. Sangat disayangkan ya. Tapi ini adalah pertunjukkan paling luar biasa yang pernah kulihat. Apakah aku bisa melihatnya lagi lain kali?"

Rukia berusaha tegar. Dia memasang seulas senyum yang menawan dan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaan itu.

Dirinya juga tersenyum membalas senyum Rukia. kini dua orang ini tidak lagi ada beban. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Yah, tidak ada yang salah di sini. semua…

"Kedatanganku kemari… adalah ini."

Sang tamu, Ichigo, menyerahkan sebuah amplop sedang berwarna merah pada Rukia. agak kaget memang disodorkan benda seperti itu. Tapi, kali ini wajah Ichigo sedang tidak terlihat… seperti tadi.

"Pernikahanku akan diadakan lusa nanti. Kuharap kau datang, mereka juga boleh datang, Yoruichi Kaa-chan mengundang kalian juga. Kau… pasti datang kan?" kata Ichigo ingin memastikan jawaban Rukia.

Setelah lama menatap amplop yang ternyata berisi undangan itu, akhirnya Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lepas seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Rukia menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud memberikan selamat. Ichigo agak lama memperhatikan tangan mungil yang tersodor di depannya ini. Setelah melihat wajah Rukia yang sepertinya terlihat begitu ceria, Ichigo tak mau merusak momen ini. Dirinya kemudian menerima uluran tangan Rukia, tapi setelah berjabat agak lama, Ichigo malah menarik tangan Rukia hingga tubuh mungilnya tertarik hingga masuk ke dalam dekapan Ichigo. Kontan saja Rukia terbelalak. Awalnya, Rukia ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi…

"Kau janji akan datang kan? Karena mungkin… saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu."

Mendengar bisikan Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja air mata Rukia tumpah ruah. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Bibirnya bergetar begitu saja dan tetesan bening itu luruh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Kau tetap akan jadi cinta pertamaku, selamanya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak basah di wajah Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Ichigo tetap memberikan senyumnya pada Rukia. hingga terakhir, pria itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Rukia. dan setelah bayangan pria itu tak ada lagi, kali ini Rukia benar-benar menangis. Dia sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi ternyata sulit. Ini… keputusan tersulit yang akhirnya dia pilih.

Awalnya, Renji yang melihat pemandangan itu agak risih dengan adegan pelukan dari pria berambut orange itu. Renji ingin memisahkannya. Tapi kemudian, ketika pria itu meninggalkan Rukia, gadis mungil itu justru menangis dan tidak bergerak dari sana. Di tangan mungilnya tergenggam sebuah amplol berwarna merah. Beberapa rekannya sebelum ini dia lihat juga mendapatkan amplop yang sama.

Dan itu adalah undangan pernikahan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Shihouin Riruka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Riruka sudah ditinggalkan oleh beberapa periasnya hari ini. Dirinya sudah didandani sedemikian anggun untuk hari ini. Dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan model victorian, yaitu gaun tertutup berlengan panjang dengan kerah V yang cukup rendah. Di tangannya tergenggam buket mawar pink kesukaannya. Hari ini, Riruka tak pernah merasa begini cantik. Menurutnya, ini adalah dandanan paling cantik yang pernah dia rasakan.

Seorang petugas hall, mengetuk pintu Riruka untuk mengatakan kalau waktunya sudah tiba.

Yah. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi nama Kurosaki akan disandang olehnya. Dia akan menjadi isteri dari Kurosaki Ichigo yang sah. Dan kenyataan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Hanya saja… apakah ini… adil?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Hisana ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia pagi ini dan melihat adiknya tengah berdandan sangat cantik. Rukia menyanggul rambutnya, memakai hiasan jepit bunga kecil dari kristal di kepalanya dan berdandan. Kali ini, dandanan Rukia pun sangat cantik. Gaun berwarna pink pucat itu membalut tubuh mungilnya yang seputih porselin itu dengan sangat indah. Gaun berlengan pendek dengan leher kotak dan semata kaki itu membuat Rukia sangat mirip dengan putri dari suatu kerajaan. Hanya saja…

"Kurosaki… menikah hari ini?" tanya Hisana lagi. Kali ini nadanya agak ragu saat menemukan sebuah amplop merah di atas kasur Rukia.

Rukia berdiri dari meja riasnya dan berbalik menatap Hisana dengan senyum sumringah yang begitu menawan. Rukia menyodorkan sebuah catatan pada Hisana.

'Nee-san, apa aku terlihat cantik?'

Hisana bisa tahu mimik sebenarnya dari adik bungsunya itu. Walau wajahnya tersenyum begitu menawan, tapi tetap saja terlihat sedih yang sangat mendalam. Hisana mengenal adiknya luar dalam. Jadi mana mungkin dia salah.

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik…" jawab Hisana sambil membenarkan poni Rukia.

Sekilas memang tidak ada yang salah. Hisana agak kaget dengan kabar ini. Rukia tidak memberitahukannya pada Hisana. Biasanya Rukia suka laporan kalau ada sesuatu. Sekarang ini… Rukia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hisana.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Hisana lagi.

Rukia mengangguk dan agak kaget ketika ponsel di kasurnya berdenting sekali. Buru-buru Rukia mengangkat gaunnya dan bergerak ke kasurnya untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Rukia kembali tersenyum, mengambil mantel tipis dan tas tangan kecilnya lalu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas itu. Rukia pamit pada Hisana karena sepertinya Renji sudah ada di bawah.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk. Kemudian mengangkat gaunnya lagi untuk mempermudahkannya berjalan keluar.

Tapi menurut Hisana… itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir. Sebentar lagi ritual pernikahan itu akan dilakukan. Ichigo masih berdiri di depan pintu hall untuk menerima tamu yang datang. Tuksedo serba putihnya kali ini membuatnya tampil begitu menawan. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti langsung terkagum-kagum. Bahkan beberapa anggota teater yang datang, seperti Yumichika, Rangiku dan Hinamori memuji Ichigo begitu tampan hari ini. Memang biasanya selalu tampan, tapi kali ini amat sangat tampan dari biasanya.

Pertugas hall sudah memberitahu kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Ichigo bahkan diminta untuk menuju altar secepatnya.

Sebenarnya… Ichigo menunggu seseorang.

Tapi… kenapa tak kunjung datang? Ichigo diberitahu kalau Renji sedang dalam perjalanan. Tapi tidak menyebut adanya Rukia di sana. Ichigo jadi gelisah. Mungkinkah… Rukia tidak datang? Dia… tidak menepati janjinya?

"Kurosaki-san, silahkan ke altar. Waktunya sudah tiba," peringat petugas itu lagi.

Apa dia benar-benar ingin membuat Ichigo mengacaukan pestanya hari ini?

Kenapa dia malah tidak menepati janjinya sendiri?! Padahal… padahal waktu itu…

Ichigo sudah berbalik dengan emosi yang berusaha dia kendalikan. Bagus sekali gadis itu! Ichigo akan―

Ichigo diam sejenak di depan pintu masuk itu. Ada sebuah firasat yang yang… mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Dan benar saja, ketika berbalik dia sudah melihat sosok gadis itu berjalan begitu anggun menuju ke arahnya. Gadis itu ditemani oleh pasangannya hari ini. Sesuai dengan janjinya saat itu. Ichigo berdiri di sana menunggu kedatangan dua orang itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," ucap Renji. Kali ini nada bersahabat datang begitu saja. Renji tidak mau membuat Rukia sedih kali ini. Rukia masih menggandeng lengan Renji dan ikut tersenyum saat Renji mengucapkan selamat itu.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah datang."

Tapi tatapan itu lebih ditujukan untuk Rukia sekarang.

Sekarang semuanya sudah kembali ke awal.

Ichigo sudah menunggu di altar dan Riruka juga sudah ditemani oleh Yoruichi untuk berjalan menyusul Ichigo di sana. Calon isterinya memang sangat cantik. Setelah sepasang pengantin ini berdiri di sana menunggu pengucapan janji, acara langsung dimulai. Sang pendeta memberikan wejangan pada dua pengantin ini. Lalu kemudian, langsung memberikan sumpah janji setia itu.

Pada giliran Riruka, semuanya berjalan begitu saja, tapi saat giliran Ichigo… pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap satu kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Para tamu memang agak khawatir melihat reaksi Ichigo ini.

Dan ketika ungu kelabu dan cokelat madu itu bertemu, barulah Rukia sadar. Ichigo memperhatikan dirinya. Tangannya yang semula berada di pangkuannya, dia naikkan ke atas kemudian menoleh pada Renji. Dengan penuh senyum, Rukia menggenggam tangan Renji. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Renji sedikit mengangkat tangan mungil Rukia dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, akhirnya Ichigo sadar. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan dan menjawab janji setia itu.

Meski akhirnya, Riruka jadi melihat pemandangan ganjil itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Acara selanjutnya adalah dansa. Beberapa tamu yang membawa pasangan sudah berdansa di tengah hall. Dan beberapa lagi tengah sibuk untuk menyantap menu yang tengah dihidangkan di pesta mewah ini. Ada keluarga Kurosaki dan Yoruichi yang tengah mengobrol dengan mantan anggota teater itu. Suasana hari ini terlihat begitu bahagia, sama bahagianya dengan kedua mempelai yang sekarang tengah menyapa tamu undangan.

Sebelumnya sudah diadakan dansa waltz solo untuk dua pengantin ini sebagai pembuka pesta dansa.

Sedangkan, Rukia dan Renji sudah menari di lantai dansa itu dengan beberapa tamu lainnya. Musik ceria yang dilantunkan sudah bisa membuat Rukia tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu Renji. Yumichika juga kadang datang merecoki untuk mengajak Rukia berdansa yang tentu saja ditolak keras oleh Renji. Mau tak mau mereka jadi sorotan karena pertengkaran kecil itu.

Pengumuman dari MC acara mengatakan kalau ada sebuah sesi dimana dansa dilakukan bersama dengan orang lain. Maksudnya bukan dari pendamping yang mereka bawa.

Renji agak kecewa mendengar acara aneh itu. dia tidak mau melepaskan Rukia untuk orang lain, bahkan untuk makhluk luar angkasa itu!

"Rukia, sebaiknya kita makan saja ya?" tawar Renji.

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja mereka akan beranjak, di depannya sudah muncul sepasang pengantin baru itu. suasana canggung menghiasi mereka sekali lagi. Rukia tertunduk tiba-tiba.

"Apa kabar…" sapa Riruka ramah.

"Oh, hai. Kami baik-baik saja. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga bahagia ya…" ujar Renji.

"Apa kalian… tidak keberatan kalau kita… bertukar pasangan sejenak?" pinta Ichigo.

Tentu saja pernyataan itu membuat tiga orang lainnya kaget.

"Hei, kalian tidak dengar perintah MC? Kita harus berdansa dengan pasangan lain kan? Musiknya sudah jalan. Akan tidak enak dilihat tamu lain kalau tuan rumahnya sendiri mengabaikan perintah MC, bukan begitu?" jelas Ichigo santai.

Sedari tadi, Riruka memperhatikan Ichigo dengan mimik yang datar saja. Mungkin… ini bagian untuk Riruka.

"Baiklah, ayo rambut merah, kita lihat selihai apa dansamu. Jangan memalukanku ya, karena aku bintang di pesta ini," ucap Riruka akhirnya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Tch! Yang benar saja. Aku ini pedansa yang paling hebat! Kau itu yang jangan sampai memalukanku kalau kau terinjak gaunmu sendiri!"

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting itu, akhirnya mereka berdua sudah melaju duluan untuk berdansa mengikuti tamu lainnya.

Kini, di tengah hall itu tinggal dua orang ini. Rukia masih menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap awal dansa waltz. Karena kebetulan musik yang diputar adalah musik waltz.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan saling bertatapan dengan Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan mungilnya menyambut tangan besar Ichigo. Lampu ruangan sengaja diredupkan untuk suasana romantis. Tapi, kini dua sejoli yang berbeda takdir itu merasa bahwa mereka hanya berdansa berdua saja di tengah ruangan yang begini besar.

"Setelah ini, aku dan Riruka, juga Yoruichi Kaa-chan akan pindah ke Eropa. Mungkin akan menetap dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Jadi… ini benar-benar… terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Untung suasana redup. Rukia bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang basah.

Selama musik dilantunkan, gerak gemulai dua pasangan ini menyihir semua tamu undangan untuk memberikan ruang yang lebih banyak lagi agar mereka bisa berdansa dengan bebas. Bahkan tanpa sadar, semua tamu sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ichigo tak peduli itu, asal sekarang, asal dia bisa menggenggam tangan ini untuk terakhir kalinya, selama yang dia bisa, Ichigo tidak keberatan dengan pandangan semua orang. Karena ini… terakhir kalinya.

Terakhir kalinya mungkin… Ichigo melihat tatapan ungu kelabu yang cantik itu.

Tatapan… cinta pertamanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hisana agak kaget karena selang beberapa hari dari pesta itu, Rukia mengatakan keinginannya untuk ke Amerika dengan kedua kakaknya. Awalnya juga Hisana dan Byakuya sangat setuju dan memutuskan untuk ikut juga. Tapi sayang, Rukia bilang dia ingin mandiri dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru di sana. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan hal yang ingin dilupakannya dari sekarang. Byakuya juga awalnya tidak setuju mendengar Rukia harus pergi berdua dengan teman laki-lakinya itu. Tapi beruntungnya, sebelum ini, Hinamori mengatakan kalau dia sudah diterima di sekolah yang sama dengan Renji. Jadi ada alasan Rukia kalau dia ada teman perempuan juga di sana.

Hisana mengerti keputusan Rukia. Pasti ada sebabnya.

Oleh karena itu, Hisana membujuk suaminya untuk mengijinkan Rukia pergi. Lagipula… ini adalah keinginan Rukia. sulit sebenarnya untuk meyakinkan Rukia. makanya ini adalah keputusan langka.

Mau tak mau, Byakuya akhirnya setuju dengan berat hati.

Produser rekaman itu memang masih mengejar Rukia. tapi sayang, Rukia tetap bersikeras menolaknya. Bahkan Rukia sampai nekat mengganti nomor ponsel karena terus direcoki oleh orang tidak penting itu!

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Rukia lega sudah mencabut baterai ponselnya. Entah bagaimana sepertinya gigih sekali produser gila itu!

Sesuai kata-kata Ichigo, sehari setelah pesta pernikahannya, pria itu sudah terbang ke Eropa. Ichigo juga sudah pamit dengan rekan-rekannya. Termasuk dengan Rukia. Tidak ada yang ditinggalkan atau diberikan oleh Ichigo sebagai kenangan. Itu lebih baik. Jadinya, peluang melupakan akan lebih besar. Mereka pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Pesawat yang akan membawa Rukia ke Amerika tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi Renji belum juga kembali dari toilet.

Kedua kakaknya sudah berkunjung tadi mengantar Rukia dan sudah pulang karena Byakuya masih ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan lama-lama. Tapi mereka berjanji akan menjenguk Rukia nanti. Hinamori sudah berangkat minggu lalu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ayo kita masuk ke sekarang," ujar Renji.

Rukia tersenyum dan mengambil tas tangannya.

Kini mereka sudah di depan pintu imigrasi. Tapi mendadak Renji menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu Rukia kaget.

"Rukia," panggil Renji.

Saat itu Rukia tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku akhirnya tahu apa yang membuatmu memilih keputusan ini."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Kali ini Renji menatapnya serius sekali.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untukmu asal kau bahagia. Bahkan, aku rela kalau kau memilih untuk tidak bersamaku demi kebahagiaanmu. Awalnya, aku sangat senang dengan keputusanmu untuk ikut denganku ini. Tapi kemudian… ketika aku tahu alasannya kenapa… aku jadi tidak tega memikirkan itu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menderita."

Rukia menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Renji dengan panik.

"Tidak, tidak Rukia. Kau adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan, aku sangat bahagia karena kau memilihku. Aku bahkan lebih bahagia ketika kau mau bersamaku. Tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup untukku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu yang seperti ini."

Renji diam agak lama. Kemudian, tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Nah Rukia, sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku mengijinkanmu untuk memilih. Kalau menurut hatimu pergi ke Amerika denganku adalah pilihan terbaik dalam hidupmu, ikutlah denganku. Tapi kalau tidak, kau bisa pergi dariku. Aku ingin kau benar-benar memikirkannya secara matang dan pasti tidak akan kau sesali. Kau tahu, ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang lebih menarik daripada pergi ke Amerika. Sekarang kuminta kau tanyakan pada hatimu. Aku akan menerima segala keputusanmu dengan baik. Bahkan… jika kau tidak siap menerimaku untuk selamanya, aku siap. Asal kau… tidak menyesalinya."

Rukia diam sekali lagi.

"Lima menit lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat. Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Kalau kau belum yakin, kau tidak perlu masuk ke dalam pesawatku. Sampai jumpa, Rukia."

Perlahan-lahan, Renji menghilang seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Yah. Rukia sudah punya keputusan yang tepat.

Terima kasih, Renji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna eheheh entah kenapa fic ini memang jadinya terlalu membosankan. saya emang lagi wb parah banget buat ngelanjutin fic. tapi tenang aja. beneran ini udah gak lama lagi tamat. paling cepet dua chap. mungkin dua chap itu udah pas sih kalo menurut saya ehehhe. yah maaf ya kalo tambah bosen dan sinetron abis.

saya bales review dulu...

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu... wah... maaf Rizu, saya gak tahu kalo kamu hari itu beneran lagi menderita banget... tahu gitu saya bikin langsung hepi end *plak* eheheh ya saya sih maunya konsep fic ini gak selalu happly ever after gitu eheheh tapi ini udah update...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... maaf ya nenk ehehe yah emang konsep awal sih begini. tapi ini udah lanjut akhirnya ehehehe

Hoshi Yukinua : makasih udah review senpai... yaa ini udah lanjut ehehehe

Rise Star : makasih udah review Rise... ehehe makasih semangatnya ya ini udah update, ditunggu endingnya yaaa

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... eeh? serius? yah tahu gitu saya langsung hepi end aja yaa? hihihii yaa ini udah lanjut sih tapi endingnya belum janji saya ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi... ehehhe kasian kan kalo sakit mulu hihihihi, yah mirip gak papa kok, kan udah minta ijin. kalo belum minta ijin dan langsung bikin aja itu baru namanya plagiat ehehehe ya diusahain yang lainnya pasti tetap diupdate kok eheheh ini udah lanjut...

Hepta Py : makasih udah review senpai... ehheh makasih juga sama senpai yang bersedia baca fic saya yang chapternya minta ampun ini. sebenernya sih saya juga gak sanggup sebanyak ini, tapi akhirnya malah jadi sebanyak ini. gak sadar kalo udah bikin banyak eheheh, iyaa ini udah update

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... yaa jangan dipanggil senpai dong... hihihih ya ditungguin chap nanti yaa ehehe ini udah lanjut...

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai... salam balik kata Ruki-nya eheheh, wah jangan dong ditinggal ntar Rirunya nangis bombay gak dapet balon deh eheheh ya ini udah update...

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin Young... eheheh ya ini akhirnya malah kepisah ya? udah update ehehehe

chappy : makasih udah review senpai... yah kalo ending nanti saya usahakan tapi gak janji ya? ehehehe ini udah lanjut

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh ya kan kasian kalo Renji sial mulu. sesekali buat aja dia bahagia eheheh wah kurang greget? ya gawat dong kalo greget, ntar mereka gak berenti deh *plak*

RiRa : makasih udah review senpai... maaf kalo ceritanya jadi membosankan. saya udah memperingatkan dari awal kan kalo ini bakal membosankan. sebenernya bukan konfliknya yang kebanyakan karena konfliknya emang cuma satu kan? tapi saya lebih membutuhkan proses supaya fic ini gak langsung begitu aja. maaf sekali lagi kalo membosankan.

lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review kururu... eheheheh ya gak papa kok hihihii, umm... saya usahain cukup dua chap lagi aja yaa eheheh kalo panjang lagi ntar tambah bosen eheheh ya didoain aja mana yang terbaik *plak*

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... eheheh makasih Kina, tapi kayaknya bukan saya deh master romance. mungkin saya ini masternya sinetron kali ya? hihihi iyaa makasih semangatnya ini udah update...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... ehehe iya emang ada film indianya eheheh tapi saya juga lupa sih *plak* yaa nanti ditunggu aja ending gaje dari saya yaa ehehehe, makasih semangatnya ini udah lanjut...

guigu : makasih udah review kakak... ya gak papa sih ehehehe aduh ini reviewnya buat fic lain ya? tapi makasih kak udah luangin waktu buat baca fic amburadul saya eheheheh

Morning Eagle : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa saya berusaha terus menulis kok eheheh, ya nanti ditunggu aja ya gimana akhirnya, emang ini udah chap akhir-akhir kok eheheh makasih semangatnya

Ellenlen : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa gak papa, tugas lebih penting loh daripada baca fic hihihihi kasih tahu ya via apa? eheheh makasih yaa ini udah update kok eheheh

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa belum selesai, tapi bentar lagi bakal selesai, jadi ditunggu aja ya eheheh ya Ruki kan emang begitu? hihihi

ok makasih banyak yaa yang udah berpartisipas sama fic saya. beneran makasih banget, saya terharu jadinya... ehehehe

jadi, masih adakah yang mau lanjuutkan fic abal sinetron dan gaje ini? bolee reviewnya?

Jaa Nee!


	17. Six Years

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya siswa mana yang tidak menyukai rekreasi sekolah? Apalagi untuk anak usia enam tahun. Tentunya pergi ke tempat bagus yang menyenangkan bersama teman sekolah adalah pilihan rekreasi yang paling tepat bukan?

Apalagi semua siswa kelas 1 SD ini sangat girang setengah mati saat diajak rekreasi ke Pulau Seireitei. Pulau indah yang memiliki laut yang begitu hangat meski musim dingin datang. Tapi kali ini siswa-siswa kecil ini muncul pada akhir musim panas. Ada beberapa yang semangat ada yang tidak begitu bersemangat. Apalagi mereka bisa naik ke kapal besar dan melihat laut di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi tentunya harus ekstra hati-hati untuk membawa anak yang masih berumur enam tahun ini, apalagi tanpa orangtua di samping mereka. Paling tidak harus ada beberapa guru yang bisa mengawasi semua anak yang dibawa tanpa terkecuali. Yah, untuk saat ini memang peserta mini hanya dibatasi 20 anak. Akan menyulitkan kalau tidak dibatasi jumlah pesertanya. Apalagi satu orang guru harus mengawasi tujuh anak sekaligus. Pasti akan jadi pekerjaan berat kalau tidak mengetahui karakter anak-anak tersebut.

"Genta! Jangan berlari di lorong kapal!"

Salah satunya bisa berakhir seperti itu. Walau sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali tetap saja kadang ada yang membandel bukan?

"Hei, Yukia-chan, ayo kita main petak umpet," ajak si anak berambut pirang yang diikat dua tinggi itu.

Sang gadis kecil yang dipanggil Yukia itu hanya memandang datar pada teman-teman seukurannya sambil memandang ragu pada suasana kapal yang besar dan bergoyang sedari tadi ini. Membuatnya tidak nyaman bergerak. Dia memang benci laut! Juga kapal!

"Tidak, aku mau duduk saja," katanya kemudian.

"Ayolah, seru loh kita bisa main di kapal besar. Kapan lagi kita bisa main kemari?" bujuk seorang anak lagi. Kali ini seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan ekspresi bersemangat saat menawari Yukia untuk ikut serta dalam permainan anak kecil itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benci kapal! Aku benci laut!" pekiknya kemudian.

Kontan saja dua temannya ini langsung kaget dan nyaris menangis karena dibentak sedemikian keras oleh rekan mereka sendiri.

"Astaga, Yukia, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Lihat temanmu jadi ketakutan. Sudah sewajarnya mereka mengajakmu bermain. Kenapa kau tidak mau bermain, hm?" kata sang guru pengawas mereka.

Yukia, gadis kecil dengan tatapan sinis, meski wajahnya sangat cantik untuk ukurannya terlihat malas menanggapi apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Memangnya Yukia ikut kemari hanya ingin iseng saja?

Memangnya Yukia membujuk ayahnya mati-matian untuk bisa ikut rekreasi ini hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di tempat yang paling tidak dia sukai? Tentu saja tidak begitu!

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kapal yang ditumpangi rombongan dari SD Tokyo itu sudah tiba di Pulau Seireitei. Angin sejuk sudah menyambut mereka di pulau ini. Rencananya akan ada kunjungan ke SD di Seireitei, lalu kemudian mereka akan makan siang bersama dan terakhir mereka akan menginap di sebuah vila yang sudah disewa oleh pihak sekolah untuk mereka beristirahat. Barulah setelah itu paginya mereka akan segera pulang ke Tokyo karena pagi ombak laut tidak begitu deras.

Sebelum pergi kemari, semua siswa ini sudah diperkenalkan lebih dulu pada sekolah Seireitei ini. Siapa saja gurunya, lalu apa saja yang diajarkan di sini, apa saja klub yang mereka miliki, semuanya sudah dikenalkan. Karena Seireitei berhasil menjadi tuan rumah untuk ajang perlombaan antar SD se-prefektur yang akan diadakan musim panas tahun depan. Tentu saja ini akan jadi kesempatan baik untuk bisa bersahabat dengan sekolah hebat ini.

Yukia juga awalnya tidak tertarik dengan kunjungan ini. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau dia terpaksa ikut ini. Sebenarnya ini salahnya juga yang nekat ikut. Akibatnya Yukia jadi mabuk laut dan pusing-pusing. Baru saja tiba di SD Seireitei, Yukia sudah muntah dan nyaris flu.

"Permisi, siswa kami tiba-tiba sakit, apa kami boleh membawanya ke klinik sekolah?" lapor sang pengawas kelompok Yukia.

Salah satu guru di Seireitei langsung membawa pergi Yukia dan pengawasnya untuk segera ditangani.

Setelah di sana, Yukia langsung diberi vitamin dan disuruh istirahat sampai tur kelompoknya selesai. Sebenarnya ini yang diinginkan oleh Yukia. Dia malas untuk jalan-jalan tidak penting seperti itu. Alasan sakit sungguh sangat berguna walau akhirnya dia sendiri yang terkenal sial karena masalah ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tur yang diadakan oleh sekolah Tokyo berjalan dengan baik. Kini sudah tiba saatnya untuk mereka makan siang bersama di tempat yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak dari Seireitei.

"Kuchiki, bisakah kau memeriksa kondisi anak yang dirawat di klinik sekolah itu? Kalau dia sudah lebih baik ajak saja dia kemari."

Kuchiki Rukia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Yah, di sinilah Kuchiki Rukia akhirnya tinggal.

Selama tiga tahun dia ada di Amerika hanya untuk menjalani perawatan untuk penyakitnya. Tapi dia melepaskan mimpi yang ditawarkan Renji padanya. Sekarang Hinamori sudah jadi pianis professional yang dikenal dunia lewat prestasinya. Renji akhirnya bisa ikut casting Broadway dan sekarang jadi sangat terkenal di dunia seni. Setelah dari itu, Rukia semakin sulit menghubungi Renji.

Hubungan mereka memang awalnya baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian, Renji yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Renji bilang, meski Rukia ada di depannya, tapi hatinya tak ada untuk Renji. Rukia akui memang itu benar. Dan Renji masih tetap menunggu Rukia seandainya Rukia bisa memberikan kepastian padanya. Karena Renji masih menunggunya hingga kini.

Hisagi dan Rangiku sekarang jadi model top yang menetap di Perancis. Untuk ukuran mereka rasanya wajar kalau mereka bisa jadi begitu terkenal bahkan sering menampilkan karya dari desainer terkenal.

Yumichika sukses dengan misi teater-nya. Dia banyak belajar kesenian teater itu dari Italia. Entah kenapa bisa nyasar ke sana. Yumichika belum memberi kabar kapan dia bisa kembali. Tapi katanya, sekembalinya dia ke Tokyo, dia ingin menghidupkan kembali seni teater yang sempat dilupakan.

Semuanya memang berakhir dengan manis. Tapi, setelah tiga tahun, Rukia memutuskan kembali ke Seireitei dan memilih jadi guru seni untuk murid di sini. Kadang dia mengajar menyanyi dan seni teater. Nenek Sakura sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Kedua kakaknya sempat datang kemari ketika kabar itu muncul. Sekarang Rukia hanya tinggal sendirian di sini. Meski begitu, rasanya Rukia tidak kesepian. Tetangganya begitu baik padanya.

Hisana juga sempat untuk menyuruh Rukia kembali saja ke Tokyo. Tapi rasanya, keinginan untuk kembali itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Apalagi akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, Hisana sudah memiliki Kazu. Anak yang lahir tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang bocah laki-laki itu sedang dalam masa lucu-lucunya. Hisana sering mengirim foto Kazu pada Rukia melalui ponselnya. Menghubungi Kazu dengan fasilitas video-call. Sekarang keluarga kakaknya sudah sangat sempurna. Mereka sudah bahagia juga.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Rukia. Berusaha menemukan kebahagiaanya sendiri.

Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangan klinik itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa masih tidur?

Rukia membuka pintu ruang klinik itu. Tapi parahnya, Rukia terkejut karena tak menemukan apapun di sana. Kasurnya memang berantakan. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun anak yang sedang beristirahat. Ini… ini gawat!

Kemana anak itu pergi? Apalagi katanya mereka datang dari Tokyo, apa anak itu tahu daerah di sini? kenapa jadi membingungkan begini?

Karena panik tidak menemukan anak yang dimaksud, Rukia segera pergi ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dia hanya pelru menemukan anak yang sakit saja kan? Tapi, dia tidak tahu anak mana yang dimaksud. Rukia hanya bertugas menjemput seorang anak yang dirawat di klinik sekolah. Kenapa juga anak itu kabur? Apakah dia sudah kembali ke rombongannya? Kalau dia seharusnya ada yang mengabari Rukia bukan? Akhirnya Rukia memilih menghubungi guru lain dari sekolahnya untuk menanyakan anak itu.

Dan jawabannya, anak itu belum kembali dan meminta Rukia segera mengantarnya.

Bagaimana bisa Rukia mengantarnya kalau dia tidak tahu yang mana anaknya?!

"Hei, kau guru di sini ya?"

Rukia terkejut saat menyadari ada yang menarik ujung kemejanya. Begitu menoleh dia mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar enam tahunan, memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan cukup panjang. Rukia tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh anak ini. Kenapa dia tanya soal guru di sini?

"Hei, Bibi! Kau guru di sini bukan?" katanya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya agak tinggi. Ok, sepertinya anak ini cukup galak. Mengerikan.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya mensejajarkan tinggi anak itu yang hanya sebatas pinggang atasnya.

"Apa kau… anak yang dirawat di klinik tadi?"

"Oh, kau bisa bicara juga," kata anak itu kemudian.

Rukia mengerut bingung. Kenapa anak ini sedari tadi menanyakan hal aneh?

Tentu Rukia bisa kembali bicara setelah tiga tahun menjalani terapi di Amerika. Tapi itu tidak mudah. Dia harus mengontrol kata-katanya, karena pita suaranya belum cukup kuat untuk bicara terlalu banyak. Jika dia bicara terlalu banyak, gejala penyakitnya bisa kambuh kembali. Makanya Rukia disarankan untuk segera berpuasa bicara beberapa hari kalau tenggorokannya sudah sangat sakit.

"Ayo, kuantar ke rombonganmu."

"Hei, tapi kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" rutuknya sambil cemberut. Astaga…

"Ya, aku guru di sini. pengawasmu bisa cemas kalau kau belum kembali. Ayo, kuantar."

Rukia bermaksud menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu, lalu kemudian, gadis itu langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang tengah disediakan oleh panitia di sini untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kau tidak tanya namaku?" kata gadis itu lagi.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Meski awalnya dia melihat gadis ini cukup sinis dan galak, tapi ternyata dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Setidaknya begitu pikir Rukia.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Yukia. Namaku, Yukia," katanya datar.

Rukia agak kaget mendengar namanya begitu mirip dengan namanya.

"Hei, namamu mirip dengan namaku. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal," sambut Rukia ramah.

Setelah mendengar nama Rukia, anak itu jadi diam lagi. Kemudian dia memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa anak itu bertingkah begini.

"Apa kau… sakit lagi? Kudengar kau dari klinik sekolah. Mau kembali ke sana supaya kau bisa beristirahat?" tawar Rukia yang agak cemas melihat anak itu kembali diam.

Gadis berambut pink ini menggeleng pelan. Setelah dia tidak ada sepatah katapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut gadis manis itu.

Setelah Rukia mengantarkannya kembali ke rombongan, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun yang ditanyakan oleh guru pengawasnya. Rukia pikir, anak itu mungkin masih kurang enak badan. Seharusnya dia istirahat saja di klinik tadi. Tapi kenapa dia ikut Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sepertinya jadwal harus diubah. Karena malam ini akan ada badai sehingga air laut akan pasang. Sulit untuk kembali kalau air laut sudah naik. Mungkin sore ini ada kapal pengganti yang akan mengantar kalian pulang segera ke Tokyo," jelas pemandu sekolah itu.

Semua peserta tur ini jadi sedikit kecewa karena pengumuman ini. Kalau mereka menetap sampai besok, bisa-bisa rencana pulang akan melenceng karena pasang laut ini kemungkinan bisa tiga hari. Itu kalau tidak disertai dengan badai. Akhirnya kepala rekreasi sekolah Yukia memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan ini. Mereka memilih segera pulang meski harus mengubah jadwal. Jadinya setelah pengumuman mendadak itu, para guru menghubungi wali mereka masing-masing.

Rukia juga prihatin dengan kabar ini. Seharusnya mereka ada acara perpisahan besok. Tapi kalau begini bisa apa?

Ketika bis yang akan mengantar peserta tur itu tiba, satu persatu semua anak sudah naik ke dalam dan bersiap akan menuju pelabuhan. Semua staff sekolah Seireitei juga sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Hari ini tugas Rukia selesai.

Dia ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba sedikit sakit tadi. Mungkin dia kebanyakan bicara dan terlalu bersemangat bernyanyi. tentu saja karena semua anak menggemaskan dari sekolah Tokyo itu menyukai suara indah Rukia. Ya, selain di sini Rukia tidak tahu lagi dimana dia bisa bernyanyi sepuas ini. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Rukia-san!"

Rukia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Hanatarou berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat. Sejak Rukia memilih tinggal di sini, Rukia jadi kembali akrab dengan teman sejak kecilnya ini. Hanatarou bahkan sering memberikan ikan segar untuk Rukia hasil dari tangkapannya. Kini Hanatarou sudah menikah dan memiliki satu anak. Memang agak aneh sih mendengar pria seperti itu akhirnya bisa menikah. Tapi Rukia senang karena isterinya wanita yang sangat baik dan ramah.

Rukia menyapa Hanatarou dengan lambaian tangannya. Setelah Hanatarou dekat, Rukia menunjuk lehernya dengan wajah tidak enak. Hanatarou sudah mengetahui kondisi Rukia sejak Rukia tinggal di sini.

"Ahh, kau pasti banyak bicara lagi kan? Kau harus hati-hati Rukia-san," nasehat Hanatarou.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanatarou.

Rukia menunjuk rumahnya yang tak lama lagi akan sampai. Hanatarou berbalik ke belakang dan mengangguk mengerti. Tapi sedari tadi pria lembut ini menoleh ke belakang Rukia dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak mengerti.

"Rukia-san… kurasa ada yang salah denganmu…" kata Hanatarou tak enak.

Tentu saja Rukia mengernyit tak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa dia?

"Kau pasti mau mengantar salah satu muridmu kan?"

Rukia langsung menggeleng pelan dan menunjuk jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam pulang. Semua siswanya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Lagipula, kenapa Rukia mengantar siswanya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri?

"Maksudku… itu… muridmu kan?"

Rukia langsung menoleh ke belakang dimana Hanatarou menunjuknya, betapa kagetnya Rukia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna pink itu tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan polos dan seolah tidak terjadi apapun yang gawat.

Astaga!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf Nona, kami tidak bisa melakukan perlayaran. Kalau kau datang satu jam yang lalu mungkin kami bisa menolong. Sekarang pasang sedang terjadi. Maafkan kami," jelas petugas pelabuhan itu.

Begitu melihat gadis cilik ini, Rukia langsung menariknya tanpa banyak bertanya dan berlari menuju pelabuhan. Begitu tiba, ternyata pasang sudah terjadi dan tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pelayaran lagi. Rukia langsung menghubungi pihak sekolahnya, tap tentu saja mereka tidak akan tahu menahu soal ini. Paling mereka akan menunggu kabar dari sekolah Tokyo kalau memang mereka ketinggalan satu siswanya. Dan sekarang, pihak sekolah meminta Rukia untuk bertanggungjawab pada anak kecil ini untuk sementara karena mereka akan mencoba menghubungi sekolah Seireitei secepatnya.

Kenapa anak ini bisa tertinggal?

Ahirnya mau tak mau Rukia membawa anak ini pulang ke rumahnya. Wajah gadis cilik ini terlihat aneh saat bertandang ke rumah Rukia, kesan yang sangat tidak biasa. Matanya terus melihat-lihat seisi rumah Rukia dengan tatapan bertanya yang luar biasa. Cuaca di luar sudah mendung. Sepertinya badai kali ini akan lebih besar dari biasanya. Bagus sekali.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tertinggal?" tanya Rukia setelah dia meminum obatnya. Tenggorokannya sudah agak berkurang sakitnya.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dan mereka meninggalkanku."

"Kau tidak bilang pada pengawasmu?"

"Tidak. Karena setelah mengabsen di bis, mereka tidak ada. Jadi aku turun saja. Begitu aku kembali, mereka sudah pergi."

Rukia merasa kepalanya akan terserang migren. Kenapa anak ini enteng sekali menanggapinya? Dia hilang? Memang dia tidak berpikir kalau orangtuanya mungkin khawatir setengah mati karena dia tertinggal di pulau ini dan tidak bisa kembali sesegera mungkin?

"Orangtuamu pasti cemas kalau kau tidak bisa kembali," kata Rukia.

"Mereka sedang tidak ada di Tokyo. Aku juga bilang kalau aku akan menginap di rumah teman. Jadi mungkin mereka tidak akan sadar kalau aku tidak pulang tepat waktu."

"Tapi tetap saja… kau harus menghubungi mereka…" pinta Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, aku lapar. Kau ada sesuatu untukku?"

Astaga… anak siapa sih ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memberikannya pakaian ganti untuk gadis ini saat dia masih kecil. Awalnya dia tidak terima karena pakaiannya lusuh sekali meski sudah dicuci. Rukia mesti bersabar dengan tingkahnya yang kelewat manja dan sering sekali memerintah sana sini. kalau saja dia bukan anak orang lain, mungkin Rukia sudah menggantung anak ini di pintu kamar mandi!

"Rukia! Kenapa lampu kamar ini tidak menyala?"

Rukia terperanjat kaget saat dia mencoba untuk tertidur. Aduh, Rukia meminta anak itu untuk tidur di kamarnya saja, sedangkan dia tidur di kamar tempat nenek Sakura dulu. Memang tombol lampu Rukia agak tersembunyi sih.

Dengan tampang pasrah, Rukia akhirnya menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

"Sudah? Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" kata Rukia pelan.

"Aku tamumu, kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka melayaniku?" katanya sinis.

"Bukan tidak suka… tapi, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan namaku? Kau bisa memanggilku… bibi atau―"

"Tidak mau! Rukia lebih cocok! Aku mau tidur!"

Dan akhirnya dia malah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Rukia jadi penasaran, masa sih ibunya membesarkan anaknya jadi seperti ini? Awalnya Rukia juga kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi kemudian, Rukia berpikir kalau mungkin… anak itu kesepian?

Sudah… sudah… tidurlah.

Ahh, hujan sudah tiba. Rintik di atap rumahnya begitu deras. Sepertinya benar-benar akan ada badai malam ini.

CTAAR!

Rukia tersentak kaget. Petirnya besar sekali. Bahkan beberapa kali terdengar seperti susul menyusul. Astaga… bisa-bisa atap rumahnya―

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Rukiaaaaaaa!"

Kali ini kelihatannya lebih gawat. Gadis kecil itu berteriak begitu keras dan terdengar suara ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Buru-buru Rukia berlari menuju kamar anak itu. begitu membuka pintu, gadis berambut pink itu sudah duduk di sudut kamarnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kumohon… berhenti. Aku takut… aku takut…" isaknya begitu pilu.

Rukia langsung buru-buru menghampirinya. Baru saja Rukia menyentuh tangan Yukia, gadis itu sudah menangis tersedu dan matanya banjir. Begitu melihat Rukia, tangan kecilnya langsung merangkul leher Rukia dan memeluknya dengan erat. Awalnya Rukia kaget sekali. Tapi kemudian, gadis ini gemetar ketakutan dan masih menangis.

"Petirnya besar sekali… aku takut. Aku mau pulang… dimana Tou-chan-ku?" rengeknya.

Tou-chan? Dia mencari ayahnya?

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak bisa membawamu pulang. Kalau kau takut, aku akan menemanimu di sini. kau mau?"

Yukia langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat dan memeluk Rukia semakin erat.

Berat anak berumur enam tahun memang tidak berat, tapi tidak juga ringan. Rukia harus menggendongnya karena Yukia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Rukia dan kakinya di pinggang Rukia. Walau sudah ditenangkan beberapa kali, Yukia tetap ketakutan dan memanggil ayahnya berkali-kali. Saat akan diletakkan di kasur, Yukia masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia dan menangis. Sepertinya dia sangat takut pada petir yang sedari tadi berbunyi begitu kuat. Bahkan lampu mereka sempat mati beberapa saat dan dengan sukses menambah ketakutan Yukia.

Hujan deras mulai mengguyur pulau Seireitei. Di malam begini memang menakutkan saat hujan deras tiba dengan bunyi petir yang menyeramkan. Jika sampai listrik ikut mati, itu bisa jadi bencana besar.

Dua jam kemudian, hujan pun berhenti. Kini Yukia sudah agak tenang dan meringkuk di kasur Rukia dengan berbantalkan pangkuan Rukia. Tadi Rukia bingung mau dibawa kemana, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Yukia tidur di kamarnya saja. Sambil mengelus puncak kepala Yukia, gadis cilik ini perlahan diam dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tadi… saat kau bernyanyi bersama mereka… aku jadi ingat ibuku. Suara kalian mirip…" lirihnya. Rukia yakin dan sudah memastikan kalau gadis ini sudah tertidur, tapi dia masih bisa bicara. Sepertinya dia mengigau. Rukia tetap diam mendengarkannya.

"Rukia… nyanyikan aku ninabobo… aku ingin dengar suara ibuku lagi…"

Ini kali pertama Rukia mendengar ada yang berkata kalau suaranya mirip dengan orang lain. Tapi mungkin, Yukia hanya mengigau dan mungkin juga dia rindu dengan ibunya. Pasti rasanya takut juga jika tertinggal seperti ini. Apalagi di tempat yang tidak dikenal. Tentu saja membuat siapapun takut.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia menyanyikan sebuah lagu ninabobo untuk gadis cilik ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yukia masih tertidur nyenyak. Sepertinya semalam dia baru benar-benar tertidur setelah hujan berhenti turun. Dan itu sekitar lewat tengah malam. Kasihan sekali gadis sekecil itu yang jauh dari orangtuanya. Rukia bahkan sangat menyesal karena dia tidak bisa mengawasi gadis ini dengan baik. Kalau Yukia tidak tertinggal dengan rombongannya, mungkin saja Yukia tidak akan menangis sehisteris itu.

Pagi ini, cuaca sudah agak mendukung. Kelihatannya pasang semalam mulai menghilang seiring dengan badai dengan sudah berlalu. Mungkin karena terpengaruh musim. Apalagi sebentar nanti musim gugur sudah tiba.

Ponsel Rukia mendadak berbunyi nyaring. Langsung saja Rukia mengangkatnya dengan wajah sumringah. Memang telepon darinya sudah jarang ada. Pasti karena sangat sibuk.

"Hai, Malaikat Manis-ku," sapanya dengan nada riang di seberang sana.

"Kau tahu darimana ini pagi? Di sana pasti tengah malam kan?" kata Rukia.

"Hmm yaaaa begitulah. Aku baru pulang dari show. Lelah sekali. Yang terpikir setelah pulang hari ini adalah wajahmu. Jadi aku menelpon, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hmm, jadi kalau kau tidak terbayang dengan wajahku, mungkin kau tidak akan menelpon kan? Pasti gadis-gadis pirang di sana jauh lebih menarik dariku kan?" sindir Rukia.

"Hei… kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu? Sudah kubilang kan, walau seribu gadis berambut pirang atau bahkan berdada besar datang padaku, kaulah gadis manis-ku yang ada di urutan paling atas di dalam hati dan hidupku," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Rukia tersenyum manis mendengar pujian yang sedikit menggombal itu. Rasanya memang sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa wajah Rukia memanas sekali ya? Perasaan cuaca tidak panas?

"Hei, kau masih di sana Rukia?"

"Tentu saja aku masih di sini."

"Baiklah, mungkin besok nanti aku akan tiba di Jepang. Kau mau tunggu aku kan? Akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk rencana kita."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian hubunganpun terputus. Menunggu… memang bukan hal yang mudah sampai Rukia akhirnya ada di dalam tahap ini. Karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk kembali hidupnya dari 'awal'.

Walau ternyata… memang tidak semudah menutup kelopak matamu.

"Siapa itu, Rukia?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara kecil itu. Ternyata Yukia sudah bangun.

"Oh, dari temanku. Kau sudah bangun? Mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tawar Rukia.

"Aku mau roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi, susu cokelat dan pancake!"

Sedetik kemudian rasanya rasanya Rukia menyesal menawarinya sarapan tadi. Sepertinya dia baru saja memesan menu dari sebuah restoran bukan? Tapi kemudian, Rukia tersenyum lembut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yukia dengan cara menunduk dan mengelus rambut pink itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tunggu 20 menit?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku ingin ikut kau ke dapur."

"Baiklah… ayo ikut…"

Wajah Yukia memang sekilas mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Tapi ingatan itu begitu samar dan tidak terlalu jelas. Makanya Rukia agak lupa. Apalagi semenjak enam tahun yang lalu, semua memori yang menurutnya tidak penting, dia sudah melupakannya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya menyesal ada di tahap ini. Yah, Rukia hanya manusia biasa. Dia juga bisa menyesal. Tapi meratapi nasib… Rukia tidak mau itu. dia yakin rencana-Nya jauh lebih besar dan lebih indah untuk Rukia nanti. Itu pasti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jadi mulai hari ini, jangan terlalu banyak percaya soal anak kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Rukia malah mendapatkan anak kecil yang terlihat dewasa sebelum waktunya dan sedikit… menyebalkan. Entah sifatnya ini mirip siapa sebenarnya. Tapi jika kau bisa mengerti dirinya dan menangkap hatinya, menaklukan hati Yukia bukanlah hal yang sulit. Yukia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak punya teman dan semua orang sering terlihat sebal padanya. Rukia mengerti kenapa alasannya begitu, tapi yang Rukia tidak mengerti, kenapa Yukia bisa begitu. Hal ini belum dijawabnya sama sekali.

Kebetulan karena masih liburan musim panas, sekolah libur dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang dilakukan Rukia di sekolah. Jadilah dia di rumah saja bersama Yukia. Gadis cilik ini terus merengek pada Rukia supaya dia bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi mau kemana?

"Kemana saja! Tapi aku tidak mau ke pantai atau ke laut! Aku bosan di sini…" rengeknya.

Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau Seireitei hanya dipenuhi laut dan pantai? Anak ini kenapa―

Sejenak Rukia terdiam.

Sudah lama rasanya… dia tidak mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal ini…

Astaga…

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Rukia. Begitu dibuka, ternyata itu adalah pesan dari pihak sekolah yang mengatakan kalau wali Yukia sudah tiba di sekolah mereka. Rukia begitu senang menerima kabar ini. Akhirnya…

"Walimu sudah menjemputmu," kata Rukia penuh senyum. Maksudnya memberikan kejutan untuk Yukia.

Tapi wajah anak itu terlihat tidak begitu senang.

"Kenapa? Walimu menjemputmu." tanya Rukia.

"Rukia, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yukia dengan suara polos. Tentu saja Rukia agak kaget ditanyai seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu."

"Kau bohong?" katanya tak yakin.

"Kalau aku bohong, mungkin aku sudah meninggalkanmu semalam kan?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Rukia tersenyum seraya mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Yukia dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

"Hmm, baguslah. Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih," balas Rukia sopan dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menggandeng tangan Yukia menuju sekolah Seireitei. Katanya tadi, wali Yukia menunggu di sana. Ada satu dua orang staff sekolah yang menerima tamu itu. katanya wali Yukia sudah dihubungi kemarin, dan baru datang hari ini karena badai. Staff sekolah Seireitei juga bilang kalau Yukia sudah dititipkan pada guru di sekolah ini. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Rukia juga penasaran, seperti apa wali anak nakal ini. Meski dia terlihat polos dan pendiam, tapi satu hari bersamanya sudah cukup membuat Rukia mengerti siapa anak ini sebenarnya. Benar-benar anak yang sulit ditebak. Atau haruskah Rukia menyebutnya… moody?

Salah satu staff mengantarkan Rukia dan Yukia ke ruang tunggu dimana walinya menunggu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kini Rukia bisa melihat walinya di sana. Awalnya Rukia menunduk karena masih tersenyum dan fokus pada Yukia. Setelah membuka pintu ruangan itu, Rukia bermaksud memberi salam pada wali Yukia.

"Tou-chan!" panggil Yukia seraya berlari menghampiri pria dengan setelan jas yang masih membelakangi mereka. Ketika suara Yukia memanggil, barulah pria yang dipanggilnya ayah itu menoleh dan berlutut untuk menangkap putrinya yang berlari begitu bersemangat.

Tapi, ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak saat memperhatikan siapa wali dari gadis kecil ini. Penampilannya… sosoknya… rambutnya…

"Hei, kau gadis kecil yang jahat ya? Kenapa kau bisa tertinggal sendirian di sini? Tou-chan khawatir padamu. Dan aku sangat merindukanmu sayang…"

"Siapa bilang aku sendirian? Aku bersama dia…" tunjuk Yukia.

Awalnya pria itu hanya menatap putrinya yang sudah berada di gendongannya itu. begitu ayah Yukia menoleh, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

Bertemu setelah enam tahun lamanya…

Mungkin ekspresi kaget tak bisa dibendung begitu saja. Pasti ada perasaan membuncah yang langsung keluar tiba-tiba karena emosi. Air mata Rukia tiba-tiba menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Rasa sesak yang sedari tadi menghinggapinya semakin membuatnya bertambah sesak.

"Tou-chan… dialah yang menemaniku seharian. Tou-chan harus berterima kasih padanya," kata Yukia riang. Sifatnya berbeda memang ketika menghadapi Rukia kemarin dan menghadapi ayahnya hari ini. Yukia terlihat manja dan kekanakan. Walau dia memang seharusnya bersikap begitu.

"Rukia…" panggilnya pelan.

"Ichigo…" gumam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suasana canggung memang tidak bisa dihilangkan semudah itu. memang awalnya mereka sulit saling bertatapan atau sekadar memanggil nama saja. Sekian lama waktu berlalu dan mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan mendadak begini, tentu saja rasanya sedikit… tidak nyaman.

Entah kenapa Rukia merasakan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk yang tak bisa dihentikannya.

"Tou-chan, boleh kita mampir ke tempat Rukia?" tanya Yukia ketika mereka selesai berbincang dengan canggung dan tentu saja terlihat aneh sekali. Apalagi Rukia yang akhirnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain anggukan dan isyarat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan panggil dia dengan nama begitu. Dia lebih tua darimu, Yukia," tegur Ichigo yang baru sadar kalau putrinya ini memanggil Rukia dengan namanya. Tidak ada embel-embel hormat apapun.

"Rukia sendiri tidak keberatan. Yah… boleh ya?" bujuk Yukia.

"Yukia, kita harus segera pulang… lagipula, kau sudah merepotkannya bukan?"

"Rukia bilang dia menyukaiku! Jadi mana mungkin aku merepotkannya!" bantah Yukia.

Ichigo terlihat serba salah sekarang. Rasanya sedikit tidak enak juga. Ini betul-betul di luar dugaannya. Lama tinggal di Eropa dan kembali kemari setelah umur Yukia empat tahun membuat Ichigo nyaris melupakan semuanya. Apalagi, Rukia tak pernah terlihat lagi di Tokyo, meski Ichigo pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh Rukia di Tokyo. Bahkan… Ichigo tak tahu harus memulai darimana semua ini.

"Hei, sudah. Nanti dia terganggu," bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Yukia cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu… mampir sebentar… tidak masalah kan?" kata Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo tertegun mendengar suara itu. sudah sekian lama dia tidak mendengarnya…

"Rukia… kau bisa… bicara?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur dia benar-benar tidak tahu soal ini dan harus memulainya darimana. Yukia kemudian menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera pergi ke rumahnya segera. Berkat Yukia, rasanya Rukia bisa perlahan menghadapi semua ini.

Untungnya mereka bertiga bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah. Yukia bisa membuat suasana dua orang yang canggung ini jadi mencair. Setelah menyaksikan matahari terbenam dan makan malam bersama yang menunya dibuat oleh Rukia bersama Yukia, tiba-tiba gadis manis itu tertidur seusai makan malam. Padahal Ichigo sudah membujuk anaknya untuk pulang segera. Karena tak tega melihat Yukia yang sudah tertidur itu, akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan meminta ijin pada Rukia agar mereka bisa menginap semalam. Tentu saja Rukia tak mungkin bisa menolak. Apalagi melihat wajah damai Yukia di sana.

Setelah memberikan pakaian ganti pada Ichigo berupa setelan kaos milik kakak iparnya, Rukia meninggalkan Yukia yang sudah tidur di kamarnya itu. malam ini Ichigo pasti tidur di kamar bersama Yukia.

Rukia hanya duduk di depan teras rumahnya. Melihat langit malam yang tiba-tiba sangat cerah hari ini. Kenapa suasananya… bisa mengingatkannya pada masa itu.

"Hei…"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia membalas sapaan Ichigo dengan senyumnya.

"Tampaknya, putriku sudah banyak merepotkanmu kan? Dia memang selalu merepotkan orang lain dengan sikap manjanya itu," kata Ichigo membuka obrolan. Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Ahh ya, kau belum bilang… sejak kapan kau… bisa bicara? Putriku banyak mengatakan hal tentangmu…"

"Tidak begitu lama. Aku menjalani terapi di Amerika. Untungnya terapi itu berhasil. Tapi aku tidak bisa bicara terlalu banyak seperti orang normal. Karena, kalau tenggorokanku terlalu sakit karena terlalu banyak bicara, penyakitku bisa kambuh lagi," jelas Rukia sambil menatap pemandangan dari teras depannya.

Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali memandang wajah Ichigo yang ternyata bertambah tampan saja. Sulit melupakan pesona pria ini. Tapi tetap… ini tidak boleh.

"Oh, kau ikut terapi. Lalu… kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Aku sudah Seireitei. Jadi aku… memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu… mungkin aku akan sulit tinggal denganmu, karena aku masih takut pada laut…" gumam Ichigo.

Rukia sempat mendengar beberapa kata itu, lalu menoleh dengan raut penasaran pada Ichigo yang duduk termenung di sebelahnya.

"Kau… mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku? Tidak. Tidak ada," sangkal Ichigo.

"Hmm… Yukia juga takut laut. Kenapa?"

"Saat umur empat tahun, Yukia pernah nyaris tenggelam di pantai. Sejak itu mungkin dia jadi trauma dan takut pada suasana seperti ini."

"Itu… mirip denganmu. Wajar kalau dia putrimu."

Agak lama mereka terdiam. Sekali lagi suasananya kembali canggung.

Angin mulai berhembus begitu kuat. Ini sudah semakin malam. Rukia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita tidur saja ya? Anginnya mulai―"

Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia. tentu saja ini membuat Rukia kaget.

"Kenapa kau masih sendirian? Selama ini… kau menunggu apa?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan, Yukia bisa bangun!"

"Ayo jawab Rukia, kau tinggal sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Itu artinya kau belum menikah hingga kini bukan? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa yang kau tunggu?" kejar Ichigo.

Rukia terus meronta. Rasanya ini sudah melenceng.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ichigo! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" ronta Rukia.

"Lepaskan Rukia sekarang."

Dua orang ini terlihat kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Renji…" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia. akhirnya Renji maju sampai akhirnya dia yang melepaskan tangan Rukia dari Ichigo dan membawa wanita mungil ini ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Rukia dan aku… kami akan menikah secepatnya," kata Renji.

Ichigo terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Artinya…

Rukia bahkan tidak sempat mencerna semua kejutan yang terjadi hari ini. Ini terlalu…

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna. sesuai janji chap depan adalah chap terakhir, semoga aja ehehehe adegan di chap kali ini agak pasaran atau mengingatkan senpai sama sebuah film? yak memang itulah inspirasinya eheheh... tapi saya agak ngerasa nih chap jadi kecepatan yaa?  
>saatnya bales review...<p>

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... gak menyebalkan sih tapi membosankan. maaf yaa... ehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa saya suka review panjang kok eheheh wah... saya sih mau bikin beda dari yang lain makanya gitu sih ehehehe

lya : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya eheheh wah jangan gitu dong... iyaa ini emang rencananya gitu biar gak gimana yaa ya gitu deh, jadi bingung sendiri. ini udah lanjut eheheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... hmm jadi ngerasa bersalah sampe nangis gitu... saya juga nangis sih eheheh, apa chap ini gimana? saya gak yakin soalnya ehehehe

Rise Star : makasih udah review Rise... ehehe iyaa pasti yang terbaik kok... eheheh

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi... iyaa chap depan terakhir deh eheheh yaa bisa kalo niat sih, tapi sekarang kayaknya sulit banget karena wb saya sih hikssss

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai... makasih banyak... wah saya gak yakin cerita saya begitu eheheh karena ini temanya pasaran dan sinetron banget...

Rizuki Aquzfanz : makasih udah review Rizu... iyaa gak papa kok eheheh chap depan yang terakhir eeheh gak papa kasian sama Riru sih eheheh

CahDero : makasih udah review senpai... iya gak papa ehehehe chap depan terakhir kok ehehehe makasih yaa ini udah lanjutt

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... gimana chap ini? ehehe iyaa ini udah update...

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review nana... karena saya emang suka nyesek sih eheheh iyaa chap depan terakhir kok eheheh

Morning Eagle : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya iya chap depan terakhir kok tenang aja eheheheh ditunggu yaa

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... iyaa ini udah lanjut eheheh nah gimana chap ini eheheh... chap terakhir chap depan eheheh

uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa chap depan chap terakhir eheheh wah beneran nangis? saya juga nangis kok eheheh

noviaellen : makasih udah review senpai... wah selamat yaa udah jadi author. iyaa namanya kalo author baru pasti banyak belajar. saya juga begitu eheheh jadi panggil saya Kin aja yaa eheheh yaa ini udah lanjut makasih semangatnya yaa...

faridaanggara : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal. iyaa gak papa kok ehehehe makasi udah suka, makasih udah difaveritin eheheh

rura seta : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa gak papa kok eheheh, iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehehe gak papa kok...

akhirnya, makasih banget yaa udah ngasih saya semangat untuk tetep lanjut, semoga saya bisa nyelesaiian chap terakhir secepatnya hehehehe

jadi, ada yang masih mau lanjut? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	18. My Last Voice

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Rukia terkejut melihat Yukia sudah keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Sama kagetnya seperti Ichigo yang melihat putrinya berlari keluar untuk menghampiri Rukia. Renji terbelalak kaget melihat bocah kecil itu berlarian untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. Merasa tak punya pilihan, Rukia menyela dari balik punggung Renji dan menyambut Yukia yang berlarian ke arahnya. Gadis cilik itu memeluk Rukia begitu erat ketika Rukia sudah berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Yukia kecil.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku…" rengek Yukia.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Rukia menggendong Yukia dan berbalik menatap Renji dengan wajah menunduk. Rukia bermaksud meminta maaf kalau dia harus masuk kembali ke dalam untuk menenangkan Yukia. Tentu saja Renji yang melihat pemandangan ini jadi bingung sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya anak kecil yang berlarian ke arah Rukia itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal aneh? Apanya yang tidak boleh untuk Rukia?

Tapi pemandangan ganjil semakin nyata terlihat ketika Rukia melewati Ichigo. Pria itu terlihat cemas dan mengelus rambut pink gadis cilik itu yang kini memeluk Rukia dengan erat dalam gendongan Rukia. Mereka terlihat seperti… aneh.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti ketika Ichigo agak khawatir melihat buah hatinya terlihat aneh itu. Tapi Rukia segera mengambil alih Yukia untuk menenangkannya. Mungkin awalnya Yukia hanya mimpi buruk. Itu pasti. Dan mendengar kegaduhan di luar tadi pasti membuatnya bertambah aneh.

"Rukia, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" rengek Yukia lagi ketika Rukia sudah membaringkannya ke kasur. Rukia mengelus rambut pink halusnya itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Karena paman merah itu…" sungut Yukia.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu di sini," bujuk Rukia.

"Naa, kau mengenal Ibuku kan? Kau… mengenal ayah dan ibuku kan?"

Tadinya Rukia ingin menyelimuti Yukia lagi. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan bocah kecil ini membuat Rukia terhenti sejenak. Selama Yukia bersamanya sebelum kedatangan Ichigo, Rukia masih menganggap bahwa gadis kecil ini hanyalah seorang anak yang tersesat saja. Tidak memikirkan soal siapa ayah dan ibunya. Tidak begitu. Tapi setelah melihat Ichigo bersama anak ini… akhirnya berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"Rukia… Ibuku sudah meninggal. Kata Ayah, Ibuku sakit parah. Ibuku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Ibuku pergi… Ibu bilang… aku harus mencarimu."

Kontan saja Rukia terbelalak lebar. Jika dia tidak salah, bukankah Ichigo masih menjadi suami Riruka hingga kini. Tapi… kenyataan itu…

"Ibu bilang… kau pasti bisa jadi Ibu pengganti untukku. Katanya kau adalah wanita yang baik dan pasti mau menerimaku. Aku sering dengar soal ibu tiri yang kejam. Kau tidak akan begitu kan… kalau kau menikah dengan ayahku?"

Ekspresi apa yang harusnya Rukia berikan pada gadis mungil ini? Kenyataan ini bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benak Rukia. Tidak.

Rukia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis cilik ini mengenai ibunya. Jadi, Riruka sudah…

Lalu bagaimana dengan bibi Yoruichi?

Ini… terlalu…

"Kenapa Rukia menangis? Karena aku?" kata Yukia kecil. Gadis cilik itu terlihat ingin menangis juga. Tapi dia masih menahan matanya yang mulai memerah itu.

Rukia segera memeluk erat Yukia. Mengelus rambut pink halusnya itu. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini bertahan tanpa ibu di sampingnya? Bagaimana…

Saat Rukia kehilangan orangtuanya dulu pun, Rukia sampai syok dan kehilangan suaranya. Itu adalah masa paling menyakitkan untuknya. Masa lalu yang begitu menyedihkan. Rukia sungguh berharap tak akan ada lagi anak kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya seperti yang dialami Rukia. Karena Rukia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Ya, sedikit pun, Rukia tak pernah menaruh dendam pada Riruka. Tidak sedikit pun. Dia menyerahkan semuanya dengan tulus. Rukia tak ingin mempersulit siapapun. Karena apa yang dialami oleh orang lain, pasti suatu hari nanti Rukia alami. Jadi sebisa mungkin Rukia tak ingin menyulitkan orang lain. Termasuk masalah enam tahun lalu. Makanya hingga sekarang pun Rukia masih…

Astaga…

Perasaan apa ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Renji."

Ichigo sudah memastikan Rukia masuk ke dalam bersama putri kecilnya. Yah, putri kecil yang lahir dari rahim Riruka. Ichigo sebenarnya benar-benar ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang sudah dicintainya selama berbelas tahun ini. Meski dia bukan penolongnya. Meski dia bukan cinta pertamanya. Tapi dia adalah orang yang dicintainya selama ini. Makanya, mungkin dengan kehadiran buah hati di antara mereka, semua masa lalu itu akan segera sirna dan digantikan dengan hari-hari bahagia d keluarga kecilnya kelak. Tapi apa daya. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Ichigo tetap tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan. Riruka meninggal karena ternyata Riruka mengidap kanker pita suara yang sangat berbahaya. Mungkin awalnya itu hanyalah penyakit ringan karena Riruka tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Tapi lambat laun, penyakit itu terus berkembang dan terlalu parah. sekali lagi Ichigo harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia akan ditinggalkan lagi.

Riruka pergi selamanya selagi buah hati mereka masih sangat butuh kasih sayang ibunya. Sebab itulah hingga kini Yukia jadi anak yang sulit. Dia kehilangan masa kecilnya karena ibunya sudah meninggal. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau didengarkan Yukia kecuali Ichigo. Makanya Yukia menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan keras hati.

Ichigo tahu perasaan itu.

Sebenarnya lagi pun, nama Yukia, adalah nama yang dipilih Riruka sendiri. Awalnya Ichigo agak kaget mendengar nama itu karena kedengarannya seperti Rukia. Tapi Riruka bilang, dia senang sekali pada salju, jadi dia menambahkan akhiran-a pada Yuki untuk membuatnya terdengar manis.

Walau begitu, Ichigo tak berani untuk membayangkan bisa bertemu kembali dengan masa lalunya. Cinta pertamanya dan penolongnya. Menurut Ichigo itu bahkan hampir sangat mustahil. Ichigo pikir… kemungkinan kalau Rukia tidak lagi sendiri adalah 90 persen. Karena tidak mungkin Rukia mau menghabiskan sisa waktunya sendirian. Apalagi Renji…

Tapi kenyataan itu seakan memberikannya sebuah kesempatan yang tak pernah diimpikannya. Kenyataan bahwa Rukia masih sendiri.

"Mau apalagi kau menemui Rukia? Bukankah kau sudah menikah? Atau kau ingin isterimu datang kemari sambil marah-marah karena kau ketahuan menemui gadis masa lalumu?" sindir Renji dingin.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Wajar kalau Renji berpikiran begitu.

"Putriku, mengikuti sebuah tour dari sekolahnya ke pulau ini. Tapi mendadak, dia tersesat dan tertinggal dari rombongannya saat pulang. Kebetulannya lagi, ombak besar sedang terjadi di Seireitei. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, Rukia menemukan putriku dan menjaganya sampai aku datang. Hanya itu. Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Benarkah tidak ada maksud lain? Kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung pulang kan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pulang sejak tadi. Tapi, Yukia… tidak mau pulang," jelas Ichigo.

"Seret saja dia pulang. Bagaimana kau bisa jadi ayahnya kalau kau tidak bisa membawa putrimu sendiri pulang!"

"Yah, tadinya aku mau begitu. Tapi Yukia memaksa. Aku tidak tega membiarkan sedih hanya karena dilarang begitu. Apalagi… dia sangat merindukan ibunya belakangan ini. Kupikir… dengan melihat Rukia, dia bisa melampiaskan rindunya. Apalagi, kelihatannya Yukia cukup menurut dengan Rukia. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya begitu penurut."

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau dia merindukan ibunya, seharusnya kau segera bawa dia pulang."

"Yah. Kalau aku bisa. Kalau aku… bisa membawa Riruka padanya, pasti akan kulakukan."

"Kau ini…"

"Riruka sudah lama meninggal. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu salah paham dan membuat Rukia repot dengan Yukia. Besok pagi aku akan segera kembali ke Tokyo," jelas Ichigo dengan senyum tipisnya.

Renji cukup kaget mendengar kabar mengenai gadis pemarah berambut merah itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau begini…

"Kalau… isterimu sudah lama meninggal… apakah kau kemari karena ingin… kembali pada Rukia?" tebak Renji gusar. Dia sebenarnya benci kemungkinan ini. Tapi lebih baik ditanyakan kalau ingin jawaban pasti daripada dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau aku bertemu dengan Rukia di sini adalah kebetulan. Aku… sekarang ini tidak memikirkan apapun mengenai Rukia. Dia berhak menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Dia bahkan berhak jika dia setuju menikah denganmu. Aku… hanyalah masa lalunya. Lagipula… aku masih punya Yukia. Gadis mana yang mau dengan duda beranak satu sepertiku…" kata Ichigo setengah bercanda di akhir kalimatnya. Dia bermaksud mendinginkan suasana yang sempat memanas karena pertemuan mereka yang dimulai dengan salah paham ini.

Renji diam sesaat. Awalnya dia sempat kesal karena ternyata dia salah besar tentang penglihatannya dengan Rukia dan Ichigo di awal tadi. Makanya dia tidak mengira kalau seperti itu ternyata…

"Maaf sikapku… tadi…" kata Renji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang wajar kan setiap kali kita bertemu. Aku senang Rukia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat baik padanya. Setidaknya… kau bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya."

"Tentu saja begitu. Tapi… apa benar kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Rukia?"

Ichigo agak lama terdiam. Apa jawaban yang sebaiknya dia berikan?

"Kurasa tidak. Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan ancaman untukmu. Ah ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku sangat menantikan undangan pernikahan kalian. Oh ya, kau mau bermalam dimana?"

"Kau sendiri?" Renji tampak tidak menganggap jawaban Ichigo itu serius. Ayolah dia laku-laki. Renji bisa membedakannya!

"Aku bermalam di sini karena Yukia… bagaimana kalau kau bermalam di sini juga?" tawar Ichigo.

"Huh! Memangnya kau tuan rumahnya? Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memesan hotel dekat sini. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan kembali kemari. Kalau kau belum pergi juga, awas saja!" ancam Renji.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum geli melihat gelagat orang itu.

Yah, awalnya Ichigo senang Rukia memiliki kekasih yang baik seperti Renji. Meski Renji serabakan begitu, tapi hatinya baik. Ichigo tak bisa mengharapkan apapun selain kebahagiaan Rukia. Mungkin memang lebih baik begini.

Kalau takdir mereka menyatu… tidak akan ada halangan sebesar ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sempat meninabobokan Yukia yang sudah terlelap di sebelahnya. Rukia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan bantal agar bisa mengelus rambut Yukia. Setelah Rukia memeluknya tadi beberapa saat, Yukia tampak menangis dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dengan memeluk Rukia. Mana mungkin Rukia tega dengan anak sekecil ini.

Mengenai kematian Riruka masih berkelebat di benaknya. Dia tak menyangka, sama sekali tidak. Rasanya ini aneh. Kenapa Riruka bisa meninggal begitu cepat. Ada apa dengan keadaannya?

Dulu memang Rukia sempat mengetahui keadaan mantan penyanyi top itu. tapi kabar kematian sama sekali tidak begitu terdengar. Padahal, Riruka adalah mantan penyanyi terkenal. Apa iya, begitu dirahasiakan mengenai kematian? Tapi tunggu, Rukia memang tidak bergaul akrab dengan gosip seorang bintang. Dia juga tidak pernah bertanya mengenai kehidupan bintang-bintang lain. Tapi kenapa…

"Yukia sudah tidur?"

Rukia agak kaget ketika keluar dari kamar gadis cilik itu. Ichigo tampak berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu geser ini.

Rukia mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah syukurlah. Apa dia sempat mengamuk? Apa dia… menyulitkanmu?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Yukia… bukan anak yang menyulitkan," sahut Rukia.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu. Aku jadi tidak enak karena membuatmu merasa kurang nyaman," mohon Ichigo.

"Tidak begitu. Sungguh, tidak begitu. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh, apa Renji masih di luar?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah kembali ke hotel katanya. Pagi-pagi dia akan kemari untuk mengusirku, kau tenang saja," kata Ichigo bercanda.

Rukia langsung berwajah tidak enak. Sepertinya ketika Rukia meninggalkan Renji dan Ichigo tadi, Renji mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak mengenai Ichigo. Rukia tahu kalau sejak awal dua orang berlainan warna rambut ini memang terlihat kurang bersahabat. Makanya Rukia pusing sekali kalau Renji sudah mau adu mulut dengan Ichigo. Apalagi dulu, Renji sangat tidak suka dengan Riruka. Sama halnya dengan Riruka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir begitu. Aku memang berencana akan pulang besok pagi. Lagipula… aku tidak ingin Yukia merepotkanmu terlalu banyak," sela Ichigo menyadari mimik Rukia yang aneh itu.

"Yukia sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Sungguh…"

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menjaga putriku. Yah, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera tidur saja. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu. Selamat malam."

"Mengenai Riruka―"

Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Kembali berbalik melihat gadis mungil itu yang tertunduk dan tampak memainkan ujung roknya.

"Aku minta maaf," sambung Rukia.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, semua baik-baik saja, Rukia. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membebankanmu. Maafkan aku…"

Bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa suara. Keheningan yang melanda dua orang ini membuat suasana begitu mencekam. Yang terdengar hanyalah deburan ombak di pantai yang memang begitu dekat dengan rumah Rukia. Di dalam rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua, oh ya, Yukia juga. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Rukia. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana…

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Apa… aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Bagaimana dengan… Yoruichi Ba-san?"

"Ah, Kaa-san menetap di Kyoto. Dia tidak melakukan banyak hal setelah kematian Riruka. Mungkin… dia mengikuti klub yoga dan memasak. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat kesepian. Makanya kadang, aku membawa Yukia untuk membuatnya gembira sesekali. Kalian belum menjenguknya? Aku bisa memberikan alamatnya. Kurasa dia butuh hiburan," cerita Ichigo.

Yah, pasti bibi Yoruichi sangat terpukul. Entah kenapa semua ini jadi berjalan tidak baik. Ini berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan oleh Rukia. bahwa semuanya bisa berakhir dengan baik dan tentu saja… bahagia.

"Lalu… kau…"

Ichigo tertegun ketika Rukia bertanya mengenainya. Ini bukan… sesuatu yang bisa dia jelaskan seperti dia menjelaskan pada Renji tadi. Ini…

"Aku… aku… aku baik-baik…" Ichigo tampak tertunduk dan menahan emosinya. Selama ini dia tidak menunjukkan emosinya setelah kepergian Riruka pada semua orang. Apalagi pada anaknya. Dia berusaha untuk jadi orang yang tegar. Dia tidak ingin terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, menahannya selama ini pun sangat sulit. Rasanya tumpukan emosinya sudah begitu menggunung dan siap meledak kapan saja. Ichigo tidak mau Yukia ikut bersedih jika dia bersedih.

"Ichigo…"

"Aku tidak baik, Rukia. Aku terpuruk. Tapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Riruka sedih di atas sana juga Yukia. Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku begitu… tapi aku juga manusia. Kehilangan ibuku… kehilangan Riruka… tentu saja itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan untukku. Aku sudah… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau masih harus kehilangan seseorang… aku―"

"Tenanglah. Itu bukan alasan untukmu menahan diri Ichigo. Kau sudah katakan kalau kau adalah manusia biasa. Tentu saja kau boleh untuk bersedih. Kalau kau ingin bersedih, tumpahkan semua padaku. Aku akan menampungnya untukmu. Kita… masih teman kan? Biarkan temanmu ini… menemani kesedihanmu…"

Rukia memeluk Ichigo dan menepuk pelan punggung pria besar itu. Rasanya memang aneh. Rukia memeluk Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya. Merasakan dada Ichigo yang begitu sesak. Ichigo juga balas memeluk tubuh Rukia yang tenggelam di dekapan lengan Ichigo. Rasanya memang aneh… tapi Rukia tidak tega membiarkan bersedih seperti ini. Pasti berat.

Namun, perasaan berkecamuk apa yang terjadi di dalam batin Rukia ini? Kenapa… sepertinya dia jadi begini lemah. Susah payah Rukia menahan dirinya selama ini. Untuk apa? Untuk apa dia menahan diri selama ini jika pada akhirnya… pilihannya hanya satu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Perasaan Ichigo sudah lebih baik semalam.

Yah, sepertinya Ichigo sudah berubah jadi pria pecundang yang menangis di pelukan seorang wanita. Hanya saja, Ichigo tak menyesali itu. Biarlah dia menjadi pencundang untuk pertama dan terakhir di depan gadis mungil itu. Karena mungkin… ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat sosok cinta pertama dan penyelamatnya itu.

"Yukia?"

Pagi ini Ichigo mengetuk kamar dimana Yukia tidur. Semalam setelah menumpahkan segalanya, Ichigo membiarkan Rukia tidur di kamarnya sementara dirinya sendiri tidur di ruang tamu. Ichigo harus sesegera mungkin pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin mengubah apapun kalau semua itu tak bisa diubah.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dengan terpaksa Ichigo menggeser pintu lama itu. Ternyata putrinya sudah bangun. Namun Yukia belum melakukan apapun setelah bangun tidur. Gadis cilik itu hanya duduk di atas kasur dan memeluk lututnya. Ichigo mendekati tempat bernaung putri pink-nya itu. Tersenyum hangat supaya putrinya tidak merasa sedih.

"Yukia, kau belum bersiap? Kita akan pulang pagi ini," kata Ichigo lembut.

"Tou-chan… apa Rukia tidak ikut kita?"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar putrinya bicara seperti itu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Yukia… apa yang kau katakan?"

"Rukia menyukaiku. Apa dia tidak bisa ikut kita saja? Lagipula dia tinggal sendirian di sini. Biarkan dia ikut kita, Tou-chan. Aku menyukai Rukia. Aku ingin dia ikut kita dan tinggal bersama kita," rengek Yukia.

"Itu tidak mungkin sayang. Rukia memiliki hidupnya sendiri di sini. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya ikut kita," Ichigo berusaha memberikan pengertian pada putri kecilnya ini.

"Kalau aku yang memintanya pasti Rukia mau! Aku akan memaksanya ikut kita!" bantah Yukia.

Yukia segera beranjak dari kasurnya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Yukia, kau tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Semua temanku memiliki ibu! Mereka memiliki ibu yang menemani mereka setiap malam. Membacakan mereka buku cerita, menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur, memasak bersama, mereka melakukan semua kegiatan menyenangkan itu bersama ibu mereka! Tapi aku tidak! Tou-chan sibuk bekerja dan sering meninggalkanku. Aku… ingin punya ibu!" pekik Yukia.

Ichigo segera memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu. Ichigo bisa memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Yukia. Tapi tentu ada satu hal yang tak bisa Ichigo lakukan untuk anaknya. Meski dia lakukan semua cara untuk memenuhinya, tetap tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan.

"Aku… aku rindu ibuku…" isak Yukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tadinya, Rukia ingin membangunkan Yukia. Setelah bangun tadi, Rukia tak menemukan Ichigo dimana pun. Mungkin dia tengah di kamar mandi. Kata Ichigo dia akan berangkat dengan kapal pertama yang menuju Tokyo. Kapal pertama ada pukul tujuh pagi. Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi. Cukup waktu untuk bersiap. Baru saja, Rukia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Yukia, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari sana. Sepertinya itu suara Yukia. Suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan. Kemudian dia berteriak keras dan akhirnya terdengar lirih tangis.

Rukia terkejut lagi.

Ternyata… Yukia tengah meributkan soal dirinya.

Sudah berapa lama anak itu kesepian karena ditinggal oleh ibunya?

Sayang sekali… tak ada yang bisa Rukia lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia berikan untuk membuat Yukia mengerti. Rasanya memang berat. Tapi… bagaimana…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menyediakan sarapan untuk tamu-nya, Rukia menemukan sepasang ayah dan anak itu sudah bersiap. Dengan senyum ceria, Rukia membujuk Yukia yang berubah pendiam itu untuk sarapan. Entah kenapa sepertinya mood Yukia sedang sangat buruk. Dia mulai memandang sinis pada siapa saja. Tapi berkat bujukan Rukia, akhirnya gadis cilik itu bersedia untuk makan.

Begitu selesai sarapan, Rukia mengantar tamu-nya ini untuk pergi ke pelabuhan yang tak berada jauh dari rumahnya. Yukia terus menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"Rukia, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Yukia, ayo kita pulang," ajak Ichigo.

Yukia tetap diam tak memberikan respon.

"Yukia, ayo kita pulang, kapal-nya akan segera berangkat," bujuk Ichigo.

"Apa… Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa ikut kita?" lirih Yukia.

Ichigo terdiam lagi. Mereka saling pandang. Bagaimana mungkin―

"RUKIAAA! RUKIAAA SAYAAANGG!"

Teriakan itu…

"Hei! Aku berkunjung kemari! Mana sambutanmu untuk teman yang sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu hah?!"

Ichigo berbalik dengan terkejut.

Ada lima orang yang masing-masing membawa tas sedang di tangan mereka. Begitu Ichigo berbalik, lima orang itu langsung ternganga lebar dan… yah bisa ditebak ekspresi mereka seperti apa.

"Kau… Kurosaki Ichigo kan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Hei… siapa… anak itu?"

"K-kalian… menikah?!"

Astaga!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Jadi bocah kecil ini anak Ichigo dan penyanyi merah itu?" Yumichika menarik kesimpulan dari semua cerita yang dijelaskan oleh Ichigo mengenai keberadaan mereka di Seireitei. Soal anaknya yang tersesat dari tour-nya, soal Rukia yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan bagaimana Ichigo sampai di sini. dan sudah dipastikan kalau keberangkatan mereka akhirnya tertunda setelah Rangiku menarik paksa mereka kembali ke rumah Rukia untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari lima orang mantan anggota teater ini. Dan tentunya mereka sudah berkembang jadi orang yang sukses. Usaha yang keras sudah membuahkan hasil untuk mereka. Kadang, Ichigo memang sering mendengar tentang penampilan mereka di dunia. Hanya saja, tidak memiliki waktu untuk bisa menemuinya.

"Ahh begitu. Jadi, kau kemari untuk menjemput bocah itu?" sambung Rangiku.

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Dasar Baa-chan kelebihan make up!" pekik Yukia pada Rangiku.

"Heh, apa kau bilang?! Dasar bocah! Apa-apaan kau ini?" balas Rangiku.

"Sudahlah, Matsumoto… dia kan hanya anak kecil," lerai Yumichika.

"Lihat, Baa-chan berbulu mata tidak normal itu juga tahu aku masih anak kecil!"

"Apa?! Heh kau sudah selesai, Ichigo biarkan aku remukkan tulang kecil bocah sial ini!" amuk Yumichika.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang dia bocah…" sela Hisagi.

Yukia langsung bersembunyi di belakang Rukia karena kaget dengan amukan dari dua orang itu.

"Ada ribut apa sih―kau belum pulang juga?"

Tiba-tiba Renji sudah muncul saja pagi ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yah, mantan anggota teater ini akhirnya bisa menemukan waktu yang pas untuk bisa berkumpul bersama meski mereka hanya punya waktu sehari saja di Seireitei. Karena kegaduhan itu, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk membawa mereka berjalan-jalan di pantai mereka dulu. Semua langsung setuju saja. Awalnya Ichigo menolak karena tidak enak, tapi setelah dipaksa dia mau juga. Yukia juga awalnya membuat marah pada mantan anggota teater ini, tapi kemudian mereka bisa menemukan hal menarik dari Yukia. Mereka juga sudah lama mengetahui soal Rukia yang sudah bisa bicara normal lagi.

Masing-masing sudah menemukan permainan mereka sendiri. Sekarang tinggal Rukia saja yang mengawasi dari batu tinggi itu. Rukia tetap suka duduk di batu besar ini. Rasanya memang nyaman.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo padamu semalam?"

Tiba-tiba Renji sudah berdiri di sisi batu itu. Rukia agak kaget.

"Tidak ada apapun. Semua baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia.

"Benarkah? Benar tidak ada yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada, Renji."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah ini hal baik? Aku ingin kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada mereka… soal pernikahan kita?"

Rukia langsung menoleh dengan cepat dan membelalakan matanya. Dia tak percaya ini.

"Apa? Bukankah sudah lama kita mempersiapkan semua ini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyetujui pernikahan kita? Atau jangan-jangan… perasaanmu mulai goyah karena kedatangan Ichigo? Dan kau mulai memikirkan masa lalumu lagi?" desak Renji.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu Renji. Tapi…"

"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kau pasti ragu akan perasaanmu padaku. Katakan Rukia, selama ini… aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu kan?"

"Renji…"

Wajah Renji terlihat begitu terluka. Rukia tak tega membiarkan wajah Renji terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ini memang salahnya. Salahnya kenapa hingga kini dia… belum yakin sepenuhnya.

Perlahan Rukia turun dari tempat duduknya, tersenyum lembut pada Renji dan menggenggam tangan pria berambut merah itu. Rukia sudah memutuskan. Dia tak akan plin plan. Dia yakin pada pilihannya. Inilah yang terbaik. Sejak dulu… ini memang yang terbaik.

"Semuanya…"

Suara Rukia membuyarkan konsentrasi semua orang yang tengah bermain voli pantai itu. Walau mantan anggota teater lain tahu mengenai hubungan Renji dan Rukia, tetap saja melihat mereka begitu dekat sangat aneh. Tentu… aneh!

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memegang tangan Nanas Merah itu, Rukia?" ujar Yumichika.

Rukia mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia harus tersenyum. Tersenyum…

"Nee semuanya. Aku dan Renji… kami akan segera menikah."

Yumichika yang memegang bola itu jadi menjatuhkan bolanya dengan lebai. Segera saja pria cantik ini berlari ke arah Rukia dan mengguncang tubuh mungilnya.

"Kyaa! Rukia sadarlah! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Babon Jelek ini?!" pekik Yumichika.

"Apa itu masalah buatmu hah?! Rukia sendiri yang bilang!" sambar Renji panas.

Yang lainnya hanya berlarian memeluk Rukia satu persatu seraya mengucapkan selamat.

Tapi, dari kejauhan, Rukia melihat Ichigo dan Yukia yang hanya terdiam di tempat. Saat semuanya bergerak untuk menyelamati Rukia, Yukia memilih pergi dan diikuti oleh ayahnya.

Rukia yakin… gadis kecil itu pasti menangis tadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa, Yukia langsung merengek ingin pulang. Dia bahkan tidak mau menunggu di rumah Rukia lagi. Yukia memaksa ayahnya untuk menunggu di pelabuhan saja. Padahal jam keberangkatan mereka pukul satu siang. Mereka harus menunggu empat jam lagi. Sepertinya setelah pengumuman tadi, Yukia agak kesal pada Rukia. sebenarnya, Rukia juga tak punya pilihan. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Lima temannya ini memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Rukia sebagai hari terakhir. Renji akhirnya meninggalkan hotelnya dan ikut menginap. Setelah berpesta semalam suntuk, akhirnya semua orang terkapar tak berdaya di ruang tamu. Hinamori yang tidak ikutan memilih langsung tidur di kamar yang sudah Rukia siapkan. Tepat dini hari, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya yang tetap terjaga itu. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa terlelap lagi. Karena itu, Rukia memilih untuk keluar sejenak sambil melihat pantai.

Keadaan ruang tamunya begitu kacau. Apalagi, Hisagi, Renji dan Yumichika tidur sembarangan di sana. Sialnya, Rangiku yang suka sake juga ikut terkapar di sana. Benar-benar kelompok yang hebat.

Angin dini hari memang dingin menusuk. Tapi terasa nyaman sekali.

Rukia duduk di teras rumahnya. Lantai kayu ini pun jadi begitu terasa dingin.

Rukia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat masa-masa enam tahun lalu bersama anggota teater-nya. Masa yang begitu indah. Lalu… masa saat Ichigo ikut kelompoknya pertama kali. Begitu menyenangkan.

Rukia tak sengaja menoleh ke sampingnya. Ungu kelabunya terkejut ketika merasa Ichigo duduk di sampingnya. Sama seperti malam tahun baru terakhir mereka. Ichigo kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Ichigo… duduk di sisinya? Ada Ichigo… di―

"Aku tahu kau mengendap keluar tadi. Ahh… suara tidur Hisagi dan Renji berisik sekali! Matsumoto ikut menambah pula. Apa mereka tidak tahu aku ini sensitif!"

Bayangan Ichigo menghilang setelah Rukia mendengar suara itu. Yumichika ikut duduk di sebelahnya dengan sisi yang berlawanan.

"Hei Rukia, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau… tidak melihat hantu kan?" kata Yumichika setengah khawatir.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya… mengingat masa lalu kita saja. Menyenangkan sekali…"

"Hmm, menyenangkan memang. Apalagi saat kau dinyatakan sudah bisa bicara normal lagi. Itu adalah saat paling bahagia buatku."

Rukia tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Yumichika. Ombak terdengar kian besar. Tapi suasana malam ini begitu terang. Ratusan… mungkin ribuan… atau lebih bintang malam ini bersinar terang di langit gelap itu.

"Tapi… apa benar pilihanmu kali ini, Rukia?" tanya Yumichika.

"Apa…"

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku memang tidak suka pada Renji. Bukan berarti dia mirip nanas atau babon. Aku akui Renji memang pria paling baik sedunia. Tapi… apa kau yakin pada pilihanmu? Kulihat… selama hubungan kali ini… hanya Renji yang bertindak agresif. Makanya agak aneh kalau kau… duluan yang menyatakan pernikahan itu…" kata Yumichika.

"Yumichika… aku…"

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai kematian Riruka. Media memang merahasiakan kematian penyanyi tenar itu. Entah apa alasannya. Aku berpikir, mungkin kematian Riruka, sengaja dirahasiakan oleh Ichigo. Tapi aku tidak bisa menuduhnya seperti itu. saat aku melihat putrinya, kurasa putrinya sangat menyukaimu. Kau tentu tahu kan… semua ini?"

Rukia tertunduk diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahnya kelu. Dia juga ingin meluapkan segalanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Seperti gunung berapi yang ada di pemukiman warga. Kalau gunung itu meledak, akan ada banyak warga yang jadi korban. Seperti itulah perasaan Rukia saat ini. Dia tak bisa meledakkannya kalau tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, terkadang pilihan yang egois itu bisa jadi pilihan yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan memikirkan orang lain terlalu banyak. Hidupmu bukan untuk orang lain saja. Kau berhak bahagia Rukia. Jadi, kuharap kalau kau memilih Renji, itu adalah pilihanmu yang paling egois."

Rukia diam sekian lama. Dia tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hei, jangan berpikir terlalu banyak. Kau kan mencintai Renji. Jangan tertekan begitu dong. Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku saja. Ya kan Rukia, kau pasti mencintai Renji…"

Rukia tetap diam tak memberikan jawaban. Sampai akhirnya Yumichika mengantuk lagi dan beranjak masuk ke dalam.

Pilihan… paling egois.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pernikahan sudah diputuskan.

Seminggu lagi. Memang mendadak. Tapi baik Rukia mau pun Renji sama sekali tidak menginginkan pesta yang mewah. Mereka hanya ingin pesta yang sederhana yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat saja. Hisana, agak kaget mendengar kabar ini. Karena selama ini, adik bungsunya itu tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun mengenai pernikahan, tapi mendadak muncul di Tokyo dan mengenalkan seorang pria pada kedua kakaknya. Meski awalnya aneh, ternyata Hisana menyadari kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. Tapi dia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Hisana yakin keputusan Rukia sudah bulat. Dia tak akan goyah. Mungkin… lebih baik biarkan begini. Agar Rukia tahu, seperti apa keputusannya.

"Rukia, jangan bilang semuanya bagus. Kau harus pilih salah satu," tegur Hisana ketika mereka berada di butik pengantin. Semua gaun yang ditujukan pada Rukia selalu dibilangnya bagus dengan tatapan tak fokus. Sepertinya ada yang Rukia pikirkan. Tapi Hisana tak tahu apa itu. Mungkin gugup menjelang pernikahan. Semua wanita juga begitu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pilih juga, aku akan memakaikanmu piyama tidur!" tegas Hisana.

Rukia langsung terbelalak mendengar perintah sang kakak.

"O-oh, baiklah. Aku… akan memilihnya…" Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melihat-lihat gaun yang sesuai. Dia ingin yang sederhana saja.

Akhirnya Rukia mendapatkan sebuah gaun dengan desain yang sederhana. Sebuah gaun dengan leher berpotongan kotak dengan tali sedang. Gaunnya ber-desain flowing. Jadi tidak ada banyak tumpukan di dalam rok dan berekor cukup panjang. Sederhana.

"Rukia, apa kau sungguh ingin menikah?" tanya Hisana.

Rukia mengangguk pasti seraya meneliti gaun yang sudah ada di tangannya itu.

"Dengan pria berambut merah itu?" tanya Hisana lagi.

Baru akan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, Rukia jadi terdiam.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun. Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk menikah kan? Kalau menurutmu kau tidak bisa menjalani ini, lebih baik hentikan saja. Pernikahan itu bukan paksaan apalagi demi orang lain. Ini untuk masa depanmu. Yah, mungkin kau hanya gugup menjelang pernikahan. Tidak apa-apa. aku juga pernah merasakannya. Nah, kalau kau sudah selesai memilih, coba dipaskan dulu."

Apakah… wajah Rukia terlihat begitu jelas?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan, ada pos untuk Anda."

Ichigo baru saja pulang dari kantor ketika mendapatkan sebuah pos yang diberikan oleh pelayan rumahnya. Baru saja dia ingin menemui putrinya yang beberapa hari ini―lebih tepatnya sekembalinya mereka dari Seireitei yang selalu mengurung diri dan menolak bicara dengan siapapun termasuk Ichigo. Sudah banyak hal yang Ichigo lakukan untuk membujuk putri semata wayangnya itu untuk bicara. Tapi sedikit pun Yukia tidak menggubrisnya. Tampaknya apa yang terjadi selepas kepulangan mereka dari Seireitei itu cukup membuatnya merasa… terguncang. Ichigo juga heran kenapa Yukia bisa begitu menyukai Rukia. Padahal Yukia adalah anak yang menyulitkan dan susah bergaul. Tapi kenapa dengan Rukia sepertinya bukan hal sulit untuk membuka hati Yukia?

Ichigo menerima pos yang dikirimkan padanya. Ternyata itu sebuah undangan. Siapa yang mengirimkannya undangan seperti ini?

Setelah duduk di sofa, membuka ikatan dasinya barulah Ichigo membuka pos tersebut. Dan melihat nama mempelai pengantin itu sudah membuat Ichigo mengerti. Mereka memang serius melakukannya. Ah, bodoh. Mana mungkin mereka tidak serius. Ichigo saja yang berpikir…

"Rukia… benar-benar menikah?"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara lirih itu. Rupanya Yukia sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yukia?"

"Dengan Paman Merah itu?"

"Yukia ini…"

"Rukia tidak menyukaiku."

"Rukia tidak begitu, sayang. Dia sangat menyukaimu kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yukia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekali lagi tidak mau bertemu siapapun dan menolak bicara dengan siapapun. Ichigo serba salah sekali sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku tahu alamat rumahnya. Biar aku kirimkan dengan pos."

Rukia sedikit terkejut ketika Renji berkata dia ingin mengundang Ichigo juga. Rukia bahkan tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Ichigo. Tapi Renji bilang dia sudah minta orang untuk mencarinya. Rukia awalnya ragu ingin memberikan undangan dengan Ichigo. Dia… memikirkan perasaan Yukia setelah mendengar pengakuan anak itu saat Yukia menolak pulang ke Tokyo bersama ayahnya. Pasti berat sekali untuk mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan? Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti siapapun.

"Rukia? Ada apa denganmu?" panggil Renji.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah. Kalau kau tahu alamatnya, kau bisa mengirimkan padanya," kata Rukia canggung.

Sebenarnya menjelang pernikahannya ini, Rukia sudah menetap di Tokyo. Tapi tidak pernah keluar rumah karena dia kembali ke rumah kakaknya. Apalagi bertemu dengan Kazu. Cukup membuatnya betah berada di rumah saja seharian. Terkadang bersama anak kecil seharian itu memang menyenangkan sekali.

"Kau tidak ingin mengundangnya, Rukia?" tanya Renji. Sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di rumah Rukia. Sedang mengurus daftar undangan.

"Hah? B-bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya―"

"Kau tidak ingin dia sakit hati karena kau menikah denganku? Setelah kau tahu penyanyi merah sudah meninggal, apa kau masih berharap padanya? Seperti dia masih berharap padamu?"

"Renji! Kau ini bicara apa?! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau marah? Kalau memang tidak ada apapun, seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah. Dan melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini, aku bertambah yakin kalau ada apa-apa di antara kalian saat pria itu datang ke Seireitei!"

Rukia terbelalak mendengar tuduhan Renji seperti itu. Mereka hampir menikah… tapi…

"Yah, apapun yang kau pikirkan, kita tetap akan menikah. Dan setelah kau menjadi isteriku nanti, jangan harap kau bisa melihat pria itu lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Renji beranjak pergi dari rumahnya. Saat ini Hisana justru pergi berbelanja dengan Kazu di minimarket yang ada tiga blok dari rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menangis. Kenapa Renji tidak percaya padanya sampai seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?

Sejak hari itu, Renji jadi tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Rukia hanya mendapat kabar kalau persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu hari H saja. Selama ini juga, Rukia sudah berusaha menghubungi Renji untuk meminta maaf. Tapi Renji selalu tidak mengangkat dengan alasan sibuk. Rukia mencoba untuk memahaminya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya… sungguh hambar.

Sebisa mungkin Rukia menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan semua orang. Apalagi di depan kakaknya yang serba bisa membaca wajahnya. Di hari menjelang pernikahan, bukankah semua wanita akan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia? Tapi kenapa Rukia justru merasa sebaliknya. Perasaannya tidak menentu seperti ini sungguh membuatnya serba salah.

Dan akhirnya, masih dengan ketidakjelasan dari Renji, pernikahan sudah sampai pada harinya. Teman-teman mantan anggota teater-nya sudah tiba sehari sebelumnya. Di antara mereka bahkan ada yang membatalkan jadwal mereka dengan terpaksa demi melihat pernikahan Rukia. sebenarnya senang sekali sih. Tapi tidak enak bersamaan. Walau mereka bilang semua itu bukan masalah yang berarti.

"Kyaa lihat dirimu sayang! Kau cantik sekali!" pekik Rangiku ketika masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pengantin. Dandanan Rukia memang sederhana, tapi percayalah, dia tidak terlihat seperti Rukia yang biasanya. Mungkin karena Rukia mengenakan dandanan pengantin.

"Matsumoto… Yumichika… Hinamori…" panggil Rukia satu persatu dengan hari. Mereka masing-masing memberikan peluk cium untuk Rukia.

"Walau gaunmu sederhana, tapi kenapa sepertinya jadi 'wah' sekali kalau kau yang pakai ya?" komentar Yumichika.

"Tentu saja karena Kuchiki-chan adalah pengantinnya," sela Hinamori.

"Hei, sebentar lagi, nama Rukia bukan Kuchiki loh, dia nanti akan jadi Nyonya Abarai," potong Rangiku.

"Tch, aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Nyonya Abarai apanya?!" sindir Yumichika.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar satu persatu dari temannya berceloteh ria. Hisagi sudah menemani Renji di pintu ballroom tempat mereka akan mengikat janji nanti. Rukia sebenarnya agak lega karena Renji sudah tidak mempermasalahkan pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Renji juga sudah bersikap biasa kembali pada Rukia sejak lusa kemarin. Memang kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Rukia merasa Renji masih menyimpan sesuatu padanya.

"Hei, itu kan sudah jelas kalau Rukia-chan akan menjadi Nyonya Abarai."

"Yoruichi… Ba-san?"

"YORUICHI BA-SAN! Kyaa sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau dimana selama ini?" pekik Yumichika histeris.

Mereka bertiga berhambur memeluk Yoruichi yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pengantin Rukia. Wanita berkulit gelap itu nampak kurus dan rambutnya memanjang diikatnya begitu tinggi. Wajahnya juga jauh lebih tirus dari terakhir kali mereka melihatnya.

"Yoruichi… Ba-san…" panggil Rukia.

"Ya, aku yang akan ke sana, kau tidak perlu berdiri dengan gaun seperti itu…"

Yoruichi menghampiri Rukia yang sudah berdiri itu. Memeluk pengantin mungil itu seraya mengusap bahu kecilnya. Rasanya memang rindu sekali. Rukia sudah lama merindukan sosok bibi yang selama ini dikhayalkannya bisa menjadi pengganti ibunya.

"Aku rindu Ba-san…" lirih Rukia.

"Hm, aku juga. Sudah jangan menangis. Riasanmu bisa luntur loh…"

"Tenang saja Yoruichi Ba-san, Rukia pakai yang waterproof kok…" timpal Yumichika.

Suasana kembali menyenangkan. Setidaknya, Rukia sempat merasakan kembali perasaan menyenangkan saat mereka masih di teater bersama.

"Oh ya, Ba-san, daripada kau tahu pernikahan Rukia? Kami bahkan tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal selama ini," celetuk Rangiku.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa bilang. Sejak Riruka meninggal, kurasa kalian sudah tahu itu kan, aku tinggal di Kyoto. Dan hari ini aku datang kemari karena menggantikan seseorang," jelas Yoruichi. Sekilas saat menyebutkan nama Riruka, Yoruichi terlihat agak sedih, tapi kemudian berusaha tersenyum kembali.

"Seseorang? Siapa itu?" tanya Yumichika.

"Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa datang karena Yukia, putrinya sedang berada di rumah sakit saat―"

Rukia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan terlihat panik juga terkejut bersamaan.

"Kuchiki-chan, ada apa?" sela Hinamori.

"Y-Yukia… sakit? Dia sakit apa?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Kau mengenal Yukia?" kata Yoruichi pula.

"Ya, ceritanya cukup panjang, benarkah Ba-san? Benarkah Yukia… sakit?"

Sebenarnya, Yumichika, Rangiku dan Hinamori agak kaget karena Rukia bertanya seperti itu dengan wajah yang terlihat aneh bagi ketiganya. Tapi Rukia tak menggubris itu dan tetap berfokus pada Yoruichi seorang.

"Y-ya… Yukia sakit tifus. Kudengar dia beberapa hari ini kurang makan dan istirahat. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi sampai sekarang kondisinya masih belum stabil. Makanya Ichigo menungguinya di rumah sakit dan memintaku menggantikannya kemari. Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?"

Apakah Yukia masih marah padanya karena pernikahan Rukia?

Kenapa Yukia sampai tidak istirahat dan makan? Apa ada hubungannya dengannya? Bagaimana cara Rukia supaya bisa menghubungi Ichigo? Dia ingin tahu keadaan Yukia. Gadis kecil itu tak punya ibu yang bisa menemaninya.

"Rukia, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rangiku yang melihat ekspresi aneh pada Rukia. beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia menangis tertahan. Bagaimana ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Akuilah Renji.

Selama ini, Rukia tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan keinginannya padamu. Selama ini gadis itu hanya menahan diri dari masa lalunya. Rukia tak pernah benar-benar mengikuti keinginan hatinya. Selama ini Rukia hanya ingin orang lain bahagia meski perasaannya tersakiti. Meski hatinya memberontak, Rukia tetap memikirkan orang lain.

Kalau kau menginginkan Rukia yang seperti ini, apakah menurutmu semua akan baik-baik saja? Apakah menurutmu… Rukia akan bahagia?

"Aku menggantikan Ichigo kemari. Putrinya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, makanya dia tidak bisa datang," jelas Yoruichi saat bertemu dengan Renji di pintu utama ballroom pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja Renji kaget mendengar kabar itu. kenapa pula dengan anaknya sampai bisa sakit seperti itu? padahal waktu pertama kali melihatnya sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

"Memang, sejak kapan anaknya sakit?" entah kenapa Renji malah bertanya begitu.

"Kudengar, Yukia mulai terlihat aneh setelah pulang dari Seiretei, saat acara jalan-jalan sekolahnya itu. Biasa dia baik-baik saja. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu di Seireitei. Tapi Ichigo tak bilang apapun. Bagaimana pun, aku mewakili Ichigo mengucapkan selamat padamu. Bahagiakan Rukia ya."

Yoruichi menepuk pundak Renji dan kemudian pamit pergi untuk menemui Rukia juga. Renji sempat melihat memang ada yang aneh antara putri Ichigo itu dengan Rukia. terutama saat terakhir Renji melihat ekspresi anak itu saat mendengar Rukia akan menikah. Apakah… anak itu mengenal siapa Rukia?

Rukia juga… tampak aneh saat melihat Ichigo dan anak itu pergi. Sebenarnya selama itu, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, acara puncak pun dimulai. Renji sudah menunggu di depan pendeta untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Renji terus berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Benarkah ini pilihan terbaik.

"Mempelai wanita sudah tiba," ujar petugas pernikahan saat itu.

Renji berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Rukia sudah digandeng oleh kakak ipar laki-lakinya menuju altar. Tapi saat itu Rukia justru menunduk saja. Dia tidak terlihat… seperti seorang pengantin pada umumnya.

Setelah Rukia tiba di sisi Renji, gadis itu hanya terus menunduk. Seperti menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pendeta pun bertanya pada hadirin yang datang pada pernikahan ini, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan mereka.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada suara apapun.

"Baiklah, pengucapan janji akan segera kita―"

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Renji.

Renji meraih pundak mempelai wanita di sebelahnya. Memaksanya berhadapan dengannya dan membuka tudung pengantin itu. Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak karena Renji tiba-tiba seperti itu. mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan emosi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Kau habis menangis. Ada apa?" tanya Renji.

"A-aku baik-baik. Ta-tadi ada Yoruichi Ba-san, jadi a-aku agak terharu… tidak ada apa-apa Renji. Ayo kita mulai―"

"Karena Yoruichi Ba-san mengatakan sesuatu mengenai putri pria itu?"

Sekali lagi Rukia tertegun. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar. Kenapa Renji bisa…

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Renji…"

"Maaf, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" sela pendeta itu lagi. Pendeta itu mulai terlihat aneh karena pasangan ini juga sama-sama aneh.

"Tidak. Pernikahan tidak akan dimulai sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas darimu, Rukia," kata Renji tegas.

Semua tamu yang datang terlihat berbisik-bisik di belakang. Renji tak menghiraukan itu sama sekali. Karena ini adalah puncak dari semuanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah ini sudah jelas. Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" Rukia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Renji mulai aneh lagi.

"Tidak. Apa yang kuinginkan darimu, tidak pernah kau berikan padaku. Tidak pernah Rukia," ujar Renji.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Rukia lelah. Rukia sudah tidak tahan dengan tuduhan Renji seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, hanya karena kau ingin balas budi denganku dan tidak ingin membuatku sakit hati. Makanya kau selalu menyetujui apa saja yang kuinginkan tanpa mempertimbangkannya lagi. Dan sekarang, mungkin sekarang kau menyesal tapi tidak bisa mundur lagi―"

"Kau ini kenapa?! Aku lelah Renji. Aku lelah seperti ini. Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya padaku. Kita hampir menikah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikanku―"

Renji diam. Dia juga sebenarnya kasihan dengan Rukia. Mereka selalu seperti ini. Renji juga tidak ingin seperti ini terus tapi.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Mungkin waktu itu kau menerimaku karena ingin melarikan diri dari masa lalumu. Saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh. Saat itu aku tidak memahamimu. Aku terlalu gembira karena kau bersedia menerimaku. Tapi nyatanya… semua ini tidak seperti apa yang kubayangkan."

Keadaan mulai kacau. Rukia tak mengerti lagi dengan semua ini.

"Aku selalu melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi perlahan-lahan aku menyadari satu hal. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia denganku. Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain. Kalau bukan karena orang lain, kau tentu tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau wanita terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Aku bahagia pernah mengenalmu dan pernah mencintaimu. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku sungguh bahagia. Karena itu, aku ingin kau juga bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," lirih Rukia.

"Aku keberatan mengenai pernikahan ini. Karena kedua mempelai tidak saling mencintai."

Semua tamu undangan tentu saja terkejut mendengar pernyataan Renji langsung itu. apalagi Rukia.

"Renji! Tolong hentikan kegilaan ini! Apa kau tidak―"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu. Pergilah. Pasti ada yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"Renji…"

"Maafkan aku mengacaukan semua ini. Tapi kupikir… ini sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih Rukia. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sesegera mungkin…"

Renji menunduk dalam kepada seluruh tamu undangan dan pergi dari altar tersebut. Renji tampak tak menghiraukan pandangan semua tamu padanya. Meski yang datang hanya sedikit, tapi tetap saja…

Rukia masih terpaku di tempat dengan bisik-bisik dari tamu undangan. Kedua kakaknya sudah memanggilnya sedari tadi. Rukia memang mendengarnya, tapi kemudian dia menunduk saja. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Renji lakukan padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan seperti ini?

Tapi kemudian, Rukia mulai sadar. Dia punya keinginan yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang.

Karena itu Rukia segera berlari keluar dari ballroom itu dengan tergesa. Dia tak mempedulikan lagi gaunnya yang terlihat kacau juga riasannya itu. Tentu saja acara hari ini jadi kacau balau karena kedua pengantin melarikan diri masing-masing.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Keluar dari mobilnya dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan menarik. Yah, Renji berhenti di pinggir pantai. Renji sudah melepas tuksedo putih, dasi kupu-kupunya. Kini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang sudah digulung lengannya sampai ke siku. Terserah apa yang ingin dilakukan Rukia. Renji sudah merelakan semuanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Rukia seperti itu lagi.

"Hei Jagoan!"

Renji menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata musuhnya sejak dulu tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kau mau mengejekku? Tunggu dulu, kau membuntutiku?" tebak Renji.

"Yah, aku Cuma takut kau bunuh diri karena patah hati. Ternyata tidak begitu."

"Yang benar saja. Aku masih takut mati tahu!"

"Hm, aku… cukup terkesan dengan tingkah heroik-mu hari ini. Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Renji diam. Lalu memandangi lautan di depannya. Tamu tak diundang ini malah sudah berdiri di sampingnya ikut menyandar pada pintu mobilnya. Biasanya makhluk ini paling tidak tahan berdekatan dengan Renji lama-lama.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah lama… menyadarinya. Aku cuma, menolak untuk sadar. Tapi akhirnya, aku lepaskan juga," katanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dari sekian lama aku mengenalmu, ini adalah tindakan paling jantan yang pernah kulihat darimu. Pahlawan itu tidak selamanya tokoh utama kau tahu?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku ini memang selalu jantan. Tidak sepertimu yang berbeda!"

"Jadi apa maksudmu? Kau lakukan ini Cuma mau terlihat sok keren hah?!"

"Aku memang selalu keren! Akui saja aku memang keren, Makhluk Luar Angkasa!"

"Dasar Nanas Babon!"

Entah kenapa saling ejek bersama Yumichika hari ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terus berlari begitu cepat. Dia berusaha untuk sampai di rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh Yoruichi. Entah kenapa juga dia hari ini begitu sulit untuk menghentikan taksi dengan gaun seperti ini. Bahkan dia sudah jadi tontonan dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Tentu saja, terlihat aneh memang seorang pengantin malah berlarian ke sana kemari tanpa tujuan.

Bukan, bukan tanpa tujuan, Rukia punya tujuan. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Yukia. Dia ingin tahu keadaan anak itu. Rukia cemas sekali. Awalnya Rukia ingin mengejar Renji, tapi begitu melihat Renji, pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Renji juga berkata pada Rukia kalau dia harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hati kecil Rukia tanpa memikirkan siapapun lagi. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. yang ada hanyalah Rukia seorang. Hanya perasaan tulus Rukia.

Para perawat itu nyaris tertawa melihat Rukia yang acak-acakan karena berlarian sedari tadi. Tapi Rukia tak peduli itu, dia hanya ingin pergi secepat mungkin. Setelah bertanya pada perawat yang bertugas, Rukia akhirnya mendapatkan ruang rawat Yukia. Begitu membukanya dengan cepat, ternyata Yukia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Selang infus-nya masih terpaut di tangannya. Rukia mendekati tempat tidur itu. Mengelus dahi gadis kecil itu dengan sayang. Wajahnya memang tampak pucat.

"Siapa kau?"

Rukia tertegun. Tentu saja dia membelakangi pintu masuk ruangan Yukia. Pasti akan terlihat aneh kalau ada pengantin yang nyasar seperti Rukia ini. Tapi mendengar sekilas suaranya tadi, Rukia yakin kalau itu…

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Pelan-pelan Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo terbelalak melihatnya.

"Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo panik. Pria itu buru-buru meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

"A-aku…"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menikah hari ini? Dengan siapa kau datang kemari?"

"A-aku… datang sendiri."

"Dimana suamimu?" memang agak aneh Ichigo menyebut suami untuk Rukia. tapi bukankah dia memang menikah hari ini.

"A-aku… tidak jadi menikah," lirih Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Renji… menolak… menikah denganku…"

"Jadi…"

"Tou-chan… aku mendengar suara Rukia… apa dia di sini?"

Rukia kembali berbalik dan melihat Yukia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tatapannya masih terlihat sayu dan pucat.

"Ya, sayang… Rukia di sini…" jawab Ichigo.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia segera duduk di sisi kasur Yukia dan menggenggam pelan tangan gadis cilik itu.

"Ya, aku ada di sini…" sahut Rukia lembut.

"Rukia? Kau di sini… kau cantik sekali dengan baju pengantin itu…" lirih Yukia.

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengelus dahi Yukia. Gadis kecil itu tampak menikmati setiap gerakan Rukia dan menggenggam erat tangan Rukia seolah tak ingin lepas lagi.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku ingin Rukia di sini…" lirihnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menyelimuti Yukia yang kembali terlelap, Rukia berdiri di sisi kasur itu. Kondisi Yukia tiba-tiba kembali membaik, meski masih lemah dan pucat. Setelah bangun nanti, Yukia harus diberi makan segera untuk segera memulihkan kondisinya karena sakit ini.

"Renji… menolak menikah denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakang Rukia dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tadi Ichigo keluar untuk mengabari dokter dan memintanya meninjau kembali kondisi putri semata wayangnya itu.

Rukia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku… tidak tahu. Mungkin… karena aku yang egois…"

"Kau tidak pernah egois Rukia,"

"Tidak, Ichigo. Aku egois. Seperti hari ini. Aku tidak mempedulikan Renji, tapi malah khawatir pada Yukia. Aku mengacaukan pernikahanku dan tidak memikirkan perasaan Renji. Aku egois…"

Dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo segera merangkul tubuh Rukia. Membawa gadis cantik ini masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Di sanalah Rukia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

"Kau berhak egois Rukia. Kau berhak. Tidak apa-apa," bisik Ichigo.

"Tapi… aku takut Renji akan membenciku… aku…"

"Renji tidak akan membencimu. Kalau pun dia membencimu… aku bersedia menggantikannya untukmu…"

Rukia terdiam. Apa… maksudmu…

"Ichigo?"

"Sebetulnya aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, bahwa aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi tentang kita. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Bayanganmu tak pernah hilang dari benakku. Aku selalu memikirkan cinta pertama dan penolongku. Aku… masih mencintaimu…"

Rukia menjauhkan dirinya yang masih berada dalam pelukan Ichigo itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya memandang cokelat madu itu.

"Ichigo…"

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Hingga kini aku masih mencintaimu, tidak. Aku semakin mencintaimu. Tapi aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Pasti sulit… tapi perasaanku tak bisa berbohong. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ichigo…"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membalasnya? Atau… kau tidak ingin membalasnya… aku tahu. Takdir kita memang sulit… aku tahu…"

"Ichigo… aku…" Rukia menunduk dalam.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Rukia.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar kalau kau masih ingin di sini, biar kuhubungi―"

"Aku juga… mencintaimu…"

"Rukia…"

"Aku tahu aku ini… menyebalkan. Wajar saja kalau Renji membenciku. Tapi aku… juga ingin mengatakannya… aku mencintaimu―"

Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia begitu erat kali ini. Rukia pun membalas pelukan Ichigo sama eratnya. Jika ini yang terakhir, maka biarkanlah hal ini adalah hal teregois yang diinginkan Rukia.

Ichigo menatap intens ungu kelabu yang sangat cantik itu. Wajah Rukia terlihat kemerahan. Apa ini karena make up-nya? Semburat merah yang tertutup bedak tipis itu terlihat begitu cantik di wajah Rukia. Satu tangan Ichigo terangkat dan mengangkat dagu Rukia agar menatapnya langsung. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir mungil yang kemerahan itu pula. Cantik… ini adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah dilihat Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo kian mendekat ke arah Rukia. Tak bisa. Ichigo tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dia ingin…

"Kyaa! Tou-chan! Aku masih sakit…" pekik Yukia seraya menarik selimutnya.

Dua insan yang tampak malu-malu itu langsung menjauhkan diri, bahkan terlalu jauh. Rukia bahkan terlihat kikuk sekali.

"O-oh, kau sudah bangun, Yukia?"

"Hm, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau suara Tou-chan berisik sekali. Jadi, apa itu artinya Tou-chan mau menikah dengan Rukia? Dia sudah pakai gaun pengantin…"

"Yukia! Kau ini… kau kan masih sakit!" sergah Ichigo.

"Hm, aku sudah lebih baik sejak Rukia datang. Nee… apa ini artinya sebentar lagi aku akan punya ibu?"

"Yukia!" geram Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia! Sebagai tugas Ibu nomor satu, cepat peluk aku!" perintah Yukia.

"Hei! Kau masih memanggil nama kecilnya!" seru Ichigo.

"Lalu, tugas kedua, mulai hari ini kau akan kupanggil Kaa-chan!"

"Yukia!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

29 January 2013

.

.

Olalaal… akhirnya berakhir juga dengan lebai banget dan akhir yang klise… wkwkkw… jadi, saya menerima tanggapan positif maupun negatif loh ehehehe… yin dan yang juga boleh karena ini adalah evaluasi saya juga ehehehe…

Bales review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… wah maaf Eva, jadi lama banget, jangan pesimis lagi yaa hiks… hmm dijelasin di chap ini semua yaa? Ah ya, emang typo itu. mestinya aku suka Seireitei ehehhe makasih koreksinya…

Rise star : makasih udah review senpai… wah gagasan yang baik ehehehe tapi gak begitu jadinya…

Ika chan : makasih udah review senpai… ehehehe iyaa kan Renji emang perannya begitu. Wah maaf yaa kalo jadi begitu iihihihi

Nellychan : makasih udah review senpai… hmmm apa alasannya udah tahu di chap ini? Eheheh

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… maunya sih buat ending yang mengenaskan. Kan selama ini belum ada yang bikin ending begitu hihihih

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha ya senpai tepat 100persen. Emang saya sengaja bikin agak mirip dengan film itu. karena film itu yang cocok ama ending terakhir dari fic ini ehehehe

DabelyuPhi : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga senpai ehehehe memang ada timejumpnya tapi gak saya kasih tahu sih, ehehhe karena saya langsung lompat ke enam tahun kemudian jadi memang kalo gak teliti gak tahu deh ehehehe ini udah update

Noviaellen : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah chap terakhir ehehehe makasih yaa

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iyaa ini udah chap terakhir gimana? Uhm, udah tahu kan alasan Ichi gimana ehehehe Yukia tuh sebenarnya siapa…

Lya : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update chap terakhir ehehehe

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iyaa ini udah chap terakhir hihii… semoga gak mengecewakan yaa…

Nailil teefa : makasih udah review senpai… yup tebakan senpai bener eheheh saya maunya begitu sih, tapi entah kenapa di tengah jalan saya berpikir kayaknya gak begitu sih, karena sejujurnya riset tentang penyakit ruki itu bisa sembuh tergantung jangka waktunya karena bukan penyakit mematikan dan serius eheheh setahu saya sih…

Tsubasa Dioz : makasih udah review senpai… wah, iyaa gak papa boleh kok. Saya seneng banget malah kalo ada yang suka dengan ide saya ehehe. Boleh saya ikut baca fic-nya?

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey… eheheh udah liat chap ini? Uhm, Mey udah jarang keliatan di FBI yaa…

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… wah ini udah Februari eheheh iyaa ini udah update chap terakhir..

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa gak papa kok. Lebih penting ujian kok eheheh semangat yaa…

Yulia : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak bisa secepetnya, tapi ini udah update kok eheheh

Rizuki Aquafanz : makasih udah review Rizu… iyaa ini udah update ehehe iyaa ini udah tahu kan? Ketebak kan? Ehehhee

Blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya gak cepet update, tapi ini chap terakhir, senpai juga udah jarang nongol yaa di FBI ehehehe

Morning Eagle : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini chap terakhir, makasih semangatnya yaa ehehehe

Faridaanggra : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update, makasih banyak yaa ehehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… iyaa ini sengaja agak mirip dengan film india, soalnya saya liat endingnya cukup bagus buat fic ini, meski agak pasaran memang ehehehe

Kanzaki asamu : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah favorit eheheh… ini chap terakhir…

Prabz Sukebetechnika : makasih udah review senpai… gak papa meski bukan hal positif, saya suka kok. Ehm, ya inilah penyakit saya. Entah kenapa saya gak bisa bikin ending yang bagus. Saya terlalu fokus bikin pertengahan cerita, sampai gak kepikiran bikin ending yang gimana, makanya semua fic saya rata-rata endingnya membosankan dan sinetron abis. Maaf ya jadi ngecewain…

CahDero : makasih udah review senpai… masa sih sulit diprediksi? Saya kira fic saya mudah ketebak kok eheheh. Hmm… wah jadi kasian ama Riru nih eheheheh

5862-senbonzakura : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak senpai ini udah lanjut…

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… ehehe iyaa ini udah update kok ehehe…

Ismyy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update makasih yaa eheheh…

Oke, makasih banyak yaa udah nemenin saya sejauh ini…

Apalagi yang udah rela baca, review… sampe faveritin… saya cinta kalian semua ehehehe…

Sayonara…


End file.
